Tina Possible
by Guardian55
Summary: Kim Possible marries Ron Stoppable. We know that. However, what happens afterwards? That can be seen through the eyes of the young man, August Cousitar. He moves to Middleton, years after Kim's retirement from world saving, and meets the former teen hero's eldest daughter, Tina Stoppable. Having no real action in his life, August's boring world is about to be severely blown apart.
1. Prologue

Prologue...

What is it with me and luck? It's terrible to me if you didn't know already. Does the world simply hate me? Lord, are you up there enjoying throwing me to the wolves at the moment? Do you intend to let me burn with my newest best friend in life by falling to our doom into a volcano's belly below? Not funny! What is this? I didn't ask for this to happen nor would I ever but here I am, hanging onto a crumbling ledge for dear life, and there she is, Tina Stoppable or Possible or whatever it is, barely holding onto my hand with eyes wide with uncertainty! I could use a freaking miracle here, please! Perhaps I'm just talking to myself... Anyone?

"August!" Distracted from my mental prayer, I looked down at my recent best friend as she yelled up to me. I focused onto her frightened expression as well as instantly took in the obvious panic in her once confident voice. Within a second, it frightened me too. The possible fate of being melted alive... that was a horror one could not face bravely. Yet, NO, I wouldn't let her go! That was something I would not let my best friend in the world suffer! We were better than that! Weren't we? Come on, god! Answer me, please!

Tina tried to better her grip on the only thing keeping her from falling into the boiling lake of molten magma below, my hand, but could not do so. As she slipped, she screamed out! The fumble pulled at me, urged me to slip, to lose my stubborn will as well as my foothold! However, my fingers didn't let go of hers nor did her weight drag me down. Instead, with a pained grunt caused by the already sore muscles in my body worsening against the conditions, I willfully retained my hold on the girl that had flipped my world upside down for the past month. For better or worse? Well, considering the current situation, that was still up for debate! Regardless, I was leaning towards better, honestly. If we got out of there, that is!

"August! I - I can't! Just-"

"Don't say it, Tina! Don't say let go of you! We've been through a lot, good and ill, since we recently met but I can't do that!"

"August-"

"No! I won't! We're going to make it! You're going to see your family again! I promise!" When I shouted this out, fighting against the lack of stamina to go on, I saw the surprise show in Tina's eyes. Her pair of green pupils, practically emeralds, also revealed to me that she understood my unsaid statement. "Yes, I want to help you be like your mother. Yes, I will be there in the future to see the day you earn the respect that Kim Possible did. I take back everything before this. Just have faith in me now and it all can happen! You'll see, Tina!" I cried out, my soul twisting on the inside, "Just hold on! Hold - hold on!" Slowly, I felt my best friend's loosening grip tighten.

Finding new courage, urged by anger along with bolstered by my inspirational lecture there, - I even seriously surprised myself - I looked up and around at my surroundings. There was nothing, no hope of me getting into a life saving position. All that greeted my wandering eyes was rock wall lacking anything helpful. I couldn't lift Tina up to anything for there was nothing there. Smoke, thick clouds of the stuff, choked me as well as clouded my vision. The heat was horrible. Everything, EVERYTHING, was against me! Even so, my stubborn will continued to hold and fight back the pains growing in my body. I loudly shouted out, my voice echoing throughout the large den of the volcano as I did, "Omega? Tow cable anytime soon? Need it, like, NOW!"

My roar, meant for Tina's loyal husky companion, Omega, reverberated on for a long moment that felt like eternity. Then, some feet up where the walkway Tina and I fell from a minute ago, several rocks tumbled downwards past our precarious spot! Someone was there! Let it be Omega, for the love of all that is good, please!

"Impressive. It seems that you two are not as easy to kill as I predicted." My heart froze up and my stomach felt as if it had been punched when a ominous voice answered my call for help instead of a friendly bark. I, Tina too, knew it all too well. It was the reason for us being in a volcano plus experiencing the dire life-death moment in the first place! Though somewhat blinded by the infinite smoke billowing upwards past me, I could make out the figures of my rather bold archenemies at the moment. The shadows of a man and a woman present were clear.

Where ways I and Tina were outfitted in spy gear, what can be provided for teens that is in this day and age, our foes were much more into the serious villain costumes category. Like, dressed in robes of white holding a exotic staff, battle maiden armor, costumes. The visible man was at least in his later twenties, very handsome which reinforced his large ego, with a slender body. His sandy colored hairstyle was wavy, making the facial hair he had, a thin goatee lining his narrow chin, go with the appearance well. Even a distance away, I could see his golden eyes sparkle triumphantly. He was about to gloat over me! Over my imminent defeat if Omega didn't show up soon! His aid, a stunningly beautiful Indian woman about the same age with a back length ponytail of raven black hair, stared down at us with lightning blue eyes of her own. She closely resembled a hawk about to strike helpless prey.

Even as our villains held the better end of the deal at the moment, Tina defiantly yelled their names with no trace of surrender, "Drake! Victoria!" This fiery spirit she showed was so much better than the depressing one recently displayed. Feeling a slight bit better to see her becoming normal again, I bettered my hold on the ledge. A second of relief shot through me at this action. Immediately later, my body resumed screaming for relief from the constant strains punishing it.

At being called, our enemy in classy armor, Victoria, assumed a sneer. She lazily waved a hand at us afterwards. The robed man, Drake, stood straighter after her reaction, eyes flashing as he came to enjoy his position over us too. They were the masters now. We could die in front of them if they wished it. Hatred seized me at the thought. Any emotion, anything at the moment, helped me attempt to hold on a second longer for any possible hope to come. There had to be something! Come on, come on! Even as I fended off doom, Drake assumed a thoughtful expression with his victorious one, holding his staff at his side as his robes waved with the heated breezes howling from below. He spoke again, making fun of my attempts to stay alive in his own way, "It seems bombs won't do the trick for you pair, will it? I suppose the lava will simply have to finish the job."

Not eager to listen to being tormented until death, I screamed the husky's name out with all my strength, "Omega! Here boy! Here!" I quickly regretted the reckless action. Not only did my body sag after the effort but my voice cracked in the worst, humiliating way. I could hear Victoria laughing at my explosion. Drake's sneer broadened. From underneath me, I heard my best friend utter my name with sympathy at the show of my frustration. At this, I said aloud to her, "I will not let go. I will not give up. We will make it out of this. I promise!" Again, Tina repeated my name with concern.

"I'm afraid that the tide of battle has turned against you, uh, what was it?"

When Drake questioned purposefully of his assistant for our names, Victoria's elegant voice rang out, "I believe they called themselves Tina Possible and August Cousitar, sir." I gritted my teeth at hearing Drake's laughter after this. My eyes burned from the smoke too as did my frame from stress.

"Tina Possible I am well aware of but this August fellow is nothing! The daughter of the famous Kim Possible and here she dangles for dear life due to my very actions? Why, I believe I have done better than any other villain in the past few years for such a feat!"

At Drake's exclamation, I could hear Victoria once more speak. She coolly praised her master with utmost admiration, like the dog she was, "On your first operation too, sir. Most impressive. More so than those so called pair in the past, Dr. Drakken and Shego. They accomplished nothing!"

Drake let out a disgusted sound at the voiced names of Tina's mother's former foes in the past, "Worthless dogs, those two. Didn't have the backbone to do dirty business in the end, did they? Even when the world was in their grasp! That Drakken drew all attention away from my moon plan with his little robot rewards in those fast food meals years ago! Ugh, well, no matter." Once again, rid of contempt, his voice carried through the air with pride, "Yes, well, I never considered them to be villains to begin with, Victoria. Did I not tell you that we would be different than any other evil pair ever before us when I offered you the job?"

"Ha ha, indeed. Again, most impressive, sir. Most impressive."

"OMEGA! TOW CABLE! PLEASE!"

"Has it not occurred to you two nitwits that your dog will not be of assistance at the moment? Victoria, you did see to that mangy mutt that was unfortunately called a dog, did you not?"

"I did, sir. Here he is."

Tina gasped. At hearing this, when I thought things couldn't make me feel worse, I looked up with a growing sense of distress. Muzzled up by a firm mask with bruises showing through his white pelted frame, Omega was dragged into sight by Victoria for us to see fully. The canine looked as helpless as we with his ears drawn back and eyes solemn at the sight of our position downwards. The tow cable he was supposed to have, a subtle device ingeniously designed as a small hair dryer, Victoria held instead. With a smirk, she gracefully handed the contraption to her master who looked over the item curiously. I heard Tina whisper sorrowfully, "Omega... Oh, Omega. I'm sorry, boy." I couldn't say anything. My heart felt as if it had stopped.

A sound resounded out audibly closely followed by a yelp from Drake. He wore a astounded face at seeing a hook show itself from the hair blower's blower. After recovering from the surprise, the villain laughed, "A rather interesting gadget." Then, to ruin my dignity a bit more, he held it out over the ledge he stood upon for me. He called, "Perhaps this is what you keep wailing for? Here you are." He dropped it! My mind raced as the object quickly descended with Drake cackling overhead! Hastily, I tried to swing Tina over to the right grab the cable. I was too weakened, too stupid, to complete the task. Not even close to grabbing our salvation, all we could do was witness the hair blower be claimed by the lake of lava ready for us too. For god's sake, help me!

I squeezed my eyes shut when Tina practically cried, "NO!", then even thought about giving up. This was instantly forced away from my mind. Therefore, I continued to cling to life where I could manage. There was no other choice! I continued to exist, to hope!

Above, Drake laughed at my possible last hope being destroyed. He shrugged to himself, glanced at Victoria when she ceased Omega's rough tugging, then mocked as if unknowing, "Oops, I forgot, your hands are full! Ba ha ha ha!" Teeth still gritted, I ignored the shot. Even so, the villain wasn't finished lecturing us on our failure. He swept his robes up dramatically, pointing his staff upwards towards where a isolated platform jutted higher up the volcano's opposite wall from us. There upon it, a mechanism with buttons and dials worked at upsetting the volcano. Drake explained proudly, "Today will make history, friends! In a matter of minutes you shall see, if you do not fall that is, the volcano we stand within erupt as I have planned! It's explosion will trigger a chain reaction through the Hawaii islands, causing other slumbering volcanoes to awaken, and do you know what the result will be?" I gave no answer to his purposeful inquiry. I merely focused on staying alive. Tina was dead silent in my grasp. She was getting to be so very heavy despite my willful efforts.

"In the future, Hawaii will be known on the maps as nothing more than black spots against the sea's blue! Not only that but they shall say in the books that it was the very beginning of the age of Drake Edenfire and Victoria Blackrose! When this comes to pass, that age shall come! It shall and I will then gain revenge on those who mocked me so in the past! They will see my glory! They will fear it! They will-"

"Oh, give it a rest!"

Silence, occasionally interrupted by the rumbling of the angry volcano, commenced as soon as I shouted this out. I took the chance to vent, to roar out perhaps the last words I would, "I know the whole deal, Mr. Evil! World domination, revenge, death, tyranny, money, fear, you want it all but it won't be enough! You're going to destroy everything!" I paused, knowing full well that he understood my words from up there. I knew what his plot was not only due to Tina but due to my imagination of plots! I had been writing since middle school. I knew where evil would go! I also knew the hero was supposed to win the fight! So why not me? Am I not the hero along with the girl I cling to? "I've been writing lectures like yours, Drake man, since sixth grade! I know what you're going to say and congratulations! You've done it! Now would you let me - ugh - go in peace?" After a pained inhale, I finished, "Put short: would you SHUT UP?!"

Nothing came in my direction for a time. At first, I thought I had actually gotten through to the pair making fun of me. Yet, finally, Drake's laughter reached my ears. I must admit, I was slightly surprised to hear such a reaction. I honestly prepped myself for an explosion where the antagonist would describe himself as being unworthy of insult. Then, he stated something else that took me off guard, "I must admit, the Cousitar boy seems to be putting up more of a fight than the Possible girl. Victoria!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call the chopper! The plan is to execute soon but, first, I wish to see if this boy is willing to be talked into common sense."

"But-"

"Do not question me now, Victoria! Victory is ours! You honestly think I will risk letting it fail when it is so certain? I am aware of what I'm doing! Therefore, just do what I have said... Things shall not be misdirected!"

"I - Yes, sir, very well."

As Victoria went to doing what she had been directed to do, call a ride out of the death trap, my attention half focused onto Drake's voice when he began speaking to me. I wasn't interested at all. I instantly yelled out before he even got started, "Save your breath, genius!"

It was here that I heard what I never thought I'd hear from him. He actually said to me while I dangled there, "You are a writer, you say? You speak of heroics? You are not ready for these situations, boy. Not as a hero, anyway. Now, if you were a villain, you would be hardy enough for anything. You would know no mercy, no pain, no fear to let go and move on to what you crave most." My heart froze when I heard him say eerily, he probably had a evil grin at the same time, "Join me, boy. Not that girl who weighs you down. That is all heroism does. Place unnecessary burden upon your shoulders where, as a foe of that, you have no obligations. Just gain!"

My answer was as solid and firm as that which I had said before, "Shut up! I won't let you get in my head, Drake!"

At this, the robed villain laughed, "Ha ha, really? I believe I already am. I am willing to make you an offer, hero, if you're willing to listen."

Shaking my head, I roared, "No! You and I have nothing more to discuss! I'm not interested!"

"Not even if it concerns the survival of she in your weakening grasp?" My brain stopped, my breath caught in my throat, I gasped in a sharp intake of air during a long second after these spoken words. I knew exactly, due to writing again, what the menace was getting at before even getting there. Nevertheless, I didn't speak my mind as Drake deliberately slowly did.

"A hero thinks of others before himself, yes? You are certainly that type for risking your life for coming here for someone who involved you without say or permission first. Regardless of her recklessly placing your life into danger, you threw yourself over this ledge to save her own. Quite commendable but, also, quite powerful." I sensed Drake think his nasty thoughts, "Quite impressive. You could help me do what must be done, indeed."

"I'm not interested in your offer, idiot! Knock it off!"

"Nonsense! If you're such a hero, which you are, you will take my offer! I have a helicopter arriving within seconds. With it, I can help you both survive this. I can make sure you leave this place, guilt free, with your friend safe rather than dead. However, a favor-"

"Deserves a favor! You'll let Tina survive but make me your slave as the price!"

I snarled as Drake clicked his tongue and shook his head at the remark I made. He innocently stated, "Tsk tsk tsk. A slave? Why, no, you'd be much like Victoria here and she leads a very healthy life of independent villainy at my side! You'd learn the true power, the true martial arts, the best feeling of getting that which you want! Which you deserve!"

"You mean get what you want! You can't trick me, bud! I'm not-"

"But what of your friend, hm? Will you truly die alongside the eldest daughter of the famous Kim Possible at the hands of Drake Edenfire?" The madman paused at this and his voice carried when he said, probably to Victoria, "That actually has quite a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Then, his focus resumed on me as did his words, "Anyway, I am willing to make that sacrifice for a greater prize. You may not know it, boy, but you've got potential as far as I can see. Plenty of it. All you have to do... is take the first step and accept that which I offer. Do that and your friend will live."

"I won't - I will not - I know how - I can't... I..."

_A life for a life._ The actual lecture was starting to take it's toll on me, on my exhausted mind perhaps. It was obvious to me now that, in my hand still, Tina was unconscious from whatever. It could be due to numerous reasons. She had no say, no knowledge, in the matter. Her life, it was actually precious to me. More than I realized. Like every other villain in the book, Drake was using that against me. I couldn't stand death myself. It was frightening. What was even more horrifying was allowing Tina to die. That would never allow her to live her life, to see her family, go to school, or anything. Just done. Not just that but her parents! What would the say? I promised them... that she'd be in safe hands with me! I promised them!

Drake also spoke some other truths. I didn't want the life that the daughter of Kim Possible offered at first but, due to my own reasons, it urged me to try. Never before had I ever felt the way I did when I came after her into Drake's lair for a rescue mission. Never did I guess that I'd be allowed to possibly be the aid of the world's next teen hero when I usually only woke up, endured the day, then fell asleep and repeat. Tina had a action packed life where mine severely lacked it. My realization of loving adventure, of coming out of my shell, was, in the end, due to Tina and I couldn't thank her enough. I really did appreciate the sense of journey she gave that I could never have gotten out of writing. Therefore, did I not owe her something in return? Perhaps her life, no matter the cost? I had to keep my promise.

"Omega."

"What's that?"

I looked up at Drake, trying not to give in to the depression growing in me, as I said, "The dog. Let him go too and... and..."

"And?..."

Biting back my tears of pain, exhaustion, fatigue, disbelief, I finally admitted, "And I'll take up your offer, menace." I yelled the finish, "I accept!"

"Excellent! The dog shall be released with the girl later on! Victoria, er, how much longer?" After hearing Drake ask this very question, I heard a different noise making itself heard amongst the growing rumbling plus boiling of super heated lava. Looking straight up, I witnessed a stealthy helicopter begin to descend through the thick billows of smoke towards us. As it came, Drake clapped his hands together enthusiastically with a broad grin across his face, "Well done! That is response time for you! These are the kind of goons every villain looks to hire but are so gosh darn hard to find these days!"

As the hovercraft came closer towards me, I realized I was crying. It became eventual why. I had signed my life away. For a good reason, a heroic one, but that was no excuse. I wouldn't try anything, as agreed. My body wasn't in the state for any surprises. Thus, I'd become a enemy of Tina along with her family in the future. However, it was for the best. Wasn't it? Lord, could you give me an answer?

"What's the hold up? They're just sitting there, Victoria!"

"I'm trying to signal them, sir! I think it's the smoke!"

"It's only gases, nothing more! You, men, get your rears in gear and get down here! I knew your timely arrival was too good to be true!" At this, the villain pointed down at me with rage, "I have valuable merchandise at stake here! Move!" I nearly yelled a curse at him after this but resisted the urge for Tina's sake. It could... risk her life further. Yet, as we all watched, the hovercraft didn't get any closer to our position. Enraged, Drake waved his staff around wildly. Victoria seemed absolutely perplexed over the cause. Then, it happened.

From the side of the helicopter actually facing the isolated platform in charge of the machine angering the volcano, a figure leapt out smoothly. With an expert landing, the stranger rolled to her feet upon hitting the ground. At once, hope sparked anew in my chest when recognizing whom had appeared. It was Mrs. Stoppable, Tina's mother or former Kim Possible, with green eyes ablaze against the smoky air and orange hair stirred by the heated breeze! A tired grin spread across my face when seeing her near the doomsday machine with Drake yelling at Victoria, "Who is that? I thought I told you to tell our employees not to ever go near my masterpieces! That's what I do! I retain that right!"

Victoria couldn't say anything. She was just as confused as her master and, like a dog with any master, she was being punished. I knew that things were turning back into my favor as Mrs. Stoppable knelt down when near Drake's so called "baby" to mess with it and better regained my grip on the ledge when seeing the chopper coming down. It passed the villains who were still bickering with one another hastily, coming towards my location. _Just a little longer, body!_ _Just a little longer and it'll all be over! _Even as I observed, a cable shot from the hovercraft to quickly snag Omega from his abusers. This caused Drake to cry out curses. He purposefully lifted his arcane staff, with the ends glowing mystic light, to attack but another cable shot from the copter to unbalance him. He, along with Victoria, had no choice but to evade. Now the aircraft was feet from me! The wind roared, the lava rumbled below, but I was more determined than ever to live on. Not as a villain but as a hero now! The possibility was there!

"August! Tina!" I heard the familiar voice of Tina's father, Mr. Stoppable or Ron, call to me from the helicopter passenger area. He was a bit less impressive than Mrs. Stoppable with a dull hairstyle of blonde with brown eyes and not a fit physique but, for all I cared, he was an angel. He had the passenger bay door open to me, Omega resting inside with his mask off, reaching out with an expression of focus as well as determination. I must have looked awful with grime, sweat, plus tears covering my face. Nevertheless, Tina's father smiled a heartwarming smile, "Come on, son! We've got you now! Don't worry!"

"Ha, Mr. Stoppable!... Thank the good lord!... Who's driving the copter?"

Mr. Stoppable shook his head at my remark as if humored I didn't know. His smile didn't fade all the while. It was there not just to be there but to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. I was saved, no matter what. "Wade has got the wheel with auto-pilot! He's got our backs while I get you on! Come on! Jump, son!"

Jump? I couldn't... I barely had enough strength to keep myself conscious at the moment. It must have shown because Mr. Stoppable seemed concerned. He held up a hand and said firmly, "Just hold on, August! I'll get you! Hold on!"

"I've been holding on, Mr. Stoppable, and I don't intend to let go! One, a lava bath is not very smart and, two, I made a promise to you about your daughter, didn't I?"

At this, Tina's dad became serious. He pointed at me, "That you did! Now, I make a promise to you, August! I'm getting you out of here and, once I do that, you have permission to come over and hang out with the family anytime you wish! My daughter chose the right guy after all!" I weakly smiled against the odds.

"Glad to hear it... sir... One more reason to... to make it out of this alive... right?" My vision was blurring. It was blurring despite my efforts! _So tired. So very tired of hanging, lord._

"August! August, hey! Stay with me!" Mr. Stoppable clapped his hands numerous times and the gathering dark in my eyes fled his hostile actions. He pointed at me firmly, promising me I'd live to tell the tale in his own way, then half turned into the helicopter to shout, "Wade? We need to get in closer!"

The voice of someone I couldn't see but knew nonetheless, an old time friend of the Possibles-Stoppables in the past known as Wade, came over the radio. It stated quickly as well as specifically, a obvious note of intelligence in his tone, "Yes, Ron! Hold on tight!" I witnessed the craft, my salvation, hover towards me. My heart skipped a beat though when the sharp sound of the propeller meeting rock above sounded out when connecting together. I nearly lost my grip when rocks bumped me while falling from the point of impact.

Yelling out, Mr. Stoppable cried, "Wade! You're hitting the rock wall!"

"No, really? I'm doing the best I can, Ron!"

At the retort from Wade, I watched Tina's father become angrier than ever before. He yelled out into the hovercraft clearly, face red, "Well do it better, damn it! My daughter and her best friend are on the line here! Come on!"

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! I'm trying, Ron! Sorry, sorry!"

_Too tired. Not going to make it. Tina. Mr. Stoppable. Tina. Home. Got to... got to... got to keep that promise! I have to keep that promise! _

"Mr. Stoppable!" When I yelled his name, Tina's dad looked to me. He appeared frantic, ready to help however he could. It seemed he really couldn't. Even so, something had to be done here and now. My strength was gone. My body was ruined. My will had vanished. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed relief. Even if it meant madness. With a last ounce of strength I didn't think I had, I pushed off from the rock wall with a scream. With a powerful - more powerful than I predicted - toss, Tina was flying forward limply towards her dad. He outstretched his hand, holding onto the helicopter with the other, his expression one of shock. Then it shifted into determination. Time seemed to slow. Sound faded.

My actions were reckless but successful. Tina was caught by the arm by her father who moved to pull her in quickly. There was no help for me though and, as I began to feel myself free fall, I saw the realization appear in Mr. Stoppable's eyes at what I had done. He showed sorrow, stubbornness, disapproval, at the apparent fate I had chosen for myself. _"No, you're going to make it!",_ his eyes said to me. I felt like saying_, "Don't worry about it.", _but couldn't from fatigue.

The helicopter drifted from my sight as I eventually faced downwards. Down below, there was nothing but an orange glow accompanied by a warm heat. My fright wasn't terrible. The lava's luminosity seemed welcoming, different than the pain racking my body and brain. Was it inviting me in? As I tried to think about it, it became harder. The glow became closer as well as brighter until, at long last, emptiness engulfed me and all thought was wiped from my mind. Whiteness, for good or ill, covered my everything. It took my being. Yet, I kept my promise to the Possibles-Stoppables. That was more than enough for me, wasn't it? In fact... how did it come to this, anyway?

"AUGUST!"

End of Prologue...


	2. Episode One: Having Faith

Episode One: "Having Faith"...

* * *

_Let's rewind things several weeks back before the volcano of doom incident you just witnessed. The day is September 21st, 2031. The following is how I fill out my applications for the jobs that I desperately need for buying a new car but seem to continue to elude me to this day. Ugh. Anyway..._

_August Shane Cousitar. _That's my name, title, label, or whatever you want it to be. I was born on November 25th, 2015. Height is five feet, eleven inches. My eyes are colored a weird, the good weird, kind of blue mixed with green. Friends have found them unique and say it all depends on how I look at the light at times. My hairstyle isn't anything special but simply brushed forward, allowed to lay around all day because I like it that way, and it's colored brown I suppose. Some have said the color is more dirty-blonde, ha. I hope to do a lot with my life, starting off with completing my high school education first before moving on into college. _Hopefully_ into college, anyway. At the moment, though, I'm a junior, destined to complete my high school years elsewhere than in Hastings High as I always predicted. I don't consider myself a genius, I'm certain I'm not in fact, but knowledge is power I've come to find out.

Now things are going to get personal._ Average _is my rank in the world. Nothing I do is the best nor the worst. You want proof? My rank in my grade formerly was 97th out of 210. As for dreams, I aim to become some kind of writer in the future. Book, script, poetry. Doesn't really matter what style it is, just as long as I have control over it. Writing is a specialty of mine, has been since being a sixth grader, and it'll most probably earn me big eventually. That's a hope, mind. I could or could not make it. I can't brag or feel satisfied until it becomes reality and that can't be done without hard work. A man's own labors produces the sweetest fruits, after all.

My hometown is - actually, was - Hastings, Michigan. I'm currently experiencing a transfer from the "Great Lakes" state to somewhere named "Middleton" over by Wyoming or Colorado or whatever. Once we're on our way, I'm sure the specific location of the place will become clearer. I said "we're", didn't I? Obviously, you're confused. The moving was required due to my aunt and legal guardian, "Jillian Theodore", who was fired or, more politely, chosen to take part in a "program". You see, she was my high school's, plus my, choir teacher beforehand and I saw her as a very positive influence on every student. However, half who took the singing class didn't do so seriously. They rather sat around all day than try something as simple as opening their mouths and letting out noise.

It was much like gym, where the non-singers matched the non-runners, complete with plenty of dramatics. However, unlike the gym teachers, my aunt lacked attitude. Her heart is gold. If she told a choir student anything what the coaches did to gym students, she'd of died inside. Her kindness ended up being the end of her career, though. Unable to get lazy kids to try at her subject, the constant stream of failing grades brought about a councilor meeting. Afterwards, Jillian Theodore was let go which was followed by very disapproving comments from both student body and parents. This unexpected "coming to her aid" helped her get through. The recent good news, in a way, is that she's being hired as the new music teacher into Middleton. Good-bye unemployment! For her. Ugh, not for me. Thus, that's our reason for going there.

I don't know what to think about the matter at hand. It's true, in a sense, that starting fresh is scary. It's also true, that such a thing has been a part of my life already. Loss of precious things is something I'm familiar with. It saddens me to be leaving friends, memories, the entire town behind but, at the same time, I feel that this could help me. Some might call me crazy for thinking so. Yet, there are definitely a few things I'm happy to be leaving behind in Hastings. A majority of them are people, the very odd kind. Others are experiences that I don't intend to get into at the moment. Overall, I won't die from this. If anything, I would have done that the first time this happened to me when I was adopted by aunt Jillian. I'm currently sixteen, so, that event occurred about ten years ago if I'm thinking right.

There's a story there, if you didn't see already. My father and mother are waiting for me in the next life. Don't be sorry. They're in a better place. My dad joined the army, became a tank driver, and sacrificed himself while on duty handling terrorists over in the middle east. Even though the war there ended in 2018, the terror attacks haven't. My dad, unfortunately, was a victim of them but in the best sense. He went out as a hero or so I've been told numerous times by the soldiers he rescued from being pinned down. My mom, she followed him a year afterwards due to grief. I hold nothing against her for she taught me enough, more than enough, before passing away. Not only this but I knew it wasn't her choice. She was never the healthiest human being. She was the loveliest and most loving though. Most probably why I'm faithful, generous, as well as courageous today. They slumber together - better to think of it that way - in Hastings Riverside Cemetery, possibly hand in hand, with this acknowledging their existence.

"Shane Leroy Cousitar: July 14th, 1985 - 2022" and "Tamarie Angel Cousitar: October 28th, 1986 - 2023"

I visited that Riverside Cemetery often in the past. It provided me with much needed reassurance each time. Gradually, the practice became less frequent but that was with good reason. I know they wouldn't want me to carry the weight of depression my entire life. They'd want me to stand up straighter, become confident again, as well as face the future head on with all my might. That is the attitude I came to adopt with the passing of my parents. It wasn't an easy medicine to swallow. Is there ever a good tasting medication? If there is, I haven't found it yet. No one thinks me cold for going about things the way I did. As a matter of fact, they respected and admired my inner strength to continue without living in pain. Regardless, moving on from one point in life to the next isn't strange to me. We all have to become acquainted with it at some point in time. I just so happened to learn of it sooner than the majority.

This was all stuff going through my head on the plane departing Grand Rapids, Michigan at early morning to the somewhat curious Middleton before my aunt decided to interrupt my thoughts. This wasn't a bother, of course. My aunt, the one who had raised me most of my life with loving care, could never be a serious bother to me. I just realized I must have shown the thoughts on my mind through facial expressions while staring blankly out the window to my seat's right side when she said to me from the left, "Everything is going to be alright, August. You'll see." I looked away from the noon blue sky overhead littered with bunches of thick clouds to my relative at her attempt at comforting me. Aunt Jillian was currently in her early forties, dressed formerly in a black business suit like usual, with gray eyes and mousy brown hair tied into a bun. At once, I smiled back at her as best I could. Truth be told, starting fresh _was _a bit scary. Even if I knew how it went.

"Of course, Aunt Jillian. You think I doubt that?" After I said this with confidence - I hoped that's how it sounded - I pointed at myself with a grin and stated, "Think about who you're talking to here! Heroes don't show doubt! They show determination against the unknown!" This was a reference to my writing style. I knew that, in any tale, the main character was destined to face numerous conflicts in the future. Therefore, I, as the central protagonist in my own life story, was fated to meet challenges. Whether or not I wanted to was out of the question. It would simply be. So, why would I not face it with a smile and forced courage? Right?

My aunt tipped her head to one side at my sense of humor, showing more encouragement in her expression as she did so. This was a familiar move I'd seen her use on the students in choir numerous times before the unfortunate occurred. It was to inspire saddened souls. This was one of the many reasons she'd built up a reputation in the high school before I entered. It was also just another fun trait of hers that earned her so much support, love, and care from many throughout her teaching. She had won the "Best Attitude" award among the teachers for the year book four years in a row. Now - I'm no expert on the matter - but that says a lot about my relation right there as well as proves my story about her earlier that she had a good influence on most. Moving on, aunt Jillian went along with my spirit when she said, "And the hero is always that way? He or she never loses track of things?"

I admitted simply plus wisely, "A hero is just as mortal as everyone else, aunt. They have the right to show emotion every now and then but they don't because they worry it will affect the others close to them. Think about it, would you like to show doubt before the battle that would decide the fate of your people along with their kingdom? How would it affect your troops' morale?" My aunt scoffed at my example. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing audibly and looked away for a moment while her companion left of her, a business like pudgy man with a balding head, glanced at her sheepishly. I knew before she even said anything back to me that I was being ridiculous but I broke the tension at least. When she controlled herself, I told aunt Jillian honestly, "I'm terrified, really. However, things can't get worse than they've been. We've hit the bottom so all there is to do now is climb up to the top. Right?"

My aunt stifled her soft mirth for a moment long enough to utter, "Y-yes but - oh lord - we're moving to Middleton! Not waging a war with anyone! You're so absurd!" Afterwards, finally controlling herself, aunt Jillian said while trying to keep from smiling, "And your troops are fine with no morale problems to speak of. I'm here for you. One hundred percent." The sheepish man with a shining head caught my relative's eye. She nodded to him in apology. He merely nodded back, then resumed reading his book. This was where I held back a chuckle. I was relieved to hear my aunt was fine. Yes, I had referred to her as being the "troops" in my earlier statement. No one else would have caught on but, after being together for ten years, she and I were best friends. She knew how I worked, how I decided, how I had my fun. We were "tight", some would say.

"You know, aunt, I should have been the one to say that to you."

When I said this to her, aunt Jillian showed gratitude. Understanding my worry, she placed a hand onto mine on the chair arm between us with affection, saying while she did, "You have no need to worry. This won't be like Hastings. It'll be Middleton. Remember, I've been here before and they actually hold their artistic programs in high regards." I tried not to laugh when aunt Jillian venomously whispered a side note, "Unlike some schools these days. Heaven help us."

"Here, here!"

At my old medieval version of agreeing with her, aunt Jillian smacked me humorously on the shoulder where I jumped with a quiet yelp. We both joined in smiling as she said to me, the sheepish man nearby giving us quizzical glances all the while, "Stop being ridiculous and come back to reality for a moment, August! I mean, really, we're in public! Enough of your Nordic story nonsense!"

"How dare you! It just so happens that that wasn't Viking talk but knighthood gossip! I may be sixteen but I'm still a seven year old at heart! Forgive me for being a little loose. Plus, who are you to judge me?"

"Well, I'm your aunt. I have to put you back in place in the real life as your elder or you could run off into story land and never come back. That wouldn't be easy for me to explain to the court."

"That was low! Okay, that may be true but you're just as much a child at heart as me here. Who was the student body's favorite teacher four years running because she could actually connect to them unlike the rest of the staff? Duh! You're just one big kid, aunt, and don't argue with me! We both keep each other sane with our... our energy!"

"Excuse me, folks-" Both me and my aunt jumped when the balding man cut in our snickering from the side. He didn't appear to be disturbed nor angered, just humored by our present childish display. The meaning of his words sunk into our minds before he had even finished. I was being a bit too loud and aunt Jillian, being an adult, was acting out of order. Both of us nodded our heads in understanding and, with a thankful smile, the man resumed reading. This left me to ponder over things afterwards during the awkward silence between me and my relation. Finally, I came up with another topic of conversation.

"Aunt Jillian-" My aunt turned to me curiously. So did the man next to her but I lifted a hand to him. I assured softly, "I'm sorry, sir. We'll keep it down. Promise." Perhaps truly believing in my guarantee, the stranger nodded. As he went back to his book, I focused onto my relation again to repeat my earlier inquiry, "Middleton, uh, what IS it like? Better than Hastings, obviously, but I just want to know... what you know."

Aunt Jillian fell into deep thought when I asked this certain question of her. She had been to Middleton once beforehand. About three months back to be precise. I didn't expect to be heading there really. Work was hard to find but once we received the news she was being hired I kind of regretted not learning what I could of the place. I couldn't use my phone for internet. There was a strict policy of "no phones out" on an aircraft. People of the town were going to be giving me looks like I was a lobster from mars for not knowing what they were talking about. Therefore, I needed all the help I could get if I was going to at least look normal at my new school. After a long moment, my relative came back to life. She asked me a question first thing though, "What is it you want to know?"

"The regular stuff a teen like myself needs."

"Such as?" I drew out the moment that she didn't know. It was when I couldn't keep a straight expression anymore that she snapped firmly, "Hey, it's been a long time since I experienced what you're currently experiencing! My teen years are long gone! So... shut it!" After this, I found that my relative was trying to get back at me when she crossed her arms and looked back forward, "If you're going to be like that, August, then you can wonder about Middleton the entire flight there." She didn't speak anymore after this.

"Seriously? That doesn't work on me, aunt. Just spill the beans." When not hearing anything back, my senses alerted me to the possible danger of not learning squat about where I was going to be living. One would grovel in such a situation. That's not my style. Therefore, I assumed a Nordic accent and began speaking with my new best friend, an imaginary Viking chewing on a rat on a stick, "Aye, the lass has shut up finally, Woodleg! Tis about time, it is! The poor gent beside her was bout ready to drill earplugs into his poor ears, he was!"

My aunt instantly glared at me. This wasn't out of anger, it was out of warning because, if I didn't stop soon, she was going to burst. I knew this trick got under her skin because, after ten years as a family, I'd used it enough times during emergencies to get certain things. It proved to be effective. Though she hated my impression with a passion, she couldn't do anything or risk making another scene. Thus, I continued quietly ranting my story gibberish, "Look at the wench, Woodleg! She's bout ready to laugh like a banshee, she is! Then that'll be the time that the lackey beside her will have all our heads on spikes and who's fault will it be? No, not me, dimwit! Hers! Look-"

Aunt Jillian's restrain broke. She snapped at me, eyes ablaze with held in mirth, "Alright, alright! Fine, fine! Just stop, stop, stop!" I nodded my head with a huge grin on my face.

"My bad, Woodleg. She isn't going to burst like I predicted, she isn't. Yes, tis a sad day but she had better start spilling her guts or I'm going to keep this up all-"

"Shut up." I answered my aunt's rather forceful request for silence immediately and pointed at her purposefully not to laugh. She managed to contain herself. When she had regained control, she began explaining my new hometown to me with precision along with a required thought interrupting her here or there. Middleton was a well sized urban settlement with a populace of around a thousand or so. It was complete with a number of schools, a local community college, grocery store, cinema, side marts, a park, an arcade, and a community center where there was a pool along with other attractions. Like every other town, it had a history, number of events to celebrate, plus it was separated into three sections. High town, middle town, then low town or Upperton, Middleton, then Lowerton. As said before, I was average and, so, it suited me fine to know I would be living in between the low and high town districts. Not bad nor good but tolerable. We would be living closer to the higher section of town anyway, a few streets off, I later came to find out. Apart for that, I asked about school activities and my aunt quickly eased my worries. Again, ha, she could read me like a book.

"They do have musicals and plays, August. As I said beforehand, this school system favors having those types of productions aired and the community as a whole encourages it. There is no favoritism between sports and the arts. Both sections of education are fairly given attention." I pumped my fists into the air. Finally, sports was no longer where the cool kids were! In Middleton, it seemed, I was going to actually have a good time trying out for auditions as well as feel comfortable knowing the activity would be there next year for sure. Back in Hastings, there was a growing rumor the singing arts would no longer be funded in the future. Alongside writing, singing and acting were my other favorite pass times. They allowed me to talk Viking seriously, rather than as a joke, in the least. They permitted me to be my story self! "I know. It's a rather better attitude than the previous one, isn't it?"

"Aunt, you have no idea! I thought this was something that wouldn't ever come true unless I was dreaming it! Wait a second... What if I'm - I need a pinch!"

"With pleasure!"

"OW! I wasn't being serio - Oh, wait, I see what you did there! You're evil!"

"Consider it payback for your little conversation with Fishleg earlier and for nearly making your lovable aunt Jillian look like a bomb about to go off."

"For one, it's Woodleg. Get it right. Two, you're correct. Sorry." Adopting an innocent expression towards her, I asked of aunt Jillian, "Forgive me?"

My aunt became deeply thoughtful. She was putting a lot of thought into the decision so I pulled out a move on her that she couldn't resist. I glanced back at my imaginary friend, then back to my relative to say seriously, "Woodleg is sorry too. Yes, you are! Don't argue with me! He really is sorry, aunty. Forgive us?"

"Ha ha, of course! As long as it keeps you kids from having nightmares at night."

"Did you hear that, Woodleg? She called you a kid! Funny! Ha ha ha!" I looked back to where my made up friend apparently sat nearby to sarcastically laugh at him. With that said and done, the subject of the house became the center of attention between myself and my relative. It was she who did the talking. I did the listening. This was the setup because, clearly, I had no say in the matter of the new home nor any idea as to what Middleton offered. Aunt Jillian described our future home as a one floor house colored white, roofed with black tiles, and my room was in the basement. First thing I checked to see was if the underground lair was organized enough. You see, unlike most teens, I adored a clean atmosphere. I was relieved to hear my relation state that the downstairs was well carpeted, several scratches decorated the walls, but it seemed the perfect place for me during her visit. I'm no shadow dweller but I also appreciate my privacy. It's a writer thing. Therefore, the basement sounded swell to me when aunt Jillian finished.

The house was placed amid a collection of other houses, a tight community, in the western side of the midtown section. It apparently had a decent sized backyard with healthy grass and high fence posts to keep snoops from peeking in. I didn't seriously see our future neighbors being dangerous or odd to us but this was where my aunt disagreed. She'd always been a bit shy. So, until she confirmed there was nothing to fear or question, or perhaps she found her place in Middleton, the fence was good as it was. Also, the other reason she gave me for wanting to keep the fence was due to her paranoia that rodents would get at the garden she planned to start there. With my assistance, of course. Outdoors were better than indoors! Most days, anyway.

As for the distance away from school, I needed a ride. This could have been easily solved if I could have landed a job in Hastings, raked in some cash, and bought a car. However, the world simply hated me. Devoid of a vehicle, plus job, I was now forced to either ride the bus or with my aunt. Though she said it wasn't a problem to give me a ride, I took the bus option. Sure, it's a harsh environment but better than having my relation seeing my personal life every time she dropped me off. Plus, it was less stress on her part. She'd already done enough for me. So, like back in Hastings, I'd be waking up at five in the morning to catch the bus at six. Oh, joy, like old times.

"August, what about your friends? They'll write to you in the future, won't they?"

At my aunt's inquiry of how my friends would be without me as well as if they would see how I was doing in the coming days, I revealed my shut off cell-phone with a shrug, "Aunt, people don't write to each other anymore. They text or e-mail."

My aunt gave me a quizzical look at my reply, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Yes. I was just looking to give you a hard time." I smiled at my relative when she rolled her eyes at me. No matter the case, she was humored against her will. I looked back to the phone in my hands, then said firmly, "They'll see how I'm doing every now and then." I replaced my phone into my pocket and added while doing so, "And if they don't text me then they'll message me on facebook or twitter. You should have seen all the farewells I got on my accounts! One would have thought I was dying the day of the move, ha!"

My aunt Jillian's hesitant next words made my heart skip a beat, "And... was Squires one of those many?" For a good reason, I, along with many of my friends, secretly despised that name. Even so, at one time in my life, it was something that I adored. I couldn't hide my emotions fast enough though. Even as my attempts at trying not to look disturbed by the mention of "Squires" came into being, my aunt showed she had seen the pain she had inflicted on me. She began to say with an apologetic tone, "August, I'm-"

"Just don't, aunt. Don't worry about it but what do you think the answer to that question is?"

Aunt Jillian became deeply flustered. She tried to avoid my eyes, perhaps I looked pretty serious now, while she admitted regretfully, "I see. It's just... confusing. The girl never was bad or snobby or anything negative whenever she came over to visit the household with you. Then, you say she just..." She stopped talking. Then looked to me sadly, placed a hand on mine again and squeezed while she said, "I shouldn't have tried that. I'm sorry, August."

"There's no reason for you to be, aunt Jillian. You're not the one who broke my heart in half by vanishing off the face of the earth for two weeks when I said I'd be moving and then acted like I never existed when, finally, the break up was official. Jessica is history. Sorry to say it but there's no going back for us. I couldn't risk it again."

_Jessica Squires. _That was the infamous name that I disliked, that made my heart jump, that made me lose my mind. We'd been in a relationship in the past. She and I had dated during a majority of our sophomore year. She was a redhead. I had, still do, a weakness for gingers. We'd grown close during the musical programs because, ironically, we each usually earned a main role after auditions. I'm not that good. I don't think so but others disagree all the time. Either way, I didn't try out for any special reason. Just for the fun. Wherever I ended up, I was happy. Either way, both of us came to respect one another.

Perhaps the director knew we worked well together because, after a while, Jessica and I were paired together in several stage performances not long after. Gradually, she revealed her feelings. Me, I accepted them. We went well together, got along fine, with everyone adoring us. Then came the news of my aunt being laid off, of her being hired next, and then the realization I would have to go with her hit last. Jessica was the first I told before anyone. She instantly agreed she'd keep in contact with me. My heart soared at this news but, eventually, it became clear she wasn't interested in going on with me. Two weeks I tried to get a hold of her in any way. The fifteenth day, I texted her saying I was through. Her response was burned into my mind. She replied with... this.

"_Alright, yeah. I want to go back to being friends."_

Dramatics aren't my thing AT all. However, I seemed to of really made a complete moron out of myself that time. I always - I mean occasionally - watched the romance movies my aunt seemed to find from wherever and cringed when the main characters never got the clue that the love they were chasing wasn't meant to be. Well, guess who did exactly that same thing for two random weeks of his life before moving to Middleton? This guy! Jessica never gave me any explanation as to her reason for playing fake for such a time. There is no good way to severe a connection. Especially when it comes to love. However, there were better ones than how my supposed "love" executed hers. The news got out before I left that Jessica had given me up and there were a lot of sympathies thrown my way while curses were shot at her. Last night, I was inspired to find a number of texts and messages online that hoped the best for me in Middleton. It helped me get through my recent, disastrous experience as well as get over my depression.

"_See ya, bro. Go over there and show those people how Hastings does its stuff!"_

"_Hastings is losing a good guy. Middleton should be thankful to have you there."_

"_The musicals and plays won't be the same without you, Augdawg! Be sure to help Middleton realize it's artistic talents were lacking without you! Go get 'em!"_

"_Hope you keep writing your stuff! It's great! Be sure to e-mail your material to me every now and then so I won't feel left out of your new life!"_

In truth, I looked for Jessica's name amongst the many saying goodbye that night. Hers wasn't there. I imagine it's due to her being too full of herself or perhaps... she was just too hurt by the experience to try to say anything. In the end, I have nothing on her anymore. The break up was two months ago. She didn't give me any explanation for leaving. She didn't dignify me with a reason or story that I'd become a bore without noticing. Jessica just ceased to exist. I couldn't nor wouldn't ever know the full reason for the relationship being destroyed. Therefore, I needed to forget about her and focus now on the task ahead. Find my place in Middleton. Again, ugh, I was familiar with the pain of losing something taken for granted. I'd get over this emptiness in me. I had done so times beforehand.

"Why would I say such a thing? That would be like you asking me if I missed your uncle."

When my aunt said this to herself, I seriously turned to her. We'd been through the discussion of me breaking up with Jessica many times over during the past two months since it had happened. This wasn't the time to be going over such depressing stuff. Possibly, a whole new beginning awaited us. No room for doubt! So, I stated, "Come on, aunt Jillian... Now look at who's being ridiculous. My break up with Jessica is very much different than uncle Drayson's death. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yes but-"

"Stop! Just stop. Now's not the time to be down. Now's the time to step up and not let the world get the better of you! Come on!" Uncle Drayson Theodore was a good man who died of a heart attack back on the night of March 12th, 2012, at the age of thirty two. He and Jillian had been married for ten years in advance. His death came three years ahead of my birth. Sure, I didn't know him personally as a result but, after listening to his history from his wife for a period of ten years, I didn't need too to know that he was a man of promise along with good spirit. His profession had been accounting. He earned a job at a good bank after four years of college, then left a hefty amount of money for his widow in his will after passing. That money, actually, helped support me later on. That alone was enough for me to respect my uncle or I'd probably not be me. Something would be slightly different.

"Now take it easy. No reason to talk about death. It's not a terrible thing. I mean, he'll be there waiting for you when the time comes. I, personally, look forward to meeting him." That was awkward to say. Even so, it seemed that I got through to my aunt. She recovered herself at my words, wiped away the building tears in her eyes, then straightened to exhale deeply.

"Thank the lord you have your mother's gift at knowing how to use words, August." At this, my relative looked to me happily, "They would be proud of you, you know." I felt somewhat shocked at this bit of news. The good kind of shocked, mind. Perhaps the moment had gotten into my aunt? Nah, she meant every word of it. I didn't mind speaking about my parents like others did. I was rather proud to do so whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was even better when hearing such things as Jillian had just revealed. It meant I was on the right path. Feeling better at seeing my relation happy as well as heartened by her words, I truthfully asked of her next.

"They would be? Really?"

Aunt Jillian nodded in answer. She said, "I am, and, if that's the case, I know for certain that your mother would be too. Plus, where your mother was happy, so was your father." She became thoughtfully proud next, "We were the closest sisters, her and I."

I felt a smile spread across my expression when hearing this. I also knew how to reply to the praises. With one of my own, naturally, "Couldn't have done it without you, aunt. Be proud. You've done a great job in the end it seems." After a pause, I added curiously, "Right?"

Aunt Jillian actually reached an arm over my head to drag me forward into a tight embrace that was just as much as playful as it was affectionate. Her answer was serious, hinted with gladness, "Right. You've turned out great. Better than I dreamed." Done with that, she released me to look me over for a moment. A smile slowly formed on her face. Then, she said something that made my heart nearly overflow with gratitude, "You'll be a good addition to the Middleton community and school, August. As your guardian and teacher even, I can say that without reservation." My reply to this came slow. I couldn't find the right words but settled on the usual. It was all I could do, really.

"Aunt Jillian... Thanks." I allowed my relative to hug me another time. When she tried to hold me extra long, that was when my guy genes took affect and I forced her off of me to keep what dignity I could from the moment. "Enough of the mushiness, ew!" We shared a quiet laugh with one another. All the while, inside, we knew that we'd be ready for the future now that we knew each other better than ever before. I resumed my position from earlier, staring out the plane's window towards what lay below as well as above. Both views were beautiful, entrancing. In a matter of seconds, I was daydreaming over stories in my head about knights slaying dragons and mages fighting each other. When thinking up a rather spectacular scene involving a sea snake ambushing a vessel at sea, I made a mental note to outline the thought later. It could prove to be something worthwhile. Couldn't hurt to try.

My imagination was my source of entertainment for the next fifteen minutes until the plane manager in charge, a middle aged lady cleanly dressed for the part, announced a movie was to be shown with lunch soon. As I learned that the film wouldn't involve anything I currently had in mind - gladiators and centaurs - I placed the headphones onto my head while a 45 inch wide screen television slid out of the ceiling to position itself before everyone. I had a comfortable position. There was no "Andre the Giant" fellow sitting in front of me for a change. It was when the lunch trays were being brought out for everyone that I thought up a last question for my aunt.

"Aunt Jillian?"

My aunt looked from the plane aid handing her her meal to me at my words, "Hm, yes?"

"How much longer 'til we land in Middleton? We got on the plane at, what, eight in the morning?"

Aunt Jillian entered a thoughtful mood at this. She seemed to do some calculating before actually coming up with answer, "We should be close to halfway there. So, about four more hours and we'll land in Middleton." I winked at my relative at this.

"Therefore, four more hours until we start life anew, correct?"

My confidence passed on to my aunt. She grinned at me, then agreed, "Yes. Four more hours until we're rid of Hastings for good."

I received my lunch tray from the plane aid handing it over to me delicately. My meal consisted of peas, mashed potatoes with gravy, a few slices of turkey, plus a juice box. This wasn't anything special compared to everything else but I couldn't help but feel that I was at a cheap thanksgiving dinner. Uh, summer was still in progress. Autumn was coming but not exactly here yet with the weather being favorable and in the low eighties. In spite of this, with the movie just getting started, I motioned for aunt Jillian to pick up her glass of water. Grinning dumbly, I raised my drink up respectfully while holding one headphone off of my right ear to hear myself say humorously, "To the future!"

Aunt Jillian nodded her head, showing a grin while doing so, "To the future!"

Both of us toasted, laughing together at the same time. After this, we knew not to start up another conversation out of politeness for those around us trying to be entertained by the comedy dvd movie currently starting. Quickly, I lost interest in the film. My eyes had drifted back to where the outside world slowly but surely drifted by with an occasional cloud or two. In my brain, I essentially wasn't thinking over my stories. Instead, I was going over the stuff that had just been discussed. There was no trace of fear in me anymore though. In fact, I felt like I could take on anything. No obstacle could stand against me. It seemed my aunt and I had rallied each other to a common cause. Middleton awaited! It was up to us, to US, to make a good first impression and, now more determined than ever before in my life, I was ready to do just that.

Unknown to me at the moment, for good or ill, there was more than Middleton awaiting me in the near future. Numerous obstacles stood in my path.. A LOT more.

End of "Having Faith"...


	3. Episode Two: Finding Courage

Episode Two: "Finding Courage"...

_Description of "Protagonist". The main character who is the focus of the fictional or non-fictional story, tale, or fable. He or she must overcome challenges throughout the story's length with bravery, teaching a morale lesson or several along the way to the observers. Yeah, I'll be lucky to survive this journey let alone learn a lesson from it..._

* * *

_1247 Bridgeton Street. _That was the address of our new home that we had to search out amongst the many hundreds covering Middleton's city limits. The plane made its landing in the town at the time aunt Jillian had guessed four hours ago. Around 4:00pm in the afternoon. While up in the air approaching the runway, I took the chance to critically look over the place that was to be my future for the next few years. It was an impressive sight, more so than Hastings would look from the sky anyway, with several larger buildings standing out amid the houses spread everywhere. Soon after this observation, our aircraft landed smoothly. This was a fact I was well aware of before boarding, true, but my fear of heights had always made me paranoid. It wasn't until we came to a full stop that I was sure I was safely landed. Once we navigated our way outside through the crowds of people gathered at the airport, my aunt and myself were intercepted by the movers expecting us. The gleeful house saleswoman gave us a comfortable ride through the afternoon light's fading glow behind the moving van through the community, energetically explaining things as we went.

"There is Middleton Park! Generously donated to the community by the fundraiser throughout all Middleton eighty years ago! The actual history behind that really is-"

The stuff the guide revealed along the way was such my aunt had already really explained to me ahead of time while on the plane. Thus, I, instead of listening, took to looking outside the car window to my left as I rested in the back with what few possessions I had tight in hand. The conversation between my aunt and the saleswoman faded into nothing to me. My "Wolverine" brand duffle-bag, since I'd owned dating back to my freshman year when my backpack's zipper busted, took over my mind in the process. It presently held the story materials I had been working on or finished since sixth grade. They were my treasured seventy page lined journals, completely filled with outlines or stories from front to back. Alongside them was a newly bought binder that contained my talented drawings, similar to anime, that had brought many smiles to my friends' faces in the past. These things were priceless to me not only because of the work put into them but, now, they were also something like memoirs of what I did back in Hastings. What I had left behind

I had immediately turned my cell phone back on when off the airport site to check up on my accounts in both facebook as well as twitter. There were a number of messages plus notifications that had been sent to me during my eight hour long fly through the sky. Most were late well wishers. Others were curious as to how Middleton was. I replied to several but, due to a sudden drowsiness, felt I couldn't accomplish the task of answering them all. Feeling grateful for the attention my friends were giving me, I put away my only real connection to my former hometown to lean back tiredly. The afternoon sun was setting in the distant horizon, creating a dramatic gleam of sparkles over the rooftops as well as casting a lasting orange glow against the darkening dusk. It took my mind off things around me. All apart for those in my hands. However, as I observed the buildings pass by in blurs and saw the setting sunlight flickering in between the occasional gaps, a new sense took hold of me entirely. A strong one of reality. I was here in Middleton. Hastings was gone. The day was ending. Therefore, tomorrow would be a new day and that new day would be the certain start of an entirely new life. _This was it._

"Wake up, young man! Welcome to your new home!"

I must have dozed off against my will a bit more than I thought because I was only half aware enough to hear the saleswoman obnoxiously say this very thing before quickly opening the car door. She hadn't thought through her intended actions. The door, in fact, was my pillow. With it as my only kind of support from falling, I nearly did just that when it was wrenched ajar. Nevertheless, with a start, I seized the car seat in front of me which prevented me from falling half out into the open air to look like a complete idiot. Mumbling dark things under my breath towards her, I groggily obeyed the guide's exclamation while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My aunt gave a sympathetic noise at seeing me the way I was and admitted, "August, you look ready to collapse. Time for rest. It has been a long day, hasn't it?"

I nearly punched the saleswoman in the face when she gave a cheesy laugh afterwards. I came close to doing so, anyway. My head was hurting a bit and her bellow like mirth nearly knocked me out cold. As I gently caressed the slightly hurt temples in my head plus ears, I heard the woman state with sugared words, "There'll be time for that as soon as I finish showing you the procedure for the house, of course! We have your beds already in place but I need to be absolutely sure of the plans for tomorrow when the movers move your things inside! Okay?" When aunt Jillian nodded slowly in agreement, the guide did some kind of weird dance in place. From excitement or abnormality, that was anyone's guess. "Grrreat, ha ha! Now, come on! Let's go, let's go!" Both adults moved towards the house's front entrance. However, I paused for a minute. I wanted to look around.

Obviously, I had fallen partially asleep during the drive and, until now, I hadn't registered the fact that I was seeing the house for the first time. It was as aunt Jillian had described. The home itself was a one level building built from oak wood painted white, with a roof comprised of black shingles topping it all It stood noticeably lower compared to the surrounding neighborhood but in a better way than expected. In fact, the building seemed to rather uniquely stand out from the many similar homes nearby. At the same time, it splendidly went along with the scenery. To the house's left side was the famous high reaching plank fence's only door, nearly touching the roof gutter pipe even. The planks reached back and around the backyard hidden from sight no doubt. Already, there was decoration reinforcing the home's comfortable appearance. Large flowerbeds of blue tulips had been placed wisely under the two large windows set on either side of the entrance my aunt currently approached along a cobblestone path. Somewhat blocking the view of the right windowpane was a rather large pine tree that added a bit more color to an already colorful scene. In truth, I liked this place right off. Honestly, I really did.

"August?" I was drawn from my deep thoughts by my aunt when she called for me from the front door. She had a understanding smile on her face and took the opportunity to crack a joke in my direction, "Enough getting lost in story land. Come back to reality."

The saleswoman's smile grew bigger at the humor. How could that be? Wasn't it big enough already? Instead of looking inviting she now appeared quite intimidating with all those teeth showing at once. I felt the urge to back off. This feeling only grew bigger when the woman gave that same bark like laugh from beforehand, full of the same maddening obnoxiousness too. Next, she practically squealed, "No, don't ruin it for him! Don't you see? He loves it already! He's taking it all in, enjoying everything around him! Breathing in the fresh, naturey, splendid air the neighborhoods of Middleton offers!" At this, she drew in a deep, audible inhale of her own. I cringed when she loudly finished, allowing that wide grin to show on her expression again before, "But that's only half of it! Wait until you see what's inside! Onward we go!"

Reluctant, I began towards the house as the woman in charge unlocked the door with much gusto. Too much, in fact. Again, though, I got distracted from the task of touring my new home when glancing west. This was where I laid my eyes onto what I knew at once was the high town part of Middleton. Even so, I had to confirm it. I looked to my waiting relative plus tour guide to point towards where I looked. "I suppose that is High Town, then?" Both adults nodded together in answer. My aunt, with wisdom. The saleswoman, with unnecessary energy. The high town landscape sloped upwards as it went west in the distance. This hill caused a shadow to cover the lower sections as night approached. I came to realize this when told by the guide. My eyes scanned over the fabulous, respectable houses of the higher townsman. They were awesome structures with much resources plus time clearly put into each. I supposed, in the end, the residents there were allowed to witness the sunset unlike most did.

"The Middleton High School... It's a few miles northwest of here, isn't it?" When I heard my aunt ask this aloud, I turned my attention back onto her. Our guide clicked her tongue with an expression saying the information was right. Regardless, she energetically went into another explanation of how to get to the school from where we were.

"Approximately four and a half miles away. If you were to walk, you'd be there in about an hour or so. A drive would only take about ten to twenty minutes. A bus ride?... it all depends, I suppose." The last input wasn't required. Another trait I found annoying in this woman who was chosen to let us buy the house. Of course I already knew a bus ride to Middleton High School would be long as well as unknown. They had a order to follow. How long it would take to get to school was up in the air for now. So, thanks. Thanks for the pointing out the obvious to me, _Mrs. Unbelievable._

"The high town isn't going anywhere though. Much like us at the moment! If you would both follow me inside, we can get started!" When I hesitated in doing what I was told _again_, still awed by the richer community, the saleswoman stated in what she thought was humor, "Don't worry, young man. The high town district will still be there for you to gawk at tomorrow morning! For now, let's explore your future home, yes?"

Under my breath, I answered firmly, "No."

This didn't stop the inevitable as the woman practically screamed, unaware of my recent remark, "Yes!" She threw the door open, stepped inside, then hurriedly gestured for us to follow her through. Obediently, my aunt did this. Me, feeling annoyed, blankly followed her through the threshold. I entered a rather surprisingly inviting atmosphere I hadn't foreseen coming from a structure devoid of almost everything. The clean scent of sprays, soaps, plus repairs met my nose after a second later. The guide explained as she shut the door behind us that this came from the earlier efforts of a crew bettering the condition of the home before our arrival. Aunt Jillian really had mentioned that things were going to be tidied up, now that I thought over things. A renewed sense of adrenaline appeared against my sleepiness at feeling clean. This realization suddenly gave me a burst of strength plus interest in what lay ahead. As for what that was exactly, the saleswoman seemed not to be able to resist showing us any longer.

As white as its outside was, the inside of the house was exactly the same. Wallpaper, carpeted or tiled floor, decorations, they all matched the simple shade of winter's snow. The only real color that stood out from this was in the kitchen, located directly opposite from the front door down the hall, where the brown cupboards plus refrigerator and black oven made themselves seen distinctly. The cooking area, six by six feet in total, had the only black tiled floor outlined by pallid carpet that covered everything else. I noticed a minute later that the kitchen was actually only one intended part of the large chamber I stood with my aunt in. While it rested in the area's middle against the wall, the living room would make up the left portion while the dinner table with chairs took the left. There was a well placed window, very large, where the living room was meant to be that looked out into the backyard. That kind of explained the decision there. By where the dinner table would be, there was the slider that would allow us to step outside for a quick breather as well as have a view of the future garden while eating.

To either side of the narrow hall we had walked through into the kitchen were more rooms that the saleswoman directed us into next. The first right side one turned out to be the bathroom, very well kept, with everything in place. The next dorm would act as my aunt's living quarters in the future. This became obvious to me not only through the lecture from the guide when entering but also by seeing aunt Jillian's double bed had been moved into there. Soon, during tomorrow, her dresser, writing desk, mirror, instruments, every one of her possessions would be added. Then, the room wouldn't look so blank. Outside the nearby window was the large pine tree in the front yard. Past that was the neighborhood. I favored the view outside my aunt's future room. It was as my aunt and the saleswoman seriously discussed the planning for the movers for the next day that I wandered off to see what the left side room of the hall offered. When I opened the door leading in, there was nothing but stairs for me to see leading downwards into a light darkness. Clearly, this was the basement.

Curiosity took hold of me. The underground warren before me was where my room was supposedly supposed to be and, so, I felt interested to investigate. Within a second, I located a switch directly to my left at shoulder level. My suspicions of it being for the light were correct for, when I flipped it from down to up, a series of little lights along both stairway's walls flashed on at once in response. I came to find out they only illuminated the stairs for me until at their bottom, though, where I discovered another light switch awaiting me. It was actually more like a small knob deal that I turned slowly clockwise rather than flicked. As expected, the overhead basement lights flared to life. It was very similar to how an oil lamp did so and, being silly, I took pleasure in darkening my surroundings by turning the switch-knob backwards. Then, I would turn it back to relight them again and repeat.

As aunt Jillian had said, the place that was to be my room looked organized enough. Its walls, which were actually unpainted, polished brown planks instead of white, had several scrapes but nothing serious. The vastness of the room must have been half the size of the floor above. I would have plenty of room to place where I needed things and do whatever in the coming days. Heck, if I was old enough, I could have installed a small bar with a pool table. If it wasn't clear already, my heart gladdened at seeing the basement. It looked impressive.

"August? Are you down here?" At hearing my aunt's voice wondering about where I was, I looked back up the staircase to call her over. Even as I began to declare my location, the door I'd left half open opened the rest of the way to show her curious face. She gave a roll of her eyes at me, then stated, "Honestly, you have the attention span of an infant. I turn away for one second and you're wondering off to who knows where."

I was about to reply to this with an apology but the saleswoman cut me off by swiftly forcing her way into the scene from behind my aunt and loudly exclaiming at seeing me, "Oh, he's already here, is he? I'll have to try harder to keep up with you, you little enthusiast you!" She raced downstairs past me, grinning widely at the same time for no particular reason. My aunt steadily followed, watching me the entire time she stepped from step to step. Once down with me, I successfully apologized to her without being interrupted.

"Sorry about worrying you, aunt. Just wanted to see where my room was, you know? I guess I just couldn't wait."

Aunt Jillian allowed a warm smile to show on her expression at my words. She patted my shoulder while she inquired, turning towards the illuminated basement while she did, "And how do you like it, August?"

The guide spun in place to look back at us at the voiced question. She repeated it, eyes bright with endless energy, "Yes, how does the young man like his room?" I ignored the dumb repeat to gratefully focus onto my aunt's inquiry.

"It's great. It suits me perfectly, aunt. Thank you for knowing me so well."

As said before, I was gladdened by the sight of the basement. It was great for someone like me who enjoyed his privacy plus space. In the farthest right corner was where my own familiar bed rested. Apart for that, there was nothing else apparent but, with my help, decorations would soon add tint to the bland scene. I had plenty of pictures already planned to be tacked up on the board walls all around. The television I had, a decent 42 inch HDTV, would be set up by tomorrow along with the video game consol plus my favorite beanbag. When the desk I'd owned since being ten was brought down by the movers then that would be the time my personal computer, an old 2028 windows model, would be up and running. Through that, I'd be able to resume working on my stories as well as access the internet. Through that, the environment would be suitable enough until I thought up something else I needed. Then things would be ruined again but, for now, I had things planned out.

The saleswoman clapped her hands together triumphantly as if she had won some great victory against the odds. She repeated my words, "It is great, isn't it?" Before looking around towards her right where there seemed to be a door I hadn't noticed. This unseen entrance led into the furnace room where the house's systems for keeping the temperature comfortable, the water likable, and other things, worked. At the thought of water, I suddenly realized that a bath or shower would feel fantastic at the moment. It most certainly would re-freshen my efforts at trying not to feel sleepy. I asked aloud the thought on my mind.

"Is it alright to try out the showers?"

The guide looked to me. She thought for a moment about the bathroom, looking up towards the ceiling that held up the first floor while she did. After a while, she finally answered, "Yes, I am sure it's okay. After the-" My aunt interrupted the saleswoman at this. It seemed that all things had been seen. The plans were made. I wasn't the only one who was tired and looking for a way to end the day.

"I think there is no reason to keep him from freshening up. It has been a long day for the both of us and I predict a longer one awaits us tomorrow. Therefore, respectfully, I feel that it is time to wrap things up. We understand each other enough. The plans have been made. Do you not think so?"

Our guide appeared to be taken aback for a moment at my aunt's statement. It was a polite and truthful remark, mind. Not meant to offend. We'd boarded the plane at eight in the morning, landed in Middleton at four in the afternoon and, now, it had to be close to eight. Most of the day, I'd done nothing but, regardless, I felt drained. It was time to take a break, to end things. The woman seemed to come to an understanding with herself quickly. She admitted, not lacking enthusiasm, "Of course. I didn't mean to intrude or hold onto you." My aunt instantly replied with the utmost respect at this.

"Not at all! We are deeply grateful for everything you have done for us, young lady!"

I didn't need my relation to give me the signal to go along with her. As she began to gesture for me to act happy, I smiled a grateful smile and boldly stated to the guide, "This place is awesome! We're happy you helped us get it! Seriously!" This was quite true. Despite her annoying traits, I did feel appreciative to the saleswoman for her expertise at home selection. Without her, I couldn't have landed such a grand headquarters. Everything seemed great.

"Your actions are deeply appreciated. However, it has been a tough time on the both of us and we're looking to maybe get some rest. Tomorrow, you know what to do." The woman nodded her head in agreement after aunt Jillian said this. She motioned for us to move upstairs next which we all did. The adults moved into the kitchen to finish signing out the final papers of approval over what was to occur the next day. As for myself, I took the chance presented to me by my relative and entered the bathroom. The clean smell, ironically, was strongest here. Yet, why didn't I see that before? In a series of movements, I was in the marble made bathtub/shower enjoying myself being drenched in relaxingly warm water. My unease, my stress, my weariness, they vanished as I had hoped. After a long half hour of enjoying this relief, I took my leave of the sensation to step out into the cold air. Moments later, I had myself dried off and had replaced my old set of clothes with new ones. My hair looked ridiculously like Sonic the Hedgehog, an old cartoon character back around the early 2000s. I was a fan of the past. However, this look wouldn't do. Therefore, I smoothed it out flat with my hands plus a comb before exiting into the house once more.

Silence greeted me when I exited the bathroom with duffle bag in hand. Lights were turned on for night's darkness had finally taken over the world. The sun would no longer be in charge but his best friend, the moon, while he rested for his next shift. Feeling better, I came to realize that the saleswoman was no longer present in the kitchen. Nor was aunt Jillian but, after a short search, she turned up to be sitting outside in the small backyard. As quietly as I could, trying not to disturb my relation whom was star gazing, I drew open the slider. Just as silently, I shut the entry to sweep carefully over to where aunt Jillian watched the starry night above. It was only when I sat down beside her that she took notice of my presence. She wasn't frightened by my sudden arrival but happy. She wrapped me up in a one arm hug, still looking up towards the winking heavens as she did.

"You smell better. Done with your shower then?"

I nodded, feeling slightly odd at hearing my aunt say I smelled better. I hadn't beforehand, apparently? Nevertheless, it didn't feel right to joke at the moment. The atmosphere between myself and my relation seemed rare, emotional. It was a thing I hardly encountered. So, if I joked, it might ruin the opportunity to connect. I softly answered the question directed to me instead, staring up towards the moon surrounded by stars and getting into a comfortable position meanwhile, "Yeah. The water felt great. Feel free to take your turn whenever."

"Yes, of course. I could use a relaxing bath after all that has happened in the past series of hours." I didn't make humor but that didn't stop my aunt. She turned to me, a big smile on her face, "Thank you for the permission before doing so, though." I grinned back in turn.

"Anytime."

We shared a little laugh afterwards. Our laughter, although quiet, reached out into the empty backyard around us. Aunt Jillian resumed staring upwards when she finished. She said gently for the both of us to hear, "Yes, I'll gladly use the bathtub before I go to bed. I'm just distracted at the moment if you hadn't noticed." I nodded with her in understanding. The stars were quite beautiful. I didn't blame her for getting sidetracked by them when, back at the old house, I used to fall into the same trap all the time.

Back in Hastings, the old home had been two levels above ground while painted brown with a black roof. It wasn't exactly in the middle of suburbia like now but out along the borders of it. We had access to the country, to nature, easier than others did as a result. We came to enjoy the gift. It's how we came to build gardens for past times. Thus, where most kids entertained themselves by getting together in town because it was so close, I took a leisurely stroll through the nearby woods as a substitute. Late at night, when friends watched a movie together in the theater, I took to going outside to lay back in the grass and watched the stars come to life alongside the moon. Did I ever regret this lifestyle? At times. However, that was not often. In my opinion, others too, I've grown into a likeable person regardless. I enjoyed the sight of the stars standing out against the blanket of night. How was that odd? Simple. It wasn't. In fact, star gazing had helped me numerous times plot out a dramatic scene in my stories.

"Is it Zeus who keeps the moon up in the sky there, August?"

I laughed in reply to hearing aunt Jillian ask this of me from nowhere. Then, expertly, I corrected, "No. It's Selene you're thinking of. Why?" My aunt shrugged, looking quite distant as she did. She was here physically but, mentally, she was probably up there with the Greek goddess of the moon at the moment.

"Just testing you is all. In case your history teacher asks such a thing."

That was quite random. It felt as if the subject of Middleton High School was approaching from a distance. Even so, I went along with the conversation, "I don't think my economics teacher is going to be requesting names of foreign gods from me, aunt. More like how inflation and unions occur. You know?" My aunt looked to me at this. As I had expected, she was returning to reality from somewhere far off at the sound of my voice. I tipped my head to one side before saying, "And you lecture me about losing myself in story land."

Aunt Jillian beamed at my remark. I had got her good. Still, she didn't laugh and said inquisitively, "You're sure? I hear that funny things happen in the classes up at the Middleton High School. Speaking of which, you do have a hold of your class schedule for tomorrow when you go there for the first time, right? I don't want to be told at the end of the day by one of the other staff that they found you clueless as to where to go."

My response to this was quick plus accurate. Days ahead of today, I had been memorizing the order of my future classes along with teacher names in charge of them plus the classroom numbers. Even so, it would be my first literal time going to this school so... I couldn't exactly make promises about not being clueless as to where to go. Also, I was so very happy to see my relation had such _faith _in me that I wouldn't lose my way. Of course, she was just kidding about it. I was better than that. "Yes, aunt. I start the day off with gymnastics, ugh, followed by language arts. Afterwards is economics, then choir-" At this I shared a happy expression with my aunt at the mention of attending her class, "-with computer tech after. Last, to finish up my day, is my worst subject, math." With that said, I shrugged, "After that, the rest of the day is mine."

My relative saw right through me when she said, "To finish your homework, needless to say." Quickly, knowing she was looking for an answer, I nodded my head. I didn't enjoy homework, like every other teen, but it was also a necessary thing if I was going to be looking into any worthwhile college later on in life. It was either do homework and reap the rewards of my work or end up as a nobody in the future. Even so, this possibility didn't really push me to do my work half the time but procrastinate like everyone else until last second. Then, it was frantic cramming! Aunt Jillian seemed satisfied with my answer to her question. She looked back to the stars, a small smile visible, "I thought you stated you weren't interested in gym anymore."

I rolled my eyes at the truth of the statement. Gym was absolutely awful in high school. Sure, it was the best thing in the two previous stages of education but, once past those, the class was more like a war zone than educational. You had everyone stupid in there take it for the easy grade. Not only that but they didn't seem to understand the saying, "It's just a game". When the class starts, whether it be dodge ball or basketball, it's every man for himself. Now, I'm not a dweeb or loser but you don't have to be those things in gym. Students mark you as a target, regardless of your history, and go for the kill. When I sent in my letter of requests to the Middleton advisor, I specifically stated I didn't wish for anything to do with the gymnasium. A week later, I received a response. My web design hour was replaced by "Team Games" which I nearly cursed into oblivion. The irony of it. Team games, I mean. There was no sense of team spirit in it at all. Didn't they see that? Better to call it, "Run for the Hills". In the end, though, I had no choice. I'd endure the drama, the scarring. If it happened to me again, however, I was not going to simply take it. Whoever was doing this to me would pay dearly.

"I have no love or respect for the gym, aunt. I'll make it, though. It's only half the school year, after all." I turned to my relation at this and added purposefully because half of me thought it possible, "If I come back home handicapped both mentally and physically one day after school, don't be surprised, okay? Also know that your relation loved you with all his heart before the unfortunate occurred to him during lacrosse." I finished my made up tale of demoralization inflicted by gym by hitting myself in the head with an imaginary ball. Then, I assumed a dumb face. This series of actions humored my aunt as I had hoped. She went back to looking far away again afterwards, though. It suddenly hit me as to what was, possibly maybe, on her mind.

"It's choir class, isn't it?" When my aunt slightly jumped at my words, I knew I had guessed right. She continued to seem far off, stranded somewhere in some portion of her mind, as I pursued the topic of her being nervous about the future, "Remember, they hired you, aunt Jillian. Middleton sees the potential in you. If they didn't, well... We'd know. We wouldn't be here." I reached over and squeezed my relative's shoulder reassuringly, "And if you're worried about not connecting with the students... then don't worry about it. You won the Best Attitude award among the teachers in Hastings four years running and you would have done so again if the school heads weren't such idiots. They lost a valuable person. In the process, Middleton has gained one. You'll be adored again as you were before all... this!"

Aunt Jillian came out of her deep reverie at my lecture. She, instead of staring at the stars numbly, simply observed me. Her eyes were happy, proud, as was her voice when she uttered out, "Again, you have your mother's gift with words, August." She embraced me tightly next, "Thank you for being here for me." I, seriously determined, hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Anytime, aunt Jillian. No room for doubt here. Not when it's concerning the future." When we let go of each other, I couldn't help but investigate, "What was it that was on your mind specifically?" At this, my relation answered with a wise one word answer.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

Aunt Jillian looked around at the blank backyard. Then to the house where there was nothing. She voiced her thoughts next, "Yes, everything. Just how much has come to pass and where we are now, you and I. There is plenty of work ahead for us. I can't help but feel quite overwhelmed by that thought. We've moved into a whole new world, a whole new life. We didn't just simply enter a house tonight, we entered new possibilities. Not only will we have to work to decorate the home and make it seem comfortable again but that goes for our lives as a whole too. Everything is starting over. I'll be teaching new faces, unknown ones. You'll be attending something completely different than Hastings..." My relative focused onto me. She continued with her speech, "Our lives are blank slates now. They are as empty as this yard and as that house. Like how we will decorate them tomorrow, we will be decorating our lives from here on out. For the better or worse, that-"

"For the better."

When I shot this in between my aunt's words, she showed surprise. It took her time to realize that she had nothing to fear. I had read her thoughts. I had understood what she was getting at before she had even gotten there. Ten years of being together, TEN, and we were the greatest friends anyone could find in the world. We understood each other better than anyone else could ever hope for. Therefore, I suddenly came to the conclusion that my aunt wasn't fearing for herself but for me and me for her. To me, that was appreciated. Nevertheless, I needed to make sure things wouldn't go wrong tomorrow. I needed aunt Jillian to know that I wasn't afraid of what laid ahead. I needed her to find courage from my own. "For the better, aunt. Definitely for the better. Like I said before, we've hit the bottom. Now, all we can do is climb to the top!"

My message got through to her. Aunt Jillian's expression went from being uncertain to acceptance. By saying, "All we can do is climb to the top!", I had clearly demonstrated to her my inspiration to start my new life well. As long as there was hope for us in the future to have a better one than in Hastings, I wasn't going to give into fear. That was an attitude you had to instantly drop when you looked to do a main role for a musical for heaven's sake! No room for doubt in that activity! As I watched her, my relative found her voice, "Alright. For the better. We'll do our best together from here. Good." This showed me that she no longer hesitated. The morning could come and we'd be ready for it. In that fact I had the utmost faith now.

The time had passed by faster than we'd both thought. When aunt Jillian asked of me to check the time, I pulled out my cell phone to find out it was nearly ten at night. The star gazing was definitely over as was the emotional conversation. We needed to prepare for what laid in wait for us in the next twenty four hours. Not merely just that but the both of us had to get up early in the morning if we were going to face it. So, after one last hug, my aunt and I went our separate ways. She went to go take the bath she wanted. Myself, I navigated downstairs to get my belongings ready for school from my luggage. In a matter of moments, my school things were prepped for the coming school day. Both my regular and gym clothes were laid out, folders were assorted within their correct binder, and my phone was recharging on its cord.

Even though it was past ten now into the night, I stayed up to look over things I'd brought along the trip. I skimmed through the journals filled with my "girly neat" handwriting, scanned the anime pictures I'd drawn for years, and lastly checked my online accounts. More alerts were up of people wanting to know how I was doing on my first day.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my _first _day, guys. I've hardly finished moving in. Be patient and I'll have stories to tell you after school tomorrow." After this, I cringed when thinking of what gym might make me suffer, "Hopefully good ones, anyway." It was around eleven when I finally told myself to shut down everything for sleep. My lids felt heavy as I dimmed the lights, then I used my phone's soft luminosity as a makeshift flashlight to make it back to bed. I set the alarm feature on my cell for five in the morning. I'd have to be prepared for the school bus by six and that would take me to the actual school to start at eight. My first day at Middleton High. Scary but also inspiring. I really couldn't wait to show my stuff, truth be told.

The many familiar faces of my friends back in my former hometown seemed to drift through the dark before my eyes as I laid in bed, wondering about the future. Seriously, as I had told my aunt, I was prepared for anything that could be thrown my way. There was a small sense of unease as to what THAT could be but it was a feeling I ignored with earnest. The dull thrumming of the furnace room nearby soothed my pondering into nothing. My mind demanded the sleep that was falling over me rather than more thought. I recalled hearing my aunt's footsteps above me as she moved from the bathroom into her own room. That had to be the last thing my mind registered because, suddenly, I was _gone_. I really was in story land now. Until 5am rolled around, that is.

End of "Finding Courage"...

- Side Note: "Thanks for reading Tina Possible so far. Seriously. I just want to say that this is basically the last real part where August's conflicted background is the focus of the chapter. From here on out, his adventure with the other characters begins. Just wanted you to know the action is coming up."


	4. Episode Three: Facing the Future

Episode Three: "Facing the Future"...

_In any storybook, whether it be fictional or non-fictional, the "hero" always sets off on an adventure at some point. Before that is the moment of indecision. This choice is sometimes accepted with confidence. A majority of the time, however, it is made with difficulty. Regardless, that challenge is before me now. Okay, here goes nothing. What other option do I have, really? Easy. I don't..._

* * *

At five in the morning on September 22nd, 2031, the alarm on my cell went off as I had expected it too. Even so, my brain stubbornly slumbered on as did my body for a time afterwards until the annoying noise finally broke through. Did I forget to mention beforehand that I was a heavy sleeper? I bet I didn't. A disturbance repeatedly entered my sleepy world, causing me to become growingly aware until finally waking up completely. Pardon me while I correct myself a moment. I was _half _awake at best. I fumbled blindly about the head of the bed to silence the increasingly annoying "thrumming" there that was my cue to wake up. I had no one to blame for this irritation but myself, of course. As a result, I loathed myself for forcing me to wake up so early. Had the phone vanished? Come on, show yourself! I only want to shut you up!

"Ugh! Knock... it... off!" Finally, something vibrating touched my fingers and, sensing victory, I snatched at it! My efforts were foiled as the item skidded away from my clumsy actions. The soft sound of something bouncing off the carpeted floor below came immediately afterwards. Another moment later, the humming resumed somewhere close by the point of impact. My pent up impatience overcame the dam containing it! With a furious snarl at hearing the phone going on, mocking me even, I threw aside the bed sheets and dove towards the aggravating nuisance. Even with the basement being nearly pitch black, I must of had the eyes of a cat because, after the next second, I angrily grabbed up the phone. With an evil soul, I shut off the alarm with satisfaction. After doing so, I huffed in frustration to sit back. Why could I not wake up happy? Why did I have to be so heavy when sleepy? Why couldn't an alarm sound like a princess singing, birds chirping, or at least something half as annoying as what I had just experienced? A wonderful start to the new future, wasn't it?

Using the phone again as a makeshift flashlight like I had done six hours ago, my half conscious self rose onto its feet. Humiliatingly zombie-ish, I made my way towards where I hoped the light knob rested by the foot of the stairs. With a yelp, I slipped on my set out school shoes on the way, then rebalanced to continue going forward. Carefully, this time. Finally, the stairway showed itself from the shadows as did the light knob. My hand took hold of the wheel but did not turn until I began thinking forcefully, "Now slowly... slowly does the trick... slowly is the key..." My fingers obeyed. They went to work at simply turning the lights on as planned. _At first. _A sudden shake took hold of me and, in my mind, I panicked, "Slower! Slower than that! No, agh -" The downstairs instantly became illuminated! Now half awake, half blinded, as well as fully bothered, I cursed everything in existence, especially luminosities, into oblivion under my breath!

My mind, wherever it had been, eventually found its way back into my skull to take control from whatever was in charge. I can say for certain, that WHATEVER didn't give up the job without a fight. I continued to feel down for another five minutes before recovering. With this task accomplished, I bettered my attitude while getting my things together. With school stuff in both my hands, I cautiously made my way upstairs where early morning light was already beginning to illuminate the world from the far off dawn. The house itself had adopted a welcoming, blue-white glow in response to this. To think I would see it like this every time I woke for every week day from now on was encouraging.

Nothing greeted my presence when I made it into the kitchen. Aunt Jillian was absent as was her car but not the breakfast she had intentionally made for me before going. This wasn't what surprised me. What did was the fact that I hadn't seen this coming earlier. Even though so worried, she didn't stop thinking about others. Especially family. My heart felt better at seeing the bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes she'd laid out for me with the syrup before taking her leave for Middleton High. This thought, while I sat down to eat, actually made me curious as to how she was doing at the moment. Hopefully splendid. Whether she was doing well or not, I'd soon find out by following her to school in a matter of an hour anyway. This thought made me go about my plans for preparing for school a second time but not before finishing my meal.

When I had cleaned my plate of all that was there, I was set on taking another rejuvenating shower like last night. After the process, this ridded me of my crazed bed hair - it would have made a hobo proud without trouble - and also chased off the little remnants of drowsiness that clung to my features. Next was to put on my set of clothes which included a regular t-shirt colored black signifying a white wyvern outline on the chest, tan shorts that reached my knees, plus comfortable sandals to finish it all off. I applied deodorant next, brushed my teeth a good while, then combed my hair back from looking towel dried into its usual flat self. I studied myself for a few moments, feeling a slight tension of unease at seeing my get up reflected back at me in the mirror, but finally agreed that things looked fine. _This was me. _This was the way I looked everyday in Hastings and it was now going to be the way I looked in Middleton. If anyone had a problem with it then... they had a problem with it. I could care less what they think, anyway! Right?

The last stage of my preparations were complete when I checked over my binder. Nothing was missing. I had two mechanical pencils in stock, - one for everyday and one for emergencies - my class folders were organized, my calculator awaited my needs, and my seventy page lined journal was ready for future note taking. In a small sports bag was all my gym stuff. At the thought of the gymnasium, I couldn't help but shudder. Let it be merciful, please! It had to be more so than Hastings at least. I hoped. Yet, after this odd sensation, I calmly realized everything was in place. Everything was good to go. The time had come to step outside onto Bridgeton street, go to the bus stop, then wait for my ride to take me to the unknown. Finally, I was about to face what needed to be faced. I couldn't be afraid. I couldn't, yet, I was. Despite my conversation with my aunt last night under the stars, a small unsure feeling nagged at me on the inside. It caused me to glance towards the front door in a new way, seeing the outside world bigger than it really was.

"No room for doubt now. Face the world with a smile, August. That's all you can do." I said this to myself but didn't feel any better. My feet remained glued to the floor while my brain commanded them to move. I stared towards the front door, thinking through things. Without me knowing, my phone found its way into my hand from my pocket to show me the time. It was 5:40am. In twenty more minutes, the bus would arrive. In twenty more minutes, Middleton would be upon me. In twenty minutes, for good or bad, my new life would begin. Wasn't I ready for that? Hadn't I been telling myself it was for the best for these past few months and on the plane ride over here? Come on feet! Move! "Aunt Jillian did it... So can you. Go." I remained frozen against my will. Thus, I shouted inside, "Go!" This time, I broke the chains holding me. I approached the front door. Blankly but determinedly, I approached it.

A surprise awaited me outside. Middleton in the morning, even for a tight community, had the same familiar smell my former home did! Fresh, crisp, cool morning air immediately hit me when the door swung open at my push. I stood there in the threshold for a moment after this, feeling better comforted by the scent of something so recognizable, then exited the house entirely. After confirming I had the house key my aunt had given to me ahead of time in my pocket, I locked the entrance down. It wouldn't open when I tugged onto the handle afterwards. Therefore, satisfied, my focus directed itself onto the left end of Bridgeton street. This was where the sign for the bus stop noticeably stood over the sidewalk. Beneath it was, naturally, the spot where the students were to gather by for a ride to school. It was where I was supposed to go.

"Move it, bud!" My mind mentally booted my butt into moving after stating this. Blank as before, I felt myself move towards the bus stop with gym bag swinging on my right shoulder and binder held firmly in my left hand. As I walked, the uneasiness in me grew. Perhaps it was due to the stillness in the air? Were eyes watching me from everywhere too? I became more aware of how I was walking with my arms swinging stupidly at my sides. Quickly, I tucked my hands into my deep pockets to prevent this from happening again. Occasionally, a bird that hadn't migrated yet called out from somewhere. This made me glance around awkwardly before coming to realize I was being stupid. I was the new guy in town. Sure, I had a reason to be nervous. Yet, this was me, ME, we were talking about! Enough of the dramatics! Get a grip! I forced away my uneasiness and got a hold of myself. My arms were allowed to swing. I didn't act like a frightened cat at every noise made afterwards.

It took me a minute or so to reach the end of the road and where I needed to be. Meanwhile, as I navigated past the other houses, my eyes scanned my surroundings without really trying. Occasionally, I'd look up the western hill that acted as host for high town. As it had done yesterday afternoon, that section of Middleton impressed me somehow now. It also stood out from the rest of the town again by being the only part really illuminated by the rising sun in the east. Since it was higher than the mid plus low districts, high enjoyed this trait every morning most likely. In the end, I felt no jealousy. The residents there couldn't have a view like mine at the moment which proved to be quite beautiful. Beyond words, really. Moving on from that, I took the chance to observe a nearby house I passed here or there. There were two level houses, decorated ones, simple ones, along with many more. The longer I looked at them, the more they all made me feel like I was really back in Michigan. These homes were no very different than those in Hastings. It was like walking through my hometown again. What was I afraid of?

At the thought of Hastings, I also thought about my friends. At the thought of my friends, the thought of their messages to me online returned to me. Instantly, when I had my phone out, I'd found my source of passing the time. I read over emails, facebook alerts, plus twitter messages until arriving at the bus stop. With the walk over, I glanced up at the stop sign in slight surprise before setting my things down. Then, I set myself down onto the curb. I'd reached the stop that fast? Boy, was that quick! Regardless, my attention returned to my friends' requests at wanting to know how I was currently doing, how Middleton was, whether I had died of boredom yet. A smile spread across my expression as I read on through the inquiries, feeling pleased all the while that I mattered so much. Never before had I guessed I was so well adored back in my school. I was completely normal. Not a football player or stud or hottie. Just some guy named "August" who did somewhat well at the arts as well as grades. Even so, seeing everyone want to talk to me then on the curb drove all uncertainty from my being. Now, not afraid, I was distracted by answering questions from everyone.

As my fingers followed the instructions my brain gave them to answering questions online via email on yahoo, my eyes actually landed on something that I half registered. It was the subject of the day on yahoo's site and that topic was about the president of Japan. He was a slender man with serious features, accompanied by numerous guards, raising a hand up into the air while he walked. There were crews of people following him hurriedly with microphones, cameras, plus pads of paper for notes for what he said. They all appeared to be very bent on something at hand. Obviously at what he had to say. It seemed to me that there was a sense of victory in the subject with the way the president was raising his hand. My feeling about the matter only felt more justified when I scanned the title of the picture. It said this.

"_President of Japan, rescued from terrorist plots last night through the efforts of the young American-"_

Not realizing that what I was looking at was going to be so important in the future, my attention turned away from the Japan subject halfway through the title. You see, I wasn't really the kind of guy who paid serious attention to the news. Whenever I seemed to drop in on it, all it had to tell me was depressing material repeatedly. A young someone was killed. A car crash had occurred. A flooding swept up a portion of the county. A person was missing. I mean, come on, you give up on _that _kind of stuff after a while. Therefore, my eyes went back onto the messages from friends and off the assaulted president in the east. The time read 5:45am when I checked it next. My heart skipped a beat at seeing my time for my first day at a new school was coming but that instantly faded away when getting back to the messages. Not wanting to really find myself trapped within worry again, I decided some music might help me even. In quick succession, I had my little wired headphones plugged into my cell, had selected a song from the play lists I'd downloaded over the months, then felt right at home when the tune started.

My chosen track had a history behind it. During my sophomore year, my school had hosted the unusual but energetic musical known as "Into the Woods". It was a plot that included but twisted the endings of numerous childhood tales such as Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack and the Beanstalk. It was the last project I took part in before having to take the ride into Middleton here and, seriously, it was the best one. Everyone had had a blast. The chorus, characters, add-ons, pit band, it didn't matter. We all had had a fantastic time pretending to be gnomes, dwarves, specters, royals, plus numerous other fantasy things.

During the last of the performances, that was the comedy night where everyone in the main cast tried out certain non-script acting with permission from the directors. I had been a proud prince, too proud, alongside one of my friends. He was better than I in acting but, in the end, he came to respect my humor better than his. We cracked jokes about one another, about the other actors, all night long during our last time together. I'm surprised the audience didn't die laughing at some of the reactions our other mains gave to our insults. Regardless, the ending song is what truly impressed the people who came to see us due to our energy plus synchronized dancing. The musical had gotten it's very title from this finish, "Into the Woods". So, as the music started up from my cell, memories of my time with the others on stage before now took me away from Middleton. I was performing with my friends, singing to myself on the curb, full of an excited energy I hoped to feel again in my new high school's musicals.

"_So, into the woods, the time is now, we cannot wait, we don't care how! Into the woods we must go to journey! Into the fray we can't delay or we might go and lose our way!"_ At this part, I remembered acting with all my might. It was my last song alongside everyone, my last time seeing them as happy as me. So, I sang harder to myself, _"We must go to sell the cow, to find the beans, to make that potion!" _The cute actress for little red riding hood came back to me and she seemed to sing with me in my head on cue, _"Into the woods to grandmother's house! Into the woods to grandmother's house!" _After her say, everyone joined in for the finale, _"Into the woods we must got to - OH JEEZ!" _

The memory of me being in "Into the Woods" was completely blown from my mind in mid lyric when I looked around at the neighborhood too late. My brain went blank, my gut iced up, my heart stopped beating, and I dropped everything when I saw that there was someone watching me critically from my right. I had gained an audience?... Hooray.

The newcomer, a boy, looked to be about as old as me but didn't look like me in the slightest. Humans were like snowflakes, leaves too, after all. They never were the same thing entirely. He was a comfortably thin soul where I was slightly bulky - okay, about 160 pounds - with a young face covered in freckles. His bangs were pointedly brushed back, unlike the rest of his thick hair that was smoothly brushed forward, which was all colored a beach sand yellow. He obviously used some kind of gel to keep this do in place for it reflected the light in spots. His eyes, seriously focused on me, glinted gray. He appeared to be dressed for school like me. I registered this possibility when seeing the backpack he had strapped on. I had no idea what to say to him or how to justify my silly self. I'd been reliving the past when I should have been paying attention to the present. Thus, I awkwardly shut up and began putting things away without speaking.

"Oh, no! Don't stop! It was getting good!" My ears heard the stranger speak this. Thinking he was joking with me, I angrily turned towards him to retort. I was mistaken about this. The newcomer showed not a mocking expression as I'd expected but quite the humored, respectable, curious one. I caught my tongue. He gestured for me to go on singing or whatever it is he wanted from me while saying, "That was some good stuff! What are you? A bass, perhaps?" I, quite shocked at the entire event still, shook my head. The boy assumed a thoughtful face, narrowing his eyes while rubbing his shaven chin, "You couldn't be a tenor... that's not it." I found my voice finally and uttered out.

"Baritone is all that's left..."

At my input, the young man suddenly cracked into a smile. He snapped his fingers into pistols towards me and urged me to answer his next question, "Then is that what you are? Come on now!" Slowly, unsure of really what was going on, I nodded my head. The newcomer laughed. He clapped his hands together rather loudly afterwards before actually praising me about being a baritone, "And isn't that the way to go, bud? I mean, bass is so very low that it gets ridiculous and tenor reaches such pitches that it hurts your throat! Now those who are in between, like you and I, we are the masters of singing, are we not?" He threw his pack off into the grass to flop beside me, "We can do anything!"

If you didn't know already, "Baritone" is the class of singer, for a guy, in choir who is split. They can hit high as well low notes, making them rather flexible when it came to advanced songs. They also made good leaders. Again, I was average. I didn't see myself this way but, apparently, everyone else, like this stranger, did.

"You sing, then?"

When hearing my nervous question, the stranger looked to me with a proud smile. He pointed at himself with confidence, "Yep! I've taken part in the past four Middleton productions in the auditorium." After saying this, he seemed to be confused, "But something isn't right here at all... No one has asked me that question in years since I joined Mrs. Meredith's class in the high school. Not to mention-" I observed the boy scan me, a new sort of curiosity taking over his attitude meanwhile, "-I thought I was the only teen guy in the neighborhood here. Until today, that is." I took the opening to begin my story of coming into Middleton from Hastings just last night. I was half finished when the stranger smacked his head with an embarrassed expression, "Of course! Duh! You're the new neighbor down the street then that my parents have been talking about! Why didn't I see that coming until now?" After this exclamation, the newcomer suddenly extended a hand to me in friendship.

"Drew Roddrick. Yourself?"

It took a minute to register what exactly it was that this boy, Drew Roddrick it seemed, was doing. Then it hit me. He was introducing himself. He was also offering me a chance to explain myself in turn. He must have noticed me show my puzzled thoughts at the moment because he grinned before repeating himself, gesturing for me to accept his hand, "Let's start over. I'm Drew Roddrick. You are?" I didn't hesitate any longer when asked a second time for my title. I firmly took the friendly hand meant for me with my own and shook it while I explained simply.

"August. August Cousitar."

Each time anyone had ever asked of me my name in the past, I'd given it only to be stared at in a funny way. I became increasingly aware over time that there weren't that many folks named the same. August wasn't a common title. That I could say for certain because I hadn't met another person, in this lifetime, named the same that wasn't myself. Even so, meeting another August was one of my goals and, until that happened for me, I wasn't about to give up. Getting back to the topic at hand though, I wasn't surprised to see Drew's expression slowly shift from inquisitive to humored. Before he even began talking next, I knew what he was going to say. How? After sixteen years of telling people my name, it became a practice of mine, whether I liked it or not, to hear them ask a certain few things repeatedly afterwards.

"Really? Your name is August?" I nodded in answer. At this, Drew broke into a laugh before going on to question, "Then, if that's the case, were you born in August?" At this, I shook my head. My fellow laughed again, seeing the irony of the situation. Yes, I was named August but not born in the month. Ha ha. Mind you, I didn't really find it offensive when others found me funny. It was something I'd become familiar with over the years. Drew was just another person in the chain. Plus, he wasn't laughing at me. He was laughing with me. "So, tell me, what month were you born in?" Like I'd answered the hundreds of times beforehand, I revealed that November actually was my birth month. Drew shook his head, "What a twist... Have you ever asked your parents as to why that is the way it is?"

"I wish I could but, um, they passed away." Drew's expression instantly became blank as his face paled up at my reply. He quickly apologized numerous times for bringing up the tender subject but, to me, it wasn't a delicate topic at all. As I had mentioned earlier the day before, I was rather proud when it came to discussing how my parents had been before dying. They had, truly, been great people before their time came. I went on to explain this to my companion, possibly my first friend in Middleton, and that he shouldn't feel at all odd over the matter. He was cool. I hadn't suffered any mental or physical scarring from the incident even though, really, it hadn't been that way in the first place. In the end, I stated August was a unique name and it made me stand out from the crowd with pride. There probably wasn't another August person within a hundred miles of me in Middleton's limits. I was a special sort then, without shame, thanks to my parents.

Our conversation made the time pass quickly. Quicker than I'd imagined at least because I was caught off guard when hearing before seeing the bus noisily drive through the neighborhood close by. The vehicle's engine deeply rang out through the morning air as it approached our location, turning into sight onto Bridgeton street from the right direction. Drew wasn't hesitant in jumping up from the curb to scoop up his backpack. As for myself, I performed the task of gathering my things a bit more nervously than he did. Where ways Drew knew what it was that he was about to face throughout the coming day, I really didn't. My heart began pumping faster, my brain froze up, and the pumping of the blood in my body thumped in my ears. I felt this way the entire time the bus, number 14 to be specific, neared until slowing down. Directly beside the stop sign, the school vehicle creaked to a halt with a sudden "psh". Then, the bus door opened due to a command from the driver. He was a rugged looking man, the typical bus caddy master, with eyes narrowed at me while he chewed on... something.

You know how a deer looks when caught in headlights? I bet that's how I was before being snapped out of it by Drew. He playfully patted me on the back, urging me to step inside while saying at the same time, "Let's go. Don't want to be late on your first day to Middleton, do you?" I was about to shake my head when my teaser adopted an amused face. He said purposefully next, half to himself, "Three strikes Mr. Barken will be on the lookout today, more so than usual, because of _her _being gone." Drew said "her" like he supposed I knew whom he was speaking of. I also didn't know of this "Three Strikes Mr. Barken" character either. Obviously, I didn't know much of anything as the new guy in town. Even so, when seeing my confused expression, my fellow laughed aloud and forcefully pushed me into the bus awaiting us, "Well, get in! You'll see what I'm talking about eventually, bud!" So, against my will, I boarded the number 14 bus heading for Middleton high with Drew behind me.

The pair of us found our way from the curb to a bus seat closer to the back than the front. It wasn't hard to do so. The vehicle wasn't exactly full of students, just a random few. Less than I really expected. I, thank goodness, was allowed the spot beside the window where Drew sat himself beside me in the position closest to the aisle. With a series of squeaks, the bus driver closed up the door and then made the vehicle begin rolling forward again. In a matter of moments, regardless of my indecision, Bridgeton street was behind me as was my home. For the next seven hours, the school would act as that instead. I accepted this fact with a shudder. Then, seriously, thought to myself with hands curling into fists, "It has to happen sooner or later. You'll see aunt Jillian in fourth hour after lunch. Things will be fine." When pondering over this truth, I suddenly found that I felt better. Yeah, I really did. Of course, a first time at anything as well as everything was always the most nerve racking. However, once that was past, things weren't nearly half as bad. I'd survive this. I didn't need to be uncertain. Plus, if I could make it in Hastings than I could most certainly endure Middleton. Inspired now, I nodded to myself. I could do this.

"So, let me get this straight." I turned from the misty window to my left, along with my thoughts, to Drew when he voiced this out loud. He was observing me with a thoughtful expression, going over things meanwhile, "Your name is August. You're from Hastings, Michigan. Pardon me but both of your parents are..." Drew seemed to try to decide how to politely say what was next. Finally, he chose, "... in the next life?" When my companion paused for a reason, I confirmed his suspicions by agreeing with him. He nodded to himself, his eyes showing me that he was still going over things in his brain, "Then it all makes sense to me now." He looked up to me at this and began explaining what was on his mind, "I still feel stupid for not realizing who you were when approaching, August. Forgive me. You see, my parents have been talking for the past month about the new neighbor moving in up the street being the new choir teacher. Your aunt must be who they discussed." I showed my puzzlement at this.

"They knew about my aunt but not about me?"

Drew shook his head at my inquiry. He went on to explain himself seriously. Even though I didn't feel insulted or that odd, it seemed my companion was determined to redeem himself in my eyes over his supposed stupidity, "Well, they mentioned a few times that she would be bringing along someone else. My parents had met your aunt apparently when she came down here to visit and learn about Middleton, oh, what was it?" I finished his sentence for him. Aunt Jillian had come down to the town on a tour, invited by the school system, several months ago. At this, Drew seemed satisfied enough to continue, "Alright, we'll settle on a few months ago then. My parents and your aunt met while she was learning about the community. They took her around, showed her stuff. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to meet her." I knew where things were going. I could sense the hints being thrown in my direction but I also couldn't help but laugh at the news of aunt Jillian being helped by Middletons other than the school. And here she had told me she didn't know much on the plane! Right... that jerk.

"You don't need to worry, Drew. My aunt will make an excellent replacement for the last choir teacher." Drew appeared to be humored by my statement. He stated afterwards.

"I knew that already." I must have shown my surprise at his words because Drew burst out laughing next. Finally, I found my voice.

"What? You did?"

"Well, of course! The school is hiring her and, between you and me, they're rather picky when it comes to that. Really, I could care less. There are people out there who judge without end but me, my friend, I'm willing to give anyone who steps up a chance. Trust me, I was given the whole lay down, both opinions from both of my parents, of your aunt after they had spent some time together." Sudden tension seized my gut. Ignoring this, I inquired hopefully.

"And?..."

"And they liked her. I haven't even met her but, from what mom and dad had to say, I believe she'll not only be an excellent substitute in Mrs. Meredith's place but an inspiring role model for all us students." _Relief_, along with pleasant surprise, took me at Drew's words. I felt better than ever before in the past month. Not only for myself but for my relation. The test for her had already been passed and we didn't even know it. Neither of us did until now. Well, it had already been obvious enough that some liked her because she got hired but that was with the school system. Yet, in the end, it seemed others outside of that thought good of her. Even hoped the best for her, it seemed. I felt that I had a right to explain the history of my aunt's career when hearing Drew speak so optimistically for her. I listed that she'd been teaching the musical arts for the past ten or so years. She connected thoroughly well with the students. The _majority_, anyway. He appeared to be just as frustrated as everyone back home when learning of the real story behind aunt Jillian's reason for being fired. He grimaced when I finished.

"Your aunt definitely deserved better... It's kids like that-" He meant the stubborn minority of the choir class who couldn't - who wouldn't - sing at this, "-that have allowed people to question whether or nor the arts are worth keeping around! They sit around, thinking they're great, not truly realizing just how stupid they are!" At Drew's outburst, I felt even better. At least I wasn't the only one who thought that way. Of course, I knew others in the world thought the way I did about the subject at hand already. However, for some unknown reason, it felt grand that this guy I just met agreed with me without thought. Inside, I was coming to like this Drew Roddrick more and more. The possibility of him being a future friend grew in my mind. He was a neighbor, close to one, after all. We had much in common. He respected my relative. I mean, ha, he was great to have around. He had really brightened my day.

"It's like gym, right?"

"Ugh! That class downright sucks!" Drew dragged his hands down his face, making himself appear ghoulish on purpose at my mention of gym by stretching out his features. When seeing me laugh at his actions, he grinned in reply. Then, he went on to agree with me yet another time, "You are exactly right about that, though! Gym is the place where everyone doesn't even try at anything! It's filled with slackers! How hard is exercise? It isn't! Get up and run! Better than sitting in a chair in a very overheated room being lectured all day long about the French Revolution!" I nodded along with the conversation. "Now, choir isn't the same but people don't seem to think that! No, you're not welcome if you're going to just sit around and stare ahead all day long! If you're looking for an easy A then go to the gymnasium and allow us, the people who enjoy music, to enjoy ourselves!"

"Hey, Roddrick!" Both of us nearly leapt up into the bus ceiling when the driver roared from the front at us, half coughing as if he'd smoked a whole pack of cigarettes while doing so. He looked up into the wide mirror looking back into the seats, his hawkish eyes right on us with a steely glint in them, "Keep it down back there, junior! Some of us aren't as awake as you are at this time of day! We appreciate the quiet!" Quickly, slightly stunned at the venomous order, I apologized. Drew did the same, showing a bit of annoyance as he did.

"Sorry, Mr. Brick. It won't happen again."

The bus driver, Mr. Brick, rolled his eyes. He finished lecturing us with a sharp, "It had better be!" Before looking back to the road ahead of him. When Drew turned to me afterwards, I was trying not to show my held in mirth. When my companion had actually said the driver's name, Mr. Brick, I just couldn't help but be humored. A bus driver named that? It was so very classic. He looked the part too. Plus, if he wasn't as awake as we were then why was he driving the bus at all? It could be a possible hazard for the passengers! It was when I noticed that Drew was watching me that I decisively coughed out a half laugh. I could tell he knew what I was thinking and he too wasn't trying to laugh. Finally, we got a hold of ourselves and, quietly now, began speaking again.

"Mr. Brick? Seriously?"

At my half serious inquiry, Drew shrugged. He simply said, "I suppose that's what they call bus drivers today. Unlike the others though, the name actually fits the situation. I mean, look at him-" We both looked up front towards where Mr. Brick chewed on whatever, looking grim, while navigating through Middleton in silence, "-he doesn't exactly look like the brightest bulb of the bunch, does he?" I agreed. It made me feel slightly bad for doing so but, really, Mr. brick didn't dress to impress. It looked like he hadn't gotten any rest in quite some time nor had he taken any opportunity to shave off the thickening stubble on his square shaped chin. Apparently he didn't care how the world thought of him. A good attitude in some occasions. Most of the time, though, it wasn't the way to go. Drew leaned back against the seat with a sigh, stretching out obnoxiously. His arm purposefully got in my face in the process and I pushed it away.

"Thanks for that."

"Why I didn't even know you were there but you're welcome all the same, bro." I was about to respond when he started up the next topic of discussion between us. It actually had to with how Middleton High ran as a whole, who the teachers were, where the classes were located. It seemed that gym class, as Drew later explained to me along the ride, would be just to the right side of the school's front entrance when I walked in. The gymnasium was huge. It apparently made up a good portion of the school grounds. Before updating me on this, when hearing I was to take that class first thing today, my fellow rolled his eyes. He placed a sympathetic hand upon my shoulder, showing an expression of pity to match the act, "The world will miss you, August Cousitar. I'll miss you." I couldn't help but grin at the acting.

"You've been practicing that, haven't you?"

At my guess, Drew actually showed pleasure. He dropped the act to say, "Not many people spot that. So... not only are you a singer but you're an actor too?" At my nod, my companion became serious. Playfully serious, that is. He said to me, eyes firm, "Competition then? Consider our friendship over and rivalry in progress!" At the mention of "friendship" I immediately accepted the possibility of us becoming friends was quite possible. This, alone, was due to the efforts of Drew. Here I'd been trying to stay in my shell and he'd gone out of his way to try and get me out of it. Drew Roddrick was a very friendly, welcoming kind of character. He wasn't the sort to push away others. More like, attract them. I hoped I was like that. I tried to be. It seemed that walls between us had been broken down and, now, we were comfortable enough to refer to each other as more than acquaintances. That was the proof, right there.

"We were friends? We just met."

Drew shrugged when hearing me say this. He simply answered my remark with, "Does that matter? If you don't mind me saying so, despite our awkward meeting ahead of time, you seem to be a nice guy, August." Not only was he friendly but honest too without shame. Yes, I did look forward to having Drew Roddrick as a neighbor from now on. I came back out of my reverie when my fellow seriously stated, "Seriously. Consider that weird but you haven't done me any wrong so far. Only good. Until you do do me wrong, which is hard to do, I can't hold anything against you." At this, my newest friend smiled a friendly smile, "I mean, why wouldn't we be friends from here on out? The logic wouldn't make sense with us going to the same school, being on the same street, plus having choir together. Ha ha!" After laughing, I watched Drew assume a worried face suddenly. He asked, searching me, "Or wait... am I going too fast here?"

He wasn't doing anything wrong. Drew reminded me of me so much that I probably knew exactly what it was that he was currently feeling. He was simply trying to be an open book, a friendly soul but, unfortunately, not everyone was like that. Some were touchy, prone to explode at being looked at in the wrong way. Now that I seemed surprised at being called "friend", the uncertainties were catching up with my companion. He could tell himself all the time that what he was doing was the right thing, which it was, but, in the end, he needed my word to feel completely satisfied. Instantly, I was willing to give him that feeling. As a matter of fact, I was more than happy to do so for all the trouble he had gone through to get to me. If it were me in his shoes, I would have wanted the same. So, I assumed a warm smile like he had done with me ever since meeting and stated truthfully, "Not at all, Drew. It's good to have met you."

After I said this, I extended a purposeful hand to my new friend. Then said, "In fact, I believe you've shown me the good Middleton has to offer. Thank you for that." Drew looked utterly dumbfounded at my answer to his conflicted question. It was now my turn to laugh at his shown bewilderment. Again, as I'd been told many times over, I had my mother's gift with words. Drew was clearly just registering that fact now as he glanced at my hand. It was a trait I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. At long last, my friend lost the look of shock. It was replaced by a grateful, plus relieved, grin instead. He took my held out hand in his and, for a second time that morning, we both shook.

Drew happily said to me while doing so. "Glad to be of assistance. Happy to hear I didn't look stupid meanwhile." Then, he became serious again and threw aside my hand! He pointed at me, eyes humorously narrowed, "Keep this in mind, however! I may be your friend offstage but, when on it, things will not be the same! We will be enemies! Don't expect any mercy! I have a reputation to uphold, you know!" I knew not to take him seriously. So, in response, I laughed at the threat. Drew's acting was realistic, sharpened, very well done. In short, he had experience. Quite a bit of it. It made me feel quite good to know that there would be some good, friendly, competition when trying out for future auditions. Much like Hastings. Even so, I would try my best to impress when up on stage, despite what Drew said. We'd see how things ended up when the try outs finished. Like said beforehand, I never really tried out for a specific reason. It seemed Drew wasn't that way either. We just took part in the musical arts for the fun of it. That was our reason. A good one at that.

"Speaking of onstage, I thought I recognized that little song you were singing by the bus stop when I approached. It was a musical track, wasn't it?" I opened my mouth to answer the question but, without warning, a quick succession of events cut me clear off. A sound in the distance, one that rapidly grew in strength as well as volume until it shook everything, approached from behind the bus from nowhere. Drew's expression became one of recognition at once. His eyes lit up and he darted to the other side of the bus to the empty seat across from us. He opened the window to look outside, quickly looking back the way we came. As I tried to register what was going on, I noticed not only Drew was attempting to look around better. All throughout the bus the other students were trying to lower windows to get a better look of whatever was coming at us. Mr. Brick put on the brakes to look outside too. The noise... it was intense! It shook my insides and made my teeth feel funny! I gripped the seat tightly with my mind racing. What was going on?

"August!" I looked over to Drew when he shouted my name over the building noise. He energetically gestured for me to get to my window, to lower it, "Quick! You'll miss _her _if you don't hurry!" I was completely flabbergasted at the command. Look outside? We should have been taking cover from whatever was coming! It sounded bizarre! Even so, when my friend signaled for me to lower my window a second time and to look outside, my curiosity got the best of me. My hands numbly let go of the back of the seat ahead of me to work at the bus window beside me. My fingers fumbled for a moment, shaking as the noise got louder still! I couldn't take much more of this sound! How could it be getting stronger? Wasn't it bad enough? I heard Drew shout something at me again but the thrumming resonance drowned him out. I was just about ready to take cover, to give up on the task before me and cover my ears. Then, I found victory. The window un-jammed. I slammed the pane down, got up onto my knees, then plugged my ears to take a look at the subject that had attracted everyone's attention.

The thrumming reverberation echoing through the once still morning air came from the engines of an exquisite, stealthy looking jet's engines, four in total, which flew in from the east. It was a steely piece, with a body that dramatically reflected the dawn's light, painted an intimidating black all over its arrow tip shaped frame. Oddly, for reasons unknown to everyone including me, the deal flew several dozen feet over the ground. A furious gust of wind roared through the street, making trees bend and light items to dance throughout the area around me, as a result.

I thought the aircraft, at first, was an oversized bomber of military origin. It somewhat frightened me. What was it doing here? Yet, as I observed more through the chaos, the plane couldn't be that which I thought. It was much too obnoxious, too predictable, too slow, to do such an operation. My confusion on the matter only became worse when noticing writing of foreign origin colored purple stood out on the side facing me. I thought over the style. Due to my many years of writing, I had studied up one several languages outside of America. Could it have been Chinese perhaps? Something close to that?

As soon as it had started, the moment quickly ended. The newly arrived vessel of unknown origin roared through the sky overhead, casting a large shadow over our location as it passed over us with an intense "fwoom" sound made by the four engines on the wide wings. In awe, I watched it go by, still pondering over the foreign writing, as it headed northwest. In a matter of seconds, the intense sound of the craft faded away into the distance as did the excitement among us. The wind died, allowing the surroundings to become normal again. As normal as they could get, that is. In conclusion to the entire event, Mr. Brick leaned back into the bus, then, at noticing half his passengers doing what he had done, shouted out, "Okay, show's over! Get back in before any of you hurt yourselves! Come on!" I obeyed at once, glad to have that entire oddity over and done with. Drew, however, remained where he was. He had to be shouted at again before reluctantly getting back into his seat. Next instant, we were on our way to school again.

"That... was... AWESOME!" I jumped when my friend exclaimed this to himself, then to me. He wasn't shaken at all by the appearance of a foreign aircraft? No, in fact, he seemed like he'd just been given an extremely fabulous birthday present in its place. I watched Drew try to get a better look at the distant plane growing smaller in the distance through the bus's front window. When he couldn't accomplish this, he looked to me, "Can you-" I glanced out my window but couldn't get a good glimpse of the plane. It had come and gone. Thank god. This was my opinion though. It seemed like I was the only one relieved because, when I looked around, everyone else looked quite entertained. Especially Drew. He even seemed disappointed that the moment had ended. Before I could ask why he was being so crazy, he said, "Ha! She must have gotten a favor while over there. Mr. Barken is going to be disappointed."

_Her. She. _This plus the whole event made me feel like I was really missing out on something that I should have known. Drew kept talking, making hints, like I would know what was going on but I didn't! I wasn't used to Middleton! I had been in Hastings! "Drew!" My friend didn't hear me the first time. He was still preoccupied with the plane.

"I wonder how she did over there in the east. I bet Japan was-"

"Drew!" This time I got my fellow's focus. He came out of his thoughts, looking to me curiously when I exclaimed his name. He broke into a humored smile. I knew why. I must have looked how I felt. Shocked, shaken, completely clueless.

"Yeah, August? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

I seriously stared him down, not going along with the joke. A huge aircraft of foreign origin in American airspace wasn't something that just happened everyday! I may not be up to date on military matters but that sort of thing wasn't tolerated! Was it? Drew seemed curious at why I asked so firmly, "What just happened? What was that?"

My friend actually, literally, shrugged! He still wore a smile too! How could he do that? Had I lost my mind somewhere? Was I still asleep back on Bridgeton? I needed a pinch! Ow, that hurt! As I got over my self inflicted pain, I heard Drew admit to me, "I don't know, honestly. I do know that it probably has something to do with her missing history yesterday and the news this morning, though. So, I can guess?" When seeing me still look shaken, he asked the most ridiculous of questions, "Are you okay?"

I had nearly been deafened by a eastern stealth plane making its way into western territory and I was asked if I was okay? Let me think on that, hm... No! No, I was not okay at all! I shook my head, then uttered rapidly, "No! What just happened?"

"I don't know, August. I just-"

"Yes, you do! You seemed to know right away where that plane was coming from and now you've been speaking to yourself about things! Tell me!"

Drew appeared to be concerned about my reaction to the entire thing. I seemed to be the only person taking the incident seriously yet, ironically, that wasn't the attitude everyone else shared. My friend thought to himself, trying to be polite regardless, "I really don't know. It probably has something to do with _her_."

"Who is _her_?" Drew kept saying _her_. That was something to start with but, me being a junior in high school, I really couldn't connect the two. How did "her" have anything to do with a Chinese or whatever aircraft flying over me? Drew's reaction to my serious inquiry actually nearly maddened me. He broke into a chuckle. Placing a hand onto my shoulder, he grinned at me to say.

"Who is her? Ha ha! Get out of here! You're good!" An awkward stillness commenced between myself and Drew when he suddenly realized that I was being serious. His expression changed from one of being joked with to disbelief. He glanced from me to the disappearing plane, then repeat. He mouthed some words towards the direction of the craft, then asked of me slowly, incredulously, "Wait, you... you really don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I wanted to know what WHAT was! Just say it already! Include me in the loop! Why was it with everything no one could ask anybody for a simple answer? It had to be drawn out to make you look like an idiot in the process! Why? Come on, Drew! Just tell me!

At once, Drew assumed an apologetic tone which I appreciated but resented at the same time. It only drew out the moment, increased the drama. My friend fumbled with his words, trying to make sense of what it was that I was asking, "Oh, August, I'm sorry! I suppose, since you're new in town but I didn't realize - I just - it's just that she's known worldwide and you mean to say-"

"Hey, Drew!"

At the moment of truth, my chance of being included on the unknown was cut short when someone called out for Drew. I looked with him to see who the newcomer was getting on the bus. It happened to be a girl, same age as us, dressed in the emo-fashion. Her wavy hair was died poison purple. The color of it matched everything else she wore which included a jean jacket, tank top underneath, jeans, plus shoes to finish it. Her topaz eyes were outlined with raven shaded eye liner as her lips were decorated by onyx tinted lipstick. I wasn't a serious, judgmental guy but emos... they had always irked me. This girl was something completely different too. She had decided to interfere in my life at the wrong possible time.

"Myrina! How you doin, girl?" The new face sat herself down across from us on the seat where Drew had been mere moments ago watching the plane go by. She brushed aside free strands of her hair that draped into her eyes, then excitedly answered his question.

"I only saw the biggest airplane ever pass by my house moments ago! I think we know who to blame for that, right?" Drew nervously laughed with her, unsure of how to react due to me, obviously. He focused back onto the emo, or Myrina, when she noticed me for the first time, "And, uh, who is this, then?" I answered for myself, cutting Drew off.

"August Cousitar."

"Ah, wonderful, he seems new." Drew confirmed the obvious after this.

"That's because he is. He moved into town just last night and his aunt-"

"Yeah, yeah, right. Look, Drew, I need some help here if you're willing." The girl whipped out several papers, crumbled ones, from her pocket. Where was her binder? I came to a decision after some observation that she didn't have one. Everything about this girl, from her identity to her disregard for learning about me, made me not like her. Mind, I am a very generous guy. I'm patient with a lot of types but when someone interrupts me as well as is not interested in me say, then that's something I don't really tolerate. Regardless, I remained quiet out of politeness as Myrina unfolded the pages to show math on them. She looked to Drew expectantly. "Please?"

I noticed my newly made friend glance at me uncertainly at the question. He looked back to the newcomer after a long moment to say, "Fine, I will. Hold on." A bit of surprise took me when hearing this. I wasn't going to learn about anything now? Drew was just going to dump me like that for this bit of depressing work? What happened to "Bros before, uh... well you know" deal? As I watched him gather his things, Drew paused for a moment before switching seats. He quickly said to me, "I'm sorry but I need to help her. Math test today. Least I can do." Then, he added seriously, "About the plane and all that... I'll explain later. We'll meet up again for choir. Don't worry." With that, he waited for me to agree. In time, after a second or two, I nodded. He spoke the truth and the event had passed. I was still alive. What was I so worked up over?

"Yes, alright. Go ahead, Drew." My newest friend smiled an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, bud. I'll be sure to pay you back later. That's a promise." With that, he switched seats to sit beside Myrina and look over the things she had prepared for him. As for myself, I took to glaring at her for a while before actually being distracted by the outside world. Me and windows went together easily, clearly. They allowed me to think freely, to see the world pass by like a constant slideshow. It was a comforting sensation. It was an entertaining one. This was how I distracted myself during the rest of the bus drive. It was how I went over the stuff that had just occurred so recently, over what I wanted to know from Drew beforehand.

"_Oh, August, I'm sorry! I suppose, since you're new in town but I didn't realize - I just - it's just that she's known worldwide and you mean to say-"_

I repeatedly went over Drew's words in my brain until it hurt. Who was known worldwide? Who was _she_ that he kept hinting at? I knew I was sheltered but I couldn't be that sheltered not to know someone who was popular worldwide. Yet, it appeared I was. Even as I continually tried to figure out things before Myrina had interrupted my chance to be included in the loop, I finally gave up on the mystery. My mentality couldn't take it anymore. Besides, as I'd said before, I was alive. Nothing had happened to me. Perhaps I was overreacting?

"It's 7:30am..." I said this to myself when checking my cell for the time. Thirty more minutes and I would be joining hundreds of Middleton students enter a day of school. In thirty more minutes, I would be enduring the worst possible class in the world. I was unaware of it but, in thirty minutes, my put aside questions would start to be answered before meeting Drew in choir class in fourth hour. Nevertheless, I leaned back against the seat, glancing at Drew discuss things with Myrina over math. She made me feel uncomfortable again. Therefore, I took to watching the outside world go by through the window. Then, I joked to myself under my breath.

"Well, I must admit... Middleton seems fun enough already. Hastings would be jealous."

- End of "Facing the Future"


	5. Episode Four: Learning the Ropes

Episode Four: "Learning the Ropes"...

_The first time with anything and everything is always the hardest! Always..._

* * *

Back home in Michigan, "Hastings High School", also known as "HHS" for short, had been located on the southern most area of town. Constructed nearly a century ago, around 1938 to be precise, the two floor school had had the classic appearance with red bricks fitted together with a flat roof made from white cement. I knew this fact about the building's top, unlike many others, due to my one time being up there with the school's student news crew for a special of some kind. Plus, I had had the advantage of being noticed for "good behavior" by the staff before then. This gave me permission to join. Even so, after nearly a hundred years, one could definitely tell that time had changed the appearance of the once new educational center. You see, there had been a pair of photos set beside one another in a glass case on the wall by the front entrance. One picture depicted HHS when finished. The other, well, showed it in 2000. Where the structure had once been spotless, orderly, as well as full of color 93 years ago, now it lacked all of those things.

So, some things had changed for Hastings High overtime. Others had stubbornly remained or, better said perhaps, survived. One such thing was the location. The site that formerly educated me comfortably rested on a conveniently raised hill. From this spot it overlooked the two wide parking lots to the north, riddled with growing hazards from last I recall, meant for both the teachers and student body to park. If you could call their parking _parking_, anyway. More like "see how obnoxious I can be and take up as many lots at once and think I'm funny" really. The football stadium that acted as host for the _"Hastings Saxons"_ team, newly replaced before my departure, stood northeast of the lots. The community center, complete with pool plus additional gymnasium, was added onto the high school's western side fifteen years before my arrival. To finish it off, laid out south behind the construction had been another parking area along with two more features following that. The baseball turf to the east with the soccer field to the west.

Hastings High School had had much on the outside. However, it was the inside of it that practically appeared to be a labyrinth on my first day. I think that's a trait every school shares, honestly. They look bigger than they are when a freshman firstly enters them. With time, along with focus, I founded my way around as well as learned what the almighty seniors did. The structure had been divided into two wings where both primary halls on both levels connected them together. It was also in these halls where the library plus lecture hall, first floor, and headquarters for the student news group, second floor, resided. There had been the eastern side where one could've found the english, artistic, home studies, foreign languages, engineering, and miscellaneous classes. It also acted as host for the lunch hall. In the western part had been where the students went for gym, computer, math, history, and science courses plus the occasional assembly that popped up throughout the school year. This had been how I'd experienced high school for the past two years. Regardless, this was Middleton now. In Hastings, I was officially an eleventh grader. Here, ha, I might as well as have been an uncertain freshman all over again.

Everything I knew had to be left behind as soon as I first glimpsed my new high school. It, seriously, had to go! The campus looked nothing, absolutely NOTHING, like my former school had. True, it rested on a slightly raised hill but that was the only real similarity. Middleton High did not have the simple red brick appearance nor flat top that I had grown accustomed to over the years. It was ultimately made from a cool, tan colored stone that stood out from the environment. The parking areas were to both of its sides instead of only to the front. A side road split off from the main one into the school grounds which allowed the busses to practically drive up to the front entry doors and drop students off there on the sidewalk before driving back. As for the school itself... it practically looked more along the lines of a community college! The building looked polished, bright in the sunlight, with healthy green grass surrounding it completely! Stretching along the structure's walls were wide windows, bigger than most I'd seen, and, then, the roof was actually topped off with a stylish dome rather than just being plane. Why didn't Hastings High have any of that? Wow!

As Mr. Brick drove towards the brilliant high school, if you could call it such and not a college after all, he passed a sign to the left that stood tall on a post reaching twelve feet up into the air. On the rectangular board was an uppercase "M" colored two shades. A combination of red outlining blue. It soon hit me that this, obviously, represented the school's colors. Hastings had been blue-gold. Beneath this lone letter was a message that my eyes scanned and my mind registered.

"_Welcome back to another year, students! Glad to have you back!"_

I held back a laugh because, not only was this cheesy, but quite sardonic at the same time. No teacher or part of the staff ever felt that way when it came time to start another year. Also, clearly, this had been put up a week ahead of time. This wasn't funny, it was just an observation. School here hadn't been back in progress any longer than that if such a message was still sitting there. Due to this fact, sooner than later, one of the associates in charge of it would replace the announcement with another. Until then, though, I wasn't going to be able to resist making jokes about the irony in the board's words. _Teachers, glad to have their students back? Ha! As if! _

My gaze turned towards the right side of the bus, over Drew who was still helping his emo friend, to notice a common sight on every school ground. Opposite of the message panel, in the middle of a flowered sanctuary set in the white sidewalk where students strolled, waved the American flag on a metal flagpole. It dramatically showed off fifty stars, proud symbols of the states that made up the homeland, with the red-white striped pattern around them as the wind blew by. Okay, so this school shared another similarity with my old one. However... I couldn't help but feel a bit more inspired about this sight of the flag than the one back home. In fact, I was a great deal more impressed by Middleton High than Hastings High altogether at the moment. It seemed a grand enough place just by looking at its exterior. Now, forgetting my nervousness of the new day entirely, I felt a bit eager to see how the interior seemed. If it was half as notable as it was on the outside, the inside was going to stimulate me and that was something I needed!

Mr. Brick, like every bus driver ahead or behind him, drove his charge to meld into a line comprised of the school's transportations. As the vehicles came to a halt in single file, with "psh" going off randomly after each successful stop, the bus driver turned around in his seat towards his passengers. He paused in chewing... whatever it was that he had in his mouth and barked out, "Time for you all to depart the express and get some good ol' knowledge jammed into your heads! Be sure to not take it for granted! Trust me, you don't want to know how that goes afterwards!" I could guess the answer to that. Absolute, crushing, humiliating failure in the future. The student behind me, a sophomore girl, jokingly voiced my actual thoughts in a whisper to her friend beside her.

"I know how it'd go... we'd end up like him!" This cold remark was followed by the girls breaking out into inaudible snickers only I could hear. I thought for a second to join in, be immature, but I instantly felt a bit stupid as well as bothered. Mr. Brick, regardless of how carefree he had said it and if he was being serious or not, had offered us a bit of wisdom not to take learning half wittedly but fully. This was perfectly accurate. Even so, such advice usually met replies like the girls currently giggling to themselves. It was just the day and age we lived in, sadly. I wasn't perfect, mind. My grades were average to high, my manners had been honed into gentlemanly. Not ideal, though. Nevertheless, I was a minor like those behind me enjoying their little joke. I didn't have the authority to correct them. A stupid little rule of the world. If I scolded them on such things as being childish then I'd be labeled a pet, communist, moron or other things. Immaturity did that, despite the justice in the matter. Thus, I remained silent, trying to ignore the giggles behind me. Still, it kind of hurt to hear my fellow students be so frosty. Mr. Brick wasn't exactly the best role model for an adult but, after the moment, he was one all the same. His next shout drew me back into reality.

"Everyone up! Let's go!"

A cascade of sounds made themselves heard after this command as everyone quickly rose from their seats to disembark. I noticed Drew fight others to get outside alongside Myrina. Me, I took the smart option of doing things rather than elbowing my way into the line and making several annoyed enemies. I remained immobile by my seat, things in my hands, patiently waiting for the jumbling line of students to exit the vehicle one after the other like lemmings. Finally, I entered the aisle as last in the dwindling procession. I began to think over things while approaching Mr. Brick at the front, feeling a rising sensation in my heart during that time to say something to him about his advice. This thought immediately made me feel quite stupid. A grown man like him being told thanks by a teenager? I got the sentiment that he'd give me a odd reaction. But why would that be? I bet I thought this due to his appearance. Well, if I was going to say anything then I had better do so quickly because he was coming up!

The line had trailed into nothing the next I looked. It was just me now with the bus driver who was giving me a odd, searching expression. _"What do you need?" it said. _This was stupid. I was stupid. I was also torn in between thanking him and leaving without saying anything. Yet, I couldn't just depart now after having hesitated a moment. Now he knew something was up. If I just left then that'd just be insulting. Also... I was making too big a deal out of the situation I had heard from the girls. It was up to them to laugh in the end. It was up to myself to take the advice the man before me had offered to heart, which I would do so. Even so, I had to say something now that I was here and his curiosity had been triggered. He now guessed I had stuff to say.

"Best be off, boy. You're the future, you know. Bus is no place for you."

More truthful sayings. I kind of got the feeling that I had guessed right about the meaning in Mr. Brick's earlier words before he got laughed at. Drawn out of my thoughts by his remark, I nodded my head to Mr. Brick in understanding but had to say at least one polite thing, "Yeah, uh... thanks for the ride, sir." Stupidity. Awkwardness. Moronic. All of the most embarrassing elements entered my mind after my thanks. I was telling him "thank you" for a bus ride to school when he did it every day? That was the best I could do? You're an idiot, August! An idiot! Yet, as I observed with a growing sense of dread, it seemed I had been wrong to think the result of my words would bring about awkwardness. It, instead, initiated appreciation because Mr. Brick assumed a small smile. Yes, at first, he'd shown a little surprise. Then, his features became grateful in the littlest way. He admitted to me simply.

"That's my job, son. No need but appreciated all the same. Don't get it enough these days." At this, his face became thoughtful. He asked of me next, "You're a new face... aren't you?" When I nodded, his smile broadened slightly, "I thought as much. Know every face on this ride after twelve years of driving her. Name?"

"August, sir."

Mr. Brick nodded his head. He pointed past me towards Middleton High, brow furrowing as he did, "Alright, August. Well, that's your future there. It's calling to you." After saying this, the bus driver leaned back into his seat to finish, "Me? I'm holding you up. So, go get it." I think most would have taken this as an insult, that they were supposed to leave because the man didn't appreciate talking all that much. However, in my mind, that wasn't it. It certainly felt like there had been a connection, no matter how trivial, between us that he was grateful for. Despite how dumbly I had said things. Where there had not been a sparkle in his eyes, there was now after my thanks. Perhaps I was thinking too hard about things. Yet, again, the rugged bus driver spoke with a unique modesty I had not seen in most like him. They didn't say, _"There's your future. I'm holding you up. Go get it." _for one as if it were a casual thing. They mostly complained about life. I suppose it was true after all. The saying, I mean. _"Don't judge a book by its cover."_

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good to hear. Now, if you don't mind-" The bus driver resumed chewing while he started the vehicle back up. It was as he placed his hands back on the large wheel before him that, from behind, a horn sounded out. This gave off the air of impatience. I glanced back at the row of busses behind Mr. Brick who confirmed my suspicions of them honking at him by saying with a hint of humor, "-I would like to get going. You have your future to look to. Me? I have to get this baby back to the headquarters." He chuckled afterwards to me, "Also, I'm no longer holding you up. You're holding me up along with every other bus. So..."

"Of course, sir! I'm sorry! Sorry!" Quite flustered now at realizing my bizarre behavior had not only affected Mr. Brick but every other bus, I quickly descended the steps out onto the sidewalk where everyone else was. When my feet met the ground, my ears caught Mr. Brick say aloud from behind.

"Hey, son? August?" I turned back around to look at the rugged bus driver to see him give me a thumbs up as well as a wink, "Good to have met you." My expression went from frantic confusion to a relieved smile. I waved an appreciative hand, truly saying as I did.

"The same to you, sir!"

"Enough of the sir, boy. No need for the formalities. Do I look like royalty to you?" At this, I couldn't help but laugh. Mr. Brick laughed along with me too, "Mr. Brick will simply do the trick. Enjoy your day. I'll be back to get you and the rest in seven hours." Ugh! Seven grueling hours starting with gym! Blah! "Hey!" I jumped when the bus driver pointed at me, his face half serious. He'd seen me express my feelings on mind at his words about seven hours, "It's not that bad! Trust me on that! It'll pay off in the end!" With that said, he focused onto the honking going on behind him. As he shut the bus door, placed both hands on the wheel, I half heard him start angrily, "Alright! I'm going! I'm-" His words were cut off when the door shut fully. With a "psh", Mr. Brick's bus rolled into motion forward as did every other after him. I watched him go, feeling quite better now.

"_You have a way with words. Just like your mother." _A trait I wouldn't trade for anything in this world. Through it, I had made a good first impression on several souls within a matter of a day. Hopefully the next series of hours would continue being good to me. Uh-oh! I couldn't jinx that! Just keep being yourself, August!

"Took you long enough! I thought for sure the bus was going to start moving with you on it." I turned my attention onto Drew when he said this beside me. Myrina stood with him, going over her makeup, as if it needed more attention, with one hand while looking into the little mirror she held in the other hand. My recently made friend approached me happily, his distracted fellow following him. He turned me around from watching the school transportation leaving towards where the school itself that loomed over us, asking me while he did, "What held you up?"

"I was talking with Mr. Brick." This answer seemed to take Drew by surprise. Myrina even stopped examining herself at my response. She shut her personal mirror with a brisk "clap", then spoke her mind just as quickly.

"That miserable old goat actually talked? He didn't yell?" My dislike for the emo only got worse at the remark. Sure, Mr. Brick didn't make the best first impression on me the time he yelled at me to quiet down but my opinion about him was half-half now. He appeared to at least be a bit aware of the world. More so than I thought. He didn't do much with his appearances, especially down it on the chewing, but he had wisdom to share if someone was willing to listen to him. I just learned that. Myrina, anyone like her, didn't have the right to say anything. She looked promising with her homework in her pocket and face practically painted. In short, she didn't have any wisdom to give, just negativity, so she might as well be quiet.

Drew interrupted my hostile thoughts, drawing my attention off of Myrina, "That's not exactly accurate. I've seen Mr. Brick have good days. Myrina does have a point, though. The guy doesn't exactly act as the friendliest of people most times. What did you guys discuss? Maybe the incident from earlier about being quiet?" I shook my head before replying truthfully.

"I just told him I was grateful for the ride to school." Again, my hostility towards Myrina increased when she scoffed uncaringly. She had her mirror out once more, checking her eyes.

"Ha, why? It's his job. It's what he does."

I couldn't explain myself to the duo about the matter concerning what I had heard behind me from the girls. It would sound absolutely ridiculous to Drew for one. Second, I found that I despised Myrina. I didn't want to have her telling others about how goofy a guy I was, when I wasn't, on my first day and that I had a odd friendship going with the bus driver when it was completely normal. Judging by her attitude, she'd just twist the story up into something utterly stupid without even paying any attention to what it was she was doing in the process. She just didn't care, her and her mirror. Drew spoke next, "You thanked him? That was it?" I defended against this, feeling quite bothered at having to justify myself for telling a man thanks. Again, sadly, I had to do this due to the age I lived in and, boy, what an age that was!

"Yes! I just wanted him to know someone was grateful for what he did! Is that so bad?" Drew showed surprise at my outburst. Myrina went on probing herself, not phased at all by my exclamation. My friend recovered himself after a pause where I regretted my outburst.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be! Again, he has his good days but... I just thought that... Well, he's not a talkative guy." After mumbling this, Drew hastily changed the subject for me, preventing further oddity about the matter. I had thanked a bus driver for a ride. So what? That was really that unique? "Forget about it. We were just curious about what had held you up. Now we know."

Good. End of discussion. I nodded with Drew in agreement. However, my hostility towards uncaring Myrina just wouldn't go away. Looking to vent some of the negativity given to me from her, I nodded towards the emo, guessing she wasn't at all interested in anything else but her face as I asked, "I know you were wondering, Drew. What about her?" My earlier guess turned out to be right. At "her", the emo girl blinked. She slowly looked up from her activity, mouth half open dumbly. This matched what she had to say next.

"What?"

Containing a scornful laugh at the reply, I shook my head at her late inquiry, "Nothing. Don't know what you're talking about. Go back to work." At my words, most people would have caught on to my insults. Myrina, however, simply shrugged and _went back to work. _Ugh, who was this chick? A real promising sort here. A real ray of sunshine. A real smarty. What on earth did she have anything to do with Drew here? I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to calm down before I made a mistake I'd regret later. I had already made one, really, by showing a bit of temper. I wasn't the sort to lose control. I wasn't the kind to judge so quickly. Yet, this Myrina had really gotten under my skin since boarding Mr. Brick's bus and ruining my one chance to... Wait, I still had to ask Drew about that deal!

"Drew, since we're here and-" As I looked to begin discussing the foreign plane with him, my intended question was cut off by the sharp ringing of the bell. Even though out of sight, the item's ring effectively drowned out my words. Perhaps the world hated me after all? Before I could try again to voice my inquiry, Drew pushed me along towards Middleton High's front doors where everyone was hurriedly bustling inside. My friend brightly spoke along the way there, clearly showing he hadn't heard anything of what I'd said seconds ago.

"That's the warning bell! Ten minutes before school starts and Mr. Barken starts sniffing about for late runners." He grinned at me next while still holding onto me, "Come on, I'll show you to gym before the day starts. Least I can do, bud."

* * *

The least Drew could do for me was more helpful than I imagined. Mind, I knew it was going to be a bit helpful, yet, his aid was more beneficial than I could ever thank him for. He was becoming a better friend to me with each passing minute since we'd met on the curb, despite the little moment with Myrina. As for her, well, I didn't know what to think. She was leaning towards not so much in my opinion but this was my first day. I couldn't jump to conclusions just at the moment. There was still plenty of time to find out about her. Nevertheless, getting back to Drew's help, he took the lead in entering the front doors. I followed him with Myrina, squeezing into the mass of bodies cramming forward where I could. For a few seconds, all I could make out was the think jumble of students tightly packed around me. It was Hastings in the morning all over again. Every man for himself! Then, there was an ease in the pressure where the crowd loosened up. Finally, with an exhale, I had enough space to begin breathing freely again.

Middleton's student body was rapidly splitting up from one large mass into many little groups with each second, heading off into whatever direction their starting class of the day was no doubt. They weren't really what held my attention, though. With interest, my focus became drawn to the environment that would serve as my source of education for the next two years in the future. Of course, I merely stood in the lobby, atrium, entrance hall, or whatever you wanted to call it. Even so, Middleton impressed me here where Hastings kind of crashed as well as burned every time.

Hastings High, being so old, had had a dull show altogether. It's front entrance brought you into the western lobby where you could have found the office to your left and gymnasium to your right. This wasn't the same case in the slightest for my new school, I quickly came to find out. As said before, my old school had been very dreary, regardless of how colorful the day was. I came to the eventual conclusion that every educational center would be like that. The Middleton High's reception room, however, proved my theory wrong.

It seemed to radiate with the morning sunlight seeping in, creating a soft, golden illumination amid the gaps in the formations of the bustling kids. The floor, walls, plus ceiling were so polished that they partially reflected things. To my left was a stairway that allowed a constant stream of people to climb up to the second floor at once. To my right was a wide window of glass that allowed me to see into a comfortably sized room beyond. The door nearby that led into there had a label that read, _"Office". _Ah, okay, now I understood. Looking forward, I observed the hall's sides ahead were lined with a series of lockers and they were partially hidden by the students getting into them for things. This sight continued forward for a few feet more before turning off into the left direction out of sight. Now, I knew I shouldn't have been so excited over a new school but this was completely different. This did, in fact, have the style of a community college after all. Nice!

"Hey, August!" Drew's voice made itself heard amidst my rushing thoughts of Middleton High. When I glanced around through the throngs of passing faces, I confirmed that my friend stood with Myrina by the office. How I had missed them I couldn't guess but, with time, I concluded that it might be due to my over-excitement. Hey, look at that! Here I was feeling quite uncertain earlier at home and, now, I couldn't wait to see the rest of the school? Man, what was wrong with me? Jeez. Not hesitating to venture towards where Drew called me after realizing I was in the way of the flow coming into the building, I navigated my way over to him with some trouble. When I finally arrived, my friend was laughing to himself heartily. He explained himself after a moment when seeing my bewilderment.

"Ha! What happened to you, bro? You just stopped dead at the entrance and began gawking. Pardon me but it was like you had never really seen a school until now." He added next, still chuckling, "Plus, of all the places at anytime, you don't stand there to do such a thing at the beginning of the day. I'm surprised you weren't trampled into road kill as a result. Mind, I would have come to your rescue but, thank goodness, it didn't come to that. Ha ha!" Registering his words at last, I laughed along with Drew at my oddity. I had been stupid. I'd always despised folk who uncaringly stood in the way of others, especially when getting into doors. Therefore, it proved to be pretty ironic that I had done the same to a dozen students just now by being dazzled by Middleton's entrance hall. It was a school after all. Not an amusement park. Regardless, I probably was experiencing relief along with happiness at the moment. Hastings had been pretty down. For all I knew, I could've been heading into something worse. However, obviously, that fear had been proven wrong thus far in.

When I explained this to Drew, he assumed the rather amused expression I knew he would. I was just weird in the end, in a good way. My friend took the chance at my explanation of being stunned to look around at his school too, crossing his arms as he did, "Ah, I see. I suppose that feeling was shared between everyone in my class when we first came here as freshman." At this, he read my mind. He said to me, half humorously-half politely, "Duh. I get why you did that now. Everything here is new to you. I suppose that's the case for you at the moment, isn't it? Starting new again. Like a freshman, no offense. Didn't think about that until now."

Myrina, who always seemed to be off somewhere than in the present, voiced a robotic question aloud without really looking at us but around, "Except he's not a freshman, Drew. Why is he so surprised? It's a school. Did he not go to one back home?" I ignored the majority of the question and, pushing back my impatience, answered as best I could.

"You could say that. Hastings High didn't exactly go out of its way to impress. It did enough to pass the requirements. It was just there to be seen." I looked around at my new school, taking it in another time, "It wasn't well kept like Middleton here. I mean look at it. It's pretty awesome!" I turned back to the duo watching me make observations of their school. I shrugged at their uncertain expressions, knowing full well that what I was saying was something I alone could understand, "It's just me, guys. Look, if you were suddenly transferred to Hastings High the next day then you'd know what I was talking about now. You'd want to be back here within a week. I don't enjoy going to school but I can certainly say that this will be better than what I had." An awkward pause passed between the three of us.

Myrina was the first to end it, more like enforce it, with a stupid, "Okaaaaay..." Before Drew punched her in the shoulder. This ended things. After punishing her for the unnecessary comment, he focused onto me to smile while speaking next with realization.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think we ever discussed your old hometown on the way here, August. No, I think that's something we missed." I read his thoughts. I spoke them next.

"Right, but it's a topic of conversation that will have to be cleared later. Being neighbors, you and I should have plenty of opportunities to go over the matter." I planned to talk about Hastings with anyone who asked me. Any other time than now, anyway. At the current moment, that didn't seem wise to do. How much time had passed? Ten minutes was a bit of a short period to work with and when I mentioned this to my friend, Drew instantly jumped into action.

He hadn't decided to stand by the office by mere coincidence. His reason for being there, essentially, was due to a map of Middleton High posted onto the wall that he went to work displaying for me. There were two floors. The first was represented on the left side. The right showed the second. Like every other high school, the classes were separated into different shaded sections. Ha, you know, that was another thing about schools. Whoever had decided on the color that represented english, math, or whatnot was a funny thought and how they had decided on them because, in the end, everything went together. Odd, in the best sense. Moving on, I took in that the structure as a whole surrounded one large square area in the middle. It was as if this had been the starting point where the rest of the site built off of. On this center spot colored tan, I read "Gymnasium". So, the gym acted as the center of Middleton High? New but cool. As a result, all I would have to do to get there would be to follow the present hall and make that turn left. After that was a mere turn right to walk into gym class. Oogh... it was upon me at last.

"And, let's see, you have english next? Sooooo... that would be over here, on the eastern side of the second floor by the front." At this observation, Myrina nodded towards the opposite staircase that led up into the second floor. Afterwards, for the first time since meeting her, she literally gave me sound advice.

"In short, it's just up those stairs plus a short trip to the left. Above us-" She looked over the layouts blankly at this in mid-lecture, "-is the history department." A small twinge of gratitude towards Myrina made itself known in my chest at the help. A small one. Even so, it was a start, I suppose. "Quite the tour guide you are, Drew. Don't hold anything against me if I never ask you for directions. How long have we been going here? Just give him the simple instructions." Drew laughed at his emo friend. He started again, back on track of things.

"But you do ask me for directions, girl. In math. Also, give me a break. I'm not a volunteer for showing around new students like you are." This information hit me as if someone had thrown a brick into my face. This girl actually went out of her way to show people around the school? This soul who didn't appear to take anything seriously? Immediately, Drew seemed to realize the paradox in his own words because he looked between myself and his inattentive friend. He then spoke slowly plus curiously to her, "Wait... why am I doing this? Why aren't you?" After this, he quickly apologized to me, "Of course, it's no trouble! I just... do you have someone to guide you through today, August?" When I shook my head, Drew became thoughtful, "Myrina!" He attracted the girl's attention by exclaiming her name. She stopped looking at her fingers to dignify him with a unmindful stare.

"Hm? What?"

"Duh, you know what. You've known what! Help out the new guy here. Go into the office and tell them you'd like to help him." Myrina turned her eyes onto me, searching for something. After a time, she resumed looking at her fingernails to say uncaringly.

"Why? You were doing a fine job before. Better than me."

"Untrue! You just said that you wouldn't come to me for directions. That says a lot, doesn't it?" Myrina didn't ever get distracted from what it was that she was doing. She said while still going over her nails.

"Then I take it back. You're doing alright." Now I saw what was going on. Why I hadn't beforehand baffled me entirely. This girl wasn't only uncaring but now, when asked to do something, she was unwilling. That or she was _lazy_. Regardless, the same frustration I'd felt earlier towards her resurfaced as she refused to assist in helping me in my time of need. Drew crossed his arms. It seemed that he had a smug expression towards his quiet, distracted companion now for reasons only he knew of. I was ready to give up on her and learn more about where I'd be going with him but he continued pestering her.

"Then why do you volunteer for the tours?" At this inquiry, Myrina showed a bit of impatience. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling while she simply replied.

"I don't. The principle forces me into it because I have no other activities and it supposedly looks good on my forum for future job searches." Drew sneered, leaning closer to his growingly uncomfortable friend as he said.

"Could have fooled me. Seriously. It's always looked to me like you actually enjoyed those little trips with the newcomers. Perhaps its due to the praises they give you for the fun time, afterwards." At this, Myrina blinked to herself. I thought I saw a bit of reluctant surprise in her. To me, this entire conversation was alien. I couldn't relate or keep up with it. However, I just could not see this girl being a role model for anyone. I needed further proof before doing so. Therefore, I simply listened in as the talk went on. Myrina answered Drew's recent thoughts about her in the same simple voice, although, it did sound a bit forced this time.

"Perhaps I did like the job. Before I came to find out how dumb people were, that is."

"Uh, not true with this guy. I admit that the newest year of freshman were a bit bratty but make an exception this time. August is great! He deserves someone who knows what they're doing at least." Myrina remained uninterested. I personally felt a bit abashed at the praises. Even so, I tried not to show it or be too proud. Drew took in a deep inhale, closing his eyes as he did so. Then, he made the emo freeze by stating seriously, "Fine. I didn't want to have to do this but if you don't help the new guy then I'm done helping you. Good luck on the future math tests." I watched the duo face off at once. For once, Myrina looked alive. The sad thing was that it was due to anger, disbelief.

"You don't mean that." When seeing he was being serious about the threat, the emo girl became fierce, "Are you kidding me? That is so unfair!"

"Well, the world isn't fair, Myrina. And if you want to go into terms about fair then why do you get to ask things of me and not the other way around?"

"Because you can do this yourself! Besides... you know him better than me!"

"I have a number of tests today and it's not fun to have to take them all the next day with homework later too. Plus, me being his friend doesn't matter! August is an open book. He's the sort of guy who is willing to cooperate with anyone. Besides, you need something to do in between classes rather than skip out." My suspicions were correct at this. Myrina, altogether, was going to end up as a bus driver or worse. She was the sort that saw school as a playground or hangout rather than a opportunity. How was there a connection between her and Drew? How? Even as I began to question whether or not I wanted her help now, Drew added in against Myrina that made her blank up again, "Besides, the tours make you feel better! Don't deny it! I know they do! You may act nonsocial but, girl, I don't think I've ever seen such a social person like yourself!" Myrina mouthed something. She shyly went back to looking at her nails when she found her voice.

"Think what you like."

Drew nodded to himself after this, "I will. Think about who you're talking to, Myrina. We've been friends since elementary. Whether you're willing to accept it or not, I think I know what it is that does and doesn't make you happy." So that's how they were friends. They'd been so since being little. Drew turned to me. Then said to her, "August will brighten your day if you give him a chance. He's already brightened mine." When Myrina appeared to still be indecisive, Drew reminded, "You help him and I'll continue to help you. I won't if you let him down. Go on... sign up to be his guide. You'll appreciate it later." He finished with, "Like always." The emo scoffed at the last remark. She glanced at me hesitantly. I didn't know what to say, let alone think about her. Did I really want this piece of work helping me?

All three of us hadn't noticed it but, during our conversation near the maps, time had still progressed. The halls, once filled with students, now were desolate. There was no real noise anymore. Just a ominous quiet that I realized too late. Even as I turned to look around, even as I came to fully understand the situation, a sharp noise shot throughout the halls as well as through all three of us. The irritating ring of the school bell echoed out! First hour was starting! My stomach iced right up at the thought of being late for gym. The teacher there, like any other for PE, would not be merciful for such a blunder. It was just a fact of the world. Drew voiced my dread with a sharp, "Oh, come on! How did we let that happen?"

"_Because some students were not paying attention." _A male voice from behind, soft but foreboding in its own way with a commanding tone, said this at Drew's exclamation. I noticed the expression on my fellow's faces immediately shift into anxiety as he turned towards where the strange voice had spoken. Even Myrina showed an expression of disbelief of something behind me that cast a large shadow onto the ground. I slowly followed their example to look where they did, unsure of what to expect, hearing the voice finish as I did, "Much like the rest."

My eyes looked around behind me to see a large, dominant, adult man in his mid to late fifties standing over me. His own eyes, shaded brown, were narrowed down upon us three. The expression he currently had on his hardy, firm face reminded me of a predator catching prey unawares. It was smug, victorious, proud. This newcomer looked quite buff for being so old. He undoubtedly had a muscular figure underneath the brown/tan formal uniform, slacks, and thick boots he wore. Around his neck was a proper black tie to finish it all off nicely. Really, in spite of the situation, the tie admirably went great with everything else.

It was only when I finally noticed this guy had a flattop for his hairstyle, his hair was still a soil brown with hints of gray showing due to age, my mind thought of the military. In fact, with more observation, the army kept coming back to my thoughts. Even his voice from before when I heard it, that orderly hint in it, made me think the same. He appeared to have the makings of a colonel if he wanted to go try out for a war movie of some kind. I bet he'd score the part easy. As for who he was in person, I had absolutely no clue nor did I get why my group stared at him with growing tension. Perhaps it had something to do with the grin becoming bigger on the man's features? Now that I looked at him... he didn't seem to be smiling because he was happy. No, it was due to something else. That mysterious something else became clear a second later. I hadn't realized it but the army like man had been leaning forward towards us. He straightened up quickly, cracking his neck while clearing his throat. Then he spoke again in that same soft but ominous tone.

"Well, well, well... That's the bell, kids. What are you doing here?" He assumed a look of fake realization after this, grinning widely too, "Oh, wait! You wanted to wait for your best friend, Mr. Barken, to give you detention? Why you shouldn't have!" I tried to keep up with everything this militaristic man was going on about. My stomach plummeted when hearing him mention detention. However, my ears perked up when hearing him say the name, Mr. Barken. I had heard Drew mention it numerous times beforehand. Yet, as I thought harder, my friend hadn't really sounded at all happy when saying it. As I attempted to make sense of the circumstances at hand caused by our clumsiness, I heard Drew begin to speak hesitantly.

"Actually, Mr. Barken, we-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, MR. RODDRICK!" I nearly lost all sense of things when the adult man half yelled-half commanded Drew to be quiet with unbelievable volume! His exclamation, very un-required, rang throughout the deserted halls with great gusto for several more seconds before disappearing entirely. I reached up to wipe my face of the flying spit that had hit me as did Drew who had gone quiet as told. Now things were making sense to me after hearing him say Mr. Barken again. So, this man who had nearly shouted at the pitch of a banshee's scream was the regularly referred to "Three Strikes Mr. Barken" earlier this morning? I felt slightly unbalanced with the man. Who wouldn't after seeing him yell so loudly?... Like a drill sergeant! Agh! Again, I could only think of the army with this guy!

Instead of yelling, the teacher, Mr. Barken it seemed, went back to talking in that quietly superior tone again, "I'm very surprised at you, Mr. Roddrick! I had high hopes we wouldn't have to do this but that's your first strike ever! Understand?" I had to cringe when hearing him rip into Drew merciless. It was becoming quite obvious as to why he'd said the teacher's name with mockery. The man seemed more tyrant than fair thus far. I was already making mental notes not to run into him again, like, all year long. Even as I observed my friend begin to defend himself, he was brutally cut off by more of the army man's roaring.

"But, sir-"

"FIRST STRIKE, MR. RODDRICK! DON'T MAKE IT TWO!"

Drew instantly retreated to wipe off his face again from the verbal attack. My ears felt like they were going to explode! With that said and done, the drill sergeant turned his fierce attention onto Myrina who no longer appeared to care about the moment like had seconds ago. She had actually gone back to checking her fingernails, not looking up when her elder said quietly. I did detect a hint of energy in Mr. Barken's voice when he addressed her. It became apparent with time that they already had a history. Again, why hadn't I seen this coming? "Ah, Mrs. Cleverly. I believe that's your twelfth strike so far. You know what that means, don't you?"

Twelfth? What? As I mentally went over this information, the emo girl stopped doing what it was that she was doing. She glanced up from her hands towards the teacher leering over her, giving an innocent look, while she admitted simply, "Is that how many strikes I have? Oh. I lost track a while ago. Like in freshman year. Sorry." I looked away from her to Mr. Barken at her answer. A temple showed in the teacher's neck as the sparkle in his narrowed eyes faded. I still didn't like Myrina all that much. However, when hearing her stand up for herself against this oppressor of a man, my spirit bolstered. Myrina's questioner's face suddenly became beet red in seconds while his body inflated with an inhale. I realized what was about to occur too late. I acted too belatedly too to cover my ears when the man exploded.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY! THAT'S YOUR TWELFTH STRIKE! I EXPECT YOU TO BE IN THE LECTURE HALL AT 1400 HOURS PRECISELY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" To my utmost shock, Myrina showed no sign of being disturbed by the beastial yelling directed towards her. When it had ended, she merely looked up towards the ceiling with a vacant face before responding with this.

"Whatevs. 1400 hours? Gotcha." Mr. Barken mouthed over things, his face as crimson as an apple's skin. I understood now that he had an extremely short fuse. His eyes were huge with fury, no longer narrowed in victory. His fingers cracked as they balled into threatening fists in attempts to control himself. I feared he wouldn't be able to do so in the end. At the thought of him losing it, possibly destroying everything around him, I allowed a snort to escape my lips without thinking. Mind you, this was out of nervousness of the present situation. Not an insult in any way. I realized, not on time, that the military teacher had heard my laugh. He hadn't fully understood its meaning, though, for he turned his icy eyes upon me. Once again, he towered over me like before as I attempted to try to think of a way to explain myself for my behavior before something reckless was done. I certainly did not want him as an enemy! Anyone but him! Even as I avoided his gaze, Mr. Barken jabbed a huge finger into my face. This was followed by what I had feared. More yelling. Jeez, didn't the guy ever blow a lung doing that?

"YOU THINK SHE'S FUNNY?"

"No! No, sir, I-" I now felt like how Drew did. Spit hit me in the face like rain when I my hurried apology, not hurried enough, was cut short by another explosion from the adult.

"THEN YOU TWO JOKESTERS CAN JOIN EACH OTHER AT 1400 HOURS IN THE LECTURE HALL IN SILENCE AFTER SCHOOL, MR...! MR...! Uh..." I was allowed to put in my name during his pause. It seemed that Mr. Barken was having trouble saying it. No surprise there. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. I would have preferred it go on that way with the manner he was acting but, being polite, I had to answer an elder's question when asked. Even when the question was indirect.

"Cousitar, sir..."

"RIGHT! MR. COUSITAR, I EXPECT TO SEE YOU WITH MRS. CLEVERLY IN THE LECTURE HALL AT... at... Wait,-" It seemed something was finally processing in the sergeant man's head as he processed my name. He was just beginning to understand he hadn't heard my title before now and this became clear, "-Cousitar?" When seeing him pause again, I took the chance before me to maybe smooth things over between us.

"Yes, sir. I'm August Cousitar. I'm a new student to Middleton High. Uh, that may be why you don't recognize me." When hearing me explain myself, Mr. Barken gave me a very puzzled expression. This was the first real emotion he showed apart for smugness as well as anger. I found it slightly humorous but resisted the urge to laugh or show amusement. Any wrong mistake with this guy in the slightest had explosive results. _Literally_. I had just witnessed that several times in a matter of minutes. I was brought back to reality when the man questioned aloud, looking interested now.

"A new student? A new ball of clay for the proud teachers of Middleton High to mold into the perfect image? Really?" This was... a new and odd way of putting it. Once more, I severely resisted the urge to snicker. He searched me. Then, assumed a thoughtful pose, "Yes. August Cousitar? You seem to be a new face alright. A new name as well but it seems familiar. Not many around here with that as their label so it should stick. Haven't heard it for some years to tell the truth." Drew spoke up from his distant spot after this, bravely saying what he had meant to say before being brutally told to back down.

"That's just it, Mr. Barken. August _is _a new student. We were out here showing him the school maps and got a bit too distracted. We weren't, uh, waiting for you to give us detention, no offense. We know how much you like inviting students there to join you." Why did everything seem so funny all of a sudden? Don't laugh, August! Don't! If I did so, we'd lose the bit of understanding becoming evident in the group. I saw it cross Mr. Barken's face before he resumed looking firm. He crossed his arms seriously, tapping the floor with his boot in forced patience, then looked over the three of us in what I thought was a new light. He slowly growled.

"Really? How convenient." He needed more convincing. Therefore, Drew and I launched into an explanation over one another of everything that had happened at the maps before the bell had rung while Myrina sat back. This also somehow led to me explaining how I'd moved into Middleton from Hastings last night with my aunt, the new choir teacher. At the mention of my relative, the look on the sergeant's features suddenly became understanding. He pointed to me with a happy smile, "So, you're the young man that Mrs. Theodore talked about when here on tour. If you would have mentioned that sooner then I would have not shouted." There was really no reason to have exploded at all in the first place. I only thought this, though, too afraid to try the man's newfound good side as he continued to recall meeting aunt Jillian. "Yes, now I remember. She spoke of an August to me while I showed her around. The things she had to say were promising. Good manners to boot. Nothing but praise after praise from her about you." I found this all a bit much coming from someone else. My relation had really been that proud of me? Wow, I guess. Plus, this guy had shown her around? THIS guy?

"Nevertheless, your aunt will do the school proud, son. She certainly made a grand first impression on me during her visit. In fact, I just saw her in the choir room in the west wing, north area. Here." Mr. Barken pointed at a certain spot on the school map, first floor, at this. Feeling a bit spirited by the teacher's warm words towards my relative, I looked to where he gestured. Middleton High's foundation was a bit like the letter "H" on the drawn designs. The middle of it, that connected the lines, was the gym as mentioned before. Drew and Myrina had pointed out english earlier, the green area, that rested on the second floor in the west wing to the south area. In short, it took up the H's left leg. Its opposite leg was history, shaded orange, which was directly above us or the office to be exact. Put simply, the second floor of the school was where you could find the english, history, foreign languages, film as literature, student news, and so on. Computer, science, math, engineering, home ec, plus art classes could be found on the first. I scanned over this information quickly, registering the info for later.

"Your aunt has quite the voice, son. I actually more like walked in on her practicing music to herself rather than knocked as I should have." Mr. Barken showed something of embarrassment for a second before becoming his serious self again.

"My parents met her already as well, sir. They were impressed too. Still, she's not the only musical one in the family. August, here, has a good voice too. He and I will be taking choir class at fourth hour. If you want to come down to hear our magnificent voices then feel free." After hearing Drew say this, the sergeant turned to me curiously. He examined me, thinking a long time to himself.

"Hm, you have that fourth hour, then?" I nodded. At this, Mr. Barken asked another question, "What is your first? In fact-" Mr. Barken eyed all of us sternly, "What is all of your first hour classes?" Drew had to be to Pre-Calculus. Myrina stated she was supposed to be in gym. I said the same as her, feeling a bit odd that she said what I was going to. It became apparent why she said the same as me in time. The teacher said, "I see. Then you should be off." A bit of uncertainty took hold of us all at hearing this. Had we been punished or not? Were we to show up at 1400 hours sharp? We had an excuse to be late due to me which was bad but it was still there. Mr. Barken seemed to understand our evident unease because he gave a deep exhale. Then reluctantly admitted, "Without detentions. However-" We all hesitated in running away when we were told to hold. Uneasy, I listened to him ask of me, "If it's your first day, where is your guide? Were you not assigned one?"

"Actually, Myrina was just thinking of signing up for that before the bell rang, Mr. Barken!" The emo girl turned about when Drew eagerly exclaimed this. She brightly, for a change, chimed to her superior in agreement.

"Yes, Mr. Barken! I planned to help the new guy before you interrupted." I got the feeling that Myrina was enjoying getting away from the sergeant's punishment by being my guide. The military man seemed to sense the same in her honeyed words. He sharply pointed at her, brow furrowed.

"Watch yourself, Mrs. Cleverly! You're already on thin ice! I'll be watching you throughout the day. If I catch you skipping a class for one second, leaving Mr. Cousitar alone, then you'll be joining me in the lecture hall at 1400 hours as planned with Mr. Roddrick in charge of the tour instead! No excuses or arguments! Understand?" Still looking uncharacteristically cheerful over the matter, Myrina nodded her head innocently. I was a bit shaken by her sudden change in mood to help me throughout the day. Earlier, she'd been really reluctant to do so. Now, she was looking rather inspired. I looked from her to the teacher when he said, "Alright. Now go learn something today. I'll let the principle know of the plan for you, Cousitar. Oh and here." He took the time to give us notices for the teachers explaining why were late. Finally, we escaped him when he waved us off.

"That was CRAZINESS!" I hissed this to the other two when out of earshot of Mr. Barken. It was the truth too! Never had I met such a random individual. No teacher in Hastings was anything like that. Sure, they had been bad but not extreme! We slowed to a comfortable pace down the hall, making our way towards the end where it turned off left. After that, I'd encounter the entrance to the gymnasium to my right. Now, even PE seemed three times better than having to endure another shouting lecture with Mr. Barken! Anything but that! Drew raised a finger to his lips at my remark. He uncertainly glanced back behind his shoulder to confirm that things were safe enough to discuss the subject at hand.

"That's Three Strikes Mr. Barken for you." I didn't hesitate in shooting back.

"But that was madness! A teacher is just allowed to do that to the students? Good god!"

Drew shrugged at my exclamation. He explained half heartedly, "That was, really, my first actual run in with him since being a freshman. People say he's that way due to his years back in the military over in the Vietnam war. Some sort of shock has gripped him ever since, making him a bit impatient. Irrational. Ask, Myrina. She's had plenty of experiences with him since the first day of being in high school." After hearing Drew say this, I gave Myrina a quizzical look. She took the moment to simply recall.

"Wandered into the girl's restroom to find the toilets plugged. I left to get a teacher. Turned out to be Mr. Barken who I found. He didn't believe my story. Blamed the entire thing on me and stuck me in detention without say for three days." This story struck me as odd as well as unjustified. Sure, I kind of thought she'd really done it and wasn't willing to admit it but, since I hadn't been there, I couldn't really confirm the suspicion. Thus, it didn't really give Mr. Barken reason to force her into punishment for something she may had or hadn't done. Regardless, I noticed Myrina show a smile at my bemused face. "Yeah. My reward for doing a good act. It was a big load. He's always been on my back ever since." At this, she shrugged, "I guess I'm up to twelve strikes. Meh, whatever." I couldn't help but laugh. Myrina, with her uncaring attitude, it just all seemed funny after the recent, crazy incident. I kind of wished I could feel the same now.

"So, you finally came to your senses and realized that you wanted to give August a tour of the school after all?" When Drew said this, my curiosity about Myrina being so cheery with Mr. Barken at the mention of helping me returned. I asked the same of her after him. The emo girl eyed me for a moment before showing something between exasperation along with acceptance.

"What else could I do? I was facing detention with the craziest teacher in school or walking around with you for the rest of the day. The decision seemed clear enough to me. Sure, it won't be that bad. Just be sure to pay attention while I guide you along, okay?" A small sense of relief along with gratitude entered my heart at hearing this. So, Myrina was willing to give me a chance after all? Good for her. I bet she'd be pleasantly surprised by the end of the day. Anyway, it'd be a chance to learn about her. Perhaps my opinion about her would alter somewhat in the process. That, actually, was something I hoped for.

"Thanks, Myrina." When I said this, Myrina nodded her head. She was back to looking at her hands for something that seemed invisible.

"It's no big. Besides, Drew is right. I need something to make me feel better after that little episode. Ugh." Again, I couldn't help but laugh. Not only at Myrina's uncaring comment but also at everything bizarre that had happened so far throughout the day. A foreign plane had flown over the town which was met with excitement rather than fear. I had nearly avoided detention from a half-mad teacher dressed for the army. Now, I was witnessing the emo girl actually making fun of everything insane that had gone on up until now. This day, this town, they just were one surprise after another. This was ridiculous! In the best sense, anyway. Better than Hastings had ever thrown my way during my life there.

We had taken the left turn to march down to where I saw a double set of doors. They stood open as if awaiting me. Sounds plus squeaks of running feet meeting the polished gym floor told me that class was already in progress. I felt my stomach kind of flip at the thought of being late for my first class on my first day to Middleton High. Yet, gripped tightly in my hand was Mr. Barken's note giving my excuse for being late. Things would work out. Now wasn't the time to lose courage.

I, along with Myrina, focused onto Drew when he spoke to us before the open doors, "Well, got to be off to learn the significance of how two divided by whatnot makes sense. Ha ha! I'll see you guys later. Try to get along, alright?" I shared a glance with my emo guide. She rolled her eyes at Drew's warning in answer. Before he actually went, Drew added to me in an undertone, "About earlier... We'll see each other in fourth hour. Wait until then and I'll explain. Got it?" At my nod, he grinned widely. Then, he turned away to sprint down the hall west towards where the math section awaited him.

A quiet passed between myself and my guide. Finally, she broke the tension gently, "Well, then? Shall we?" She gestured for me to follow her into the gymnasium afterwards. I drew in a deep inhale, prepped myself as well as my things in hand, then followed the emo's lead into what awaited me. What that was exactly proved to be practically an arena! The gymnasium was immense. Sure, Hastings had had a measurable one but it definitely couldn't compare to what I looked at. The place was huge, probably a size and a half larger than what I was used to, with several people running about in its center. They caused the squeaking, their shoes did at least, as they played around with a basketball. The ceiling was domed! Literally domed rather than simply flat! This had to be the same dome I'd seen outside by the buses that decorated the school roof. Perhaps I was being too into things again but this looked awesome!

"Impressed? Wish I could same the same." I focused onto Myrina when she said this beside me. I quickly noticed too that my mouth was half open in a stupid fashion. When I shut it dumbly, my guide actually giggled to herself, then stated, "After coming here for two years, you lose that excitement, ya know?" That was understandable. Yeah, I was impressed now. However, with time, I'd no longer be. Just like Hastings High. Until then, though, this seemed great. As I thought over things coming my way, a sudden realization hit me. Hadn't Myrina seen the foreign plane earlier too? Couldn't she answer the questions I had on my mind instead of waiting for Drew in choir class? I took the chance to begin asking her.

"Hey, Myrina?"

"Yep? What's up?"

I began to ask of her, knowing for certain that nothing could go wrong now. How could it? "You know that plane from earlier this morning? You said you had seen it before you got on the-" Myrina suddenly shifted from curious faced to panic at something. I didn't register what had her so uptight until hearing a series of shoes squeaking behind me along with a shrill scream from above. A shadow overlapped me, making me come to grips that something was about to happen. What, though?

"August! Look out for-" Even as Myrina moved in closer to do whatever she was going to, screaming this at me while she did, I felt a force come down on my head plus shoulders with atrocious power. I immediately crumpled, perhaps knocked out at once before hitting the ground because, as I descended, my guide's scream midway faded into nothing. Not only her but so did the rest of the world. _Ha, another surprise around the corner? Why am I shocked?_

* * *

I don't know how long time had passed for me before the dark covering my eyes began to recede as did the silence. Sure, there was a ringing in my ears as shadowed shapes looked down on me from above where the bright lights blinded me partially. My brain began regaining control of things. My body began pulsing with pain, suffering from a throb in my shoulders along with a severe headache awakening in my skull. I heard myself audibly groan, then felt my hand reach up to touch my forehead. I twitched when my fingers nudged something that was already there. It shot away to allow me to ease myself. Then, to my confusion, the object returned to gently squeeze my wrist. I came to the conclusion that it was a hand. Who's it was was another matter entirely. It felt soft, comforting. Something I needed.

"Auuuuguuust? Auuuuguuuust? Heeeey?"

Things were distorted. Slurred. My reality at the moment was more like a dream. A hurtful one. I tried to speak but things were just too disorganized in my mind to say anything. All my energy had to be put into recovering from the trauma that had befallen me. I attempted to sit up. This failed. So, naturally, I fell back. However, it was not a hard floor that my head hit as I expected. No, I fell back onto something soft, delicate even. I half took in, when looking back up towards those over me, that there was someone tending to me. It was a girl, intelligible to me due to the light but one all the same. I found it was she who held me wrist motherly while looking down at me. Perhaps it was Myrina? This kind of frightened me as well as made me hope. It would definitely change my negative opinion about her for a fact. Therefore, I remained focused onto this one individual out of the many surrounding me.

As my mind plus body regained strength along with awareness from whatever had happened to me so abruptly, the possibility that it was my emo guide caring for me became slimmer and slimmer. My eyes adjusted to the illumination. Whiteness no longer blinded me as much. My ears also began hearing better too and I heard a familiar voice calling from what felt like far away, "Auuguust? Hey! Are you okay? Hey!" The voice came from my right. When I looked over in that direction, I found my guide kneeling there at my side. She showed concern at least in her features. Not blankness. Seeing her there made me pause. If she was there... then who held me at the moment?

I slowly turned my gaze off of Myrina to resume looking straight up. My caretaker showed herself from the light with more time or, more like, the light receded enough for her to be seen. My heart skipped several beats, I nearly choked on my next breath, when she did appear to me. The girl I had hoped to be Myrina turned out to be something completely different. For the better? I had to agree. My guardian was quite attractive. _That was old man talk, let me rephrase. _She was gorgeous! In the cute sense! Seriously, this girl had to be one out of a million! She was quite unique with a smooth face - devoid of any ailments - staring back at me, eyes shining a deep green, and the lustrous hair that draped past her shoulder... it was shaded the best color orange could give! Her body was slender, fit, while donned in clothes for gym class which only made her cuter. I had been hurt only to wake up in the lap - I found out too with further observation that she had rested my head on her legs - of beauty? What? In a matter of seconds, I found myself lost in the girl's emerald eyes. I couldn't look away from them. They were entrancing.

"I'm so sorry I fell on you! Are you okay?" I immediately slapped myself into being regular again when my caretaker said this to me in worry. Despite this uncertainty, she still had an appealing voice. Wait, what was I doing? I was a gentleman! Not a stalker! As the hotness began flooding my face at my mental conflict, I swiftly rose up from where I had been laying to hide it from those watching me. As I did, I stumbled from sudden light headedness due to my reckless actions. There were concerned exclamations as I showed this but they quieted when I waved at them to take it easy. Again, I heard the red head speak to me in her cute voice worriedly, "No, lay down until the teacher comes! It's for the best!" I didn't register this. Instead, I tried to think over things through the pain.

"What happened? Myrina?" In a matter of moments after my question, the emo girl was beside me. It felt reassuring in the least to see her so disturbed by my pain and not simply going over her makeup again. It seemed... she did care about some things in the end. I winced when Myrina touched me. It didn't matter where she did so or how carefully, I simply felt hurt all over. My body continued to throb. My head still ached. What had happened? As I thought this, my guide venomously shot over towards the group of onlookers.

"Nice going, Stoppable! You should be captain of the head knockers, not the cheerleaders! What was that?" I cringed at the loud shout Myrina gave. Anything louder than average, which seemed to be everything now, did me harm. In fact, I guess, everything was doing me harm at the moment with how shaken I was. Nevertheless, my mind tried to keep control over things. My ears obeyed its command to listen to the exchange. To try and make sense of things. As for my eyes, they blinked back the tears while they looked around. I seemed to have really gained everyone's attention in the gymnasium. Those who had been doing things had stopped to investigate. There was a crowd at where I had been laying.

"Don't get on our case, Myrina! How were we supposed to know that you guys were coming through when we were practicing? Easy, we didn't! It was a mistake!" A brown haired girl angrily shouted this at Myrina, defending the uncertain redhead, Stoppable apparently, who appeared lost for words. At seeing her look so down, I couldn't help but take notice that it made me feel quite uneasy. Perhaps it was due to her looks? She did look a bit too pretty to look so apprehensive. It didn't seem right. Yet, being in such soreness, I really couldn't find my voice at the moment. Myrina was doing all the talking for me. I had to say... it wasn't the kind I would have been saying if I could speak, though.

"Oh, okay! Let's think for a minute! Hm... Should we train for the cheers here by the doors where everyone comes and goes or, I don't know, over in the isolated area where there's no possibility of anyone getting hurt, Nicole?" The brown haired girl, Nicole now, huffed. She waved towards the entrance, expression one of frustration at being scolded.

"You're one to talk about thinking, Mrs. I'm Failing Everything in Life! The class had already started! Everyone was supposedly here for gym but you! So it was deemed safe enough to do our stuff here while we waited for the teacher!" At this, Nicole assumed a smirk as well as crossed her arms while she added, "I'm surprised you even showed up today, to be honest. You usually skip dodge ball days. In fact, you usually skip every hour of every day, don't you?" Then, she focused onto me coldly to finish, "And it seems you have a friend to join you now in being late, huh?" Through my aches, this I did hear. This I did register. This I wouldn't let go. Yet, even as I began to speak not only to defend myself but Myrina too, the redhead who had apparently hurt me hotly scolded Nicole before myself.

"Nicole! That's enough!" Her brown haired fellow looked somewhat taken aback by the warning. She grudgingly nodded towards my direction, protesting as she did.

"But, Tina, they're-"

"Not at fault here! We need to be more careful next time. They have a right to be angry with us. Not the other way around. He's in pain because we weren't thinking through things and, yes, Myrina is right. From now on, we can take the necessary measures to ensure we do things safely from here on out. Understand?" A number of girls throughout the crowd, members of the cheer squad it seemed, hesitantly agreed with their captain. I lost track of what I was going to say at this. Instead, I numbly observed both conflicting cheerleaders stare each other down. Finally, Nicole looked away from her leaders with a pout, glaring towards Myrina instead as she admitted reluctantly.

"Yes, alright, fine!" She stuck her tongue out at my guide when her captain looked away. Myrina, in turn, shrugged with a smirk on her expression. I nearly laughed. However, I drove back the impulse. I didn't need enemies. I just wanted to move along. With the dramatics over along with the hostilities set aside for the moment, things seemed to fall back into place as they had been when I first entered them. The students went back to hanging out, playing games, or whatever it was that occupied them before class started. As for the cheer squad, they followed their leader's instructions to move away from the doors towards an empty spot further down the gymnasium. To my surprise, the redhead gestured for her companions to go ahead while she approached me. For what became clear when we finally stood face to face. I held back the blush trying to make its way into my cheeks when she sincerely spoke to us about beforehand.

"Sorry about Nicole. She doesn't really mean any of what she says... The moment just got to her." At this, she looked to Myrina uncertainly who had begun to examine her hands again, "I hope you know that we don't allow her to speak for us, Myrina. She just gets carried away and... well, point is, none of us think like she does."

I could guess by the tone in her voice what the cheer captain was getting at. It even surprised me to hear someone say so causally, "Mrs. I'm Failing Everything in Life", to a human being. Sure, I might think that but not make it public. Did that make me a better person. No and yes in a way. I just... my heart would be broken if I said something like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Regardless, it seemed I thought about the matter correctly. Myrina glanced at the cheerleader apologizing to her blankly, then answered softly, "Both sides said some things that shouldn't have been said. Thank you, Tina, but I need to say sorry too for yelling. It's just that-" At this, she looked to me as did the orange haired girl, "-this is the new guy in town. I'm in charge of him. Great first impression of Middleton High, ya know? Letting him be crushed on his first day." I couldn't help but feel humored at this news. Where I thought this girl didn't care about anything at all, she actually did somewhat. I instantly felt corrected when she added, "Also, Mr. Barken is watching me. You know how he is. He'd use any excuse to stick me in detention today." So, this was her real reason for caring? Ugh.

"New guy in town?" When hearing her say this, my attention focused onto the cheer captain as she did me. She examined me, an expression of awkwardness growing on her face as she did so until, "You think you've made a bad first impression, Myrina? It was me who nearly broke your guest's neck." I felt slightly odd when the cheerleader bowed her head to me, quickly stating while she did, "Again, I am so sorry for falling on you, uh, um-" I found my voice. It was weak but audible enough. I had a few things on my mind I had been wanting to say to her anyway.

"August."

The cheer captain showed a surprised face. Like Drew plus the many before him, she was taken by my name. "August? Really?" I sighed, knowing what to say before she had the chance.

"Yes, August Cousitar. No, I wasn't born in August. I was actually born in November. No, I don't know why I was named that. My parents never did give me a straight answer as to why." I actually enjoyed seeing my words added a much needed sense of humor into the awkward feeling all around. The redhead, still feeling bad, held back a smile. Instead, she resumed apologizing formally at which I cut in truthfully.

"August, then... I'm sorry for the accident earlier and-"

"Look, you keep saying sorry as if you actually broke my neck but, hey, there's no hard feelings. I'm alive, aren't I?" When I said this in the middle of her apology, the girl gave me a questioning expression. I meant what I said. There were no hard feelings anymore. There never had been. Perhaps there would have been if she'd have blamed the entire thing on me like that Nicole had attempted to but, no, this person was different. She actually cared. She didn't want things to be odd between us. Otherwise, she wouldn't be going through all the humiliation and embarrassment to try to get back on my good side even though she already was. Like earlier with Drew on the bus looking for me to give him some reassurance he wasn't being weird, this redhead wanted me to confirm she hadn't done me harm. That and I didn't hold a grudge. A thing I rarely did to begin with. Anyway, the apologies weren't required. She'd already redeemed herself be defending me from her cheer companion.

I finished, "Seriously, don't beat yourself up over it. I'll make it but-" At this I began laughing pretty hard to myself. Gym, no matter where it was, was a war zone. Already, I had lowered my guard for a second and been crushed by the cheer captain. What were the odds of that happening? Slim to none? I had to face the facts. I was cursed. The world hated me. Yet, it had the most peculiar way of throwing me to the wolves and then giving me the best afterwards. My parents had died but gave me aunt Jillian in return. I had left behind an old life to maybe start a better one. I had been crushed in gym only to become acquainted with someone so pretty as well as respectable. Life was mysterious to me. Both in a good and bad fashion. Either way, I got back to the topic at hand to explain to my curious observers, "Gym and I have a history. I just find it funny that I've been in here no more than a minute and, um... Regardless, you have nothing to worry about. I don't hate you or anything, uh..." I suddenly realized that now it was my turn to feel at a loss. I didn't really know what to call this stranger. She brightly helped me along.

"Oh, ha! My name is Tina, August. Tina Stoppable." At this, she happily held out a hand to me with a grin at which I hesitated. I questioned whether or not to actually accept such a gesture from someone like her. Someone who appeared to be just right in every way. You see, there are rules in the world. Silly ones but firm. Back in Hastings, cheerleaders didn't acknowledge anyone other than their own or the sports teams. Me? I was normal, average, standard. They were kind of out of my league. The right to even speak with them seemed far off. Thus, was I really being offered a handshake by one of Middleton's cheerleaders? The captain, no less? As I stupidly thought through this, I nearly jumped out of my skin when she, Tina, laughed, "Well? It's a hand, not a shark! It won't bite!" _Dumb_. That's what I was. I'd practiced being a gentleman all my life and, here, I was leaving a decent girl hanging. Therefore, I no longer shyly questioned whether or not to accept the handshake. I just did it without trying to blush.

"A pleasure to meet you then, Tina. Again, no need to say sorry. I'll make it along. Thank you, though. I'm glad to see you at least care." When I finished, Tina Stoppable smiled at my reassurance. She had been searching for me to give her some kind of relief. It seemed that I had delivered as hoped. A shout from across the gym drew our attention away from the conversation. Nicole was impatiently calling for Tina to join her plus the rest of the cheer squad. The ginger nodded to herself. She focused onto me along with Myrina to say.

"Again, sorry for all the trouble, guys." I rolled my eyes at this. I began to explain again that things were cool but the cheer captain seriously cut me off with, "I know how you feel but I really do regret what happened. Just accept it. Okay?" I saw that I had no other choice. If it would make her feel better about the matter then I would accept her conditions, of course. I think, for some odd reason, I would have done more for her if it was required. It was then that I realized I was _crushing _on her! Stupid! Get a grip! Seeing me plus Myrina agree to her request for forgiveness, Tina smiled happily. She nodded at us. "Okay, then. I'll see you guys later on and - who knows - maybe in town?" This question was directed towards me. My answer didn't come before my guide's, though.

"You two might actually see each other in choir in fourth hour. His aunt is the new music teacher in Mrs. Meredith's place. She's the reason he moved here to Middleton in the first place or so I think." Tina showed a bit of surprise at the revealed news. She said with energy.

"Really? You have choir fourth hour then?" At my nod, she actually beamed, "Okay! So, we have gym plus choir. I'll see you throughout the day, then!" I found myself a little shaken by her enthusiasm at the news we'd be sharing classes. It was only classes. Plus, she took singing class? Surprise! Yet, I was brought out of my reveries when the cheer captain jogged away towards where he friends waited, saying as she went, "Bye, guys!" My hand dumbly waved alongside Myrina's back at the farewell. A silence passed between us for what felt like a long moment where I tried to gather myself together after all that had happened. Then, the emo girl broke it with a humorous, teasing inquiry.

"Have a crush on her, yet?" My heart leaped into my throat at this. I tried to control myself at the question. However, like every other idiot when it came to romance, I was an idiot. My face felt a bit hot as Myrina evilly studied me for an answer. She seemed to notice because she showed a small smile before saying, not mocking, "Don't worry. You're not the only one. Half of the guys in school wish to be with her. Don't really blame them. She's never done me wrong, unlike many. Only good." Then, the emo added, "Then again, can't say the same for you. She did nearly snap off your head with that little performance when we got in here. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes." I rubbed my neck, then asked, "Is that what happened? I could guess she fell on me from somewhere but..." Myrina nodded at my inquiry. She explained to me that, when she turned around, she noticed Tina being flipped up into the air by her companions behind me for practice. This explained her scream. It had apparently been a skilled flip attempt that failed only due to me being in the way. A shame. However, despite being so brawled, I couldn't help but feel grateful for being in the way. Stupid, I know, but It had given me the chance to have a civilized talk with someone supposedly well liked. After doing so, I could see why. Yet, even as I thought, my mind was beginning to readjust itself. My crush was going away due to one thought. Cheer captain was most certainly out of my reach. I wasn't anywhere close to deserving that. I was the new guy in town, plus, half the school boys liked her? My luck wasn't that great. It was down in the gutters. Thus, she'd clearly find someone other than me to spend her time with. _Duh_. No use getting my hopes up. Had done so quite a bit before now and been repeatedly disappointed in the end.

"Well, considering Tina was over in Japan just last night... I'd say she looks able. How she does everything in her life is anyone's guess. Hardened after all the years of being around the world. I'd expect her to be exhausted today but, now that I think about it, she probably got her rest on that plane that flew by this morning. Boy, that was amazing." I didn't exactly register this at first. My mind was preoccupied watching Tina practice with the others. Then, the news hit me, like a fist hitting my gut, that Myrina had mentioned the foreign aircraft! Not only this but she had directed the statement in the direction of the... cheer captain? I curiously looked to my guide to confirm this and, yes, she was focused on Tina too. What? Myrina was referring to them both as if they were connected in a way.

"Myrina, what?"

The emo girl looked at me. She hadn't heard me right for she replied to my question with one of her own, "Hm?" I glanced from my companion towards the committed redhead, trying to put things together. I finally uttered.

"Did you just say that Tina was in Japan last night?"

"Of course." A sense of disbelief racked my mind at the answer. Instantly, I assumed Myrina was kidding with me but she seemed rather serious. She became peculiar, giving me a face like I was the odd one, while she explained, "Did you not see the news this morning? About Japan's president being rescued? Well guess who did the rescuing?" I really, honestly couldn't answer that riddle but something in the back of my mind told me what the solution would be before the emo girl pointed directly at Tina. I stared over in the direction of the cheerleaders.

"You're kidding, right?" At my joking, my guide gave me a puzzled look.

"No. I'm not. She left during Economics yesterday for reasons unknown until this morning when they showed Japan." Again, I felt like I was out of the loop of something big. I was sheltered from something supposedly world wide and, now, instead of discussing it with Drew, like intended, I was talking with Myrina. However, I now recalled that I wanted to ask her about the plane before being knocked out. Well, here it was! I shook my head, trying to understand things. Tina Stoppable had been in Japan last night? That couldn't be right. She wouldn't be back to school on time, let alone be awake as she was. Yet, Myrina had said she'd been on that plane I'd seen no more than a few hours ago? That was the evidence? Still, I just didn't get it. A high school student had saved the president of Japan? JAPAN? That made no sense. How could she have...? There were numerous other elements that could have done so!

"August, are you okay?" I instantly answered this inquiry with sarcasm.

"Not exactly with you lying to me about a cheerleader going over to Japan and saving the president there! That's not funny!" Myrina became bitter at my remarks. I was dumb then, unaware. Unwilling to accept such a story because I was narrow minded. No, sheltered. I can't say the same two weeks later when things made sense. Now, though, I saw it as a lie. A joke. A false story of some kind. Why? I couldn't tell you. The evidence was there but...

"It's not supposed to be funny, August! It's the truth! Tina Possible, the teen American hero and daughter of the famous Kim Possible, rescued the Japanese president just last night! She's been doing stuff like that for the past two years!"

"Seriously? You honestly expect me to believe that that girl over there, the one who just shook my hand, is some kind of hero? Not only that but you said Tina Possible, not Stoppable! You've got two people mismatched here!" Again, I was being stupid without realizing it. Narrow minded too. The kind of stuff Myrina was going on about was material somebody couldn't just make up on the spot, as I suspected. There was a saying I should have thought of then, _"Some things are so ridiculous, they have to be true"._

"Okay, now you're not being funny! What's wrong with you? Don't you know that she and her family use the alias, Possible, to throw off villains?" I must have finally convinced Myrina that I was absolutely clueless about the entire subject we were on because she suddenly adopted a look of comprehension. Like Drew, she acted a bit surprised at my attitude, as if I was supposed to know something. She even repeated his words on the bus, "Wait... you're serious about this?" I rubbed my forehead wearily, then drawled.

"About what?" Myrina just stared at me, eyes full of disbelief and expression dumbstruck. Then she found her voice.

"You mean to say... that you've never heard of Tina Possible until now? Just now?" I, slowly as well as honestly, shook my head at the question. At once, Myrina's expression changed from disbelief into bewilderment. She firmly asked of me, "Where is Hastings? On mars? How can you not know about Tina Possible? Everyone does! It's worldwide gossip!" I immediately began feeling stupider. Yet, I just couldn't believe the possibility that, supposedly, I had just shaken hands with a teen hero or whatever. Tina didn't look like it at all! She merely looked like a regular cheerleader alongside the others. I was supposed to believe that she'd been in Japan, aided the president, then returned home all in one night? That she was worldwide gossip? How?

"Then educate me, Myrina! Explain things to me!"

"Fine, I'll do the short version for you, Mr. Secluded!" I grimaced at the comment but that was what I was in the end now that I think back on it. Again, I didn't pay much attention to the news. I had no one to blame but myself. What Myrina had to say was all truth where ways, I didn't believe her due to my lack of attention. How arrogant of me.

Anyway, she pointed at Tina seriously to say, "That is Tina Stoppable, cheer captain and straight A student of Middleton High! She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable in high town or Upperton!" After this, the emo actually pulled out her phone determinedly to begin looking through things. After a minute, she jammed the screen in my face. I recognized the picture on there at once. It was the one as the subject of the day on yahoo, showing the Japanese president walking amid a crowd of eager news people with his hand raised up. Myrina finished while showing me this, "She is also the world known Tina Possible, teen hero against crime, that just rescued this man last night! Look!" And with that, the emo girl seriously jabbed at the title I had half-read earlier that morning on the curb.

"_President of Japan, rescued from terrorist plots last night through the efforts of the young American teen hero, Tina Possible!"_

Then, to add to my absolute bewilderment of the moment, my eyes caught something I hadn't seen before. How I had missed it I didn't know. The president didn't walk alone through the crowd attended by bodyguards. There was a familiar face of a girl partially visible beside him with eyes as green as spring leaves and hair as crimson as fire. She wore a unique outfit, very spy styled, consisting of a black tank top that reached halfway down her bare midriff. Baggy cargo pants covered her legs and black gloves hid her hands. I saw but didn't believe it. I glanced in the direction of Tina, then to the pictured girl. Then to the title of the photo. _No but yes._ It was Tina Stoppable who walked beside the president! But how? How?

"Whaaaaat?" My soft, shocked response to Myrina's answer made her snort. She nodded towards the cheerleaders, eyes filled with frankness.

"_Yes, Tina Stoppable is also Tina Possible, August. A crusader of justice. Duh!"_

- End of "Learning the Ropes"


	6. Episode Five: Rising Up

Episode Five: "Rising Up"...

_Tina Stoppable or Possible or whatever... A hero? Well, I suppose there's a first for everything. Just never saw this one coming. Like, ever._

* * *

"Alright, people, LISTEN UP! Today, I'll be in charge of your gym class! It seems that on the way here from the office, Mr. Cole underwent a rather unfortunate tripping incident that ended with him suffering from a broken leg afterwards. Therefore, he was rushed to the hospital. Our prayers go with him. Seeing me as the only suitable one to handle this _specific _session of pettiness, the principle called on my abilities. Therefore, we can do this the easy way... OR THE HARD WAY! So, which will it be?"

Turned out my vow to not run into Mr. Barkin another time for the remainder of the school year was very, very short lived without much choice. No more than five minutes had passed after my accident with Tina that the drill sergeant had boldly marched into the gymnasium with chest raised like a rooster ready to crow at dawn. Ironically, after thinking this in my mind, he did just that to start the class. The expression on my face along with Myrina's instantly shifted into unease, as did every other students', when seeing him enter as well as bark for attention. He rallied all of us into a single file line, side by side, immediately. Quickly, everyone lost their looks of tension or they would be subject to what one unfortunate soul did by thinking too late. I couldn't see the situation but, like everyone else, heard it plain well.

"STRAIGHTEN UP THERE, MR. RICHARDS! YOU'RE IN THE CLASS THAT AMERICAN MEN TAKE! NOT HUNCHBACKS OF NOTRE DAME! LOOK LIVELY, SON!"

This wasn't gym anymore. It really _was _a war zone. We all were going to be hitting the deck, running laps, digging trenches, seeking out the enemy, with this man in charge of us now. I resisted a snicker when thinking this. I had a ridiculous tendency of being completely stupid whenever nervous, no matter how I tried not to be. I also realized that I must have had the worst, absolute _worst_, luck ever. It seemed Mr. Cole shared that trait with me. Thanks to the earlier occurrence with the cheer captain, I could have very well been in the hospital bed beside him describing how I got a broken neck or worse. Again, the urge to laugh nearly took over me. At the wrong time too. I just resumed looking serious when Mr. Barkin paced in front of me. He paused a moment when noticing me amid my fellows, studied me as if searching for something, then actually spoke instead of shouting bloody murder.

"Good lord, Mr. Cousitar... What happened to you?" I realized I must have looked the worse for ware after Tina falling on me. I never had taken the time to really clean up. Half of me wanted to speak the truth. It seemed the wise way with whom exactly was baring down upon me. However, the majority of myself rejected the thought of her getting into any trouble due to me. I didn't want any enemies. Especially a supposed hero such as her. Not a good idea. "Mrs. Cleverly, did I not say I'd be watching you throughout the day? How did this-" I jumped in not only to save Myrina a whole lot of trouble but possibly Tina too. It _did _seem that this man had something against my guide after all. Sheesh! He hadn't even waited for me to explain things and he was jumping to conclusions against her.

"It was nothing, sir! I, uh, tripped on the way here to class too! Yeah, um, there must be something wrong with the eastern hall if both me and a teacher fell in there. Has it been recently polished? It seemed a bit slippery." I retained a straight face - I dearly hoped this - as Mr. Barkin's steely gaze seemed to cut right through me. I guess that was a trait he'd adopted from his years in the military as Drew had described earlier. Finally, after a long minute where I could hear my own heart beating rapidly against my rib cage, the firm man nodded his head. However, he wasn't ready to let my emo companion off the hook just yet.

"Is this true, Mrs. Cleverly?" My core kind of did a flinch at this but it relaxed when my ears caught my friend respond sweetly.

"It is. I insisted we go back to the office but the new guy is tougher than he looks." At this she patted my shoulder which nearly made me yelp out in pain. "I figured we could get some attention from Mr. Cole here, instead, while in class but he unfortunately wasn't able to attend as you obviously pointed out ten minutes after the course was supposed to start." Whether or not my guide had read my mind while lying, I couldn't tell. However, I thought I could sense the insult she was subtly throwing in the teacher's direction with her sweet talk at the opportunity. In other words, she was stating, _"Yes, he fell in the hall. Yes, we intended to get him attention here. What took you so loooong, Mr. Sergeant, sir?" _I almost failed looking normal as my willpower faltered in the face of nervousness. I couldn't laugh! I couldn't show weakness! I coughed instead, resuming a blank face as Mr. Barkin thoroughly studied us both.

"What of your outfit, Mr. Cousitar? I do hope you brought the proper gear to take part in this class, today. You seem the type to do so." The army man focused onto Myrina as he finished coldly, "Unlike some people I know who don't value the true reward in physical exercise." My guide merely blinked back innocently. Trying to get the quirk before me over with as quickly as possible without the expense of my friend's dignity in the process, I explained that I had been waiting for the teacher to arrive and instruct me on what to do. This was partially true. The other, unknown half of it was that I'd spent my free time before class, without thinking, talking over what Myrina called "Team Possible" which was related to Tina. I wanted to learn as much as I could about the teen hero now. It would better prevent me from looking like a complete idiot in front of her later on if the subject ever came up in some way. Before we'd actually gotten deep into the discussion, however, that had been when the drill sergeant had decided to barge in without warning.

Once I'd given my story, Mr. Barkin nodded his head. Then, he clarified, "Very well. I'll put in a word to the principle about the danger that hall has become. In the meantime, we're going to split into teams. Afterwards, you may dress, Mr. Cousitar." He focused onto Myrina one last time in grave silence, then turned away to stroll towards the center of the line. As we watched him go, my emo friend nudged me in the side. When I glanced over towards her, she was wearing a cat like grin on her features. I instantly thought of the character from the old Disney movie back in the early 2000s my aunt owned, "Alice in Wonderland", known as the "Cheshire Cat". It nearly made me lose all my will to hold back the mirth growing inside me. Instead of bursting out laughing, though, I retained my resolve by covering my mouth quickly.

"You fell in the hall?... You're so crushing on Tina Possible! Any other would have given the truth but you're totally smitten enough to lie? How adorable! How cute!" I hated my companion. I also thanked her for understanding my unsaid message while lying. My emotions were mixed towards her. It seemed we had become closer than I originally thought beforehand. We could understand one another better than predicted. At the moment, I really couldn't speak. My efforts at staying calm were near to breaking. Regardless, the emo girl had had her fun. She winked at me, "Not to worry. Your little secret is safe with me." At this, I found my voice to utter back wittily.

"Ugh, thanks. Make sure it stays that way, okay?" My actual feelings towards Tina were torn, truth be told. No matter how hard one resisted, it was a natural reaction to have a crush on someone as pretty as she was after seeing her for the first time. Some would call it "animal attraction". However, I'd experienced this feeling many times over throughout my life. They lacked good results. It was a pleasurable experience but an annoying one at that. _Love _had a way of being that almost all the time. What I felt at the moment was nowhere close to that, though. It was a simple attraction that wouldn't go anywhere. Regardless, my intentions were true about not wanting to get her into anymore trouble than she was already in nor make her feel any worse than she currently did. I felt that way towards everyone. Stupidly, sometimes, even my enemies. This was the way I was. It had been like this for me since I'd entered pre-k so long ago. I tried to get along with everyone. I tried not to get too much notice. I liked the background, not the center of things.

"It seems that, today, Mr. Cole had planned on making you all play the admirable sport of dodge ball." At Mr. Barkin's statement, a series of cheers rang throughout the line to invade on my pondering. I didn't join in. Neither did Myrina, who showed a face of mocking disgust, which finally made me break out into laughter. This went along perfectly with the roars of delight to my relief as no one noticed me. For once, a stroke of luck! As things settled down, I observed the sergeant continue his speech while pacing as if in front of actual soldiers, "Yes, I couldn't agree more with him! The sport makes boys into men, girls into women! This activity not only shows us who is the strongest but also the weakest! It bolsters those who's wills are indomitable and roots out those who are likely to never truly stand up for themselves!" That was a way of putting it. Harsh. I couldn't really tell you I belonged to either category. Just in between. _Average_. Duh. "Therefore, I won't hold up the action any longer from you young ladies and gentleman. Do the school proud!" The teacher gestured towards the formation to say, "Mr. Madden, Mrs. Stoppable! Come forward!"

I didn't recognize the first name but the second made my face heat up for an instant. It only took a moment longer to see two figures step out of the formation to near the isolated spot where Mr. Barkin proudly stood tall before us all. The boy of the duo that had the recognizable looks of a football player - being burly, standing six feet tall at least with black hair topping his handsome head, what else could he be? - stopped at the teacher's left side as indicated. There, he assumed a pose almost as proud as his superior's. This had to be Mr. Madden. His first name would become known to me soon enough. Meanwhile, Tina, as graceful as any girl could be and perhaps more than that, took her place at the teacher's right side. I noticed the army man give the cheer captain a sidelong glance before leaning over to ask something of her. She showed a bit of modesty while softly answering his words. No one could hear the exchange. This didn't stop Myrina from guessing. "I bet she's having to defend herself from Mr. Barkin about missing out on classes yesterday to save Japan last night."

I asked of my friend, "Is that it?" At which, Myrina nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I'm not the only one that old dog holds a grudge against. He had to deal with Tina's mother before her and he never thought the process of leaving for missions in the middle of the day a good thing. Even when it's about saving the world from wrongdoers." I really couldn't guess what the teacher was discussing with Tina, who continually looked a bit uncomfortable with further talk. The whole subject of her being a teen hero was still quite alien to me. In my opinion, she looked like a normal high school student through and through. I supposed Myrina knew what she was talking about, though. She had proven me wrong about the whole joke event earlier with that picture. As for me, I was a lost case completely. Even so, I breathed to my companion truthfully, taking notice at how she seemed to deduce things so precisely.

"You know, your whole mind reading abilities are starting to freak me out, Myrina. Could you take a break for a minute or so?" Myrina showed a bit of humor at my joke. She cutely answered with.

"Ha ha, fine! From now on, I'll keep in mind that you're shy to my witchcraft. Don't worry. Drew notices the same thing." I shared the laugh with her at this bit of news. Instantly after, we both jumped back to paying attention to those who stood out from the crowd with Mr. Barkin who barked.

"OKAY, let the teams be decided! Mr. Madden, you have first choice! Choose well." Back in Hastings, I hadn't really cared about the whole rule of being picked first, last, or twenty-second. I honestly thought I made a good addition to any team that chose me from the mass because I tried my hardest, had a good sense of sportsmanship, and never exactly thought about ever ripping an opponent apart due to the fact that they were winning. Unlike most. No, the majority preferred to act as if a simple game of basketball were more a trial of life or death. Where this mood had come from was anyone's guess. Whoever had started it needed to be found and... whatever. Even so, it needed to go back under the rock it had come from under. My chances of being chosen soon were slim to none. It wasn't a big deal. Thus, I took the chance to resume talking about the "Team Possible" subject with Myrina like earlier before any intrusion.

"So, Myrina?" My guide simply gave me her attention at my inquiry with a curious expression. She blinked a moment before replying.

"What's up?"

"Tina, of course." I felt humored to see my friend show understanding as well as dumbness towards herself at my statement, "So, what were you going to say about her and this Team Possible deal before you know who scarred everyone's eardrums?" Myrina, after smiling at my lame humor, lapsed into some thought as I watched her. However, just as she opened her mouth to voice what was on her mind as well as inform me more on what I'd been missing my entire life, something cut in on our prepared conversation.

"Uh... August!"

I didn't register the call for me at first. As explained earlier, I didn't expect it to come so soon. My number usually ended up being around the middle of the selection. Therefore, I was a bit too preoccupied with getting answers from Myrina about the teen hero presently acting as team leader. My focus was on the talk but became shaken when noticing my fellow wasn't explaining anything. She just gave me a purposeful look past my shoulder instead that suggested something. What? As I was about to question what was going on, to inquire about Tina, the voice called me a second time with a hint of humor. This time, I looked towards the source.

It hadn't been Madden - which was kind of a relief considering he looked like a guy that selected favorites only - for he was still looking over those who could be selected. No, I found that Tina had her full attention on me. This slightly shocked me as a result as well as caused my face to burn. The hero... wanted me on her team? If you didn't notice already, my brain kind of blanked up at the prospect. Without thinking, I even voiced my bewilderment as dumbly, "Huh? What?" There were laughs along with odd glances directed towards me afterwards. My companion gave me a sarcastic exhale as Mr. Barkin stated from where he was.

"Come now, Mr. Cousitar, you may be new but enough time has been wasted. Mrs. Stoppable is calling on you to join her team. Now is not the time to show flaw!" At this, the sergeant seemed to enter his old days back in the military because he commanded of me quite professionally as if I were an actual combatant in battle, "NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Jeez. Didn't the guy ever get told to take a chill pill? Immediately, this thought turned on me. Uh, duh, no. If anyone ever did that, they'd know full well that there would be high chances of being blow right off the face of the earth. Not with explosives, mind. Just the brute, overwhelming, sheer force of volume this man could deliver. I hesitated when getting to my feet, encouraged by Myrina, to half turn back to my guide.

She observed me coolly when I began, "But what about-"

"Team Possible? Tina?" I nodded at the answer, taking note again that this girl had read my mind with unnerving ease. She shrugged, showing a reassuring smile while doing so, "It'll have to wait, Mr. I'm Sheltered. Don't worry about it." For some reason, I felt a bit uneasy at this response. I was definitely over thinking things then, now that I look back on it all. I'd been worried about looking like an idiot in front of a girl I liked, how to act around her, along with many other things. The answer was simple. I just had to be casual. Regardless, I was half in reality and half gone to somewhere else. I couldn't really tell you where else at that time. I recall hissing when my friend finished.

"What do you mean it'll have to wait? I'm joining her team! What am I supposed to do?" At this, the emo girl gave me a frank expression as if I already knew what to do. In fact, I did. Again, I was seriously overreacting. She stated just as straight forward as her look suggested.

"Uh, duh. Just be yourself. You'll be fine." Be normal? Be me? Around a girl that acts like a high school student for her alias while, at the same time, she apparently traveled the earth to foil the many attempts made by a number of villains looking to complete their mad designs of world domination? Mind, this was my assumption of the teen hero after hearing what Myrina had to say to me ahead of Mr. Barkin's arrival. I didn't know it then but, yes, I didn't need to be super cool or anything special around her. My simple self did fine. In any case, after much conflict, that attitude was _now_. This was _then _and, boy, was I the idiot I tried to avoid being. Yet, even as I attempted to argue some more with her, my companion stated, "Think over the stuff we discussed ahead of time. It'll comfort you and, trust me, Tina is normal enough when here. I mean, didn't you act average enough before knowing when she shook your hand? Just do that." With that said, she pushed me away towards the team that patiently awaited me. End of discussion.

_Be normal. Be cool. Be you. _I thought this to myself when approaching the destination I was supposed to be at with most people watching me. When comprehending this fact, I straightened up instead of looking hunched. I put both my hands into my pockets to prevent them from swinging stupidly at my sides. It was walking to the bus stop at the end of Bridgeton all over again, accept... three times more dramatic than necessary! God, I was such an idiot, then! Oogh! The distance between myself and Tina became less with each step. With each pace, my features seemed to get a little hotter. Due to this, my brain became a bit more handicapped. Crushes tended to make the most intelligent of us humans into primates, or worse, incapable of things we could have easily done a moment ago. Therefore, this was my excuse when, finally, I had reached my team. I was fine with joining them in silence, yet, it seemed the cheer captain wouldn't let me go by that way as I'd hoped.

She said, even chimed, "Hey, August." At which I flinched inside. My conscience frantically looked for the correct words to reply with. Clearly they had been lost to me. Nowadays, I would have found them easily. However, at that time, I was a bank accountant who had made a lone mistake, thrown off the balance, and was now rapidly searching through the piles upon piles of records with my boss tapping his foot in impatience. I was a cashier at a store who was attempting to accommodate the wishes of an angry customer who just couldn't be satisfied with one substitute or another. I was a FREAKING chimp scratching its head on a limb while looking for way to a batch of bananas out of reach!... Wait, what? Regardless, my stupid self settled on something less than I supposed as controlled.

"Uh, yeah!... Hi!" As the accountant, my boss would have jabbed a hostile finger in my face as he mercilessly fired me outright. As the cashier, the angry customer would have exploded about my apparent lack of organization. As the chimp, I would have reached out and fallen straight out of the tree head first... You know what? Just forget the monkey part! I don't even know how that got involved but it has to stop! I was dumb. Not _that _dumb though. I was suffering things that every teen did, right? Even so, I knew I had made the simple action of saying "hi" back to Tina a bit too much by noticing the faces around me shift into weird stares. Tina showed a bit of unease that quickly changed into friendliness. "Are you okay?" This was a chance to redeem myself. I recollected my thoughts, thought through things, then followed Myrina's advice. Just be me. Just be what you've always been. Why was that harder than usual then? Of course, I knew the answer to that but, ugh, why? Forcibly setting this aside, I tried to smile a simple smile.

"I'm fine. Really. Why do you ask?" I was relieved to hear that I sounded confident as well as somewhat back to normal. More so than my first response earlier. Anyway, my focus returned to the cheer captain when she explained her reason for asking which I should have known before being told.

"Your head. I kind of wondered if I'd done something to your hearing with our earlier accident when you didn't respond at first." She assumed a worried look again like earlier after the incident, "Are you sure you're okay? Did Mr. Barkin say anything to you?" At this, I nodded to truthfully answer because the pain had gone away. Yet, I wasn't going to explain my other purpose for having hesitated at Tina's call. How would that be? A jolly discussion of me never really knowing who she was and I was talking about it with Myrina instead of her? Oh, that would be quite swell! Not!

"He asked what had happened to me while we were in line. Don't worry, I didn't rat on you, Tina. I explained that I fell in the hall like Mr. Cole and that was my reason for looking so roughed up. It worked out perfectly." Where I thought this would make her feel better, it seemed to have the opposite affect. The cheerleader appeared to be quite bothered and, to my surprise, explained that she should be in trouble for my injury. Not have it covered up. It seemed she cared a lot more over the situation than I thought.

"But, August, I did this to you! You should have said so. It would have been the right thing to do and you had a reason. Why didn't you?" I really couldn't explain anything at the moment. I was a bit too shocked to hear someone be ashamed over being kept from trouble rather than glad. Was this girl for real? What was the deal? Obviously, she was still suffering from guilt issues. However, suffering was saying it lightly. She had been just as much scarred by the situation as me but emotionally. It now nagged at her. Why? I had said everything was cool between us earlier so why did she now seem on the verge of apologizing profusely again? Funny, now it wasn't me being uncomfortable but the other way around. When would the surprises stop coming in this place? I kind of thought _never_.

"Are you kidding, Tina?" When noticing she wasn't, I quickly jumped in to prevent her from doing further self inflicting harm, "Okay, look, this isn't right! You wanted an apology, I gave you one. You wanted to know we weren't going to be enemies, I confirmed that. So, stop doing this to your-" Yet, a familiar voice cut in on my encouraging words from a distance away.

"Mrs. Stoppable!" When the both of us turned in the direction of the demand, we noticed Mr. Barkin glaring at us along with Madden. He barked out, "You'll have plenty of time afterwards to catch up on the new guy. However, now is the time to focus on gym and not keep the rest of us waiting! It's your choice now! Let's go!" When finished, the sergeant focused onto me to state, "AS for you, Mr. Cousitar, don't you have a uniform to put on instead of distracting the team leaders?" Wow, talk about a short fuse. It seemed there was no good side to this man nor was there any way of staying there. Where, only a half an hour ago, he'd been praising me about my aunt, now he seemed to hold something against me for taking up Tina's attention for a minute or two. Despite this, I did need to change. Also, I needed to get the cheer captain to quit beating herself up. It seemed she was really self aware of things.

"Hey." I got the guilty girl's attention one last time as I walked back around her towards where my gym gear rested. When I had her interest, I firmly said one final thing to Tina in an undertone, "Don't worry about it. Seriously. I'll live. This is our secret. You don't need to be punished or anything. You're fine. Got it?" I didn't have the time to wait for a confirmation. Not with Mr. Barkin's steely gaze on me from the side. So, after retrieving my stuff from where I'd left it beside Myrina, I made my way towards the boy's locker room. Unaware of the blunder I was walking into as I did so. Anyhow, as I strode behind the dwindling line of waiting students, my eyes focused onto Tina as she went back to calling out names. In the process, I mentally began going over things relating to her.

Name? Tina Kimberly Stoppable. Age? Sixteen, like most juniors. Height? Close to mine at five feet, ten inches. Hair color? Red, of course. Eye color? Greener than most. Body Build? That wasn't really necessary information but she was quite slender while fit too. She'd have to be to get along with her fellow cheerleaders as well as lead them. After bluntly revealing her heroic background to me beforehand, Myrina went on to explain what she could about Tina which was quite a bit more than I predicted. The emo took part in a global fan club - she was quite loyal to the "Possible" project - and that included meetings, fundraisers, plus an online site where people got together to pool their knowledge into the subject. After saying this very thing, my guide went online to look up the genuine website through her phone. Once she had it - it was on her saved list of fast searches - I got the chance to catch up on some things using what Possible fans called _"The Possible Wiki". _

I instantly got the hint that this was a copy, a well created repeat, of what most everyone knew today as _"Wikipedia" _or the _"Online Dictionary of Subjects". _The thing about it was that it could explain most anything to you. You simply had to type in your interest at the time in the search bar and, whether it was an automobile or dinosaur or griffin, it would give a list of suggested articles to read up on. It was a very helpful tool. I knew this due to the fact that I'd used the internet dictionary many times over in my research for writing. I was a huge fan of mythology. Thus, I was well familiar with the topic through the searches on Wikipedia. When I guessed the connection these two Wiki shared before Myrina could explain it, she stopped dead in mid-sentence. She crossed her arms and looked quite disappointed at not being able to explain the significance to me. In the end, though, I allowed her to show me the way of getting around through the site. This caused her to brighten at once.

Time was unexpectedly short for us to go over much. Maximum? It had to be five minutes we had until a certain _someone _intruded on our exchange quite loudly with unfortunate news. I had been listening to what Myrina was explaining as the "Possible Project" at that time. As a result, the majority of my focus was bent on reviewing this topic while I strolled towards the locker room. The Possible Wiki had much to do with Tina. Tina had a major connection to this Possible Project and this program... well, it apparently had a lot of history behind it concerning another individual, "Kim Possible". If I'd been paying attention to the outside world for - oh, I don't know - my entire life, perhaps, then I wouldn't feel so confused over the matter. All the same, the challenge was here and I couldn't turn a blind eye any longer. Not if I was attending school with a teen hero who fought global crime for a hobby. How could I?

The Possible Wiki had been created by fans back around close to twenty some years ago as the result of someone other than Tina. Myrina had said that that figure had been, oh, "Kim Possible"? Whom that specific person was escaped me at the moment but, with further research during my free time, I would eventually come to find out. How awful that I didn't truly understand the connection between Tina and Kim at that time. I was sooo very sheltered! What I did know is that the site closely followed the Possible Project, this Kim Possible individual, approximately twenty years in the past. Around that time period, the site had faded into something like a review due to the fact that the first teen hero had given up her career for personal reasons. However, review wasn't so bad. Myrina went on to explain it was the best way for people, fans, loyalists, everyone, to remember the selfless feats she had accomplished during her golden time without payment. That fact right there was something else I found hard to believe. So, this Kim Possible went out of her way for others, risked her very life, without ever asking for a reward once? Truly a hero. Did Tina hold this same attitude? I didn't have an answer for that but, considering how I'd seen her acting, I leaned towards "yes".

It was seconds before Mr. Barkin crowed that my guide revealed an important fact directly linked to the current Possible teen hero. She explained that two years ago, during freshman year, Tina brought the Possible Project back to life. How she had done so was something I desperately wanted to learn. I was actually very interested in the matter, despite my former disbelief. Yet, as you already know, the answer to my question was then cut off. That seemed to happen to me quite often, didn't it? You know the rest from there to now. That's what I knew of the regular looking cheer captain and... that was just it! She didn't have the look of a hero that had been fighting villains, evil masterminds, for the past two years! That was a thought I just couldn't really accept when seeing her dressed for gym like every other student, acting like every other teen did! Sure, she had a commendable attitude befitting a heroine. She had a splendid form. How could a sixteen year old possibly thwart the plans of geniuses looking to conquer the world, though? Even so, there had been the picture from earlier. I still recalled her clearly walking beside the Japanese president. Evidence. It just didn't... seem right. Then, I remembered the quote of the fan site the emo girl had proudly pointed out to me during discussion.

"_Anything is possible, for a Possible!"_

"MR. COUSITAR!" I nearly leapt out of my skin when I heard a shout for my name. From whom you could guess easily. Not only due to the volume of the exclamation but, also, I'd started to notice that the owner preferred to refer to his subjects by their last names. I turned away from the locker room reluctantly, prepping myself for another lecture I didn't deserve as Mr. Barkin glared at me from where the teams stood. I didn't know it, yet, but I really did deserve the coming scolding. All eyes were on me when the teacher questioned coolly, "Mr. Cousitar... just where do you think you're going?" I resisted the longing to roll my eyes as well as answer as sarcastically as Myrina would have. It seemed her influence was rubbing off onto me.

"To change, sir." There were mutters at my answer. I questioned to myself why it seemed everyone looked humored by my answer because it was the truth. The matter soon became clear when Mr. Barkin spoke next in a taunting tone.

"Tell me, then, Cousitar. Are you a boy or girl?" What an absurd question. Did he really just ask me that? I honestly even wondered if I should dignify the riddle with an answer but, being who I was, I respectfully replied like a four year old was expected too to an elder.

"A boy, sir."

"Ah, I see. Then you should probably try the locker room over there." After finishing this with a sneer, the sergeant pointed towards the other side of the gymnasium purposefully. I didn't exactly understand the hint immediately. There was a locker room right in front of me. However, it suddenly hit me. Where _was _I going? I'd been so distracted by the Possible topic on my mind that I'd not really thought things through here in reality. Then, another possibility hit me. In dread, now better understanding what it was that made everyone appear to be holding back laughs as well as to what Mr. Barkin was getting at, I turned my attention back onto the locker room entrance. My heart fell into my stomach. My fears were confirmed when noticing the familiar sign beside the door that read _"Girls Only". _As if waiting for this cue, laughter erupted behind me. Trying to keep in control as well as not show my embarrassment, I turned away from the mistake to begin making my way towards the correct locker room, hearing the teacher state as I went, "I'll make an acceptation this one time, Mr. Cousitar, as the new student. Let's try to not let it happen again." _Yeah. Thanks for that, sir._

I didn't dare look over in Tina's direction. If anything, I currently attempted to keep my face from going cherry red while glaring at the floor. No, instead, my efforts were best placed in trying to walk away from the accident with as much dignity as I could find. In a matter of seconds, I'd ventured to the correct locker room. Just to be cautious, I thoroughly read and reread the sign that said _"Boys Only", _before actually taking my first step inside. It was like being back in Hastings all over again when I did this. The locker room had just the same mixed smell of good plus bad. I made a mental note that it was still the beginning of the school year. By the end of it, no, the end of the month, the place's good values would be overpowered by the bad. Doubt me? You'd be surprised. I felt pleased to make out the smells of numerous deodorants accompanied by the janitor's soaps still had an affect against the bad. It would be in the later days that I'd have to hold my breath while changing.

I began the process of changing into my gym clothes which consisted of a regular white tee, black shorts, and black sports shoes to wrap it up. It was as I went to work tightly tying up my shoes for the upcoming battle - that was what it was going to be, no matter what people thought - my mind ventured back onto the Possible Project as well as onto Tina herself. It was through her that, apparently, the program had regained a second breath. Through an incredible feat of some kind. She had hundreds of thousands, maybe millions, watching her every move now that she was in the spotlight. Each decision would be added to the fan site as it had been done for Kim Possible in the past. Still, as I pondered over these things, I just didn't see her being that way. Nah, Tina had come into my life with quite the entrance. Abrupt, painful, but regular in every way. Sure, it was an accident. Yet, she wasn't being pursued by maniacs like on her missions. She made a mistake, like every other human could, and then politely apologized plus introduced herself. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. When I wondered about Tina, I saw _Stoppable_, the attractive cheer captain. Not _Possible_, the teen hero that evidently accompanied the Japanese president yesterday.

Why couldn't I get a grip? I was in the same school of a teen hero that saved the world, my world, every other day for the past two years. So what? If anything, I should have been feeling grateful to her without end. Without her efforts, I'd likely be the slave of some terrorist alongside my aunt right now. It was the only possible future. However, that was just it. If Tina Stoppable was the hero that everyone claimed her to be, why was she here of all places? Wouldn't her enemies be coming to visit every now or then? Didn't that put Middleton at risk? Why wasn't she in Washington with the best, aided by numerous underground organizations like the Marvel Avengers? Wasn't the world saving supposed to be the government's job? Weren't they supposed to stop the evil guys? Why was a sixteen year old doing that for them? Why was it that she and my dad... at this, I paused in thinking. Again, I was overreacting. The news had just been so abrupt, perhaps I was suffering from shock?

My dad, he'd been a hero. I'd never questioned him. No, he was an inspiration to not just myself but many others. He'd gone believing in what he did was right. Now, if I was really worrying about Tina being the same... wasn't I insulting his memory? Oh, my head. Anyone could be a hero, if they wished to be. Who was I to judge the possibilities? The obstacles? Easy. I didn't have the right, until I was one. I just needed to accept the truth. If dad were here, he'd tell me not to worry about it. Just to go along because, in the end, things would work out. I may not have known him long but, for a fact, that's what he would have said.

"Just be myself. Just be who I've always been. Get a grip." This thought made absolute sense. I was definitely exaggerating. Well... maybe not definitely but somewhat. I suddenly found that I'd been wasting time after finishing the job of tying my shoe laces. Now I just thoughtfully sat on the bench in the aisle between the lockers. Thinking immediately of what Mr. Barkin would say if he saw me, I sprang back into action with renewed vigor. Seeing that I'd not been given a locker, I merely opened one nearby to thrown my stuff inside. Then, my opinion changed. I found out an isolated locker instead, knowing full well that the jocks would be looking for someone to tease after class. That's just the way it was in school. They'd likely target the new guy, me, and, without a proper lock, my stuff would be stolen within seconds. What would happen afterwards, nothing good, was anyone's guess. Ugh.

Therefore, feeling smart, I got away from their location to somewhere far away. The sports kids had plenty of items around their lockers such as extra clothes, towels, so it made my job of avoiding them easier. Once done with loading my gear inside, I victoriously slammed the door shut. After nodding to myself, I then ventured away towards the gym, thinking over things as I went. There was no more reason to be shy of everything. The time for doubt had passed. At remembering my father, I had to be as strong as him. I had to find strength in the face of the storm. No more running away from things. No more being timid. Everything would work out in the end... right? Even with Tina? Yes. If I set my awareness to it, yes, they would.

Tina was a teen hero. That fact wasn't an easy one to accept without further investigation into the matter. Despite Myrina showing me the picture of Japan earlier, I just wouldn't be able to believe in the prospect until I actually sat down in front of a computer, typed in the fan site she'd shown me, and read up on as much of the Possible Project I could manage. There, if the website was as it was described, I'd find all the answers needed to ease my doubts. However, I could believe in the fact that Tina was a student that attended high school for an education when not on duty. At the exact moment, she even prepared to play some dodge ball like the rest of her fellows. This I could accept as true with little effort because, as I exited the locker room, my focus fell onto her to confirm things. Here, at Middleton High, she wasn't on duty. She was ready for school as well as normal around everyone. Thus, I wanted to be the same. I needed to set aside the built up doubts, including my crush, and act as I'd always done before now. From here on out, I'd be average again. Not some dope monkey... Again with the _monkeys_! Stop it!

It was as I nearly made my way to the team that I noticed something funny going on. Kids not dressed for activities were standing amongst the ones who were. Instantly, I understood my curiosity was correct when seeing Myrina look around from among Tina's members. Hadn't Mr. Barkin said she didn't find the true value in exercise? I thought Nicole had also shot at the emo that she skipped dodge ball days. Not that I blamed her for this. If there was a sport I hated as much as she did, it was the one we were about to play. Regardless, my friend wasn't dressed. She wasn't the only one and she, along with every other student who hadn't put on a uniform, showed an impatient expression. Confused, I approached her first to ask in some bewilderment, knowing full well already she didn't wish to take part. I just needed to know why she appeared to be doing so. Obviously, against her will. "Myrina?" When I said her name, my guide whirled in my direction, "What's going on? You're not ready to play. You don't have the proper outfit."

I had set off a time bomb without thinking. Instantly, my companion's impatience blew. She became sour at once, snapping in reply to my inquiry, "I know! Go tell that to, High and Mighty Mr. Barkin! Maybe he'll listen to your wisdom on the matter!" Immediately , when hearing the sergeant mentioned that is, I knew what to suppose. However, I couldn't guess it all. When I politely asked for further details, I cringed at the heated response I got, "It was when you left, August! Everyone ready had been picked but that wasn't it! It seems Mr. Barkin wanted everyone to take part today and, when he said everyone, he meant EVERYONE! Ugh, why?! This is the dumbest class in the whole freaking world!" My brain didn't have an answer to this. I couldn't really justify my companion nor the teacher. I actually kind of felt on Mr. Barkin's side to tell the truth. Myrina... she had kind of changed my opinion about her since meeting. Even so, it didn't give her the excuse to skip through everything. It had been that attitude which... it had been that attitude which had gotten my aunt fired in the first place.

I didn't loath Myrina nor anyone else like her. I might have disliked them badly after the Hastings occasion, true, but not sincerely despised their guts. However, one day of gym couldn't be _that _bad. Not as bad as Myrina currently, dramatically, made it out to be. I mean, heck, I didn't like it any better but I had no other alternative but to endure it for the sake of my credits. It was that or have a bad record to go on into college. If I could make it through a semester, the lazy could try an hour. Yet, this was Myrina we were talking about here! I'd not known her for too long, yet, could see she was as unreadable as a drunk driver. She cared about some things. Not much about most. Either way, in patience, I spoke my mind to my hostile fellow, "It's one class, Myrina. It won't be that bad. Tomorrow, I'm sure-" I didn't finish. I couldn't as the emo girl turned on me like a rabid dog! Literally, a rabid dog ready to bite if tempted!

"You don't know what this is going to be like, August! Why do you think Nicole stated the obvious earlier about me skipping this certain kind of day in gym?!" She didn't even give me a chance to answer as she angrily spat, "Because everyone wants to hit me, ME, with the balls! Why? Because I'm a loser! Why? I don't know and they don't but that's the honest to god truth in their eyes! In their eyes, August! I didn't ask to be one but it seems I am anyway!" Things were moving too rapidly for me here. Myrina was getting really emotional very fast. I couldn't keep up with the gibberish! I attempted to put in some advice to prevent the dramatics from building.

"Uh... Why not stay in the back behind people?" That was the wrong thing to say. If I'd listened more, I would have better understood what the emo was attempting to spell out for me. She was labeled a loser. This wasn't really true, yet, she was a nobody and, unfortunately, those kind of people were never really given a chance in school. They were just kicked while on the ground without reason. Later on in the days, I'd learn more about this. At the moment, though, she simply exhaled in frustration before glaring back towards where Mr. Barkin stood. She growled at me, ending the talk, "You owe me for today, August. Keep that in mind. I'd be gone right now but, because of you, I have to stay or join Mr. Barkin in detention!" She added a bitterness to the end of her statement at the mention of the teacher's name. In greater confusion than earlier, I said slowly, trying not cause any further trouble.

"Okay... I owe you, then. I'll remember that." A great start to my newly found determined attitude. My one, semi-reliable friend in this place was now mad at me or at everything for reasons I couldn't really grasp. Just super! I diverted my concentration from the hysterics in the process, looking around for anything else to distract me from what I'd just witnessed. This wasn't hard to do. It seemed the teams were picked out. I'd arrived at the right time. There were weak, average, and impressive looking specimens on either sides. Madden seemed to have a great many sport players, large friends, at his command. As for Tina, I really couldn't say. All that I knew was that she had called on me and, as I'd mentioned ahead of time, I had many things a sportsmen needed. Determination, endurance, good sportsmanship. As for the sportsmanship part, that wasn't something that could be said for those that accompanied Madden. I could tell immediately that they looked to win, no matter the method. Again, like I thought earlier, this gymnasium was just about to turn into a full blown war zone. Especially with the certain teacher in charge.

"It seems that the teams have been chosen. Stoppable, your team will be the reds! Go get your jerseys. Head to the far side of the gym afterwards while the balls are laid out in the middle and cones are set for the grounds. Let's move, people!" At Mr. Barkin's command, I allowed my fellow students to run ahead to hurriedly grab the better red shirts crammed into a large, blue bag. To my astonishment, I discovered I wasn't alone in thinking this. Tina met me halfway there, then seemed to notice me close by. Before she even opened her mouth to speak, my averageness returned. What was on my mind swiftly came out ahead of her own.

"You better not be saying another apology, don't even think it, or you really will be trying my patience, Tina Stoppable!" I added in quickly to lessen the tension between us, "Seriously, ever heard the saying, too much of anything is bad for you? Well, being told sorry by the same person numerous times becomes tiresome and, as for guilt, too much of that just makes you paranoid." Tina looked uncertain. I worried for a moment, despite being happy at seeing myself be me around her, that perhaps I had overdone the attempt at an honest joke and maybe hurt her more. If so, there was just too much fragility around this girl! Nevertheless, after a moment, her expression shifted from one of indecision to enjoyment. She actually responded to my abruptness with a small laugh which sent my inspiration soaring. I was obviously doing something right to get her to do that.

"Ha! Oh, no, don't worry about that anymore. I realize I get somewhat ridiculous when it comes to feeling sorry. Oops-" At this, she looked shaken. Then, she explained, "Nearly apologized for being so sorry to you, ha ha!" Her laughter, it had a charm to it. Most likely, this was just me being dumb with my crush. Tina got back on track to say, "No, now I'm convinced I did you no real wrong when you said that last thing to me before... well, you know. By the girl's locker room. Anyway, I meant to talk to you about something." I felt a bit inspired as I realized it wasn't me starting a conversation here with this girl but the other way around. If you didn't know already, that meant something. It meant she was interested enough in me to ask, "If you're new to Middleton, do you mind me asking where you live?" When I answered this with Bridgeton street, it seemed to conflict with Tina. She showed some thought before saying aloud, "That name sounds familiar... You're in midtown, Middleton, then?" My answer was "yes". At this, she nodded, "I see. I actually live in high town. Upperton, as some like to call it." It felt as if I knew this already. It didn't seem right to have anyone else be head of the cheer team but an upperton.

"Ah, then you live with the wealthy chaps?" At my question, Tina shrugged modestly, not exactly something I thought a resident of the rich district would react with. No, it seemed more accurate for her to confirm this with a snobbish statement as if it should have been obvious enough already. I expected an attitude like... Nicole's! Yet, as an alternative, Tina merely acted humble as if my words weren't exactly true. My adoration for this girl, admiration actually, only increased at this comprehension. I spoke another thing on my mind relating to high town when just off the plane ride. It had to do with the view of dusk plus dawn from there. "That district actually looks quite grand from midtown! Honestly, your district must get a great sight of the sun setting before nighttime and of it rising in the morning. Right?" Tina nodded her head timidly. She said with just as much innocence.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. My parents used to call us outside back in the days to watch what you just described. Today, though, not so much. It's due to us being busy, you know? With school and work and whatever else comes our way." _Such as secret missions to Japan? _I wondered this, didn't voice it. I could have but it was something I wanted to avoid at the moment. When I learned more about _that _particular subject, then I'd break the ice. It would be easier to talk about something I knew, like at the moment, rather than try to be cool and blunder like an idiot about while not knowing squat. "So, you arrived here last night then? From where?" At the query, I warned Tina that I wouldn't hold anything back. My life story was long. It might be a matter for another time. She settled for the short version as we arrived at the jersey bag. As we donned our colors in the remainder of suitable sport shirts, I listed my town and my reason for leaving. Tina caught the delicate detail in my story as she hesitantly said, "So, you moved here with your aunt because she's the new choir teacher but... she's your aunt..."

"Tina, it's fine to say it. She's my legal guardian because she adopted me. My parents are both dead." This was putting it bluntly. Was that the good way? No, of course not. Even so, after years of doing this act, it quickly became too trying to do it the careful way. Whatever way you revealed the news that both your birth parents were gone, the results were going to be the same. The person learning of it was going to feel bad for you anyway. I appreciated Tina's concern for how to approach the matter, yet, she was going to feel unpleasant one way or the other. It didn't even matter how I did it, really, because, in the end, most worried about how I would be affected. They both were gone to a far better place than here. That was that. It didn't make me feel good, naturally, but nothing could be done. It was in the past. Gone. Healed. Done.

These things went through my conscience, as they had done so many times before now. I observed the redhead become uncomfortable at my words. She looked about ready to speak but I beat her to it respectfully, "Ah, ah, ah! Don't... Don't say you're sorry. I know I have your sympathies but, look, they passed on into a better world when I was seven. No reason to feel bad. Aunt Jillian took me in, raised me, and that's the reason I followed her here to Middleton. Anyway, they did enough for me before passing away. I mean, look at me. Everyone says I turned out decent. Plus, Hastings sucks. They had no reason to fire my aunt in the first place. Needed to get away from that idiocy and all." I was going too fast for the girl. She showed growing concern as I ranted until noticing her look so troubled.

At once, I stated, "Okay. My parents are gone. You can say you're sorry if you want too but, really, I'm fine now. They're waiting for me. As for my aunt, she raised me in their place. Therefore, I learned to be kind, generous, polite, along with all the good qualities of the world." I finished simply with, "In short, don't worry yourself, Stoppable. You wanted to know the sitch and I didn't mind including you in on it. Okay?"

I didn't understand it then but Tina showed a bit of surprise after my words. Unknown to me, the word _"sitch" _had a big history with her. Something I'd come to know soon enough. This, probably, was her reason for looking a bit shaken by my use of it. In any case, she soon regained control of herself to politely say back, "Yeah, alright. Pardon me for trying to act sympathetic to your background." This was supposed to be a joke to break the rigidity of the supposedly fragile instance at which I laughed. She had my gratitude for showing respect for the passing of my parents but, unlike those who were dramatic, I disliked the possibility that people might treat me differently for this. Some favored the attention. Me? I wasn't a weak individual like that. My mind didn't constantly revisit the days that my parents departed this world like some did. No. I looked to the future and, when I joined them in the clouds or wherever, I'd have tales to tell them for sure. For sure.

"So... it sounds like your aunt is great. You say she's the new choir teacher, then?" Great was putting it lightly with aunt Jillian. She was downright, unquestionably, the most _awesome _person that had become involved in the lives of many. We were on the gym floor now, waiting for the game to begin with the players stretching. This didn't prevent me from listing to my companion the various accomplishments my relation had made while teaching at Hastings High. I especially described her winning of the Best Attitude award before being fired. At this, Tina seemed heartened, "Ha ha, wow! Impressive! I bet she'll make a great replacement for Mrs. Meredith, regardless of how hard a task that'll be." I wisely answered this without thinking.

"Well, from what I've heard so far into the day already, she's already made a better impression on people here in Middleton than we predicted. Anyway, you'll soon find out just how great she is in fourth hour. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Tina showed a bit of comprehension at my statement. She smiled while nodding her head.

"You're right about that! We'll see how things go in fourth hour after lunch period, won't we?" I nodded too.

"That we will. Again, you won't be disappointed." The cheer captain laughed at me. She optimistically said next.

"From what I've heard about her from you, I don't think I will be! Middleton chose well!" My heart gladdened at the comment. Truly, it did. It seemed I was doing a good enough job getting others to believe in aunt Jillian before even meeting her. In me, it was like a reflex to stand up for her. She was family, after all. Not only that, I suppose it was the least I could do for her with how much she had ever done for me. It was as I thought over family that I realized it was only _me _we were discussing. I hadn't asked anything about Tina's family. So, feeling it wouldn't hurt to try, I voiced the thought to her.

"Hey, Tina." She focused onto me with those richly green eyes. I'd seen them up close beforehand but, jeez, did they sparkle!

"What's up?" I shook away the distractions in my way with a shake of my head. Back on track of things, I asked of the cheerleader.

"What about you? Your family, I mean. Your home?" Something immediately felt wrong when I asked about this. Tina showed a bit of puzzlement at the query and, if that was the case, I'd rather divert from that. Anything to keep us from feeling awkward. As she searched for something to say, I interjected, "Never mind! You don't have to answer! I was just curious was all." The cheer captain didn't let me go. In its place, she speedily replied to this with.

"No, you're fine! It's just... well... I don't get asked that question very often considering that..." I just stared at the girl trying to find something to say, not knowing that I should have known almost everything about her upbringing already. In the meantime, all I had asked for was some personal background. Not the calculation of how to get to the moon and back. Evidently, she noticed my bewilderment because she took a deep breath before starting firmly, "Excuse me. Of course, I'll explain a bit about myself to you and stop being stupid. Uh, I-"

"Alright, people, PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Barkin, world, just why?! Why did you have to keep intruding at the worst possible moments?! For god's sake, why?! I felt like yelling this at the top of my lungs as the sergeant cut across what Tina was just about to say to me. More like drowned her out, to be precise. In the process, even though I was fully against it, I had no choice but to share a quiet agreement with the girl to talk later on. We'd have time in choir, if anything. Hey, now that I thought over it, I'd been normal with her! I'd actually had a regular conversation with this cheerleader like I'd hoped! Yes! This somewhat improved my dampened spirits as I observed everyone gather round for dodge ball to start. Myrina, still disgruntled, became visible around the back of the made up court with her arms crossed. All I could do was roll my eyes and hope she'd not get detention meanwhile. Truthfully, I really did need her.

It was as both teams prepped for the coming game that my mind began working tactics. This didn't make me competitive. This was gym. It was a game. However, like anyone else, I took delight in staying in as long as possible plus getting a foe or two out. Therefore, how was this going to work for me? How did I do it back in Hastings? Did I take the front or back? No, there was the middle. When thinking this, I decided this option the wisest and took it. Feeling reluctant to depart the teen hero when feeling we had broken down some walls, I moved away from Tina as well as the frontlines where the eager waited for Mr. Barkin's whistle. There would be other chances in the future to maybe discuss other things with her. This wasn't for certain but, after talking with her, my hopes for finding out more about Tina as a person were higher than before. She _had _started the conversation, after all. She could very well do so again. That or I would. We'd see.

"Ask her out, yet?" I turned my attention onto Myrina at her smug question. Where'd she come from? It seemed she was really enjoying herself every time I got together with the teen hero. Obviously, because she was well aware of my hidden feelings. In any case, it was better to see the emo in this mood than in the fierce temper she'd been in a moment ago. Again, this girl was unreadable. She'd be ferocious one instant, pleasant the other. Getting back to the question at hand, my focus went back onto Tina where she remained in the front. Apparently she didn't fear the action. Uh, duh! As a teen hero, why would she?

"Why would I do that, Myrina, when we've only known each other for no more than half an hour?" At my answer, Myrina showed a bit of thought before replying.

"Sometimes, half an hour is all it takes." That simple answer made my eyebrows arch up in amusement. I didn't take it seriously. Why would I? Sure, that'd be nice, but romance didn't work that way in the slightest. Those that followed that code didn't have, well, a brain. I answered, controlling the crush in my heart.

"Uh, no. The subject you're talking about takes months upon months to work up into, ding-dong! It's not simply something you just throw into the open and expect to work out right off the bat. It takes work, dedication, along with time. More so than thirty minutes." If it wasn't clear enough already, I knew exactly the requirements vital for what my guide was hinting at. There were rules, necessities, before even considering such a leap of faith and, with me suffering from an immature attraction, I had no chance at the moment. Nor would I ever. That kind of luck wasn't something that visited me on a regular occasion. I came back to earth when my friend admitted slyly.

"You never know until you try. Seemed to me you two were getting along good enough just now and since she fell on you." I've never been one for discussing relationships openly. It's a subject better kept to one's self where it all makes sense, even if it doesn't. Plus, when talking about it with another person, it usually led to immaturity such as now. Me, ask to date a girl adored by many here in this school who saves the world after knowing her for no more than an hour? The only conclusion could be this... Complete, utter, humiliating, destruction to my reputation! "Besides, you guys look good together."

"Oh, would you stop already?" My words came out a bit more snappish than I intended towards Myrina when she continued to comment on my talk with Tina. It had been a discussion. Nothing more! Why did she have to go and make it a much bigger deal than required? I mean, come on. Nevertheless, my companion didn't seem to mind my attitude. Perhaps she noticed me turning red. Instead, she grinned at me while replying.

"Just saying, just saying."

"Well, thanks but no thanks, Myrina! Shouldn't you be hiding out in the back with the rest who don't prefer to be battered by the enemy?" At my remark, along with my icy stare, the emo girl snickered. She waved a small wave at me, then paced off towards where she'd been previously. This left me to resume preparing for dodge ball. I noticed, not to my surprise, every one of the people who didn't want to try stood in the back with uncaring faces. Myrina joined their ranks where she began looking over herself. Trying to not let what she'd put me through just now get to me, I looked away towards where the other team prepared. It seemed that Madden, aided by his company of friends, made up the front. They were an intimidating group, I'd give them that. Even so, they didn't frighten me. I'd seen plenty of their kind back in Hastings High and, as for my part in the game, I preferred to act as support. My skill in throwing wasn't great. I'd played a good four years of soccer so I could've done decent if I could have kicked instead of thrown. That wasn't an option though.

"STUDENTS! While, I'm in charge, this will be a fair game of dodge ball! If I say you're hit, you're hit! Each period shall go on for a total of ten minutes each! Get ready!" I witnessed everyone in the gymnasium prep themselves for the storm. The red balls of rubber, four in total, stood out against the tan floor. It was a bit inviting to run in but, being me, I'd keep my distance. My defense was better than my attack and this didn't just go for sports. It went for video games too, ha! Getting back on track, I could catch quite well due to experience from being a soccer goalie. This is what I'd come to rely on in the past. _All had become still, tense, alert. _This was where the moments were drawn out into something similar to eternity. Everything depended now on the teacher's signal who eyed the scene with a content expression. It was the first time he looked satisfied over something rather than ready to burst.

"Get set!" Muscles tensed, shoes stirred against the polished gym floor to make squeaks, people cleared their throats, I held back a nervous laugh. War was here. It was upon us at last! It was as Mr. Barkin yelled out the final exclamation that my eyes fell onto Tina without thinking and what I saw made me feel surprised. She... was looking back at me! While registering this, during the moment of staring at one another, the redhead gave me an inspiring thumbs up. In reply, I gratefully nodded my head at the encouragement. I suppose you could say that I had her back at that very moment on. When seeing I had understood her unsaid message, the cheer captain smiled. Then, she gave a confident wink. This action made my heart skip several beats. My spirits soared. My determination became solid. It seemed Myrina was right about at least one thing... Sometimes, a half hour is all it took. Clearly, things between myself and Stoppable were friendly. Friendlier than I'd thought.

"_GO, GO, GO!" _Things had been dead. In the duration of the second filled with the sergeant's explosive cue to begin playing, the world rapidly became alive once again. It felt as if things had slowed down during the wait. Therefore, I closely observed things slowly become normal time as both frontlines of the opposing teams rushed forward towards the crimson balls that would dish out punishment for those unaware for even a second. My attention scanned over Madden easily take the lead for his group. As for us, Tina took point. It didn't hit me at that moment but, while playing, I was given a full demonstration of the heroic skills this girl had in her adventures through playing dodge ball. I, then, blamed it on her cheerleading. Getting back on track, the first display of Tina's abilities was her speed. She'd been in a crouch earlier while waiting for the cue to go. When told to start, she darted forward with the swiftness plus agility of a hare on the run! True, she couldn't match the size of the opposing players aiding the rival team leader, yet, that didn't really matter when she covered the distance between herself and the red projectiles in a blink. In another flash, she'd thrown all the balls but one to her closing allies, leaving the enemy weaponless! Vulnerable too!

There were audible curses from the opponents as they realized what exactly had just happened. Now, instead of rushing, Madden's team currently tried to fall back as a volley of rubber balls speeded towards them. The mess ended up with three of the four balls connecting against people trying to get out of the way. A majority of the targets were jocks who appeared rather bothered at being knocked out of the game right off. I couldn't really blame them but they could have gone out without the negativity under the breaths. As for Tina, she actually was one of the trio that knocked someone out. Her shot, though, had a precision and strength a grade higher than the others. It cleanly hit a foe right in the left leg, making him topple into others while retreating. Madden, he lazily caught the ball thrown at him with ease. The smaller guy that had thrown, a freshman, appeared disappointed at his failure of not hitting someone out as he left the field. After everything had passed, I found myself lost for words. It was a great start to the game! Due to the cheer captain entirely! She had been superb in every way!

"Impressed?" Myrina had joined me from nowhere again. I hissed at her after taking notice.

"What is it with you? Stop doing that already!"

"Huh? Doing what?"

"You know very well what, Mrs. Witch! If you're not reading minds like some kind of sorceress, you're doing the disappear-reappear act! Knock it off! Why not just walk up to someone from the front rather than the back? Actually, you know what,-" I hastily cut off my friend when she adopted a wicked grin and was just about to reply to my questions. I knew the answer already, "-don't answer that! You're doing it on purpose! Be normal, witch girl!"

"Never be normal! Plus, you're so easy to make fun of, August! Also, you're not the only one. I do this to Drew all the time and he doesn't complain half as much as you do." At this supposedly cute remark, I rolled my eyes. That was a poor excuse to use on me. Therefore, I stated back.

"Uh, from what I heard from him before getting into this class, you've known each other since the beginning of your school years! So... he's had time to get used to it where I haven't!"

"Then get used to it. Simple as that." Again, I rolled my eyes. There was just no getting anywhere with this girl in a argument. Ignoring the advice, I started to retort but looked back towards the game when Myrina frantically pointed out, "Look out! Here comes one!" An opposing player had taken his chance at catching us off guard while we were distracted. Why I hadn't seen this coming earlier shocked me. Not enough to keep me out of the game though. In a matter of a instant, I was prepared for the incoming attack. It was only last second that I realized it wasn't meant for me but Myrina. Seeing the aimer's focus turn onto her, my feet worked rapidly to keep up with his intentions. My companion gave a sharp intake when realizing too late what was about transpire. I, honestly, was amazed how it came out in the end.

Another moment passed where the throw came, I sidestepped, my guide yelped shrilly. Then, my body obeyed my mind's order to arrange itself. A force connected with my gut next, the worst place for a ball to be thrown because, immediately, my arms expertly wrapped around the ball that had hit me there. I'd purposefully placed myself in danger of being knocked out only to have the odds turn against the opponent who looked absolutely bewildered. Now that I got a better look at him, he turned out to be one of the jocks. He was tall, well built, capable of knocking anyone out easily. My own shock at catching his throw came a second later but, due to my past soccer knowledge, it soon became apparent I hadn't lost my touch at defending. No matter who it was that was aiming at me. Those who had been nearby during the event looked impressed at my performance. As for he who had failed in knocking me out, he took on a frustrated attitude.

A familiar voice, a harsh one, sounded out from beside the guy a moment later, "Nice going, Nick! They were wide open!" Nicole made herself seen beside the disgruntled boy, Nick, with her loud exclamation. She looked even more displeased than him, truth be told, with both arms crossed while she lectured. "I could have used that ball myself and done a better job at hitting those two losers than you did! Honestly, you call yourself part of the football team?" It took me a moment to get what was going on. Then, it hit me. Nicole had gotten this Nick guy to try and do her dirty work? Now she actually had the nerve to make it public in front of me? It was as Mr. Barkin called out that this realization hit me.

"Mr. Vale! You're out of there, son! Let's go!" As Nick Vale made his way off the field with a venomous expression, I observed Nicole coldly scold after him as if she was queen of the world with a right.

"You should go get that arm checked, Nick! No, maybe the coach should do that! What's the point of you practicing for the games if a loser nobody can best you here?" I'm a patient guy. I try to be nice. Yet, rage overtook me at the volley of un-required insults. Not only towards me but towards the Nick fellow. The girl hadn't done any of the work. Like a snake, pardon me, she'd plotted against me while I wasn't paying attention to show me up! Not just myself but Myrina too! I never got these kind of gals. The ones that looked so darn beautiful but had the attitudes of harpies! Why that combination? If you were ugly, then you'd have an excuse to be that way but this... this was intolerable! Not only that, I'd met this Nicole person once with me getting crushed in the process through her efforts! How was I the loser nobody? Before I knew it, with teeth gritted, my hand holding the ball moved into action.

"Seriously, I guess Isaac should start to reconsider just who he - AGH!" A sharp "pang" echoed out when the ball from my fierce throw connected with Nicole's left leg! The force of my assault - more than I'd intended - knocked her off her feet to fall to the floor. There, she shifted from an expression of mocking disbelief to a real one as if being hit was such an impossible thing to consider happening. She looked up towards me, anger showing through the strands of brunette hair that had fallen into her face from the tumble. I pointed at her hotly, not afraid for once of making an enemy, to declare.

"Who's the loser nobody now?!" After doing this, my emotions over the entire thing were melded together into one heated material I couldn't describe. It was sorrow, anxiety, anger, hostility, all in one. I glared back at she who had rightfully deserved to be shut up. It felt like a long while before Mr. Barkin cut in on our face off to say, "Mrs. Todd, you're out!" At which the girl on the ground spat sharply.

"But that's not fair! I wasn't paying attention!" This made absolutely no sense in the slightest. You weren't paying attention? Who's fault was that and why wouldn't you be during this certain sport? Not only that but it seemed you didn't really mind trying to hit me while I had my focus turned elsewhere! It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought this argument was weak because, to my astonishment, others chuckled. They had taken notice of the situation too. People had paused to watch as Mr. Barkin grimly signaled for Nicole to leave the turf. Shooting daggers in my direction with her gray eyes, Nicole made a show of gathering herself up with as much dignity as she could. Then, she strode away towards the sidelines where Nick watched her. It seemed he was holding back a laugh. I nearly laughed at this. That thought vanished though when the cheerleader whirled about and shouted out, "Isaac! He gave me a bruise!" At this, she angrily gestured to the red spot on her thigh, "Make that loser regret it!"

"MRS. TODD, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nicole didn't jump at the sergeant's shout. Instead, she turned back about to begin towards where the other outs waited for round two. How could anyone be like that? Everything had kind of frozen from the moment. If I had been aiming not to draw attention today, to not be in the spotlight, I'd just failed that objective. Still, that harpy needed to be taught some manners. Good freaking lord! As for whom the piece of work had directed her words towards, that answer became plain. All eyes had turned from Nicole when she shouted "Isaac" to where Madden stood looking dumbstruck. So, "Isaac Madden". That was his name. Everyone looked around when Mr. Barkin declared, "Come on, folks! You've still got four minutes to go! Let's move!" Everything came back to life at the declaration. Balls were being thrown again as students tried to hit each other.

As I kept watch on the foes trying to get at me, avoiding looking over at the sidelines meanwhile where I knew someone was coldly watching me, my ears caught Myrina utter from behind, "August, wow..." My answer came fast plus bitterly.

"Don't distract me, Myrina! Not now!" My determination not to be knocked out of the game was quite large now. I had a reason, an embittered one, not to go out due to the recent dramatics. It seemed that my message didn't get through to my fellow because she continued speaking, even after my request not to be sidetracked.

"No, I just... How did you do that?!" I felt a bit confused at the enthusiasm in her voice. What I had done had been quite impressive in the eyes of the others. In _their _eyes. It was kind of hard for me to imagine how impressive my display of catch then throw must have been on Nick plus Nicole. Consequently, I couldn't help but act a bit unaware at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you _mean by what do you mean?! I mean that entire performance you just did! That was awesome!" Even though I wished not to, I turned my focus again away from the game and onto my fellow. She was beaming, looking absolutely thrilled. I couldn't blame her for being so. Nicole had to be quieted. It felt a little good to do so. Yet, this wasn't really what was on the emo's mind. No, she'd seen me in action and, unable to see myself, seen something rather fantastic. I was at a loss of how great the spectacle had been. So, I couldn't really join in the excitement while she happily motioned what I'd done seconds ago, "Seriously! You, like, caught the ball to save me and, then, nailed that loudmouth good!" I flinched when, from out of nowhere, Myrina actually hugged me! The act unbalanced me but I regained that. As she held me tight, she stated, "You just made my day! This might be the best one in my life!"

I rolled my eyes at the gratitude. This was all a bit much but if I'd known what my current friend expressing her feelings had been through years beforehand, I'd have accepted the gratefulness with much more heart. In the meantime, I really couldn't move. Just take note that Myrina smelled of roses. Odd, she looked like the reaper's messenger or acquaintance, yet, she entranced me by smelling of flowers. Plus... she had a warm, soft embrace. Not something I expected from a person who looked so disturbed. More, like, a cold touch. It took a moment for my guide to let me go. When she did, she continued to grin at me, "Honestly, you made my day just now! You really did!" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Uh... Glad to be of help." I suddenly thought of something and, with a smirk, said, "Then, do I still owe you for this little sacrifice on your part?" Myrina went from looking bright to amused. She said just as jokingly.

"Yes but..." She tipped her head to one side in thoughtfulness, "Not as much." For being such an unreadable, lazy, skipper, I suddenly came to find out that my feelings towards Myrina had grown from distain to something close to friendship within the hour. We hadn't started off well on the bus. Even so, everything afterwards had brought us closer together. She'd volunteered to be my tour guide after some struggle, taught me about Tina, now she even seemed to be getting along with me better than ever. She was just a tad bit weird... but in the best sense someone could give. "Anyway, you better look out for Isaac now. He'll-" A dodge ball skidded past my feet a second later, making us jump back into the game at hand. It turned out to be too late, however. Even as I turned back towards where the game progressed, my eyes watched a red object whiz in our direction. It was too high for me to attempt to grab like beforehand. It was too far off center too. No, I couldn't try anything with this one! Not even save Myrina a second time as it hit her squarely in the side of the head with an obnoxious "PANG"!

At once, the emo girl gave a frightened yelp at being hit! This was closely followed by a pained groan as she clutched at the spot on her head. I quickly examined her expression change from happiness into hurt while she attempted to gather herself back together. Not even I understood what had just happened until seeing Isaac watching us from his side of the field. He was laughing along with one of his friends. That friend of his soon became known to me when Mr. Barkin roared, "MR. GREGORY, no headshots!" Like any classic bully, Isaac's companion, Gregory, acted innocently unaware to his own actions.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin! My bad! It won't happen again, honest!"

"It had better not! Mrs. Cleverly-" The sergeant actually seemed sympathetic to someone he didn't exactly like. He didn't hesitate to ask of Myrina while she attempted to keep herself together, "-how bad is the damage? Are you alright?" When I got my friend to remove her hands from the spot of impact, my heart jumped. The left side of my guide's face blazed crimson with her eye shut. She looked to be on the verge of tears. I couldn't really blame her. After seeing the two jocks laughing at the strike, I already knew what was going on. My attention directed itself towards where Nicole sat. She was in the middle of blowing a kiss to Isaac. They both were in on the act! My blood boiled in fury at the thought. How could anyone be like that? How? I returned to looking at Myrina when she answered the teacher's inquiry.

"Yes, I'm okay!" Okay? That was... saying it lightly. Her expression was a bit swollen with her eyes a tad wet. She was holding back tears. Didn't she need some attention? I didn't know what to say. A feeling of remorse fell upon me when realizing this could very well be my fault for making the harpy be quiet earlier. My attitude towards everything wasn't to make enemies and, figures, I'd already made a few in less than a few minutes. Now, they were drilling down on not just me but others. Ugh. Even as I searched for something to say to her, Myrina pushed away my hands to repeat softly, "I'm okay. Really. I'm fine." At our feet was the hostile dodge ball. I knelt down, took hold of it with a purpose, then focused onto Isaac. It had been Gregory who had hit my friend dirtily but, in the end, he'd followed Madden's orders. It was Isaac that needed a lesson. I wouldn't get my chance just yet, though.

"Okay, people, new round! Ten minutes have passed! I think this will be the last round before the bell so let's go, go, GO!" All balls had to be returned to the middle of the field as everyone knocked out eagerly reentered the field for redemption from their mistakes earlier. Myrina returned to the back, attempting to do so with as much self-respect as she could. I watched her go, feeling a new kind of emotion meanwhile. Here, I'd not liked her a little bit ago. Now, I could think of nothing else than getting back at those who had hurt her just now. How noble in the funniest way. With newfound determination derived from my stemmed anger, I followed the examples of the other players who had the other rubber balls by placing it at the midline separating the turf. Guess who I met there? As I set down my weapon, Isaac sneered at me from my right.

"Sorry about that, bud. We didn't mean to interrupt anything." I recognized the insult hidden in the supposed apology. The jock was referring to cutting in on the hug Myrina had been giving me right before the assault. Most would have erupted, maybe even started a fist fight, at the remark. However, dramatics weren't my thing. Words did nothing. Actions did. I'd get my chance to deliver some revenge against this dolt. It'd come. Even so, I coolly replied to the football player's statement.

"You're going to regret that, bro." I hated jocks, bullies, people who thought way too much of themselves. Who didn't? Yet, it nearly did drive me over the edge when my foe assumed a fake, innocent stance. He turned my threat against me somewhat by saying.

"Whoa! Why the hostility? I apologized, didn't I? What's your problem?"

"If you're so sorry than why are you telling me? Go speak to her. She needs it more." When I gestured towards where Myrina hid in the back, Isaac didn't show any pity. His sneer grew actually as he pointed out as if he were smart.

"Can't really do that. You see, I cross the line here into loserville now and I'd be disqualified. Hope you understand." He added firmly, "Anyhow, you hit my girl... Only right I hit yours too." I felt something snap in my mind. Did he really just say that? Did he really... just say that?! It seemed I'd missed the meaning in Nicole's demand earlier. Myrina was my girl in a way. Nicole was this goof's. I remained in control of myself but barely. I straightened up, glaring coldly into my rival with a hatred I hadn't experienced in some time. Things were escalating fast as I stated.

"Fine... This is personal now. Just between you and myself, Isaac. Watch out."

"That's supposed to be my line, new guy. Or-" I twitched when Isaac questioned thoughtfully, hinting towards the locker room incident earlier, "-is it girl? What did you say it was? I forgot." _Yeah, go ahead. Keep being a smart mouth, bud. I'll shut you up good. Just you wait and see._ That's what I thought bitterly after hearing the jock ruin a bit more of my honor. I turned away, ignoring the snickering as I did so, to march away. Not into the middle of the mass that was my team. No, this time, my starting position ended up being next Tina. This wasn't on purpose but I took the opportunity to join her when she gestured for me to. As I placed myself beside her, the cheer captain instantly questioned.

"How is Myrina? Is she okay?" No she wasn't but she'd make it. At this answer, Tina showed a bit of resentment towards those who had dealt out the cruel action. She breathed to me, "A bunch of jokesters. As if! I don't understand it." Who did? There were people, like the cheer captain here, born into this world that respected the laws of the world. Then, there were those, like Nicole plus Isaac, who were born into the world just to make the lives of others a heck of a lot more complicated than necessary. Why? A question still devoid of an answer since mankind's start. Most would say it made the earth turn round. Right. A lame answer to the riddle. I needed something more to feel satisfied. "I honestly expected another impressive display of rescuing from you, August. That was cool. Guess you're human like the rest of us, though."

At the comment, I thanked Tina. If I could have, I would've done something about the incoming ball meant for Myrina. Yet, as the redhead had made clear, I was just as human as everyone else present. I couldn't prevent every mishap. Still, it kind of amazed me to hear the teen hero comment on my earlier performance as a rescue. Inspired me too. "I would have saved her again but I acted too late. Thanks, though, Tina." The redhead nodded her head. She actually placed a reassuring hand onto my shoulder with an expression on her face just as comforting.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Myrina knows you tried. I mean, heck, you even astonished me with that catch and throw method the first time. It was pretty cool. Really." Again, I thanked my fellow for the second praise. She removed her hand from my shoulder next and followed my gaze. We watched where the jocks waited for the signal of the second game. My hatred was spread out between them. Yet, it really grinded down on the faces of Isaac along with Nicole.

"That brunette is a real piece of work. Her man isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch either." At my words, Tina laughed to herself. She went along with my mention about Nicole and added purposefully.

"Think you got it hard? Try telling her what to do on a daily basis." I didn't exactly understand at first. Then, it hit me.

"Ah, cheer squad." At her nod, I accepted that Tina might actually have it a bit worse than I currently did. She _did _have it worse. "Oh, boy. Have fun with that one, do you? I bet you have the time of your life trying to get her to even move."

"You have no idea."

"I might. I can at least imagine with the performance she put on after not getting me out." I coldly scoffed at the group of jocks. They were eyeing me too, clearly planning on getting at me first in the next round. Did I care? No. As long I got to nail Isaac in the face, Gregory too maybe, I'd be able to exit the field with my chin held high later. This was all a bit new to me. Here, I'd always lived a life of quiet acceptance. If a person looked for a problem, I avoided them. That or ignored them. Now, though, this was personal. I couldn't just walk away. Not after what had happened to Myrina.

"Hey, don't worry." When Tina suddenly cut in on my thoughts, I turned to her. She was confidently smiling. Over what became clear to me, "You've got me here. I've got your back." At this, the teen hero winked, "Nicole and I may be on the same cheer team but that doesn't mean we're anywhere close to being friends. You did give her... what she deserved. I'll be glad to help you and Myrina fight her guys off. Alright?" Gratitude filled me at the offer. The teen hero had read my mind and wanted to aid me, eh? After seeing what she could dish out recently, I was more than happy to accept what help I could get from her. I reached out a hand to Tina.

"Thank you, Tina. That means a lot." The redhead happily shook my hand with both her emerald eyes sparkling brightly in anticipation of what lay ahead.

"Of course. It's what I do." Indeed. Her living was to help people. Whether it was the president of Japan or just an average guy like myself, she was available. A trait I'd come to adore in her in the future. The time finally came for the second round of dodge ball to start. As we assumed battle ready positions like earlier, I heard Tina say to me, "I noticed your defensive position is well toned. How?" I replied it was due to being a soccer goalie for nearly four years of my life at which the teen hero said, "That'd do it for me too! Alright, you stay behind while I grab the balls. We'll get our chance at the jerks later on. Okay?" I didn't like the thought of staying behind while others did the work. However, this was Tina Possible I was talking to. She knew what was best. My resistance was quickly overcome by her wisdom. I agreed with the idea. Enthusiastically, my ally softly chimed, "Thunder and lightning! You defend, I attack! It'll be cake!" If she said so. I wasn't perfect. I could make a mistake. I couldn't though. Well... we'd see soon enough, wouldn't we?

"Get ready! Get set! GO, GO, GO!"

The second round of dodge ball proved to be trickier than the last one. No one on the other team rushed to get the balls as Tina repeated what she'd done before. Balls flew back towards my team. I tossed aside the one I received to another enthusiastic player. To my slight disbelief along with amusement, that very student chucked my former weapon at Isaac. Of all the people, why him? Grinning, the jock caught the obstacle as easily as he had every other chucked in his direction the last game. Looking downright miserable at being immediately out without much to his name, "Mr. Stiles" paced off the playing ground at Mr. Barkin's command.

I kind of felt bad for the kid. However, he should have thought through things before recklessly acting. If I followed his example, I wouldn't get my chance at Madden. The guy was a sportsman. He had skill, experience, on his side. I did too, somewhat, but not in the same category. He could _throw_, I could _catch_. We were opposites. We were the ultimate rivals for many reasons here. Even so, my mind told me to beware of Isaac's attacks. He was a completely different level player than those who accompanied him. Not only his ego outdid theirs, so did his abilities. Blah. Feeling a bit humored, I observed Isaac not take his chances at hitting someone but firmly handed his ball over to Nick. It seemed the tall, Mr. Vale, was being given a chance at redemption. His only task? To take me out.

"Don't try it!" I yelled this when seeing Nick coming my way with a bitter glint in his eyes. It didn't work out as he'd hoped. My foe didn't have a brain. Last time, he couldn't hit me while I was distracted. What made him think he'd have a better chance now that I was fully focused onto him? Not just that but he, again, threw the ball at me in the worst possible spot. My stomach. As easy as Isaac had caught my ally's assault, I did the same with one of his own. Boy, though, did the guy have a throw! The tense moment of truth passed when my arms wrapped around the hostile attack directed towards me. Then, feeling triumphant, I lifted the dodge ball up to show the effort to knock me out was futile. That chance for redemption in front of your friends? Yeah, that was gone now, Nick Vale. Why he needed one anyway was dumb. This was a gym game, not some sort of tournament trial. Thinking this, I said to my frustrated enemy, "Nearly got me! Better luck next time, bud!" My honest words weren't registered right. What was new? Nick showed a building temper. He probably thought I was mocking him.

As my recent foe made his way off the turf, muttering dark things, I uncaringly discarded my ball to another player waiting for a chance at a little _"battle glory". _That's what it was, honestly. If you knocked anyone out, through hit or catch, you were a cool kid. Me? I guess I already was but, really, I could care less. I was in this game for the fun of it. Did I want to win? Sure. Who didn't? Yet, it wasn't a topic that I would start a fight or feel terrible over. Nah, what riled me up had been shown earlier. There were worse things than losing a simple sport game, like those who hurt others without thought. Who did so for laughs. There was my weakness. There was where my patience broke. Ridding myself of these feelings, my attention aimed back onto what was happening. Isaac still stood back with his cronies. In fact, even people with balls on that team held back. Why? That became plain, due to Tina.

The cheer captain held a ball. She did so alone. Now that I thought about it, I'd never seen her attack anyone during the last round. No, like myself, she was the type to support others. When she got a weapon, she tossed it over to another waiting for a turn. Now, though, it actually looked like she was about ready to throw. People had frozen and, once more, I was given a demonstration of just how good the teen hero was. In a blink, she drew back her weapon arm to release a precise shot at one of the rival ball carriers. To my utter bewilderment, the projectile connected loudly with the evading target's right shin which made him fall to the ground roughly. His ball rolled away into Isaac's hands. After this, the jock ran forward with the rest of those who wielded rubber weapons. Not towards me but at Tina.

I couldn't have prepared myself for what happened next. We had the two team leaders face off. In a flash, the conflict ended with me feeling a bit stunned. The cheer captain noticed the attack coming. Instead of rapidly fleeing like anyone else would have, she took a pose much like how a cat did when stalking prey. It was when the throw from Isaac came that she evaded and this wasn't just the simple side or back step, no, she literally launched herself up off the floor. As the ball hit where she'd been a moment ago, Tina had already done a skillful back flip, landed, then easily scooped up the rubber projectile as it rolled towards her. Now, it was her turn. Isaac, realizing what he'd done, backed off where the redhead rushed him. He prepped himself for a catch. She threw a swift shot towards his feet in response. This barely missed only because the rival team leader jumped away. They both showed proficiency. That couldn't be denied. Yet, there was something about Tina that just seemed so much more... impressive!

It wasn't only the teen hero who ended up being attacked after she took her shot. After her performance, my eyes fell onto another student who looked to send me to the sidelines. It turned out his throw was clumsy. I didn't take the risk of catching the free flying red rubber. As an alternative method, I merely dodged by stepping back where my enemy had been aiming at my feet. To add to the humor of the moment, my eyes connected with his afterwards. The student awkwardly grinned at his own lack of skill in throwing. I smiled back as I simply picked up the ball. Then, laughing, threatened to hit him with it. This action had the end results I'd hoped for. My foe ran away, thinking I was taking aim, as I threw the ball to one of my allies instead. How very funny. I suppose... I was better at this game than I thought.

As the minutes vanished, so did the number of participants on either dodge ball teams. As the ten minutes dwindled, the more crowded the sidelines became until, to my shock, Tina and myself remained for our side. Isaac, Gregory, a pair of their friends, plus Nicole were who remained against us. What a coincidence! Of course, there were those who didn't want to try at anything. They didn't count but made up the back of the formations, looking blank, waiting for things to end. I gave Myrina a second long glance during the session, curious as to how she was doing. She didn't look as bad. Just down. I had only a few more minutes to fairly get back at those who had wronged her. How could I be so worked up when, most of the time, these were the kinds of situations I avoided? All this was was an immature struggle, not a bloody war, but I just couldn't let those responsible walk away to laugh! They needed a lesson! Argh!

"August!" When Tina called, I looked to her. She said determinedly, "Head in the game! Here they come!" Thunder and lightning turned out to be a pretty effective method. More so than I personally thought it would. It at least got rid of the two fellows that remained with Isaac. This is how it went. The enemy had all four balls which they rushed us with. Tina had no trouble evading the two directed at her with some more flips. Man, cheerleading practice came in handy! As for me, I caught one hostile ball before sidestepping the other. Thank you, lord, for those years of soccer! The sidestep barely came out in the end, though. I swear I felt it shave off several of the hairs on my left shin. With this over, I purposefully tossed my caught ball to the cheer captain who, with incredible accuracy, nailed our second target in the back. Thus, there went two of our opponents in a second!

"Excellent display, Stoppable! You too, Cousitar!" Mr. Barkin kind of acted as the commentary now as he declared to our foes, "Mr. Madden, Mr. Gregory, Mrs. Todd! Better get your heads into the game! Make the football team proud!" It seemed this comment got under the skins of the jerks. I watched with some satisfaction as Isaac growled something over in the teacher's direction under his breath. Nicole was useless. She merely added to the pressure by lecturing her boyfriend coldly with eyes narrowed and arms crossed. As for Gregory, he was a pawn in the game. He'd do what his companion did. Where Tina and I had a method, where we could actually hold our own, these geeks had nothing really. Isaac had used up all of his minions. Now it just came down to himself to start trying things and if he failed then there went his self image! Oh no! How terrible! "One more minute left! Let's go, people! Let's decide this thing!"

This seemed to start the final matter for us. Things were just about to be settled whether we were ready or not because, as Tina and myself watched, our enemies rushed us. Their target seemed to be me. Why wouldn't it be? They had something against me. This was their advantage, though. As we prepped ourselves for the volley, the direction of the assault changed for the worst. Tina had been ready to defend me, not dodge, as the two attackers diverted from me towards her in a quick move! Gregory threw first to miss as the cheer captain sidestepped. However, after a loud "pang", it became apparent that Isaac had hit her! At the noise, numerous gasps followed. I couldn't blame them. This had been a brilliant, sneaky play on my side. It placed me at a disadvantage! Or... did it? There was a chance that became obvious to me. The ball that had hit my ally had shot straight up into the air. I had the option to catch it! I had to act!

Time seemed to slow like it had done before the very first round where everyone had awaited Mr. Barkin's signal to start. It seriously felt that way as my body moved into action. I threw away my ball to free up my hands for the hopeful catch. My eyes, along with everyone else's, witnessed the dodge ball begin to descend from its seven foot peak! It was going to be close! Very close! I didn't notice as I ran to intercept the freefalling rubber ball that Gregory hadn't been caught up in the moment. Stupidly, I'd thrown my ball not towards my side but the opposite. He'd seized my freed weapon, then looked to hit me while I was distracted! Even so, this happened in the background. My own attention was on that which I considered more important. If I lost Tina, I'd lose my chances at standing up for Myrina! I couldn't let that happen! I needed to get this ball! The hope of catching it while standing up were past. Now, there was only one thing left to do. I leapt forward to slide across the floor past the stunned teen hero!

I was unaware of it at the time but everyone held their breath when I did what I did. To them, I was freaking superman! Perhaps I really was. Anyway, my actions brought me forth to where the ball looked to bounce and determine Tina as out. In the end, that didn't come. With a yell from me plus a satisfying "pang" to follow that, I held Isaac's ball. Fair and square, I'd turn the tables on him. My rival was out. The next instant, my eyes noticed what had been happening behind me while doing what most didn't think would happen. Gregory brought his arm back to deliver me a savage hit as he knew Isaac wanted. However, again, I proved the masses wrong. With a startled burst of energy, I flipped myself into a better position and, with a grunt, my own throw came before his own! My aim turned out to be true as my projectile hit him directly in the face! In the face! Oh, the irony! Ha ha! Everything stopped dead as a result. Silence ensued.

"MR. COUSITAR! I thought I made myself clear about the headshots after-"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A student shouted this from the crowd, cutting off Mr. Barkin's lecture, and broke the quiet that had settled over the scene. In truth, I hadn't really even registered what had just transpired in the last few seconds. If I'd seen it like those surrounding me, though, I bet I would have been just as memorized. I wasn't awesome. Really. Even so, I had my moments... I guess, heh. Before I knew it, everyone was cheering at my performance. Still somewhat shaken by the entire event, I looked around in confusion. Even Tina seemed impressed when I glanced up at her from the floor. She offered me a hand which I gratefully took to get up. Then, she gave me a grin.

"That was pretty awesome. Get that from soccer too?" Most definitely not! Well... maybe? I didn't really know what to say. So, I settled with this.

"Thanks. Don't really know, ha. Just dumb luck, I suppose?" This made Tina begin laughing. She explained to me why it caused her to do so and, in the future, I'd learn more about it too.

"Ha ha, my dad says there's no such thing!" She paused to wag a finger in my face cheerily, "No, not dumb luck, August! Dumb skill!" I didn't understand that at all through the noise. In time, I would. Regardless, not wanting to look stupid in front of her, I laughed along with the cheer captain with a growing sense of relief. I'd successfully, not to mention honorably, shown up those who had done the same to my friend. It was the kind of thing that happened in one of my stories. Yet, this was reality. At this realization, my eyes turned onto Myrina. She no longer looked depressed. No, as a matter of fact, she was joining in the cheers. At seeing me looking at her, she gave me a grin. I quickly responded with the same. It had all worked in the end. Ha, as my dad would have told me if he were here. My sense of happiness immediately turned when seeing Myrina change. She pointed past me worriedly at which I turned back to my foes, suspecting the nastiest.

My fears were correct. Isaac had a ball in hand with a venomous glare showing. He looked mad! This didn't exactly frighten me off but what really got me was that, now, he was going to be a sore loser when I'd won against him fairly? Oh, go get a life, football brain! There was little I could do as the jock angrily took aim at me. Gregory, half of who's expression now softly glowed red due to my hit, encouraged him to act. People, including Mr. Barkin, yelled at seeing what was about to happen. The powerful throw meant to do harm came, then failed when Tina tackled me to the side unexpectedly. Those in the back of the formations had to scatter when the shot brushed over my head towards them. When the ball made impact against the wall behind them, it gave off a ferocious "PANG" that would have definitely left me a huge welt somewhere on me if it had connected! Lucky it didn't! Moron!

"MR. MADDEN!" From the anxious crowd of onlookers came the sergeant. Where I thought my foe looked irritated, he didn't compare to the teacher! Mr. Barkin's beef red expression was one of grim judgment plus impatience as he snapped, "You're out, son! Not only that but, after that little demonstration of that tantrum of yours, you're out every game for the next day or two!" As I watched, Isaac really had the bravado to try to justify himself when he had nothing to use. The result? His efforts, like mine and Drew's earlier that morning, were cut off instantly.

"But, sir, I-"

"MR. MADDEN! Are you questioning my authority?" It struck me as funny as to how the teacher could control the volume of his voice so efficiently. He could be so LOUD one moment, then shift into a sinister whisper the next. This was demonstrated on Isaac and, in my mind, it never sounded good to hear the sergeant speak softly. I preferred the yelling. Getting back to the exchange, Mr. Barkin's victim seemed to be torn over something.

"No, sir, I wasn't-"

"Oh, yes. Yes you were, Mr. Madden. You know what that means, don't you?" It was a bit amusing to see Isaac squirm under the army man's steely glare after the question. He finally looked away to murmur something that only the teacher heard, who barked, "AFFIRMATIVE! I EXPECT TO SEE YOU IN THE LECTURE HALL AT 1400 HOURS TO SERVE OUT YOUR DETENTION, MR. MADDEN!" Again, he went from shouting to something a bit above of a whisper to finish, "Am I clear?" After getting a reluctant nod, Mr. Barkin seemed satisfied with his victim. I myself was attempting to keep from laughing at the scene. My job was done. Thanks to Tina, I'd avoided injury and, now, the jerk faced the proper punishment.

Class was deemed over. Hiding the pleased feelings going through me, I started to move towards the boy's locker room while ignoring Isaac's glare. However, I hesitated a moment to truthfully say to Tina, "Thanks for that. I owe you." This was true. If the cheer captain hadn't acted when she did, I'd be suffering a sore somewhere around the region of my gut. When hearing me say this, she merely shook her head with a smile.

"It's what I do. Helping others, I mean. Plus-" At this, she reminded me, "-I did owe you for saving me from being knocked out of the game. Consider us even now, kay?" She got me there. It seemed we didn't owe each other anything in the end. Anyhow, I did feel like she'd done more for me than I had for her. I set the argument aside, though, when she spoke again. What she had to say kind of took me off guard, "Anyway, we make a pretty good team. I couldn't let my partner get hurt, right?" My voice didn't return to me for some time at the statement. She considered us a team? Me as her partner? Wow... I suppose. Yet, as I thought over it too, we really had done great together. Yeah! In dodge ball, anyway.

"If you say so, Stoppable. Uh, thanks." I didn't sound very confident. More like I was a bit surprised. This was probably the redhead's reason for laughing after my reply.

"It's the truth! Well, it'd be best if we stopped distracting each other. Especially with you know who present. I'll see you later, alright?" With that said, she gave me one last wave before turning away towards where the girls moved towards their locker room. Myrina rested herself where she'd been at the beginning of class, looking brighter than she'd been earlier. I couldn't join her to see if she was okay. I needed to change first. Anyway, that didn't really bother me. Nah, I knew our day had taken too much of a fortunate turn in the right direction to feel down anymore. Myrina was fine. The students were already discussing my accomplishments against the sports players, I'd won back some dignity along with my friend's, plus, best of all, it seemed I'd really bonded with the supposed teen hero. I'd been myself and look at the results! Perhaps, now, things between us would build up? It already seemed like we were friends after all this.

With raised spirits, I made my way towards the locker room with the rest of the guys, noticing them glance at me every now and then during their talks. I didn't know it, I didn't even expect it, but I'd made a great first impression on Middleton High there. The news of my team up with Tina would spread like wildfire. Unknown to everyone, especially myself, it was destined to become bigger than that. I didn't really care about self image. Back in Hastings, I'd been comfortable as one of the nameless, decent, normal guys that took part in musicals. Here, however, it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case. My popularity was already growing whether I liked it or not. My day was fated to get quite better from there, as was my future, despite making a few enemies.

"Things will work themselves out in the end... Yes, they will."

- End of "Rising Up"...

- Side Notes: "Ugh, long chappy, this one. Seriously. The first three were about 15 pages each. Fourth was 22. Fifth rose to 36. Now, the sixth here is 43. Anyway Just wanted to say thank you to CajunBear73 and Levi2000a1 for taking the time to comment. It helps me keep going. Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading thus far."


	7. Episode Six: Catching Up

Episode Six: "Catching Up"...

_I have so very much learning to do... Oh, not just the school, mind. I mean, like, freaking everything about this town plus more! Agh!_

* * *

After gym, news of my achievements against Isaac's lackeys alongside Tina spread throughout the student body at the pace of wildfire. It wasn't noticeable at first but, as the day progressed, my ears and eyes caught the signs. In language arts with Mrs. Ann - a teacher that happily expected much from me after looking into my grade history before my arrival - students kept whispering to one another about someone showing up the infamous Nicole. Apparently, she wasn't very well loved. While participating in economics with Mr. Price - a balding man with the facial hair of a walrus plus face to boot - one emo boy asked me from behind in the back what my first hour had been. After I'd hesitantly revealed this information to him, feeling awkward to be asked anything by such a depressing face, the guy seemed satisfied enough. Then said sagely to me while his group of dejected friends slowly nodded.

"Ya have my respects, bro."

When the stranger finished, he went back to looking like he didn't care about anything. As for those around us, I spotted them go back to work. I realized they'd been eavesdropping. Okay... I've already explained it beforehand but I'll do so again. The spotlight, unless it's during a performance onstage, never has nor ever will be my thing. All my life I have always stuck to the background. My comfort zone is one of the faceless individuals in the masses, not apart from them. So, as the signs became more and more clear that I was being recognized for earlier, I found myself feeling growingly uncomfortable. Sure, it was a nice change to see you existed in the minds of others for a change. Yet, the end result could only be more dramatics involving my enemies trying to get back at me due to jealousy. It wasn't me making up these stories, these praises, but would Isaac believe that? No, and not only just because he had a reputation to uphold. It would also be due to him having a brick for a brain! That plus Nicole calling for him to do something.

Economics ended with the bell's toll, signaling half the student body to gather their things and head to the north lunch hall for the first hour of lunchtime. Eagerly, apart for the emos, all persons rushed away with Mr. Price gruffly shouting the last bit of advice he had on America's competitive markets after them, "And that is how the use of trains changed the trading world for all time!" The teacher added as the last of his students pressed out into the halls, "Remember, outline chapters two along with three for the weekly review test coming up this Friday!" With the last of his pupils gone, Mr. Price finished simply to himself, "Especially mark down the differences between the ways of trade by boat and train. That's some interesting stuff." I was aware that Myrina probably waited for me out in the packed hall. I wasn't exactly in favor of heading out there with the many students shoving one another to get to lunch, though. Thus, looking to kill some time until things had quieted, I decided to speak with my teacher instead.

"I agree with you, sir." At my agreement with him from the side, the economics instructor instantly looked abashed. It must have been a small surprise to see at least a single student stayed behind when most fled. As soon as his shock showed, it vanished. He assumed a thoughtful expression next while he asked of me.

"August Cousitar, correct?" When I nodded my head in answer, the walrus man - it still kind of seemed a bit funny how similar to one he looked - nodded to himself. I didn't know it at the time but, like Mrs. Ann, the man was just about to begin praising me on my work beforehand in Hastings. He went on to say, "You agree, then? That the history of our land's marketing and furious race for trade dominance is enticing, no?" I loved english. Writing was the best way to kill free time in my opinion. However, with writing came research as well and _a lot_ of it. I'd come to read over mythology, colonialism, nations, plus more during my time searching online on my computer. In the process, I'd become attracted to learning about the things in the past. My favorites included the American Revolution, Napoleon's Conquest, the Spanish Armada being bested by the meager English as well as many more. If one was willing to look into the ages before now, they'd witness miracles. Not the best kinds but miracles all the same. Getting back to the subject at hand, I answered my tutor half-truthfully.

"Yes, sir. I do." Honestly, _history _was more my stronger suit. As for economics, well, that was something else entirely where there was inflation one day, prosperity the next, then a depression afterwards. Money spent here, saved there, lost somewhere. The best way I could relate to it at all was think back on the earlier years of the 21st century, around 2004 through 2014, where the world had literally almost run into an economic collapse. This chaos had happened a time before in the 1900s where a huge depression severely affected the lives of many. The only way that crisis ended was through, ironically, war. World War II, to be exact. Luckily, through a extraordinary coincidence, that problem never came for my generation.

Before they'd died, my parents had endured the 21st century's early financial hardships. My aunt had witnessed it too and told me numerous times before now that the crisis of recession was nearly avoided only with the timely arrival of the world famous "Lipsky Industries" which fueled the partner business known as "Go Cakes!" in 2009. Lipsky Industries, "LI" feverishly focused on large plots of land for farming massive plantations, providing numerous jobs for the jobless worldwide as it spread out. While doing well alone selling grains, plants, along with floral, the second to come was Go Cakes, "GC", which only proved to be more beneficial. Given the proper resources by LI, GC created perfect cakes, pies, cookies along with a variety of other bakery foodstuffs. The significant item of them all proved to be the variety of cupcakes which, for reasons unknown, just seemed to hit home. Go Cakes became a popular side business as well as a fast food, desert, coffee house franchise and, thus, opened hundreds of thousands of locations around the globe. Job opportunities appeared once more. The number in jobless folk dwindled. The partnership LI and GC shared boomed within the year while the slump faded.

"Very well. A little test won't hurt, will it?"

Mr. Price's words cut in on my thinking over my subject of Lipsky Industries as well as Go Cakes. Yeah, they were quite famous for their participation in righting the globe. The partnership had earned numerous awards for success or so the History channel claimed on the documentary. I adored that show, by the way! However, they weren't the points of interest at the moment. I was in school with a teacher and, when he'd asked me about economics, the two businesses were the best examples of his topic. That was my best way of figuring out money matters, truth be told. As my conscience returned to the present, Mr. Price said, "Which city was it that saw the benefit in building a canal to link itself to the great lakes?" Immediately, I came up with the answer. I didn't have a B+ average in history for nothing.

"Illinois, sir." My immediate answer seemed to both impress and shake my superior. He quickly recovered himself to say.

"Very well. Go on." He needed more evidence of if I knew what I was talking about. I did. Ironically, just after thinking of them, the headquarters of LI and GC was in Illinois. Back in the 1800s, the state verbally fought Wisconsin for northern land. It had plans to push up there to start a project linking the Illinois river with Lake Michigan. When finally winning the argument, Illinois's plan turned out to be greatly beneficial not only for the state itself but the nation of North America altogether. Mind, this was the time of shipping by water through boat before trains were invented and could traverse the land just as swiftly. With the canal finished in 1848, it allowed passage from the great lakes into the Illinois river, onwards into the Mississippi, and even into the Gulf of Mexico. This provided trade practically across the United States. In the end, it at least permitted easier passage along with more options for tradesman to take until trains came into being. The creation of the Illinois-Michigan canal was genius. Illinois quickly prospered and the city of Chicago grew into the powerhouse it is. Today, the channel isn't as used due to safety hazards but well kept for its background.

Finished with my explanation, I exhaled deeply. Mr. Price seriously studied me for a long moment. Obviously, he was measuring me. Doing calculations. Finally, he broke out of the mood to applaud several times while he said with a beam, "Impressive! I see that the stories about you back in Hastings were true." At my puzzled look, the teacher explained, "Come now, boy. You honestly thought that you'd be transferred here and your documents wouldn't be sent with you? I received numerous pages on you from your former teacher supposedly taking you on this year for economics. Something like, uh..." I guessed the name after a pause.

"Was it Mr. Engle, sir?" It seemed my guess was correct because Mr. Price clapped his hands together while saying quickly.

"That was it! Yes, Mr. Adam Engle!" _Adam Engle_ had been one of my favorite teachers back in Hastings High. Not only did he do his job well but he occasionally threw in a joke or two to ease the lesson over. Much like my aunt, he connected with the students. Unsurprisingly, he was always one of the candidates up for the "Best Attitude" award beside her for the yearbook. It wasn't like they competed for the award. No, they did it for the fun of it. They did it for the students. In his classes, I earned a B+ average and up. Not only through determination for the future but also because of him too. He inspired me to do my best. He inspired _all _his classes to do their best with the same cheerful, humorous way he always had. Now, at the thought of him, I'd miss the guy. Nevertheless, as he'd want me to, I'd keep trying my best.

I came to find out next that, even when away, my old teacher continued to motivate me as Mr. Price went on to say with enjoyment, "Yes, Mr. Adam Engle. That was the name. He had quite a bit to say about you, August. All good." My bewilderment at the remark must have shown because my teacher gave me an assuring look while going on, "Yep. He seemed rather disappointed he couldn't continue having you as a student. You showed intelligence, promise, along with an enthusiasm for learning about the past and, after just now, he spoke true. I have to say," Mr. Price sat down in his personal desk chair next, "not many of my students would be able to instantly list off the significance of the state of Illinois along with its canal like you just did. Most guess it's due to the Lipsky Industries and Go Cakes company." I hadn't been the only one to think of the corporate pair after all. Another test was thrown my way when he questioned, "Any idea who opened the channel after completion in 1848?"

"James Woodworth, sir."

"Perfect!" I felt as impressed with myself as the tutor did with me at my answer. I'd read up on this particular subject some months ago for past time, yet, it seemed the information had stuck as hoped. My lecturer looked over things on his computer while he happily said, "It seems I've finally been sent someone eager to hear me rant for a change! I'll be sure to send an e-mail back to your former teacher that you're in good hands." He actually looked a bit depressed for a moment after saying this, "A shame I stole you from him. I'll have to include an apology too." It kind of heartened me to see that teachers had so much faith in me. Even fighting over me. In Hastings, I'd been respected for working hard at any task set before me. Now, even before showing them anything, Middleton expected good things. I was no teacher's pet but I at least seemed talented enough in some categories to earn their praises. It helped my motivation greatly.

"Believe me, sir, Mr. Engle won't need an apology. He'll just want to be updated."

"Very well. Regardless, it seems Hastings has lost not only one promising soul but two now." Mr. Price went on to honestly explain his statement at my incomprehension, "You had no choice in the matter of coming here to this community, August. I've met the choir teacher, your aunt, already. I know your story." At this, he became thoughtful, "I can say, without a doubt, you two deserved better than what you got in Hastings. Here, you'll be treated right, as all decent folk are. I'll do my best to help and from what I've seen so far-" At this point, he extended a friendly hand to me, "-I believe you, along with your relation, will make fine additions to Middleton. I truly do." I was lost for words. This had come from nowhere. Recovering myself, I took the hand extended to me. We shook firmly as I gratefully said back.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best too." Mr. Price grinned.

"You didn't have to justify yourself, August. I knew that already." At this, he added jokingly, "Who wouldn't know after what you just named off on the spot? Honestly, I look forward to having you as a student in the coming days and see where you go."

"Again, thank you, sir."

"No, thank you, August. You've proven to me that there still are polite, eager young people out there ready to hear the story of our world without falling asleep. It'll prove to be a pleasant change." Mr. Price released my hand to glance up where the clock ticked. It suddenly hit me that some time had passed since the lunch bell. More than I planned, anyway. Myrina probably couldn't wait any longer to go. My teacher seemed to read my mind. He said, "Lunch hour is running out, August. You'd best go and recover yourself for the next half of the day, shouldn't you? A full stomach makes a mine wise while an empty one distracts him, you know." Taking the saying to heart, I agreed. After we shared one last handshake, Mr. Price allowed me to depart into the abandoned hallway. I'd looked to not be crowded. It seemed I'd accomplished that plus more.

"About time! I was just about ready to let you find your own way to the cafeteria!" When she hotly spoke from my left, I looked to Myrina giving me an irritated glare. She demanded I explain myself at once and I did so in turn, knowing she deserved it. After finishing, my guide gestured for me to follow her while she admitted bitterly, "Well, I guess I can blame you and the teacher for holding me up from my favorite class of the day. It seems like it comes slower and slower every time. It's bad enough that way without having teachers stop me too." After laughing at the pun of her _beloved _class being lunch, I sincerely apologized for the third time now and, after sighing, my friend said, "It's fine. Just, really, could you at least tell me what you're going to do in the future instead of letting me stand out in the hall wondering what's going on?"

"I was only in the classroom talking to Mr. Price, Myrina. Not building a rocket. Why didn't you just step inside and see what I was up to?" Myrina let out a snort at my question. She said mockingly.

"And let myself get pulled into a conversation involving the steam engine, polls, and whatnot? Please! If I'd have stuck my head in that door for a second, Mr. Price would have dragged me in and began talking about how the discovery of oil changed economic history! In the meantime, you know where my lunch hour would have went?" My fellow blew a raspberry while she directed her thumb downwards, "Down the pipes! Honestly, this is my hour! I'm not going to risk it like that! When that teacher gets to talking, he-"

"Alright, alright! I get it! From now on, I'll be sure to run out of the classroom at top speed and prevent any of the teachers from praising me for my past hard work in Hastings! Happy?" After my exclamation, Myrina winked at me in jest.

"There you go! Simple as that. Good to see you're learning." With the argument closed, the pair of us resumed our stroll towards where lunch was to be held in silence. As I walked alongside her, I couldn't help but begin thinking over Myrina as a person. She'd been very helpful to me throughout the day thus far, ignoring the recent hostility. Our relationship at the moment, frankly, was a bit confusing. Ever since I'd shown up the jerks in gym for hitting her, the emo girl had brightened towards me considerably. True, her face still seemed a bit red from the hit but it looked like she'd moved past the worst of the experience. Now she was often cheery. What had happened in first hour couldn't be the entire reason behind this new outlook of hers, though. I distinctly recalled hearing Drew say that playing the role as tour guide for anyone also helped the witch girl's attitude improve as well. Either way, she'd been in a much more forgiving, open mood since then. This I definitely preferred over her former isolate, carefree self shown on the bus.

"You really impressed the school, you know. By showing Isaac and his friends who rocks at dodge ball, I mean." I came out of my pondering when my guide mentioned this to me from ahead. She went on to say, "Have you not noticed everyone talking about that?"

"Oh, I have. Not really appreciating it, though." At my answer to her inquiry, Myrina seemed a bit taken off guard.

"Why not? You haven't been the new guy in town for a day and the school is buzzing about you like some kind of hero." I rolled my eyes. Again, _hero _wasn't required. I wasn't freaking superman here and I didn't want anything to do with it if it meant my enemies would be coming for me after school hours which was probable. I'd simply stood up for my friend in her time of need, delivered justice against some dweebs, then wished to resume normality before another batch of dramatics showed up to shake my world some more. Was that too much to ask?

"Hero is going a bit far, don't you think?" Myrina assumed a thoughtful face with her eyes directed up towards the ceiling at my query. She looked cute this way. Then, she answered my statement with a simple reply.

"Sounds about right to me!"

"Oh, come on! If this keeps up then I'll have to deal with stupid Isaac all over again along with loudmouth Nicole! Doesn't anybody else but me know how these things work?" I listed how things would proceed with insistence, "People keep on praising me like some champion and guess who's going to get jealous? Nicole. Guess what she'll do? Go to Isaac to complain. What will he do? Come after me and, even, bring his gang along! What will the school do after that?" I finished solidly, "Remember the new guy, not as a hero of sorts, but as the victim beaten to a pulp because they couldn't learn to shut up! Honestly!" My theory made sense. Back in Hastings, that's exactly what would have happened between two foes. Who was to say that couldn't happen here? Even after seeing me explode, Myrina's positive disposition didn't change. She even said something next that surprised me.

"That may be true but, pulp or not, my opinion about you won't change." After this, she took my arm in hers to add affectionately, "You'll always be my champion, champion!" This was out of nowhere. Literally! Yet, look at who I was talking to? Unreadable Myrina. As unpredictable as a bird that darted through the air. Seriously, she could be hostile one moment, then be flirting the next! Not that I minded. However, at thinking how random she could be was similar to Mr. Barkin's volume control, mirth abruptly erupted from me! As I laughed at the thought of that sergeant shouting and Myrina snarling earlier, my friend released me to observe with bemusement. "You okay, champ?" It took me a moment to answer her.

"Ha ha, yeah! Yes! Ha ha, okay, I'm done! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" When in control again, I focused onto her to say truly, "Thanks, though, Myrina. That helped." Myrina gave me another humorous wink before saying anything back.

"No prob! And, seriously, don't worry about that gang of Isaac's. They're trash! With their leader in detention, you won't have to worry about them for a while nor whenever Mr. Barkin is around." I felt a little reassured by this information. However, considering, once Isaac got out of range of Mr. Barkin, he'd most likely be coming at me for trouble. Ugh, I just couldn't believe it had to come down to that! Sure, I felt good at proving him wrong. However, worrying all the time about what he was going to do to me in the future was getting ridiculous. Therefore, I'd deal with the situation when the time came and, hopefully, it'd never have to come to that. "Really, August, you're worrying too much. It's really Nicole that drives him most of the time. By tomorrow, things should cool down and if they haven't..." Myrina grinned wickedly, "I'll stay to the back while you hit them in the faces again!"

"Thank you?" My reply to her encouragement only made my guide laugh even harder. She certainly seemed much better to hang around with in this bright attitude. Why she decided to dress the way she did or act like she had earlier was beyond me. With renewed spirits plus a healed friendship, we headed down a staircase to get onto the ground level. As we ventured downwards lazily, I struck up a new subject, "Do you know what their deals are anyway?" I hadn't been specific enough. I learned this when Myrina looked at me funny and added, "Nicole and Isaac. What's up with them?" My guide rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You mean you want to know why they're such snobs?"

"You could say that." We slowed our pace when reaching the first level of the school to talk better, "I realize they're jocks. Jocks are butt holes. Well, with some acceptations like Tina." I quickly jumped back on track when Myrina gave me a smug look at the note of Stoppable, "I mean, Nicole is part of the cheer team and, from what I heard of him, Isaac is the head of something. He has to be with a gang to back him up and, with that build of his, I'd say he's part of some kind of sport, right?"

Myrina nodded. "Yeah. It may just be me along with everyone else here but you could also include the fact that they have wealthy parents in Upperton that have spoiled them ever since they were born." So, my assumption of Nicole being higher born was partially right when talking with Tina. "I really don't know much about the pair. Sorry but why would I?"

"It's completely understandable, Myrina. I know what you mean and why would anyone be interested in them? I'm just odd that way but just say what you do know and that'll be good enough for me." Once again, Myrina seemed to know much more about a particular subject than I was led to believe. She went on to explain that Nicole Todd was co-captain of the cheer team, second in command behind Tina, while also scoring decent grades. She lived in high town. What her parents did couldn't be rightly said but it was guessed they were involved with the Space Station and Research Center in that district. Turns out, _yes_, the community had those sites in its limits. Wow. As for Isaac, quarterback for the football team with a below average grade performance, - what was new? - his dad coached the Middleton Community College sports and his mom owned local sport franchises in the local Middleton Mall as well as at Smarty Mart too. The pair were born into perfect families but, like most in such situations, money just made them bitter! Not bitter, high and mighty! Although, they were anything but! Why was that? Ugh!

"Then that's their beef, is it?"

Myrina sighed forcibly while she dipped her head, rubbing her forehead too, "Yep. Not that I really care. They should just be home schooled if you ask me. It'd make my life three times better and not just mine. The entire school would rejoice if those two came up missing." That was a bit harsh. Then, again, maybe not so much. Regardless, I didn't despise an enemy that bad but it sure seemed Myrina did for thinking such a thing as celebrating missing persons. At this realization, I gained the courage to say.

"Nobody just says that... Sounds like you have a history with them."

"Don't even get me started. Those two are worse to me than even Mr. Barkin."

I felt bewildered at the statement. The sergeant held a grudge against her! If they were worse than he, that was saying something! I dumbly inquired before thinking, "Why? How? You know what-" I cut in on my friend when she turned to me, eyes ablaze and fury ready, "-let's not! Now that I think back, I got enough of a hint in gym just how odd things are between the three of you." I didn't know the half of it but, really, Myrina had faced plenty of oppression during her years in Middleton. She deserved better than what I just said to her. If I had allowed her to speak, if I'd of given her the chance to explain at that moment, I would have instantly understood her reasons for being who she was. At the moment, I only saw her on the outside. It wouldn't be until much later that my chance would come to get to know what she held on the inside. What she'd been through. At the time, I thought I knew. I could guess but it'd be wrong. Eventually, the truth would explode in my face. "I think I'm about to join your club to be honest."

At my last observation, Myrina actually went from looking angry to jovial. Unpredictable to a fault, this one. She grabbed me by the arm again, then pulled me close to her while chiming, "Hey, you're right! We'll have each others backs from now on!" She sure had become clingy, hadn't she? Setting this aside, the gleeful moment ended instantly when I simply said.

"Oh, yeah. Just like how we had each others backs in gym? This'll work out swell." Myrina gave me a earnest look. Next, she casually admitted.

"Okay, okay. We'll watch each other's backs while running away together. That sound better?" I couldn't help but laugh. It kind of struck me funny that she'd admit this when, this entire time, my guide seemed the type to fight. Not flee.

"Actually, next time, try to make it sound a bit more heroic. Then it'll sound better."

"Hardy-har." Laughter escaped the both of us at the emo girl's semi-enthusiastic guffaw. It sure seemed like we'd broken down some walls since starting the tour. I just couldn't take Myrina seriously as an emo. How could she be dressed like death and have such a bright outlook currently? She wasn't raining on the parade. If anything, she was just a bright ray of sunshine! Unreadable, unpredictable, random. These words rightly matched the girl that currently held onto me and that was another thing. What was up with all the hugging suddenly? She sure did it often. I suppose she did the same to Drew too. I wasn't a special case... Was I? Next I knew, she'd released me.

"You know, if Isaac does come after you... you could just team up with Stoppable again! That'd show the lot of them and it'd be cute to see you two get closer!" I couldn't stop myself from feeling hot under the collar at my guide's words. Before I could act like the comment hadn't affected me in the slightest, though, I witnessed Myrina break into an evil grin. My excuses, my ways of getting out of the teasing, were gone. She could see I was getting uncomfortable. "Oh, no. Did I get you again, August?"

"For the twentieth time today, Myrina, yes. Yes, you did. Now would you quit it?" My request went unheard as the emo girl laughed.

"But why stop when you're so adorable to tease? Honestly, if you could see yourself go cherry red each time the name Tina was mentioned-" I fell into the trap. At the mention of the teen hero, I felt hot and my tormentor laughed again, "Just like that! Seriously, I can't help it! I'm sorry but-" Myrina became cutely thoughtful, "-if only you could have seen what I and the rest of gym class saw. It wasn't only amazing, it was a message. Tina Stoppable and August Cousitar, the unbeatable duo! Really, you guys looked great together!" I finally burst at this.

"Myrina, just drop it! This is getting old!"

I knew what Myrina was hinting at and she was just doing it for laughs but that was just it. It was for laughs! It wasn't serious! Each time I thought back on gym class, my crush surged. My hopes lifted. Someday, I didn't want to be talking about this matter for giggles. I wanted it to be for real! However, it really was only a game of dodge ball. It wasn't anything special that would lead up to anything or so I thought. There was no way an average guy, like myself, would ever be lucky enough to become that close to a cheer captain/teen hero. It was highly unlikely. Too unlikely. So, now feeling miserable at facing reality, I finished, "Honestly. It was just for dodge ball and, yes, we can call on her if Isaac comes after us. However, please, just stop with the teasing." I didn't want to get my hopes up. Too many times had they let me down.

Myrina tried to get on my better side with a pout, "Oh, August, but-"

"Stop it! Silence! Zip it! No! Quit! No speaky english!" It was evident I was getting too flustered over the situation. By the end of my angry cut offs on her, it was apparent that Myrina had confirmed my conflicted feelings about the situation. She tried to hide her smile as I turned away to continue walking.

"Everyone else thinks you two made a great pair too, you know."

I stopped dead in my tracks to exclaim, hearing my fellow laugh, "Myrina, knock it off!"

"Aw, look at the two expressing their friendship towards each other. How adorable." At the comment, I followed Myrina's example in turning around to see a familiar face. Somehow, Drew had gotten behind us. He looked quite amused at what, I guessed, was my heated exchange with his friend. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? Why was he even here? I felt a bit uncomfortable at the idea of him knowing about my secret crush. My fears were set aside when noticing he didn't seem to be alone. To Drew's right side stood a new arrival, an African-American girl, who looked decently appealing. She had lightly colored dark skin, quartz shaded eyes, a soft face, plus black hair freely draping down her shoulders. Her attire was as casual as the rest of ours and it consisted of a red t-shirt, black jeans, as well as shoes the same onyx tint to finish. Who she was I couldn't guess. I'd come to find out soon enough as she smartly said to Drew after his observation.

"Adorable? More like torture, honey, with him fuming like that. Don't really blame him. Couldn't be anything else when you have that for a tour guide. What were you thinking by placing him in her charge?" Myrina didn't seem at all offended by the note. Instead, she assumed a sweet face.

"I love you too, Mallorie." The newcomer, Mallorie, adopted a sweet expression too.

"Of course you do, witch girl. Who doesn't?" I didn't know whether or not to laugh at the exchange taking place. Obviously, this Mallorie girl had some history with the gang I was currently trying to fit into. She had the right attitude for it. She seemed relaxed, humorous, along with friendly like Drew. At least, from what I could tell. I actually observed Roddrick step away from the ebony girl towards me as she finished her statement, saying as he went.

"Who doesn't? I can name one." Mallorie scoffed, then smiled at this.

"Baby, Nicole Todd is a no brainer." When Drew sarcastically slapped his head at being found out, the black girl continued smugly, "She don't like nobody cause nobody likes her. Including myself and that's saying something. You know _me_. I have plenty of patience but not for that one. Nuh-uh!" At this, Myrina and Mallorie simultaneously snapped their fingers with firm faces in a joking matter to repeat, "Nuh-uh!" Drew laughed. I took my chance and followed his example. He said when finally reaching me.

"Speaking of the infamous Nicole Todd, we heard you got acquainted with her in the best manner, August." He turned away to ask of Myrina, "Speaking of which, you okay, Myrina?" My guide beamed in response.

"Heard the news, then?" Drew nodded his head at the emo girl's question.

"Sure did. You know how gossip goes in this place. It takes off at the pace of a road runner!" Mallorie neared Myrina at this. She extended her free hand up to where the bruise from Isaac's dodge ball had hit her and still gently glowed. The black girl cooed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Myrina simply shrugged.

"You know I've been through worse with that lot."

"Yes, baby girl, but still..."

"It actually went over well, this time. Better than usual! August really let them have it at the end of round two! You should have seen him and Tina drill those jerks! Funny enough, they even smacked the guy who gave me this in the face. He's got what I got now." At her words, Drew looked away from Myrina to me. He wanted information from me to see if the rumors were true. Wow, it hadn't even been half a day and the news had really spread that fast?

"So, you nailed the jerks that got her, then?" I seriously nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I have? I mean, the opportunity presented itself and I took it without hesitation. It's the least they deserved after what they did to her. Right?"

"Right. Isaac is Nicole's oaf and his gang are his morons. They suck out loud. It was finally time they were told to back off for a change. Nice job." We were encouraging violence? Didn't that never solve anything? My friend seemed to read my mind about the aftermath of the matter because he said next, "Listen, if they give you any trouble, I'm here. Seriously, after all I've heard, they probably won't even go that far. You'll have Mr. Barkin watching your back. He knows how these things go and he'll love giving Isaac another detention if the idiot tries anything after getting out." That was somewhat reassuring. Yet, I voiced my doubts.

"Uh, how will that help? If Mr. Barkin loves handing out detentions so much, won't that place me at risk of getting one from him while he watches me?" Drew chuckled.

"I didn't say it wouldn't be risky but there's no better protection than his, believe it or not. Plus, nah, you're not that kind of guy. So far, August, you've made only good impressions on Middleton. I mean, heck, you're good enough in my opinion not to give the army man reason enough to hold onto you after school. I have faith in you, as does Mallorie." Wow! Thanks, Drew! At this, my friend seemed to realize something. He purposefully took me by the shoulder to lead me towards where the girls conversed, "I'd actually like you to meet Mallorie, August. Mallorie Ebony. Actress, singer, lovable character." This seemed a bit fast paced as he pulled me along towards the new girl, quoting boldly too, "The girl every guy dreams of!" At his proclamation, Mallorie focused onto the two of us approaching. She crossed her arms to assume a resolute pose. Myrina copied her.

"And just who is this girl you're talking about, boy?" Drew turned to me with a wide grin on his face. He gestured towards the serious girl and asked of me.

"Who were we talking about, August?" I couldn't find my voice. He wanted _me _to say it? He wanted me to risk answering the girl that looked a bit like a time bomb ready to go off? "Well, who? Come on, bud, I wouldn't mess around with this one. You don't want that." _That _advice didn't help my resolve. I finally said it slowly, unsure if I was even right.

"Her?" I had guessed correctly. Instantly, Mallorie went from firm to pleased as she said.

"Aw, knock it off! I knew it all along but you shouldn't have!" Drew left my side to rejoin Mallorie's, a bit of dramatics thrown into his voice while he declared.

"And who else would I have been talking about, my dear lady?" I observed Mallorie go from looking thrilled, fluttering her eyelashes, to grimly curious. She asked as forbiddingly as she looked, instantly making me feel greater caution around her.

"I don't know. _You _tell me." She put emphasis on "you" as if Drew had possibly been seeing another behind her back or done some terrible deed. Instead of being serious about his answer, as I would have been, he casually replied back, no longer looking as epic but oblivious to the possible danger he was in.

"No one, obviously. For, if I ever did, you'd beat me on the head. Duh!" Quickly, he added to redeem himself, "But, really, you are what every guy dreams of in a girl. You and Myrina. Who would know so better than me?"

"Ha ha, get out of here!"

The dangerous air that had settled instantly vanished when Mallorie shoved Drew away from her with a laugh after her exclamation. He joined in with the hilarity, making his way back to my side as he did so, "Ha ha, moving along, I'd like to introduce Myrina's hero here! The new guy in town, the champion that bested the gorgon, Nicole, and her ogre, Isaac. August Cousitar. Take it easy on him." It was as Drew pushed me forward to accept the handshake Mallorie offered, I heard Myrina say to him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You've been practicing that line, haven't you?"

"The famous August, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Middleton." My opinion of Mallorie was torn at the moment. I couldn't really get a good read on her. Ha! Just like someone else I knew that stood nearby! Anyway, this prevented me from really knowing how to act around her. Thus, I allowed her to continue speaking as I thought of how to respond, "I suppose your first impression of this place hasn't been the best. I mean, Tina Possible practically gave you a heart attack by flying into town earlier this morning and now you've also got Isaac's crew to deal with. If it means anything, I'm sorry about the surprises. Middleton is better than this, I promise you." I kind of froze up at the subject of Tina flying in on the Japan aircraft earlier. At once, I felt like pursuing the subject but didn't get the chance to ask when the girl said sweetly, "Of course, if you don't know about Tina nor her hobby, well, I'm afraid the surprises here are far from over for you, baby boy." What? She knew I didn't know already?

Myrina overheard the conversation and chimed in, "Actually, we were just talking about him and Stoppable teaming up in gym before you guys came along." Mallorie raised her eyebrows at me while saying.

"Yes, heard all about that and, how ironic, that she played with someone who didn't have a clue about her." Ah, she _did _know. At once, I felt greatly uncomfortable as she let go of my hand to look me up and down severely. "Still, I suppose it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. We've grown up with it here in Middleton and you're from... Hastings, was it?" She actually repeated Myrina's words when I confirmed this, who burst out laughing as a result, "I have to ask...Where is that? On mars?" Drew came to my rescue.

"Mallorie, don't embarrass the guy further. I didn't come to you for that. It's like you just said. We've grown up with it throughout our lives. He's not been here and is just a bit sheltered when it comes to it." He supported his statement with, "Plus, who better to teach him about the teen hero than the teen hero's best friend? Myrina said so before. I'd make a terrible teacher. I realize it's hard to believe but he doesn't know about her. So, enlighten him. Help him as you'd help me. Don't make things worse." Mallorie turned on him as I registered my defender's words. This girl was a friend of the teen hero's? Not just that but a best friend? She had the answers, then! Is that what this was about?

"Don't make things worse? Don't make them worse? Really? You being serious, honey? You realize who you're talking to and you dare say that to me?"

"I take it back, then. Still, if you're going to rub it in his face, I'll just do the job of teaching August myself without the humiliation and you won't have to-" Mallorie literally took a hold of me and, as Drew reached for my shoulder, she tugged me out of his reach. She had a blaze in her eyes now.

"Nuh-uh! Honey, after lessons of the Possible Project with you, he'd be saying Drakken was the one with the blazing green hands! Allow me to work, please!" I had absolutely no clue as to what this girl had just rambled about. Drakken? Green hands? What in the world? "Alright, hon, let's go get some food first and then we'll get to learning. From what Drew has told me, with the way you are, we've got a bit of talking to do. Come on." So, feeling a bit shaken, I obeyed the order to march to the lunch hall with the group. Eventually we fell into gender pairs and, as the girls talked, us guys did too.

"Don't mind her. She may seem a bit rough but she's the best." At his words about Mallorie, I looked to Drew. Then, in turn, replied.

"You know how to pick 'em, bro." At my comment, my friend eyed me curiously.

"Oh? Meaning?"

"Come on, bud. For one, where on earth did you run into a girl like Myrina? She's as random as the girl from Alice in Wonderland! It's a miracle I didn't very well lose my mind while in her company. She'd be nice to me one minute, ferocious the next! Not just that, she has unnatural talents! Should have warned me about the mind reading abilities she's got!" After this, Drew couldn't help but laugh.

"Experienced her witchcraft, did you?" I rolled my eyes, thinking over the numerous teasing incidents she'd put me through of Tina and myself pairing up.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do. Having known her for most of my life, I guess I kind of just got used to it. Sorry, probably my reason for not saying something earlier."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to know before the surprise occurs in the future, okay? Besides that..." I paused for a moment before honestly admitting, "She's not that bad, I suppose. Just a bit hard to keep up with, I guess." I predicted the answer to my inquiry from earlier, "You're childhood friends, you said? I suppose that's how you met then, right?" Drew became thoughtful of the past as he agreed with me.

"That's right. We've been close since pre-k. She hasn't really changed since but I don't believe you need me to tell you that. Ha ha!" No he didn't. Ha ha.

"And what of Mallorie? What's the connection between you and her?"

"Musicals, bud. Yeah, she's got real talent. I won't be the only competition for you on that stage with her around. She's got the skill, voice, plus looks to make it big one day." It kind of felt odd but it seemed like he was hinting towards something. I lowered my voice when I next spoke.

"Anything I should know going on between you two?" Drew seemed insensible to my hint.

"What's that?"

"You know what I mean. You two seem close. _Really _close. Thinking of dating?" My friend showed humor at the question. He resumed looking pensive while watching Mallorie's back ahead of him.

"No. People often make that assumption." I felt a bit surprised. At seeing me show it, Drew added, "Don't worry about it. You're not the first to wonder."

"You're not interested?"

"Oh, I never said that but, nah, it'd make things awkward on the stage. That's my opinion, anyway. You see, she and I usually get paired. Imagine how that'd go if we split up? Awkward." I suddenly felt stupid. Drew knew the dangers I'd experienced first hand and it seemed he was wiser not to try it. Why did I, then? "Maybe when we graduate or something happens to make me try. Until then, though, I'd rather remain friends with her and, really, who wouldn't? She's great! We're practically family. Brother and sister, ha!" So, that was the situation? This was the history of the gang? Fine. I could fit in here. You'd have the emo, actor, actress, plus new guy. Not the best combination but there could be worse.

"Oh, hold on." I suddenly thought of something, "You have this lunch period too, then, Drew?" When my friend confirmed my suspicions, my spirits felt lifted. Now, it seemed I'd not only have the emo girl to spend time with in lunch but another friend. Mallorie was a bonus too or so I hoped. I still needed to get to know her a bit better. After thinking this, I questioned Drew, "Why are you here, then? I mean, what made you late enough to be behind me and Myrina?"

"Oh, that would be due to me finding Mallorie and explaining to her your unawareness of the world famous, Tina Possible. It took a bit longer than I predicted but, hey, it seems to have worked out nicely." My friend placed a gracious hand on my shoulder while he added, "I won't hide it, August. Ever since you showed it on the bus after the plane, I'm a bit baffled by the fact that you don't know about the teen hero. However," He rapidly jumped to redeeming himself as I showed feeling a bit wounded, "as said before, I've been here where the action is for the past two years. You've been in Hastings and you're probably not the only one out there. Point is, we'll get you up to scratch on the whole teen hero deal in no time. You're talking with experts on the matter here!" In the end, I couldn't deny the fact that it was silly I didn't know a hero who'd been around for two years. Blame could only be directed towards me. However, now, it seemed that that truth was just about to be changed, thanks to Drew's positive thinking. He really was a great guy. Meeting him on the curb was proving to be quite a turn out.

"You know, August, I've seen worse cases than you not knowing of Tina. You did team up with her in gym rather well, from what I heard, to put down Isaac. Yeah, now that I think about it, there was that recent evil guy in Russia I read about on Possible Wiki who hadn't ever heard of her! The guy must have lived under a rock! Either way, funny, he expected her to know who he was before getting busted! Ha ha!" At his story, Mallorie turned towards Drew. She gravely said in his direction.

"That dude _did _live under a rock, Drew. Under a mountain actually. Looked to puncture the earth's core with a laser drill for the past four years of his life. He didn't pay much attention to anything else." This news shocked me, yet, it just seemed casual gossip to everyone else. I'd soon learn it but that was just the way Middleton adjusted to this. Teen hero thwarted another evil genius, saved the world, day went on like usual. No big. So not the drama. "Either way, you're not ruining my plans for August, are you? No spoilers?" When he shook his head, Mallorie looked away from Drew to me, "Is he?" I shook my head too. "Good. I'll do the explaining, thank you. I have a list to cover, starting with the fan site." I already knew about that. Myrina beat me to saying it, though. Perhaps it was better that way.

"Actually, Mallorie, he already knows about Possible Wiki." At her words, the black girl eyed the emo curiously. Then looked at me, as did Drew.

"How is that? If he knows about the site then how does he not know about the hero?" Myrina went into explaining about not knowing about my ignorance, unlike Drew, until recently after the accident with Tina herself. After finishing the bit of showing me the website later, Mallorie looked away from Myrina and gave Roddrick a vacant look, "And it didn't occur to you to maybe explain to this girl that the new guy was new to the Possible Project and that the teen hero had gym first hour? Made a right mess of things for her, didn't you?"

"It didn't really hit me until later. Sorry. I planned to explain the stuff to him personally during choir but thought of you doing it, instead. That seemed the best option and, honestly, who would have guessed he'd be crushed by Stoppable anyway?" No answer came at this, "Exactly. No one. Honestly, if I would have known he'd be so close to her already, I would have informed Myrina to start giving him her background. To me, it didn't seem that important. He and I are practically neighbors, anyway. We'd have plenty of opportunities to talk over things in the future." I jumped in to take the heat. This was my fault to begin with, no matter how ridiculous it was. Nobody else should be on the chopping block.

"Seriously, why are we arguing? This is my bad, guys. Hate to say it but, yes, I'm sheltered. Simple as that. I don't really pay attention to the outside world because it sucks most of the time, if you hadn't noticed." Myrina looked about ready to agree with me about the world sucking when Mallorie cracked a truthful observation at me.

"Honey, you have to be more than _sheltered _to not know about this."

"Okay, fine, I really don't care about the outside world and now it's coming back to bite me in the butt! Just, please, relax. I want to learn about Tina Stoppable-"

"Possible!"

"Whatever it is! Look, I'm willing to listen. I'm willing to learn. I want to! I just never ever guessed... I'd be attending school with a teen hero who finds time in between her classes to foil the plots of maniacs and is able to ace her tests too!" I nearly laughed when Drew backed me up with a grin.

"He does have a point, you know." At looks from his friends, Roddrick went on, "What he just said, I mean. No more than two years ago, we all were thinking the exact same thing. Plus, it is kind of ridiculous how Stoppable does it. She can save the earth, then finish her projects with A's. All without rushing. Here we are, looking at him weird for not knowing when, honestly, a sensible person would be giving us odd stares for acting like this is normal." Mallorie argued with him.

"It is normal!" Drew laughed.

"Really? I realize you're her best friend, Mal, but you're really going to say that I'm wrong and that there's nothing in the slightest bit ludicrous about the heroism deal?" At seeing her eyes blaze with anger, Drew quickly put in, "I'm not saying being a hero is a bad thing! It's awesome! I'm grateful to her without end! It's just that we should have been thinking about this sooner. How did we react to the first time at learning that Tina Stoppable was a Possible now?" This made absolute sense. This had been what I was looking to clarify. Drew really was becoming a good friend. I put in after him.

"I'm not trying to make you question Tina, guys. That's not my goal. No, Drew just said what I was trying to say, actually, and if she has been saving the world for the past two years then she has my gratitude without end too! That's what I want to know, though! I want to know how it started, where she came from, all of it! Please!"

"Well, obviously, you should already know where she came from." I couldn't answer this and, gradually, everyone's faces changed from expectant to incredulous. Mallorie put her hands on her hips at my nervous silence to her statement as she demanded, "You have got to be kidding... You don't even know about the first teen hero? The one before her that showed the world that anything is possible?" Myrina hesitantly spoke before me.

"He didn't but I did the honor of informing him in gym." Mallorie burst! She pointed at me.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Not knowing about Tina is one thing but being oblivious to Kim Possible is another matter entirely! Are you sure you're not that Russian who spent a time of his life holed away under a mountain?" Everyone eyed me curiously at the query. I could guess what they were pondering over. Nervous, I almost laughed dumbly. Almost. The black girl looked just about ready to explode until she forcefully relaxed herself. Exhaling deeply, she approached me to take me by the shoulder and say delicately, "Alright, fine. We have an extreme case of _secluded_ on our hands here. Not even you can argue with that, Drew." My friend didn't seem affected by the news. Still, he had my back as he replied.

"Not really. Still, if it's too much work for you now then allow me to-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" When he had quieted at her cut off, Mallorie stated, "No. Now I'm glad you came to me. August and I are going to become real good friends through the method of teacher and student. Aren't we?" There was a hint of warning in her voice which caused me to agree with her quickly. "Good. It seems there's quite a lot to go over. More than I thought and, trust me, we'll get through it all. I'll need more than just this one hour of lunch from the sounds of it but you want to learn, so, you'll know everything about the Possible Project. That or I'm not the best friend of Tina Possible!" After this exclamation, she whipped around to begin marching towards the lunch hall. She snapped while going, "Lunch comes first, though! Let's go!"

Myrina followed after her, agreeing as she skipped along, "I second that!" In a growing sense of dread at the foreboding in Mallorie's declaration of teaching me, I timidly looked to Drew. He merely smiled a weary smile back, maybe predicting what I was about to say seconds ahead.

"She was the best option for this?" My friend nodded.

"That or ask Tina herself." I winced at the option. Oh, that would be a cheery conversation! Hi, you've been saving the world for two years but who are you, exactly? "Yeah, a bad idea. Like I said, Mallorie is a bit rough but she means well in the end and, as Tina's best friend, she can't help but feel a little defensive for her case." My friend shrugged, "Besides, she does have a reason to be so perplexed. I mean, you're really out of the loop when it comes to the Possible Project, aren't you?"

Ashamed, I admitted, "I suppose I am. Sorry." It came as a surprise to me when Drew encouragingly slapped me on the back. When I turned to him, he had a brighter smile than before on his expression.

"No, don't be! If I'd had known how bad your situation was then I would have taken up the responsibility of teaching you what I knew about the Possibles myself! It's not really your fault entirely. They may be famous worldwide but I've lived in Middleton my entire life. Here, whether they care or not, everyone is in on this deal. In on every detail available. You've been in Hastings. Don't worry about it." My appreciation towards Drew couldn't really be described at the moment. Put simply, it was overflowing. And, here, I'd been thinking I was the only guy that truly thought through things. My friend, urged me to start walking after the girls, "However, if there's anyone who can fix your problem, it's Mal. She'll ease up on you with time with me watching. For now, let's just see about getting you included on the loop. Relax." I had to say it. I couldn't just let Drew keep saying these things without doing so.

"Drew... You're making me really start to be happy I met you on the curb this morning." At my mushy words, Drew couldn't hide his surprise. However, it quickly turned into contentment.

"Good to see I'm doing something right and, sometime, I'm sure you'll feel the same about the other two ahead. For now, though, I agree with Mallorie. How about we go eat before the bell rings on us from nowhere again, huh?" I agreed. Food sounded good. Even if it was cafeteria grade stuff. Yet, as we moved on, Drew interrupted the expected quiet with, "One more thing, though, how _did _it feel shutting Nicole up earlier?" I heartily laughed at this.

* * *

Middleton High's cafeteria proved to be, like everything else I'd seen, more along the lines of college grade than high school. Everything looked so elaborately highlighted, cleaned, along with decorated the first time I stepped inside with the group. The experience was similar to how I'd observed the entrance lobby. This, at least, was how Drew explained it to Mallorie when she inquired what the hold up was. After learning about my awe, she actually smiled to say, "Alright, okay. Let the new guy be amazed. I get it." I was grateful to her for this. Not only that but it showed she wasn't completely rigid. She could be flexible too.

Taking my chance, I completed scanning my surroundings. The process of distributing food took up the right side of the lunch hall at a counter. The area's left side provided the open space for dozens of round tables for students to sit at. Colorfully embellishing the current sense of mealtime were the surrounding walls that featured paintings of fruits, veggies, meats, and so on against the plain tan. Opposite of the entrance where we stood was another entry or exit that even led outside to a small picnic addition. How neat was that? You could eat in or outside here? Nice! "Come on, bud. We've wasted enough time lollygagging. The rest should be for eating." Brought back into reality by Drew's voice, he gestured for me to follow the pair of girls navigating their way ahead of us through the crowds. It was as the pair of us traversed our own way past tables that I caught portions of gossip while passing by.

"_Hey, isn't that him right there? The boy that got Nicole good?"_

"_Never seen him around here. Didn't you mention something about a new guy earlier?"_

"_Has to be him. Rumors say it was someone new to Middleton that teamed up with Tina and beat Isaac at his own game. This can't just be coincidence."_

"Jeez, from what everyone has to say about you, it's like you killed a dragon of sorts!" I laughed at Drew's comment, now not able to think of Nicole the same way anymore but as a vicious serpent breathing fire.

"Ha ha, you could say that! It about sums it up, to be honest!" Drew joined in laughing with me as we finally caught up with the ladies. We left our things at the table they picked, then headed up to the lunch line. We were served Mac and Cheese along with a hotdog - special of the day - but not before an exchange took place between Mallorie and the lunch lady. The black girl, before being given a ball of pasta in cheese, adopted a bright look along with a smile.

"Mrs. Benningfield! Looking great today, girl! Really, did you do something with your hair? It suits you!" I couldn't really understand what it was that the girl ahead of me was playing at. The lady in question, Mrs. Benningfield, had the expression of an easily irritated goat. I wouldn't want anything to do with her. Along with that observation, I took note that her hair was all pulled up into a net. If that was her new hairstyle... ugh. I kept these thoughts to myself as Mallorie went on admiring, "Aw, it's cute! Anyway, you think maybe there's something in the back better than the special today? Could I trouble you to get me a slice of pizza, some bosco sticks, and pudding to finish it off?" What an order! So, she'd been sucking up? Huh. Myrina held up her tray eagerly before the answer to the request came. She chimed in.

"Me too, please!" I hardly held back the hysterics in me when, with a smug expression, Mrs. Benningfield simply slapped a dense ball of mac and cheese onto both of the girls' plates. From the start, I expected this to be her answer. When the girls didn't go, still looking expectant, she motioned for them to move along and not hold everyone up. Drew came next but I overheard Mallorie jokingly grumble to Myrina.

"Nice going! You ruined it!"

"Oh, please! You ask that same question every other time, Mal, without results. Don't you go and ruin my hopes because you don't have any charm." Drew actually had the guts to take up the joke Mallorie had left behind. He gave Mrs. Benningfield a handsome face while he asked.

"Perhaps I'm your favorite? Pretty please?" Slop! I snickered against my will when the lunch lady did to Drew what she'd done to the other two. He paused for a moment to look at the cheesy pasta before focusing on me to say wittily, a grin on his face, "Well, it was worth a shot." He moved along. It was my turn next and I didn't intend to try anything. I merely held up my tray for my macaroni and cheese at which the lunch lady chortled deeply.

"Not trying too, eh?" I stupidly grinned at the question, unable to resist.

"No. I'm good with what you give me." This actually induced more laughter from everyone behind me than what the rest of my group had pulled. I suppose it just hit home for a guy to give up on the case when seeing those before him be utterly defeated.

"Wise man." After saying this, the lunch lady gave me my meal. Plop! I flinched when a noodle flew up from impact to hit me on the cheek to stick there. The mirth grew as everyone saw this and, as I wiped off my expression, Mrs. Benningfield said in amusement, "Enjoy yourself, young man. Have a nice day." _Yeah. I will. Thanks for that. _It took only around five to six minutes for us to get what we needed from the lunch line plus what we'd wasted in the hall. It was estimated after we sat down at our table that we had around twenty-five minutes to talk over things concerning the Possible Project. Well, perhaps there'd be time in choir too but that wasn't a guarantee. Anyway, after several hours of waiting since the Japanese plane had arrived, I was about to get some answers. I keenly focused onto Mallorie as she gathered herself to begin. When she was ready, she feverishly went at it.

We started off with a review that explained the situation I'd experienced this morning leading up until now. It kind of better illustrated everything I already knew. Everyone put in a detail or two in between Mallorie's lecture but she did a majority of the talking. Yesterday, where Tina should have been in fifth hour Statistics, she vanished. This only pointed towards one conclusion. She'd been called to a mission. What that assignment specifically was wasn't explained until just recently. After my inquiry of how she could just do that - skip classes, I mean - Mallorie shook her head. Tina's hobby was an acceptation the teacher's made on a regular occasion since it had started. Not only due to her saving the world but also because she kept a high grade average, despite the obstacles. Like Drew had clarified earlier, the teen hero could bust a madman and, then, come back the next day to hand in her homework without trip ups or real problems. It was as if she hadn't been away or nothing out of the slightest had occurred. She could be a straight A student, regardless of her hero background.

"And you can go to school with that? That's just normal?" Mallorie gave me a warning stare at my remark about her friend. I swiftly jumped in to correct my words, "I mean, come on, how can you look at her as a fellow student while she saves the world during her free time? She sounds more like a savior, honestly." My tutor pondered over the matter after I finished. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, my words made sense. Either way, Mallorie came back to life to simply answer best she could.

"I'll admit it, Tina has been offered better opportunities at life than here since becoming a hero. I know she's put down offers that could set her on a better path. That's just it, though, August. She doesn't want the attention she gets as a hero all the time. Here, at school, she's just like you and me. She wants to fit in. Here, she's your basic, average girl." Uh, no, she was definitely not that! When I continued to show my confliction over the subject, my lecturer firmly stated, "I know it's hard to comprehend. I know it's... odd to not see her as a teen hero but, trust me, if you don't want to look stupid in front of her then don't bring up the subject of her saving the world."

"And we know you don't want to look stupid in front of Tina. Don't we, August?" I shot daggers in Myrina's direction at the smug shot. I directed Mallorie's attention back onto myself when she gave the emo girl a searching look and agreed with her advice. Already, I'd been told to be normal around the cheer captain. If that's what was required, if that's what it took to not look awkward, I'd do it. Satisfied at seeing me go along with things, Mallorie launched back into discussing the topic of Tina saving the Japanese president. This was followed by the plane arriving over Middleton at which I confirmed the connection I'd been wondering about for so long. It truly did seem the teen hero had left yesterday, saved Japan overnight, then returned earlier. The evidence had been there, yet, it now was absolute after hearing someone other than myself go over it. Incredible. Different but incredible.

"As for Tina saving the Japanese president last night, it'll most likely be recorded onto Possible Wiki by the end of the day." Mallorie pointed at me while she said, "Now, that brings up the fan site along with other stuff. I'll try to get as much of it out of the way as I can but time is running out. Okay, listen up!" Again, I went through another review. We went over what Myrina had basically revealed to me in gym class before Mr. Barkin's interruption. Even so, I felt comforted in going over the topic a second time with an expert such as Mallorie who was all over the case. She was a bit rough about the process. However, Drew had been right. She seemed the best source to discuss the Possible Project with. I'd learn a bit more with her help.

Tina hadn't started the Possible Project nor the fan site due to the fact that she hadn't been the first Possible to save the world a repeated number of times. This I knew already. Even so, it came as a surprise to me that, before Tina's time, there had been a completely different rise of superheroes along with villains that needed to be stopped. Considering I was a fan of the past, I wasn't exactly up to date on the feud between Kim Possible, the former teen hero, and her many enemies that sought to conquer the world. She wasn't alone in the struggle. Her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, helped along the way. Mallorie explained this was all pretty public. Stuff you could read up on on Possible Wiki which I made a mental note to do later. Moving on, Kim started her career of world saving a year ahead of Tina in eighth grade by saving a multi-millionaire from some crisis. It seemed the current hero wasn't the only one with sheer dumb luck on her side for fighting for good. Kim moved on from that one rescue to answering police calls, to organizations, and even world leaders plus royals with time. Her reputation grew into something of an inspiration, a craze, that showed everyone anything could be done if they put their minds to it. What came next is where I learned about what Mallorie had meant by Drakken and blazing hands as she went into talking about criminals.

"There were a few common foes Kim Possible always faced such as, hm, Duff Killigan-"

"Ha ha! The golfer baddy who hit explosive golf balls was always a laugh!" I gave Myrina a curious stare as she laughed to herself. Hit exploding golf balls? That's what the villain did? My attention focused back onto Mallorie when she continued over the emo girl's comment.

"I never could guess why anyone took him seriously-"

"It was because, after that one incident, he looked to make the entire world his own personal golf course with rapid growing plant life formed by... a Sylvan Green guy, right?" Once more, my mind went over the news half seriously. Okay, so this Duff guy hit exploding golf balls and, instead of world dominance, he wanted to make it a golf course? What, seriously? After Drew finished explaining Duff's significance, Mallorie interrupted my thoughts to begin.

"Yes, well, he really wasn't a major destroy the world guy. More like, uh, well, I really don't know how to classify him..." She shook her head to go on to another villain, "He kind of is similar to the english man obsessed with monkeys. Um... Monkey Fist!" Mirth erupted from me after this! I, honestly, thought the gang was pulling my leg with the names. Duff Killigan, the evil golfer, now there was this Monkey Fist, the monkey fanatic or so called? What on earth was his villainous calling? I came to find out. It was explained that, formerly, he'd been known by another title. _"Montgomery Monty Fiske". _Throughout the years of his life leading up to becoming evil, the man actually had a brilliant history as a researcher in everything dealing in or related to simians. His enthusiasm for the topic led him to becoming a master of some martial art, rallying an organization to his bidding, and trying to find numerous relic powers to embolden him. Thanks to Kim, especially her sidekick, he never succeeded. After some years, the guy disappeared. To where, couldn't be determined.

"So, he's gone? You don't think he's hiding? Waiting for an opportunity?"

At my query, Mallorie shook her head, "There have been plenty of openings in the past for him to return. No, he either gave up, retired, or... something happened to him. The answer has never presented itself. It's kind of a relief, really. He caused a good amount of trouble for Team Possible."

"And that golfer dude? Did he just vanish?"

"Actually, no. He retired and is kept under close watch on Killigan's Island." For some reason, at "Killigan's Island", I nearly laughed. It sounded familiar. Like a play off of a movie title or some other thing. Setting this aside, it became clear that the old enemies of Kim Possible followed the same course as Duff or Montgomery did. They went to prison, retired, or vanished. Whatever the case, for precautions, they were closely watched by numerous sources today. The last real threat to global peace was a German madman, "Professor Dementor" or "Demenz", who got locked away for the last time before Kim made the decision to retire for personal reasons.

After she finished, Drew noted after Mallorie, "I've always found it funny that it was Professor Dementor who ended up being the last bad guy Team Possible put away. Considering their history with Dr. Drakken and Shego, you would have thought that that evil pair would have been the last baddies to be left. They didn't seem the types to give up." These names were mysteries to me. It became apparent, though, that they had truly been the real arch enemies of Kim along with Ron. Dr. Drakken, Drew Lipsky, had been the very first maniac to be stopped by the teen heroes. He was the brains, the villainy, that kept them working to preserve worldwide peace. Every other month, he'd have a atmosphere sucker upper to test or earthquake amplifier to use or weather machine to reek chaos. His muscle, his partner, had been Shego, Sheila Go, who used the "green hands" along with numerous forms of martial arts. There had been similarities between this pair and Team Possible. The guys had been hopeless. The girls got things done. Regardless, Drakken and Shego had made an effective duo as much as Kim and Ron had. Yin and yang.

"So, what happened to them? Jail, retirement, or disintegration?" I used the word "disintegration" as something like a joke for those villains that had just up and disappeared after being beaten so many times. It was as if they'd been punished in some way for so much failure. Mallorie answered faster than I expected and her answer kind of confused me.

"Retired, as a matter of fact. Something happened to them sometime around Team Possible's graduation from high school. They ended up helping save the world. I guess it made them change their tunes for world domination. However, after retiring, the details regarding Drakken and Shego are sketchy." The criminals helped the heroes save the earth? That was new. Myrina put in.

"Maybe the reason it's unclear what happened to them is due to everything else that happened around that time of year. The world knows something huge occurred then but the details are so mixed up that no one knows what to believe. You can blame the government... they were quick to hide things. Too much." I felt like there was a story behind this exchange. When I asked her for it, Mallorie had to think hard.

"Myrina is talking about the Lorwardia Incident." I must have definitely shown my complete loss at the mention of the subject "Lorwardia Incident" because my tutor shrugged, "Exactly. Not much is known about it and none of us were around when it occurred." Myrina said quickly.

"Considering the incident in question affected the entire world, you would think someone would get the story straight." I had no clue as to what we were talking about. For a change, I had a right to be out of the loop because everyone else seemed to be. Even Mallorie, who began educating me. _Lorwardia _was a word no one could understand. Back in the day, there had been much argument over the subject along with documentaries. Gradually, it was silenced. I did recall maybe hearing it referred to in an extraterrestrial special. At this, my tutor agreed that the biggest belief is that the word had to do with an event involving Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and the stars around Middleton graduation. Possible Wiki tried to explain it but, numerous times, the article had been removed by outside sources. Someone, something, didn't want the Lorwardia Incident brought up. Odd. Very odd. Like "top secret" odd. It kind of gave me the chills and made me think. Did aliens exist? I'd read a lot about the unnatural. Perhaps... ugh, this was a matter for another time!

"Either way, the Lorwardia Incident is a good way of remembering that this Drakken and Shego turned good, then?" My opinion was right on. Mallorie nodded before saying.

"You can say that. It's a half and half case on the fan site. Some think the evil pair became good. Others, such as myself, think they didn't. One way or the other, they gave up on world domination during their careers and haven't really been seen ever since. Their trails went cold after they were awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for reasons unknown." A villain was given such a reward? Huh. So far, I'd now been updated on something like Tina's prologue. It seemed Kim had greatly impacted the world with her arrival. Evil doers appeared but couldn't seem to conquer her. There had been instances where they'd come close, the closest being Drakken himself with a devious plot of fast food restaurants distributing tiny robots designed as toys, yet, none succeeded. After hearing about little toys possibly being dangerous, I would have not been keen to go to anymore fast food joints if not for Mallorie when she said, "Don't worry. After that chaos, there have been safety measures made. The items don't even leave the warehouse without several scans or tests. The world has learned since Kim Possible. It's a safer place."

"Since Kim Possible... What happened to her?" Everyone looked like they wanted to answer that question. However, Drew gestured for Mallorie to reveal the news while keeping Myrina quiet.

"Moved on. Got married."

"Married?"

"To her sidekick." Ah, so, the teen duo of heroes had grown into an item with time. A good ending to a heroic tale. Throughout college, Team Possible fought off more foes looking to take over the world. Both survived the experiences, wed, and allowed other organizations to take over the duties of protecting peace in order to look over a growing family. I was entranced by all this news. It was all material Possible Wiki covered and that I could read about when I got the chance on my computer at home. However, the biggest shock hadn't come my way until Mallorie got there, "So, Kim Possible gave up her career for the family life. It was a good reason to move on but it left the world heartbroken. Still, it was a safer one too. There haven't been many big evil doers since. Not until recently, anyhow..." I inquired.

"Until recently?" Mallorie eyed me for a moment before saying anything.

"You know about the first Possible, now we move on to the second. There was Kim, now there's Tina. I'll try to explain but you'll have to do some research later on too to fully get the Possible Project. Alright?" After I nodded, she gathered her thoughts, "Kim Possible retired somewhere close to twenty years ago. Since that time, things have progressed well. The world missed having her around but remembered her actions through the website. Everyone came together to recall her feats plus history. Really, with her raising a family, it was prepared to remember her as an inspiration." Mallorie pointed at me, her attitude now serious, "This part is critical. Pay close attention."

"Alright. Go on."

"The world was ready to remember Kim as a hero while she became a wife plus mother. However, things changed that expectancy. Another Possible came along. Her daughter." Did I hear that right? Daughter? Oh, wait... Things started coming together for me as I registered the information. Kim Possible had retired to raise a family. Tina came after her and, after hearing what Mallorie had just said, that meant only one conclusion. Why hadn't I made the connection before now? I guess I couldn't really beat myself up over this. Still, this was a classic turnout.

"Then... you mean to tell me that Tina Stoppable or Possible is the daughter of the former teen hero? She's the reason Team Possible retired?" Mallorie nodded. She stated.

"Not just because of her, of course. She has a little sister as well as a brother too now but you wanted to know where she came from. There you have it." This was definitely a huge surprise I hadn't seen coming my way. Sure, I should have made the connection that who better to continue the hero legacy than family? Who could have guessed that, though? Tina could've been someone else entirely, another lucky teen, able to get done what most didn't think likely. Yet, those odds seemed smaller compared to what I'd just learned. That certain teen, the stranger, wouldn't have had the resources or re-known to get the task done. It now made sense that Tina, daughter of Kim Possible, would have the means plus attitude to keep global peace intact. She'd have the genes plus inherited abilities. I mean, wow, hadn't I seen her do impressive things in dodge ball alone? Did that not somewhat prove Mallorie's words? It did.

"Don't worry, you're not the first to be shocked by the news." When I looked up at her, Mallorie looked quite pleased, "The entire world got hit in the stomach when she came forward and Middleton had another reason to expect further villain attacks. The defenses were reactivated shortly after." She laughed as did the other two. I, however, couldn't. Questions raced through my mind. How had I moved from a town like Hastings to the hometown of a family of heroes without the slightest clue? Did my aunt? Of course... not? Even if I hadn't asked, I'm pretty sure she would have mentioned something about this matter to me if she did! How on earth was I going to explain this stuff to her? How? I remembered my thoughts back in the locker room. Everything would work itself out. I'd find some way of revealing the news to her. At the moment, now I needed to hear about the Possibles! Was that it? No, it was Stoppables! Agh!

"So, you mean to say that Kim Possible and her sidekick, uh, Ron, are here in Middleton? Still?" My friends nodded together. However, Mallorie had to make a correction. She couldn't resist because, heck, she was a best friend to their daughter! Due to that, it was no wonder she knew not only so much about the current teen hero but the one in the past! Now the ends were coming together! I realized Drew's reason for wanting to have her explain. I understood almost everything. It just kind of felt a bit fast paced, hitting me all at once.

"It's no longer Possible but Stoppable. Also, no longer sidekick but husband. Answer to your question, yes, they live in Upperton." Where Tina lived I already knew. At this thought, I suddenly realized why the cheer captain had given me an odd look when I asked about her family. It was because, most probably, the entire world, minus myself, knew her background already! Ignoring the curious look she gave me about knowing Tina's home, I covered my face from Mallorie while revealing out loud.

"Oh, crud! That's why she looked at me so weird when I asked about what her family was like! Ugh, now it makes complete sense! Stupid!"

"Wait, what's wrong?" When I explained a second time that I had talked to Tina beforehand concerning family, Mallorie gave me a vacant expression. She didn't say anything before Myrina, who snickered while saying.

"If you didn't want to make things _awkward _between yourself and her, August, you did just that by trying to get to know her folks!" Again, I shot daggers in the emo girl's direction at the remark. Mallorie seemed to finally catch on to something when Myrina winked at her.

"Oh, wait, you're part of _that _group already, then?" Drew stiffened at the statement.

"Part of what group?" I didn't like the way the girls grinned at me after my attempt at asking an innocent question. They, obviously, could guess which they did.

"You know which one." I refused to answer. "The admirers club! Duh!" God curse you to oblivion, Myrina! Curse you to there and beyond! Even as I attempted to do so, I couldn't hide the truth of the matter from the world. Instead, all I could do was stop rambling and wait for the girls to get the laughter out of their systems. Drew spoke first, catching me off guard.

"Welcome to the club, bud." He was smiling at me. Perhaps trying not to laugh too. He could go ahead if he wanted to. Everyone had to when it came to these subjects. _Why, _was a riddle that was never going to be answered. Mallorie, finally after getting a hold of herself, said to me.

"That club happens to be him, you, along with half the school guys!" She suddenly became apologetic towards me, another surprise, "I'm sorry about that, August. Really. It just never ceases to astonish me how Tina gets so many admirers and the number of them just keeps growing with each day. I suppose it's due to her being smart, pretty, plus the whole hero deal too but... Jeez. If only she knew-"

"_NO!" _I stupidly exclaimed before thinking. After I realized that Mallorie had meant _"If only Tina knew half the high school dudes liked her, not just you", _I sat back against the seat to allow the girls to burst out with renewed giggles. Drew took the chance to say meanwhile.

"She is a prize for any guy." At seeing Mallorie give him a warning glance at the remark, he jokingly held up his hands in defense, "You know me better than that, Mal. I don't see girls as objects, duh. I mean that Tina is great in every aspect. It breaks the hearts of every boy to see her taken off the market. Not just that but the guy who gets her... well, he sure is hated." At this, he turned to me, "So, if you ever manage to get with her, just be prepared. Oh, and don't say I didn't warn you. Ha ha!" Again, Drew seemed to be there for me when nothing else was. I, at least, felt better about my crush with him going along with it. It seemed he understood my feelings.

"Any guy has a chance with Tina. Anyway, getting back to the matter, August," Mallorie called me back to looking at her while she went on, "it's good to see that you feel that way about her. It at least goes to show that you respect her somewhat. Perhaps, she should be the one to explain her family to you. I'm willing to go ahead and do so or you could read about them on the Possible Wiki but it's up to you." I really didn't know how I wanted to find out. It felt kind of dumb now that I knew the truth about her background. She was the daughter of heroes and I hadn't the slightest clue when I asked her about them in first hour. Still, didn't that kind of make me stand out? Didn't that mean I wasn't a fanatic of sorts? Maybe? Was I making sense? I hoped so as I answered.

"I don't really know... Things will work themselves out." After saying this, I thought there couldn't be any harm in hearing about Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable along with the rest of the kin that Tina lived with. Yet, as Mallorie was about to begin that topic, guess what cut her off? The bell, duh! It's shrill cry effectively drowned out the buzz of the cafeteria room plus my tutor for several seconds. Once it had passed, the buzz had been replaced by the scrapes of chair legs as students pushed away from their tables to begin moving out towards their next classes. My lesson on the Possible Project reluctantly reached an end as we moved outside the lunch hall after dealing with our empty trays. I wasn't exactly disappointed by this but was all the same. The history behind the Possible heroes was fantastic! Sure, a bit bizarre but great, regardless! How had I been missing out my entire life? As soon I got home, I'd have the chance to read through more stuff on Possible Wiki. There, I'd most likely get further answers to my remaining questions. Hopefully, anyway.

Choir came next in my schedule. Not only for myself but for Drew as well as Mallorie who, now through giving me lessons for the day, said I owed her a favor for her hard work. She was correct. My price for her aid became clear. Before I knew it, the point of interest diverted from Tina to my aunt Jillian. Who was she? What did she do back in Hastings? Put politely, why did they let her go? I kind of felt a bit surprised to see Drew hadn't revealed my relation's background to Mallorie already. When I pointed this out, he shrugged, looking honest.

"Uh, why would I do that for you? The way you went on about her on the bus going to school, I figured you'd want to do the honors again with anyone who asked. I didn't want to ruin it for you." He really did think things through. Not only that but he added to his curious friend, "Don't worry, Mal. From what he had to tell me, this teacher will do great in Mrs. Meredith's place. I know that's gonna be hard to believe but you'll see. Heck, even Mr. Barkin had nothing but praises to say about her."

Mallorie still wished to know about my relation. Thus, I happily explained her situation of being a great teacher back in Hastings, winning the Best Attitude award numerous times by student vote, then the injustice of her being let go due to several dumb reasons. At the news that she was my guardian because both of my parents had already left this world, much like Drew plus Tina, Mallorie instantly became sympathetic to moan, "Oh, sweet thing, I'm so sorry!" It took some time to have her relax around me afterwards. When finished going on about how I was fine with the knowledge my mom and dad waited for me, she seemed to loosen up. Regardless, this is the news I had to reveal to her and it took up the time required getting to the east-northern side of the high school where we paused outside the semi-packed choir room. Once done, Mallorie took the opportunity to let me know her thoughts on my relative.

"I didn't need you to defend her like this was a trial, August, but I'm kind of glad you did. It shows that you care deeply and how sweet is that?" At this, she hugged me tightly. Man, girls had a knack for doing that, didn't they? When she released me, she continued, "I'm with Drew on this. Tina too, now that you mentioned her. I didn't really know what to expect but now you've got me convinced! Your aunt may have what it takes to keep this class alive and fiery! Yeah!" At this, she energetically shared a high five with Drew! Unlike her, he did so in a relaxed manner. Now that I thought about them, they did seem like family. Ying-yang, brother and sister almost! Ha ha! "Can you personally introduce me to her, August?" I'd be more than happy to do that. However, as I looked to accomplish the task, Drew joked.

"Oh no you don't, Mal!" He stepped in between us while saying, "Looking to put behind competition at the musicals by getting on the director's good side? I think not!" Mallorie gave her rival a hostile look with both her hands on her hips. She had a fire in her eyes again too.

"You callin' me a cheater, Drew Roddrick? You gonna dare to call me that? I didn't figure you were afraid of me." Drew wasn't intimidated. He replied with.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm just saying if you're going to be introduced then I am too." I cut in firmly, breaking up the humored exchange.

"Hey, guys, she has no favorites. Including me." My friends gave me amused looks when I excluded myself but it was the truth. I wasn't in any better position than they would have been in when it came to auditions back in Hastings. No, with my relation, she was a serious judge of character along with fairness which I adored in her. It didn't matter whether she personally knew the person, even if it happened to be her nephew, or not. She did the job of placing people in the proper spots in the stage projects well. So, it really didn't matter if I introduced them or not for the wrong reasons which wasn't the case. Aunt Jillian would treat my friends the same as everyone when the auditions came along. After ten years of being at her side, this I believed without a doubt. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Just that. No trying to be a favorite or anything. Alright?"

"You tell him that. I've got enough without favoritism to beat him on stage. He's just afraid of me." At the shot, Drew took the insult from Mallorie with good graces. Better than I predicted.

"Believe what you like, Mal. We'll see how things turn out when the moment of truth arrives." Both friends came to a firm agreement over the matter. Myrina, looking quite curious, made a surprising comment about them.

"Aren't you evenly matched? I mean, you usually get paired together most of the time. Ever since the Princess and the Frog, anyway." At this, the emo girl became cute to coo, "Aw, and you guys went together so well for that performance! Ha ha!" Neither actor nor actress showed embarrassment or weakness. Instead, they eyed one another in thought while Myrina walked away towards where her own class awaited her. When I asked what that was, she stated she'd be in Home Ed for the next hour. It seemed like she was actually excited to take this course. At hearing me wonder this to myself, Drew confirmed my suspicions.

"It's the cooking class she favors."

"Ah, more food, is it?" Drew shook his head, taking me off guard.

"No, it's actually more cooking it. She has some pretty respectable culinary skills compared to her other performances. Really, you'll have to try her chocolate-caramel turtle cake in the future. That stuff would even make a stubborn prisoner talk." That was a new way of putting it. It seemed there was at least something in school Myrina enjoyed after all. Setting that aside, I looked to locate my aunt and see how her day was going. I hadn't been given the chance to ask until now and was quite curious to find out.

Instantly, when stepping inside her classroom, I could guess she would be doing well. The actual room in question was quite large and more classically decorated than she'd ever had back in Hastings. It struck me after a moment that, with instruments in cases laying about, this also had to act as the band room. Either way, this seemed to be a much more comfortable environment to learn in than beforehand. It, at least, had space.

My eyes carefully scanned the area, taking note that half the seats seemed full already. By the time they were all filled in, I'd be attending a musical class consisting of something close to a hundred people! Wow! In Hastings, it had been around sixty. Still, even with those numbers, that had been fun. Moving on, I finally discovered where my relative hid with help from the other two. They pointed out she was probably in the former office belonging to Mrs. Meredith across from the entrance to the left. At following their advice, we walked in on my relation having a discussion between two people. They both seemed familiar at once but I couldn't really figure them out when aunt Jillian exclaimed my name and rushed to me. She embraced tightly in front of everyone. It wasn't exactly embarrassing until she drew it out enough that I had to say something.

"Uh, aunt, can't breathe." My relation let me go to look me up and down curiously. Her attire today was of the same business suit on the way to Middleton, with it being a deep red color as the only difference. Apart from that, she still seemed the same that I had last seen her before going to bed last night after star gazing. Where I had hoped not to find her too overwhelmed, she seemed absolutely fine. Better than that, in fact. Our suspicions, our fears, for each other seemed to be mutual. As I was allowed to catch my breath from the rib cracking hug, aunt Jillian made requests from me that I wished of her.

"How was your breakfast, dear?" I grinned at her. She already knew the answer to that but still needed condolence. I firmly answered back.

"As good as any you've made me before now, aunt. If anything, better." My relation gave me a warm smile before moving on to other questions she had.

"Your bus ride?"

"Uh,-" I paused in thinking about the plane roaring overhead. It seemed my friends read my mind because I thought I heard snickers behind me. Deciding against revealing the truth, I continued as though nothing had happened, "-interesting. Safe, of course, but educational. Saw some more of the neighborhood and all, you know." Sometime, I would have to talk about Tina's hobby and how it affected the community with bizarre instances. Yet, not now. This was our first day here and my relative didn't need such worries. She had enough on her plate. The truth would eventually reach her.

"Classes?"

"Interesting too, aunt. Very well taught, fun, and no one has really belittled me. In fact, they've had nothing but good things to say. I think that may be somewhat due to you not only talking good about me but also notes from the teachers of Hastings sent here ahead of me. Put short, I'm going to fit in here well."

"And what else did you expect from Middleton High, Mr. Cousitar?" I recognized this voice. With the pause that followed the statement, I took the chance to observe those who stood in the office before my arrival. My heart skipped at seeing Tina who, after smiling, waved. It skipped again when seeing Mr. Barkin opposite her, giving me a proud look. When my heart resumed beating, I inhaled deeply. This made everyone give me a disturbed look. The sergeant seemed somewhat more relaxed than he had been in gym and it had been him who had asked me the question. He added firmly to his last words, "Here, in this school, we make it our top priority to let the students ready to learn know they are appreciated and those who don't should rethink things. Correct, Mrs. Theodore?" My aunt happily agreed. I couldn't tell whether she was taking him seriously or if she thought he was messing around at his tone.

"August, I believe you've already met these two here. As a matter of fact, we were just discussing you before your timely arrival." I felt a little shaken at this news. It wasn't very often I was the subject of conversation. Especially if it concerned the army man and cheer captain. What the subject had been became clear with further discussion.

"Oh? You were talking about me, then?" Mr. Barkin cut in on my aunt to boldly confirm.

"Indeed, Cousitar, I was merely admiring your performance in gym and telling your aunt that you would have promise if you ever tried out for sports." As he talked, he took the chance in between to acknowledge my friends waiting behind me, "Mrs. Ebony, Mr. Roddrick. Hello to the both of you." After getting quick nods from them, he got back on track of his former lecture, "However, your aunt has informed me that you will be preoccupied with singing on stage with the rest of these talented students." He gestured out of the office to where the rest of the class resided, "A good past time, singing. Quite relaxing. I, myself, have a knack to do so from time to time." I really couldn't take him seriously at this. It took all my willpower not to scoff. Unless he performed in an opera, Mr. Barkin didn't belong anywhere near the singing arts with the voice he had. Nowhere. Regardless, I accepted the praises with good graces.

"You have singing skills, Mr. Barkin? You never mentioned this before. Perhaps you'd like to give us a demonstration sometime throughout the course of class, today?" At my aunt's invitation to show off his voice, I almost frantically gestured for her to take it back. The act wasn't required, thank god, when the man honorably denied the opportunity.

"Oh no, ma'am. I am merely here to observe. I thank you for the chance to show the students how it is done but, if you'll pardon me, I'd only knock them dead." _Yeah, knock us dead. Uh huh, right. _Apparently, I wasn't the only one who found this statement funny. Drew half laughed-half coughed in the background. This action miraculously didn't attract Mr. Barkin who focused back onto me to say, "I took Mr. Roddrick's advice to heart. I look forward to watching you and your aunt join Middleton High's musical portion now. However," He placed a heavy hand onto my shoulder to finish, "know that I would be delighted to see you participate in any sport sometime in the future. After seeing what you and Mrs. Stoppable did first hour, I'd expect good turn outs from you." Done with what he needed to say, the army man politely wished me and my aunt well before stepping outside to take on the task of rallying the students together. "OKAY, LISTEN UP-"

"A good man. He has quite the voice, though, doesn't he?" After hearing me agree with her about both points relating to the sergeant - reluctantly, even the good man - my aunt turned her attention onto Tina. She said, "This young lady is the one you played with in gym class, isn't she, August?" After I confirmed this, aunt Jillian gave me a kind look, "She said you had a lot to say about me during that class. I'm glad you have so much faith in me. Too bad you can never say so personally." My friends laughed. I argued jokingly.

"That goes both ways. I found it surprising at how many teachers knew me through you during you tour and expected quite a bit from me. Can't just say you're proud of me face to face? You have to tell people so they can tell me for you?" My aunt raised a warning finger.

"I'm in control of your grade, remember. Watch that tone of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"You could have failed me hundreds of times back in Hastings for this kind of behavior, aunt. I don't think that's about to happen in Middleton. Not on the first day, anyway."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Surprise me, then." Aunt Jillian couldn't help but laugh at my retort.

"Maybe some other time, Mr. High and Mighty. At the moment, maybe you'd like to tell me who it is that you have hiding behind you?" Quickly, Mallorie and Drew took this opening to present themselves. Both did the job nicely with the girl being courteous and boy respectful. My relative actually knew who they were beforehand. To their surprise, the former teacher had spoken of Mallorie and Drew being good pupils. See? They didn't need me to cheat for them. Aunt Jillian next told them she'd do her best in Mrs. Meredith's place but, like they, she already had her work cut out for her as my friends said they knew full well what she was capable of through me. At this, my aunt drew into another tight hug to crack my back. Mallorie asked of my relation after she'd let me go.

"So... care to share any secrets about the coming play? Maybe a hint or two?"

"Oh, let's just say it has something to do with three people, another world, and there you go." I nearly laughed at the bemused expressions my friends wore. I even noticed Tina in the background look a bit confounded by the hints but that was the thing. The news wasn't supposed to be revealed until later. It would be cheating to show it earlier than that. Mallorie had asked for some help and she had gotten it... in a new kind of fashion. Regardless, there were no hard feelings. Things would be revealed in due time. Understanding this completely, my friends considerately took their leave of the office to get to seats. Tina was who remained apart for myself and, again, she smiled when I looked at her. I responded with the same.

"Mrs. Meredith had much to say about you too, Mrs. Stoppable. Quite a bit actually." My aunt seemed to gather herself before saying, "She explained to me about your little issue of having to miss out on certain days of class due to calls?" Holy crap! I could guess what it was that my relation was getting at and it seemed she had accepted the news rather well if that was the case! I suppose my aunt Jillian had always been a bit more flexible than myself. Plus, really, she'd had some time to adjust to the news since the tour. Why hadn't she told _me_, though? I kept quiet as the exchange took place. The cheer captain nodded.

"Yes. I apologize but things come up for me that I can't ignore. I do adore singing very much, though." My relation smiled to herself.

"Yes, I am aware. You take off personal time to make up for the lessons you miss through tests, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mrs. Meredith allowed me to study up on the work I missed and then give her a review during study hour or after school. I did singing tests to keep up with the class." Ah, so that's how she kept with the musical arts, then. Tina studied up for tests. Ever since finding out in gym she took part in this class, I felt kind of curious as to how good she _actually _was. Most cheer leaders showed off athletically. Vocally wasn't really something they had too but, in this case, that was different. It seemed like my aunt read my mind over the issue. She politely asked of the cheer captain.

"Could I ask you for a demonstration of Row-Row Your Boat, Mrs. Stoppable?" Tina showed a bit of surprise at the request, "You don't have to if you don't want too. I simply want to hear the voice that Mrs. Meredith spoke of so fondly. Considering you had to leave every so often, she said you still have made impressive progress as a leader of choir."

Tina beamed, "Then, I suppose I can't back down, can I? If she said that about me, anyway." So, she was even good enough to be a section leader? Proudly, I had that history too. It seemed we shared a trait. The teen hero relaxed herself, stretched her limbs, then brushed back her hair to adopt a focused look before starting. Suddenly, I realized I was intruding. Out of politeness, I began to turn away but, as I did so, the cheer captain began.

"_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..." _

My curiosity got the best of me and, against my will, I hesitated in departing to hear the second verse. In time, my will to leave disappeared altogether. I was too entranced by what I was hearing. Not only could this girl save the world, be captain of the cheer squad, she could also practically be a siren! Close to one, anyway! I was absolutely fascinated, amazed, by the quality in her voice which seemed delicate, powerful, as well as beautiful all in one! It had to be one of the better soprano singing voices I'd heard in a long time and, before I knew it, she was finishing.

"_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..."_

The finish was dead on. Soft plus charming. Tina exhaled to give her audience a curious glance. Myself, I was absolutely speechless. My aunt remained to her role as teacher, though, and she brightly deemed her opinion, "Impressive, Mrs. Stoppable! Your teacher had every right to think so highly of you! I now see what she saw. Promise along with beauty." The cheer captain bowed at the praise.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No, thank you, Tina. You should be very proud. I now see why you're leader of the sopranos. August-" I flinched when my relative called me back into reality to command of me, "Why not show her why you were made a leader as well? Give her a demonstration why you led the basses." Unable to truly find my voice, I pointed to myself stupidly. "Yes, you. Go on." In front of someone such as Tina? A girl who pretty much just aced her way into a main character if she were going for auditions? Thinking on it, did she intend to try out? Holy cow! She'd blow away all the competition! There'd be no hope for anyone! "He's a bit shy. Give him time." growling under my breath at my aunt for the comment, I tried once and messed up. It had been a while since the last time I'd sung. Three months, summer vacation, since, to be exact. I needed to warm up. Recovering myself, I inhaled deeply and tried once more.

This time, I got it. When someone tried out for musicals or plays, they immediately had to learn how to hide away their nervousness or they'd break down into stupidity. I mean, you'd be shocked at how easily you could mess up in front of hundreds of others when on stage if you thought about it. That was the thing, though. You couldn't think, you couldn't fear, no, you had to just DO it and, in the end, the rewards were worth the stress. Compared to Tina, I sucked out loud. However, that might be due to me being rusty from non-practice. Regardless, my strengths laid in volume along with deeper notes. I could be comfortably loud, alternate to other pitches well, plus end my words smoothly. I demonstrated this to the best of my abilities until finally coming to the end.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..." I slapped my hands together, feeling great at hitting the ending note perfectly, and pointed at my relation to exclaim, "Ha, who's the shy one now?" Tina applauded me as my aunt burst out laughing. After giving her her thanks for the cooperation, my relative suggested the cheer captain find her seat out in the classroom next but requested I stay when I looked to do the same. So, as I remained, Tina passed me to venture out to the students. Nevertheless, she said one last thing to me before going.

"Good job."

I couldn't say anything back as encouraging because the teen hero had gone before I could do so. She closed the door behind her, leaving me and my aunt to discuss things in private. Aunt Jillian turned to me to ask softly, "A bit of competition for you, August, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at the comment. She knew me better than that.

"This isn't football, aunt. It's choir. I'm glad she did as well as she did. The world deserves more characters like her." Not just for the singing but for the world saving too, now that i thought about it. It turned out it wasn't only Tina my relation meant by "competition".

"Yes, you're right. Not just her but those other two with you were in Mrs. Meredith's favor along with many others out there." I noticed her adopt a worried look, "I only hope that I can-" I knew what was coming.

"Stop worrying. They're ready for you and you're ready for them." My aunt smiled at me as I went on to state, "Seriously, I didn't lie to everyone about you, aunt. The school didn't hire you as a mercy act. No, you deserve to be here. You have the voice, you have the talent, to keep this class running. Hastings didn't think so but what do they know? I mean, heck, Middleton has beaten that crummy town in every aspect from what I've seen so far! You can do this. I say so and so do a lot of other people. Come on!" Every word I said was the truth. Sure, it seemed Middleton was grade higher than Hastings but that was a great thing! She was being given a chance here and she had what it took! I understood her fear but she had the skill to make it here! So, now, it was time to show it and not let self doubt ruin things!

"Then, you like your new school, August?" Aunt Jillian asked of me, "You've been having a good time here?" Having a good time would be over saying things, truth be told. This place was going to take quite a bit to adjust too with the teen hero, Isaac and his goons, plus Mr. Barkin deal all rolled into one. However, yes, I could adapt here. I could live through it. Heck, I thought I'd been through the worst of it by now. Hastings hadn't exactly been paradise either. So, I answered my aunt's query as honest as I could.

"Yes, aunt Jillian. Middleton High is pretty cool. You made a good choice coming here. Not just for me but for yourself as well." These words seemed to hit home. My relative seemed to find her confidence and she straightened up.

"Alright, then, August." She looked to her desk that had the notes she needed for the upcoming lesson. While she gathered her things, she said to me, "You had best go out and find a seat with your friends. The bell has rang. I'll start class shortly." Sounded good to me. Yet, as I opened the door to exit, I paused at hearing aunt Jillian call my name. She was smiling at me, "Thank you, August." I merely smiled back at the gratitude. I didn't mind having to do what needed to be done. My aunt wasn't weak. She, like me, just was allowing the butterflies in her stomach to get the best of her momentarily. It was my job to bring her back out of it. Just like how she had to continually get me out of story land or I'd lose myself in there.

"No problem. Seriously, they're going to love you and you'll love them. You'll see." After we shared a nod, I left the office to close the door behind me. I'd been right about there going to be a lot of students attending choir class when entering it. The seats were packed now. It would be a different number than my aunt was used to but, like always, I had faith in her that she'd pull through in the end. She hadn't accepted this job for nothing. She didn't take it just to back down last second. We hadn't come to Middleton only to return home defeated. No, if anything, she'd teach this class for _me_. To support me as I supported her. We couldn't fail one another. It didn't work that way.

My eyes found out where Drew sat three rows from the front on the right side. He was alone. Turns out, Mallorie had left him to join with Tina in the front on the left side of the room. They were seriously discussing things between themselves. At seeing me present, they paused to wave to me. I replied with the same, wondering as to what they were talking about. Not really worrying about it, I took Drew's wave as a signal to join him. Clearly, he didn't just have an empty seat beside him for nothing.

So, setting aside all that had happened before now, which had been loads, I approached him with my fears for my aunt suppressed. When I took my seat beside Drew and began conversing intently, my remaining concerns over the Possible Project were pushed aside too. I'd have plenty of opportunities in the future to learn about the teen hero currently talking with Mallorie plus her family history when I got home. I planned on doing quite a bit of reading on her online. First of all, I would find out how she started this teen hero career of hers. That happened to be a riddle her best friend hadn't answered quite yet due to lack of time.

Either way, Middleton, what a place! It just kept getting better and better and, hopefully, even better after my aunt finished with the upcoming class. We'd just have to see, wouldn't we?

- End of "Catching Up"

- Sidenote: "Just for those who might've forgotten, Mr. Barkin has no musical promise at all. This was clearly demonstrated in the KP episode: "Stop Team Go", when he attempted to woo Shego through singing. It... didn't exactly go over well. I found the opportunity to hint and make fun of the sergeant's musical talents a blast. Plus, from July 15th to August 15th, 840 views! Ha, anyway, continue on!"


	8. Episode Seven: Coming to Terms

Episode Seven: "Coming to Terms"...

_Look at the title. Yeah, that should explain more than enough..._

* * *

Choir class here went as ordinary as it did back in Hastings. Close to that, anyway. When my aunt first stepped out of her office, the judgments immediately pounded down on her from every direction around me. I could hear mixed views being discussed in whispers. Some, much like Drew as well as Mallorie, were willing to give the new teacher a chance to show her stuff and even encourage her. Others scowled, saying Mrs. Meredith wouldn't ever have an equal. Those certain few who did this were lucky not to get hit around by myself but, as I balled my hands into fists, I restrained the urges. Displaying my fury wouldn't accomplish anything. Only cause more students to think badly of the new choir teacher with her rabid relative of a son. Still, people should've been more willing to support, not opposite. Either way, the attitudes wouldn't bring back Mrs. Meredith. She was gone. Simple as that. Now it was my relative's turn.

My frustration, my internal conflict, at hearing the unenthusiastic opinions against my aunt must have shown. That or Drew must have read my mind because he eased me, "There are some of us here who don't exactly approve change. Who does? The majority of us, though, keep it to ourselves. It's only the right thing to do." He glanced around at everyone discussing aunt Jillian, "They'll see how good your aunt is, August. We all will, after today, and if there are still people who don't like her, well... they'll just have to accept it. No other choice." I gave my friend a grateful nod.

"How was this Mrs. Meredith, Drew?" Drew looked happy to answer that riddle.

"She can't really be described but she was great to us. She's one of those topics where you can't really sum her up. You'd just have to be in one of her classes to know for sure what it is I'm talking about. Anyway, I can say she had a history like your aunt. Especially with Varsity Singers." Varsity Singers, if you didn't know, was the advanced chorus. Personally handpicked from the many choir classes by the teacher, they represented the best the school had to offer. Most would say this was showing favoritism but, no, this was honest. These students worked hard for a spot. My aunt had even offered me a position before but, really, I wasn't into that much responsibility. Yeah, seriously, varsity worked you hard. I enjoyed singing at a relaxed pace, not like I was at boot camp.

"Varsity singers? Which teacher isn't? My aunt was good with the ones back in Hastings."

Drew showed a bit of interest at me mentioning this for the first time. He asked, "How many times was she invited out of the state?" Curiously, I answered this with about five times. The number didn't really matter in my opinion. Hastings varsity enjoyed what it did, regardless of the rewards. Even so, I kind of experienced my gut do a flip when my friend revealed that Mrs. Meredith had taken part in about thirty invitations. "I suppose you haven't noticed those, yet." He pointed out a collection of plaques that nearly took up the room's entire left side wall by the door. He next explained that, during her forty years of teaching, the former teacher had been to New York's Carnegie Hall five times out of the thirty, to a number of states next, and even to Europe once in 2022. That certain year had been golden and unmatched.

"I guess it's safe to assume that Mrs. Meredith was a busy woman, then?" Drew nodded. At this, even if I didn't care, it seemed my aunt Jillian had some work to do. A line to meet.

"Yep, she was busy to the end. I was happy to have been with her in New York last year for the last of her Carnegie Hall visits. It was... a bit emotional." I registered this and inquired why he'd been there with her. It should have been plain before he answered but he was in varsity himself. As a guy who usually scored main characters in the performances, why wouldn't he be? "I got picked my freshman year, actually. Kind of surprising." He gave me an odd look, "What about you?" After listening to me explain my story of rejecting the invitation last year, Drew seemed disbelieving, "You denied it? You're good, though!"

"You haven't even really heard me sing, Drew."

"Oh, come on, don't act humble! I heard you on the curb!"

"Fine, okay, but I was already leader of the basses. That was pressure enough."

"Ah, you can do leadership but not too much of it? That's the case?" Drew sighed at my nod, "Well, if you ask me, it's a bit disappointing. You'd be a good addition, believe it or not. Still, at least you have the makings of a leader. That says something about you, regardless." I felt a bit better at hearing my friend speak so highly of me. Not only that but he ranted so seriously about the subject of music. He really respected it. When I voiced this, Drew became proud, "Yeah, I guess I have a gift for music. I'm not trying to brag here," When I non-seriously said he was, he quickly turned apologetic, "Oh, jeez, sorry! I get to talking and don't really know what I'm saying and - oh, you're kidding with me? Ha ha!" He got back on track of things, "Seriously, though, I didn't mean to put down you or your aunt with the subject of Mrs. Meredith. She just made a big impact on the entire school by earning numerous recognitions from a number of sources. In the end, it was her that motivated me into wanting to be a choir teacher or instructor one day."

This news now explained Drew's enthusiasm for song. "So, that's the catch, is it? Now I see why you're going to miss her." He nodded seriously at my assumption, then gestured towards the rewards on the wall.

"If she can do that, I can too!" He pondered a moment, "But from what you've told me about you aunt, she may inspire me more! That's only part of it, though." At this, he looked back to me with a wide grin, "Who wouldn't want to have a blast along the way to getting those rewards? I mean, seriously, choir is one of the better classes in school! For those who don't think so, they need to go dowse themselves and wake up! You can be yourself in here!" I had to agree with him.

Choir class really did allow a person to be silly, to be a kid, without feeling dumb. It gave you reason to be your true self if you wished to be and, if you were one of those people, you found that doing so had great benefits. The audience enjoyed your energy, respected your fearlessness, remembered your moments. This didn't only go for performances. I got what Drew was saying too. The role of playing teacher for this certain class had way more ups than downs. It allowed you to connect and inspire others to rise above the occasion. To gain the respect of many.

"Well, I wish you luck, Drew. While you're getting kids to sing, I'll be trying to sell a bestseller." My friend gave me a curious stare at my words.

"You mean to tell me you're not going to pursue a musical career with that talent?"

"My singing isn't as good as my writing, bud." He didn't look convinced.

"What a waste." I laughed and he followed my example. "No offense, no offense! What is it you're looking to do in the writing business?"

"Anything, really. Scripts, essays, novels, just as long as I have control over it." I seemed to impress Drew. He gave me an expression that suggested such, anyway.

"And I thought I was the only one with a plan for after graduation. What do you prefer out of the options? Writing, script, novels, I mean?"

"I'm big into fantasy. As for the writing... I can do anything. Just give me a paper, half an hour, and I'd give you a story in any variety that can amaze." At seeing he looked more intrigued, I added, "I know so because I did it with my old language arts teacher back in Hastings for extra credit. He said it was stuff I should send into a magazine or such. Ha ha, now I'm bragging! Sorry!" Drew shook his head.

"Don't be. Do you still have that material? Think I could read it?" I didn't have that specific paper. However, at hearing I had plenty of seventy page journals filled with material instead, my friend's expression became shocked. He stated, "Wow! Too much time to kill? You'll definitely have to let me see those! I'm somewhat into fantasy. I could get into them for your sake." I was more than happy to let him see my works. He didn't seem appalled at hearing I once had a fan club over the stuff in Hastings before moving, "No surprise, bud. You have my respects for the concentration to do that stuff alone. I'd try to do that and give up by the end of the day." I grinned at the comment.

"You're not the first to say that, Drew. Sometime, after school, I'll see about getting a journal to you. Alright?" Drew joined in grinning.

"Sounds good. Can't wait to-"

"MR. COUSITAR! MR. RODDRICK!" The pair of us nearly fell out of our chairs at the explosion from who we dreaded. We did deserve it this time for having getting too distracted by our conversation to give my aunt our attention. Mr. Barkin was sure to drill this fact into our minds next, "I'm surprised at you both! This happens to be Mrs. Theodore's first day and I expected better from you! You represent Middleton High! Straighten up and pay attention!" The both of us, having come to an unsaid agreement to not invoke any more of his wrath by talking, obeyed the sergeant at once. "That's better. Be sure to keep it that way, boys!" We were too embarrassed to answer the shout. So, as a proper alternative, we nodded quickly. Mr. Barkin turned to my relative to tell her politely, "I apologize for that, ma'am. You may continue." My aunt Jillian beamed while she shrugged too.

"It's no trouble. I wouldn't expect any less from relation than to try and unbalance me on my first day as teacher. The joke seems to have turned on him, though." This made everyone break into snickers. Drew couldn't help but snort at the shot. Myself, I just settled with giving my aunt a sarcastic face as well as a sardonic laugh which induced more humor. In turn, my relative actually directed everyone's focus onto me to say, "As a matter of fact, I was just getting to him. August, would you stand so that everyone can see you?" She was getting back at me now. Nervously, without much choice, I followed the direction. You never got used to the feeling of so many eyes focused onto you. Even after getting onstage for a part of your life.

I tried not to look like a goof while aunt Jillian launched into explaining our relation to the class and that I was a respectable enough young man, minus the recent show. Even as I sneered at her comments, - I was her jester before an audience now - a sense of gratitude grew in me at her kind words. She was doing a good job of connecting with the student body, getting comfortable in a new life. It seemed her habits back in Hastings hadn't left her. After finishing with me, I was allowed to sit while she stated, "Some of you may know by now but others don't. The both of us are from Hastings, Michigan, the Great Lakes state, and it is called so with good reason. It's lakes were quite beautiful during the summer." Ah, the five great lakes. Another thing I'd miss about my home state now that I thought back on it. "However, now, we hope to become a part of Middleton, home of the Mad Dogs, in time. I hope we can count on you all to help us do that."

There were mixed replies at the hopeful request. Some people nodded. Others remained stubbornly blank faced. Rrgh. Mr. Barkin actually spoke wisdom instead of nonsense for a change, which I was thankful for, "Middleton High would be more than happy to welcome you with open arms, Mrs. Theodore. Wouldn't it, boys and girls?" A small, tired effort from the students was made to answer the army man's rally. This proved to be a mistake. The sergeant straightened up afterwards, chest puffed out like a rooster, and I immediately covered my ears when something bumped me in the side. When I glanced in Drew's direction at his nudge, he had his own ears covered with a smile across his face. Then, the hurricane hit, "WOULDN'T IT, BOYS AND GIRLS?!" Everyone awakened at the exclamation that shook the floor! Even with it muffled, my brain heard the response back clearly!

"Yes, Mr. Barkin!" The army man wasn't done. He inhaled, signaling for me not to lower my hands from my head.

"Affirmative! Now, repeat after me!" He went on to state what should be said to my relation, "Welcome to Middleton, Mrs. Theodore, home of the football loving Mad Dogs!"

"_Welcome to Middleton, Mrs. Theodore, home of the football loving Mad Dogs!" _This was priceless, by the way. It took all my will not to laugh at the scene and even more not to whip out my phone and record it! Drew seemed to feel the same way when I looked at him incredulously. He shrugged in response, still grinning.

Mr. Barkin barked, "Welcome to Middleton, Mrs. Theodore, home of the best singers in the USA!" That was going a bit far. Regardless, the class followed.

"_Welcome to Middleton, Mrs. Theodore, home of the best singers in the USA!"_

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES AMERICANS?! DECLARE YOUR HOMELAND WITH PRIDE, PATRIOTS! SAY USA WITH GUSTO!" I couldn't help it. I laughed. For once, luck was on my side as my mirth was drowned out by the next exclamation of "USA". As for my relative, she looked absolutely speechless to the entire event. She, like me, didn't know how to react to it all. The sergeant stated, "Well done! Now, welcome to Middleton, Mrs. Theodore, where we will help you feel at home and not cause trouble!" Oh, good lord!

"_Well done! Now, welcome to-"_

"No! Don't repeat - oh, whatever! Continue!" After this, everyone tumbled over each other in attempts to repeat what Mr. Barkin had recently spoken. I, personally, was dying from the aching in my sides from holding in my laughter at the absurdity of this entire situation. My own aunt looked ready to burst for her own reasons. She had to cover her mouth. As for he who had started the dramatics, he cut off everyone overlapping each other by waving his arms. After silence ensued as he wanted, he said to my aunt in displeasure, "Mrs. Meredith would be disappointed. Ugh. Excuse them." My relation disagreed.

"Not at all, Mr. Barkin. They did rather well. Thank you." Allowed to resume control, aunt Jillian began formerly, "Thanks to all of you for the reception. I know this is a bit odd and it will be in the beginning. However, if you let me, I am sure we will get along and you have my word that I'll do my best in Mrs. Meredith's place to-" Beep-beep-babeep! Something, a sharp series of rings like a pager, cut clean through my relation's words. The source didn't become clear until I noticed all attention focus onto the front row where Mallorie sat. No, not her. On Tina. The redhead had out an item similar to a phone/pager/communicator of sorts colored cobalt that... I'd not seen before in my life. A hero item of hers? Disregarding this, it suddenly came to my attention she was focused on that rather than class. She was taking a call rather than giving my aunt a chance? What?

"MRS. STOPPABLE!" The focus on the teen hero jumped off of her onto Mr. Barkin who seemed quite uptight. Obviously, the impression Middleton had to offer to the new teacher wasn't as grand as he'd predicted. Disappointment after disappointment kept jumping in. I couldn't really blame him. My aunt deserved better than this. She was a great person if people were willing to let her show it. So far, she'd only gotten half support from her students and now this? Come on, Tina. Pay attention. As I observed with growing inquisitiveness, the sergeant said coolly, "I'm sure the world can do well enough on it's own for the next hour while you respect Mrs. Meredith by giving her your full attention." Oh, wait! A call to aid the world? Is that what was going on? Nevertheless... hadn't Tina just helped it just last night? She couldn't be possibly being asked for something else so soon! Right? I guess it was a big world but still...

I wanted my relative to be treated right. However, if Tina was being called on, that was an acceptation. Barely. Even so, couldn't that wait at least until the end of the hour? I understood the teen hero's side job but, for now, this was my aunt's first day. It was a critical time for her! Couldn't the hero set aside the heroics and help my aunt's world by giving her the attention she deserved? Tina would be my champion if she would do that. Just that and, to my shock, she did so. Tried to, anyway. Pocketing the electronic in her hands, the cheer captain sat back to formerly apologize, "Yes, Mr. Barkin! I'm sorry, Mrs. Theodore! It was nothing." Something told me that that wasn't the case. Regardless, Tina had my thanks for setting aside the distraction and considering my aunt's feelings more important. Therefore, she had my unending thanks.

"Are you sure it was nothing, Mrs. Stoppable? Mrs. Meredith did say in her notes that-" Even when offered an opportunity to back out, the redhead shook her head which made me feel relieved.

"No, it's fine. Really. Continue." As requested, my aunt went on speaking. As she did, Mallorie leaned in to whisper something to Tina. The cheer captain shook her head in turn. I felt kind of bad that we might be holding onto her from more important matters but, inside, I really didn't want her to miss out in seeing how great a person aunt Jillian could truly be. Seriously, she would rock the house and looked ready to do so.

"Alright, class! As I was going to say, I'm willing to pick up where Mrs. Meredith left off if you are willing to let me and, mind, I don't intend to disappoint!" My relative gracefully gestured for everyone to rise from our seats while she continued, "Now, I want to start with attendance and, after that, hear everyone sing. It'll help me decide which sections you will belong-" Beep-beep-babeep! Again, to my dread, all focus shot onto Tina. To my surprise, she didn't pull out her phone or whatever but reached into her pocket after looking quite embarrassed. _Come on, Stoppable. Knock it off. _A vein showed in Mr. Barkin's neck as the ringing went on for several awkward moments until being cut off abruptly. He rolled his eyes afterwards. As for my relation, she showed patience by smiling, "Are you sure-"

"It's no big, Mrs. Theodore. It's off now. So sorry."

And so, choir resumed its intended schedule. Aunt Jillian got through figuring out who was present and wasn't. When happy at seeing all heads were accounted for, she went into the process of going down the packed rows to have people sing. There were shy, average, and confident singers I came to find out. This applied to both genders. Bravery came naturally to some, not so naturally to others. I could sympathize with those that hesitated at being beckoned to sound out. I once knew how it felt to be timid in front of others in the past. That was before the musicals, though. Now, like those who sang without hesitation in this class which turned out to be many, I dove into the challenge with energy. Thus, I readied myself and looked forward to when my turn came later to prove myself.

There wasn't enough time in this hour to have everyone sing. Despite that, my relation made it to Drew along with me after him. Everyone seemed to expect good things from my friend when he rose to sing the simple verses of "Row-Row Your Boat" as requested and they had a right to do so. I found myself amazed with how rich, how accurate, his voice went with the song. It was strong, confident, unafraid, bold, plus many more along with inviting. It was the kind of singing that made him worthy of main character status, of varsity , and most definitely drew in a crowd during a performance. In short, he was good. He wasn't the only one that surprised me, either. Earlier, Mallorie had delivered a chirpy, smooth, crisp, performance that confirmed her bragging rights as main character material. Tina had sang again after her with the same power she'd done in the office. I now better understood the rivals I would have in this class. It would be interesting to see my position among them after I'd finished. How would I be in their eyes?

Before I knew it, my friend had finished with relish and his grand ending was met with much enthusiastic applause. I even noticed Mallorie beaming as she supported him from the front row. For being such supposed rivals, they were better friends. The perfect pair. Aunt Jillian seemed greatly inspired by Drew's performance. As he sat back down, she exclaimed with cheer, "That was excellent, Mr. Roddrick! Most excellent! I can see now why Mrs. Meredith handed you the part of the frog prince last year!" There were hoots along with laughs at the reminder of the chosen musical last year. My friend simply grinned at the praises. He wasn't too proud of himself. He was like me. Humble, honest. He did what he did for the fun of it. Not for the rewards or recognition. Those were nice but not the purpose for our efforts. We did what we did because there wasn't anything better. It gave us purpose. A great sense of accomplishment.

My turn had come. I shared a purposeful grin with my relative as she signaled for me to stand up before everyone, saying as she did, "I believe you'll be the last for this hour, August. Think you can follow that performance just given?" I honestly looked at Drew beside me who stared at me too at the query. Then, just as truthfully, I answered her.

"I'll do my best. That much I can say." Drew, with a laugh, patted me on the back.

"You'll do fine! I know so! You should have heard him earlier this morning!" He exclaimed. My aunt became interested at the remark as my face heated up. Oh no.

"I should have heard him earlier this morning?" She examined me before suddenly asking, "What? You heard him in the shower? What were you doing in our house?" The laughter that followed this was deafening. I swore under my breath, not able to hide a smile as my aunt collapsed on me and Drew exploded. Holding onto me for support, aunt Jillian caught my eye in between laughs. She uttered out, "I'm sorry, August! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not. You've been waiting to use that one. I've seen you practicing." The hilarity only grew louder at the exchange between my forced serious self and my dying aunt. Finally, she calmed down with teary eyes to pursue the subject of what Drew was hinting at.

"What is it that you heard earlier, Drew?" Drew shook his head at the inquiry.

"No, it'll sound lame now. Your story was better than mine." There were more laughs. Finally, my friend revealed, "He was singing along to something on the curb by the bus stop. He sounded good enough before I interrupted." He patted me on the back again, "Really, he'll do fine. I have faith in him." My relative gave me an inquisitive look at my friend's story. I shrugged.

"I was singing the finale to Into the Woods, aunt." Recognition immediately showed in her eyes at my words. She nodded her head, knowing how much the song track meant to me as it had been the last before leaving Hastings behind along with everyone else. Looking somewhat more serious now than humored, my relation straightened to state.

"Ah, okay. That explains things. Anyway, we're nearly out of time. How about we see if Mr. Roddrick's faith is well placed and if you can end the hour with fireworks, huh?" I couldn't help but reveal a nervous smile at the statement. My aunt knew I could do it. However, she also knew I wasn't really for praise. I got easily embarrassed and that wasn't a good thing to be before singing in front of so many expectant peoples. Regardless, I forcibly controlled my feelings.

"Again, I'll do my best. Alright..." My insides ceased squirming. My breathing went back to normal instead of catching in my chest. While relaxing for my upcoming moment of truth, I looked around at the faces facing me. Most noticeable was Tina beside Mallorie who both seemed quite in suspense to see my stuff. More than I thought they'd be. Time seemed to slow. As it did, rather than here in a choir room among judgmental pupils, I imagined myself on the wide stage in front of a live audience expecting a huge musical number from me. This wasn't a time to fail, trip up, or show weakness. It was a time to be me, to be powerful, to burn the next moment into the minds of my observers. If Drew could do this, if Mallorie could, I could too. If Tina could save the world... then I could easily sing this. It was cake compared to what she did, obviously. Filled with newfound vigor, my conscience returned to reality to find it was ready. Taking in the breath needed, I started with poise. "Row-"

_Beep-beep-babeep!_

Oh, for the love of god! My concentration shattered as the energy in me vanished at the sound of Tina's whatever ringing out from her pocket! Instantly, everyone turned onto the teen hero where she had frozen with a pale face. Her own gaze rested on me for the longest. If I hadn't been so disapproving of her interrupting my self-assurance, I would have laughed at how much she looked like a deer caught in headlights on the highway. The moment didn't remain immobile for extremely long. Like he'd done several times ahead of now, Mr. Barkin brought life into everybody plus everything by shouting, "STOPPABLE!" This wasn't required. It only worsened the bad attitude growing in me. Why I suddenly felt the way I did couldn't rightly be explained. I realized saving the world was important but did it really have to cut in on my chance to stand out? Did it really have to occur during my aunt's teaching time? At that moment, I was frustrated. Not thinking right. Even so, I thought I had a point to be impatient with the teen hero as she tried to explain herself frantically.

"I am so, so sorry! Hold on!" The cheer captain whipped the device in her pocket out, glared at the screen, then snapped, "Bad time, Wayne!" Who exactly _"Wayne" _was, I didn't care! The anger in me was rapidly growing at the scene unfolding in front of me. Not only that but my chance at being able to sing today was lost when the bell sharply rang! Now, I'd have to wait until tomorrow, dang it all! Ugh, I just wanted to get this over with! Not waiting for my relative to give permission, students flooded out of the classroom past her. I took my glare off of the teen hero currently trying to straighten something out with whoever or whatever on her gadget plus Mr. Barkin, gathered my things, and moved past my aunt. I grimly said to her while going.

"I guess that's that. I'll see you later, aunt." I just wanted to leave, to get done with the day now. I had no idea where this sudden burst of anger had come from but it focused on she who had taken away my chance to get over my anxiety. Sure, she needed to take the call. Save it for another time, though! I thought you said you'd shut it off, liar! I heard several familiar voices say something in my direction before utter noise drowned them out. In the hall now, I was making my way along before realizing Myrina and Drew were trying to catch up with me. They finally did, making me pause to hear them speak. The emo girl, holding sugar cookies in her hands, jokingly said to me.

"Ha ha, you suddenly know where to go next? Do you not need me for a tour guide anymore?" She suddenly seemed super annoying with her randomness. Her point out the obvious attitude got under my skin too. She wasn't my reason for feeling irked, though, and she redeemed herself when she offered me a cookie. When I silently accepted the offer, my guide seemed to notice my mood, "Wait, is everything okay with you?" Drew jumped in at this.

"That's why I'm here, Myrina. August, you okay, bud?" I gave him a mocking look at the inquiry. What did he think? I wanted to be able to sing after him, to see if I was as good as he was, to show everyone! Guess who ruined that? My friend placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He understood my feelings, "Look, Tina messed things up but she didn't mean to do that. It was the Tinacator. You'll get your chance tomorrow, so, don't worry about it." Something just kind of burst in me at the statement. Was he really going to defend her? Everything seemed overwhelming with the hero business, first day at a new school, and now at being interrupted. I understood that Tina was a hero but that didn't give her the excuse to disrupt my aunt plus myself! This was a critical time for us in a... whatever town this was! What place just accepted that into its community? How did it cope with knowing villains could attack at any time? Wasn't that unnatural on so many levels? Come on!

"Drew, I don't care. Seriously, just drop it." I wanted to move away from the choir room, from a certain person in there that had literally made my life three times more stressful than it had ever been in Hastings in the last twenty four hours! Not only was I considered the bad guy for not knowing squat about her, now I wasn't going to be able to blame her for the interruption? Everything she did was perfect! I had no right to... to be feeling the way I did with her? Regardless, my friend looked back towards the choir room while he said.

"Tina wanted to apologize to you personally. Let's just wait a few moments until-"

"Drew, I just want to go! I don't want her to apologize! It's fine! The blame is with the Tinacator and that Wayne guy she mentioned or whatever!" I snapped harshly, "Besides, even if she says sorry she's most likely going to beat herself up over it like she did back in gym for crushing me! Her apology and my forgiveness won't mean anything!" I was really being overdramatic over the crisis. However, I guess I hadn't really been cool with Tina being a teen hero when I thought I was. It just wasn't right! She belonged somewhere isolated with her files in top secret, not out in public, being relocated to places when someone found out about her! Hero business wasn't casual gossip, no, it was top secret stuff! There were so many wrongs in her act that needed to be corrected! I just... couldn't take her seriously! I couldn't believe it!

"Wow, what happened?" Myrina looked utterly bewildered by my attitude. She had good reason to be as Drew explained the situation, giving me worried looks. The emo girl adopted an understanding, confused expression, "So, you're mad with your crush because she interrupted your one chance to impress her?" I felt like snarling at the remark. She needed to stop that but, when hesitating, I realized something. For a change, my guide was correct. I wasn't only mad at being cut off, I was disappointed in not showing the cheer captain my stuff. Yet, I had already, right? In the office. However, it would have been more impressive to do it again in front of everyone watching and she'd ruined my chance! I wasn't making sense being mad. I was being selfish, dumb, then. Yet, with everything that had happened until now... I just couldn't cope.

Moving to a new town, that was enough pressure. Moving there with your relative, not knowing what to expect from her new job that you depended on for a living, that was additional stress. Moving there and getting mixed opinions on her, that only added fuel to the fire. To complete it all was that the new hometown was also the home of a teen hero who fought bad guys on a regular basis and you were the oddball for not thinking it as normal! Then, there was the crush... the confounded emotion that just wouldn't leave me alone and added way too much dramatics to my lifestyle! That didn't let me be normal but made me paranoid like now! She cut me off on purpose! She did it to show me up! Or did she? I needed a lot of space, now! No apology, just space!

"Look, here she comes." At hearing Drew say this to me encouragingly, my focus turned towards the choir room to see the cheer captain coming my way with Mallorie closely following. Rage burst within me at seeing her approaching, looking apologetic. As if! When I turned away to begin marching towards wherever computer tech could be found, Drew questioned my intentions, "Wait, where are you going? Hold on." From out of the blue, I unexpectedly needed breathing space from everything. From the group trying to get to know me, from Middleton, from the teen hero herself! She was my biggest issue! Her and her heroic lifestyle! Ever since I'd learned of it, only problems visited me. Pressure weighed me down. Disbelief racked my mind. I just couldn't believe her. Having her say sorry wouldn't fix my problem, no, getting her to vanish would! She could be a hero... but not around me at the moment!

"I'm heading to the computer labs for my next class, Drew." My friend didn't let me go like I had hoped.

"Why? You're just going to leave Tina hanging? She's coming to say sorry." I turned on my friend angrily. I snapped at him, ignoring Myrina's bewilderment.

"I don't need anything from her! That's what! All she's given me so far is trouble!" The truth had come out. The memory of her helping me in gym had disappeared when I stated this but, taking my chance at Drew's silence, I continued, "You say she's a hero? Fine. You want me to believe you? Fine. Just let me go!" Drew seemed lost for words as I moved on, "Tell Tina everything is fine but, seriously, I need some freedom! Let me breathe without her interrupting that with her Tinacator or gadget or whatever!" I finished harshly, "Or her heroics!" Myrina didn't follow me which was fine. I could find my next class on my own! I heard the cheer captain call my name once which I brutally ignored while marching along. The truth of the matter, my side, was out there. It was justified, or so I thought. Ever since setting foot in school, Stoppable had made my day quite dramatic. A bit too complicated. Not knowing it at the time, Drew had gleaned this from my actions. Unlike the others, he knew what I was moodily going through.

"August! Wait, I-" Roddrick caught Tina in mid-sentence, preventing her from pursuing me south towards the computer labs. At being rejected in following me, she curiously looked to my bleak friend that had stopped her, "What are you doing? I need to say sorry for what happened!" Drew shook his head in reply to this idea. He understood full well that if he allowed her to come after me in the state I was in, nothing beneficial would come out of it. He remained a friend to me, took my cold words to heart, and grasped the severity of the situation at hand. Instead of hating me, like most would have, he sympathized with my attitude.

"Not a good idea, Tina. Not at all."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're just going to let him walk away?" After hearing Tina say this, Mallorie became quite serious as she placed both her hands on her hips. Unlike Drew, she didn't comprehend my position over the hero topic.

"What is his deal, anyway? Tina comes to apologize and he marches away? Mr. Dramatic!" Drew remained loyal to me, even though I didn't deserve it. He looked to where I'd vanished too before saying anything sagely.

"You know full well what it is that's eating him, Mallorie. In the end, he has a right to do what he's doing. We all had that attitude at one time." He connected eyes with Myrina who looked down at the floor after a moment. She just ate her cookies in silence as he said to Tina who was unaware of everything, "Stoppable, the new guy in town is new to a lot of things. More than just the community." Drew motioned for her to come along with the group to their next classes while he began, "This is going to be difficult to explain. I know he wouldn't want me to do this because it'd be awkward but if this isn't moved out of the way, well, we'll all regret it." Tina gave him a perplexed face.

"This isn't just about Wayne's blunder earlier, is it?" Drew shook his head.

"No. Where to start? Tina, he..."

* * *

The rest of my day at Middleton High went by a bit slower than it had been going. Why was a bit obvious but I tried not to think about it. Misery visited me every time I did. Excluding the "Possible" factor from the school day, everything seemed just as normal as it had been in the past. In computer tech, my mind was preoccupied with learning about using the newest Microsoft Word program for future use in the writing business. Having used such an item in the past to type down several projects along with books, my quick progress earned me the attention of the teacher, "Mrs. Benedict", who went over my work to be sure I wasn't cheating. When seeing I'd honestly displayed the techniques of bringing up paragraph options, the thesaurus, and speeded right through the tutorial overall, she seemed quite awed. By the time the hour ended, I was two chapters ahead of everyone else. That was the easy stuff, though. Without a doubt, my lead ahead of the masses would decrease when reaching the advanced steps.

It could be said my attitude bettered in computer tech with the praise from Mrs. Benedict who, after seeing me so focused, suggested I join the news crew to type up the scripts. This wasn't an option I'd been offered once but many times. Back in Hastings, the students news wanted me to try the job, saying their usual writers were too lazy or slow. The downside of the task was that I wasn't the type for working in groups. Not after much mooching. As a lone wolf, I worked better at my own pace and being the script creator of this certain band was a hurried job that had to be done in a half hour or less. One couldn't rush perfection. A creative mind needed time to study before delivering. Therefore, at hearing Mrs. Benedict suggest this job to me, I merely thanked her before thinking it'd never happen. News did well enough without me. Hastings did, anyhow. My last class of the day, math, went over like it'd always had. Being my weakest subject, the hour left me with headaches, questions, along with frustration by the end. In here, I received no praise from "Mr. Denny". Just concern.

"Perhaps I should ask Drew to help me with-" Before thinking about it, I thought over how Drew had been happy to help Myrina go over some problems for her coming math test. I'd been nearly deciding to go see him when the memories of our feud earlier rushed back into my head. At once, the inspiration within me died at remembering his face. At recalling him, my conscience faltered. Throughout the last two hours, I'd come to terms with myself that my anger hadn't been worth revealing to the world like I'd predicted. Now, most probably, my position in this community would be an awkward one where the people would give me looks as if I had rabies. They would have a right to do so, honestly. Seized by fury at being cut off by her, I was blind to the stupidity in my exclamations towards Tina. I had no right in thinking badly of her at all. If it hadn't been for her these past two years... but that was just the thing. All the heroics, her past, everything she did stood out and made me feel a twinge of guilt for not knowing her sooner. So, now, it seemed better to not see her. To not try to be normal around her when there was nothing normal about her. I was the problem, not her. This was for the best.

Being too fearful over the mental argument going on in my skull, I didn't bother heading out front to the buses where I knew I'd see Drew and Myrina one way or the other. There was a paranoia inside me that suggested they'd turn away if I ever showed my face to them again. Yet, perhaps I was being too odd over the matter? Either way, the blame of the entire awkward situation was mine. I'd done this, shaken this good start to a new world. Now, it was natural that I suffer for it. So, disregarding the prospect of letting Mr. Brick drive me home, I settled with waiting around for the transports to disembark before heading towards the choir room. There, aunt Jillian seemed pleasantly surprised to find me enter.

"August!" She exclaimed jovially, then turned curious, "What are you doing here? The buses are waiting, aren't they?" Uh, no. My relation really needed to think through things better. Would the buses still be around after a half hour? No. I had a story planned for the very riddle she threw at me. I confidently explained a false tale that I'd been held up by my last teacher and, being careless, I didn't pay attention to the time until too late. That was why I now stood before aunt Jillian, begging for a ride. At the "begging" part, she assumed a conflicted face while answering, "Hm, I don't know if there's enough room in the family vehicle... maybe," She reached a conclusion, "if you're willing, we can see about tying you to the top of the roof of the Neon. Like a Christmas tree!" I rolled my eyes, going along with the lame humor.

"Like a Christmas tree?"

My aunt beamed back. "Like a Christmas tree." She repeated.

After exhaling, I got a better grip on my stuff while turning to head towards the door, saying as I went, "Forget it. Unlike you, I have an image to keep. One that would be instantly ruined if my fellows students saw me do what you suggested. Thanks but I'd rather walk." My relative burst out laughing. Before I could reach the exit, she changed my mind to have me come back and stop being ridiculous.

"No, August, get back here!" Getting me back into the room, she said, "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready to head home too. Unless you want to start walking. Then I'll catch up later and give you a ride the rest of the way." When I disagreed at the plot, she looked surprised, "But I thought that you were into exercising. Don't you need the workout?" I shot daggers in her direction at the weight comment. Sure, I was a bit out of shape but not terribly. Shut up! She hastily took back the comments afterwards, "Alright, alright! I'm done. Just kidding." I pointed at her firmly.

"You never hear me cracking wise about your weight, aunt. Know why?" I stated the truth, "Because I wouldn't live to tell the tale. The same applies with me so watch out." There was a purposeful pause where we exchanged glances. Finally, I admitted, "Fine. I'll let you off just this once because I need you to get me home but don't try me again. You hear?" My relation smirked.

"Oh, I hear you, Mr. Menace. In fact, I believe you just sent my bunny slippers running for the hills. Think you can go track them down?" I answered this humor with a sarcastic laugh. With the exchange of getting a ride over, I took to setting my things down and looking around at the classroom to pass time. My eyes fell longest onto the collection of awards Mrs. Meredith had accumulated over her course of thirty years teaching. There were some even from Michigan I noticed. The familiar uneasiness for my aunt's success here reemerged into my gut at remembering my talk with Drew. At reminding myself of him, my misery only became worse and, in an attempt to drown it out, I took to talking with my relation about things rather than looking about.

The topic we got stuck on happened to be how our days had went since seeing each other. I was spared revealing how my day had gone while listening to aunt Jillian go on about how much of a blast she'd had with my hour and the varsity after that. Apparently the honor singers were so independent that they had a list of what to do when she looked to start class and, so, that's what they had effectively done for the hour. She hadn't taken any offense from it but been greatly been inspired as an alternative. "Really, they were fantastic! Hastings did well too, of course, but never had I seen such organization and promise from students. They practically taught themselves." At this, I felt a pang of concern. If they were that good, didn't that weaken my relation's importance here? Quickly, I recovered from my superstition. It wasn't me to worry like that. It was me to remain optimistic. Stop being stupid. "Mrs. Meredith was especially right about Drew Roddrick and Mallorie Ebony. Those two have a bright future ahead of them."

At the mention of these two names, I tried not to feel disturbed. What were they currently doing? How much did they hate me or think me a weirdo? It was good to see aunt Jillian's day had gone well. Better than mine, to be honest. However, with all that had really happened to me my first day here, well... it was hard to remain happy for long. I had to keep putting on a mask, to act different than I was. "Drew asked about you, actually, August." I thought my aunt had adopted Myrina's reading abilities and knew about my internal conflict when saying my friend's name. However, it turned out she was talking about a different subject, "Yes, you told him about denying a spot into varsity. He seemed disappointed." After I'd confirmed this tale, she smiled, "He's a good boy, Drew. I'm glad to see that you've already made a friend like him here." Yeah, aunt, I may have blown that. She went on to say thoughtfully, "He didn't only say that but he also wondered what classes you had later on into the day. I believe he wanted to meet you after school or such." What? This news both relieved and shocked me at the same time.

"I had computer tech and math last hour of the day." My relative nodded her head, showing she now remembered our talk from last night while star gazing.

"Ah, that was it. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to answer him at the time he asked." She looked somewhat conflicted at this, "He seemed worried over something. However, he said not to worry about it. He'd catch you some other time." So, Drew was wondering about me and, now, he looked to find me? Considering how I'd treated him earlier, this information took me completely off guard. It inspired me that he wanted to see me. However, about what? Good or bad? He could be nice to my aunt. He had to be. The same rules didn't apply with me. No, he was clearly mad at me and wanted to let me know that fact.

Instantly, my good feelings drained away to be replaced by caution. Sure, Drew could look for me... but I'd be hard to find. "I also meant to say so earlier but Tina says sorry." My attention shot back onto my busy aunt when she said this. She went on to explain, "She came by only ten minutes ago to tell me an apology for the hundredth time since interrupting me previously. She's so polite and wanted you to know too. A shame. If she'd had waited, she could have told you in person." Right. Kind of glad I drew out the wait to come here, then, aunt.

"She even wanted to know what classes you had throughout the day too." Oh, boy, so even she was looking for me? Well, she had me in gym and choir. She didn't need to know about the others. Thankfully, my aunt didn't pursue the subject of getting my class courses out of me but what she had to say next shocked me, "In fact, Tina also wanted me to tell you that, when you got the chance, you two should get together outside of school sometime. Isn't that nice?" Okay, what? No. I didn't need that. Mallorie was Tina's best friend. Surely one was good enough for her without having to try and get to me, a guy that didn't need her around adding pressure to his already strained life! Regardless, against my will, a new feeling blossomed in my chest amid the rejection. The teen hero wanted to hang out with me?... cool, I guess?

"Sorry, aunt. I'm surprised I didn't catch her on the way out, then." Aunt Jillian nodded her head as she went back to collecting items to take home.

"It really is a shame. She's a good girl. I believe you two would get along splendidly." Ha ha, aunt, how ironic that I'm not agreeing with anything you're saying. Even so, thanks for the faith in us. At seeing my aunt being in such spirits, better than I had expected over the numerous interruptions, I asked my aunt for her opinion about Tina's accidents. It struck me as relieving to hear my aunt say, "She was no trouble at all. I realize she has much to look forward to in the future. You'd bet if I got calls from high grade colleges and businesses like she did all the time, I wouldn't hesitate in answering. Ha ha, I understand her position completely."

"Ha ha, right, okay, I just - wait," Something suddenly occurred to me at aunt Jillian's oblivious words, "What?" At my confused inquiry, she gave me a beaming smile to explain her own story behind Tina's phone calls. They were supposedly from colleges, job offerings, and business deals in the future. Her parents had connections and, through them, Tina was given a chance at a brighter future than most kids. Thus, aunt Jillian wasn't going to be narrow minded and allow a student to be denied happiness. She wished the teen hero the best of luck in finding success in the business world... The business world?! My aunt didn't know after all! I thought as much! "Aunt, no, those aren't offerings she's getting!" I began to say, "Tina accepts those calls because-" Then, I froze. What if this was the case? It didn't excuse her for interrupting me but what if Tina _was _getting offers?

What was I thinking?! No, the other story made better sense! Why wouldn't it with so much evidence revealed recently? Obviously, Mrs. Meredith learned through the interview that my relation had no clue as to what Tina did during her hobby. So, creating a suitable lie, she spouted about this college stuff to have my aunt go along with it without much trouble on Stoppable's part! Of course! Either the teacher explained this parallel lie or the school system did. One way or the other, it seemed I wasn't the only one adjusting to the new aspects of this community after all. I had family alongside me. A sense of relief, of unity, went through me. Deciding against blowing her cover and creating more dramatics - my aunt wouldn't have even believed me, anyway - I put down the intended subject of discussing Tina's side job of occasionally saving the world. "Forget it, aunt. Then, you're good with what she did today?"

"I am. She tried to prevent it and that's what matters. I just suppose there are impatient people out there looking for talent like hers." Tina definitely had talent. However, I think my aunt and I differed on thinking of what kind, "What about you, August?" At being asked about the situation earlier, I half honestly replied. I wasn't really ready to admit I'd been a worry wart over nothing major after seeing my aunt had taken the cut offs so well.

"I was a bit upset, aunt, but..." I straightened up, "it's no big deal. I'll nail the singing tomorrow. That's the only real thing I found most frustrating. That I couldn't just get it out of the way until tomorrow, ya know." I pointed towards myself, "You get all that focus together and then you lose it at the slightest distraction. Ugh." My aunt had nothing but inspiration to give me as a reply to this.

"Well, you'll do well enough. I should know better than anyone and," She winked at me while I smiled in gratitude, "Drew seemed to have the utmost faith in your singing abilities." She became curious, "You were really singing Into the Woods on the curb?" When I nodded, she smiled, "Holding onto the past at parts? Can't really blame you. It was quite the ending performance to leave with, wasn't it?" I understood what it was my relative was hinting at. Yeah, it had been a dynamite project along with ending to not only the musical but also to the choir teacher's career altogether. The performance had a lot of meaning to it when we thought back on it. It was how we were going to be remembered back in that school, probably. "Well, I'm all set here. Ready to get going?"

I didn't pause in agreeing. After all that I'd experienced, I was eager to get away from Middleton High for the rest of the day. To leave behind Mr. Barkin, Tina, plus the surprises I'd gathered throughout the past seven hours until the next day came. The realization I had some homework to do when getting home downed my spirits. However, the house movers should've finished moving everything in and, at that, I felt a bit better. At least, when home, I'd have the task of organizing my stuff into their proper places and nothing eased my nerves more than cleaning. Ha, I know that's weird but, still, perhaps I would forget the hysteria of the past few hours while doing so. Maybe I'd even come to a conclusion over the argument I'd been having with myself during that time.

Unknown to me, as I got into aunt Jillian's well kept car, that solution to my existing emotional conflict would present itself in time. Faster than I expected. Like, before the end of the day. As for the circumstances I'd caused and thought they would settle eventually... Well, let's just say that they weren't near over as I predicted. No, in fact, things were _just _getting started. For the better? For the worse? Only the future would tell.

End of "Coming to Terms"...

* * *

Side Note: "I just wanted to point out that this chapter was soooo very dramatic, sorry, and I was tearing my hair out at making my main character such an idiot over Tina interrupting him! Ugh! Anyway, he's not that much of a moron. He's loyal, friendly, normal. However, he never expected Tina to come along and, ever since hearing about her, he's had nothing but being looked at like the bad guy. So, after a while, he broke down. He doesn't know what to think of the teen hero. However, the result of his conflict will be... unexpectedly worthwhile."


	9. Episode Eight: Rethinking Things

Episode Eight: "Rethinking Things"...

_Yeah, I blew off the handle without thinking. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Now what am I going to do in this town? Any ideas? Any?_

* * *

As thought, the movers had finished up transferring everything into the house by the time my aunt pulled into the side driveway garage and unlocked the door. As we entered, everything that belonged to us had been set in the appropriate places or areas already. A vivid fruit basket greeted us in the kitchen on the counter too as "thanks" from the house dealership for our purchase. Some items as well as objects required our own personal touch before they were good enough where they were. When finished doing such two hours later, we exhaled deeply for our own reasons. Such as, from here on out, officially, it seemed we had moved into Middleton. Despite the known and unknown oddities about the local community, of course. These certain _"quirks" _in question, Tina in general, were my own to deal with, though, seeing as my aunt wasn't in on the secret deal.

It still shocked me that my relation wasn't aware of the real purpose behind Tina's random calls. Behind the girl altogether. Then again, she probably wouldn't believe the story without proper proof shoved under her nose, like myself. Perhaps this was why the school system hadn't really spilled the beans first off but maybe allow her to ease into it. Yet, as an adult older than I, it still seemed funny that she didn't seem in on anything about the Possible Project. I knew she wasn't aware because, on the way from school to home, I performed several thought out tests. They were silly experiments to reassure myself I wasn't the only _special _one in the world for not knowing about Tina Possible. At that, the first trial I tried was by simply just asking of my aunt what she knew of the Stoppables. Afterwards, she replied with, "Who?"

Ha. That response right off kind of made me want to break into laughter. Resisting the urge, I repeated the family name and my aunt had to think hard over things while also staying focused on the roads. Finally, she exclaimed sharply to make both my heart and me jump practically into the roof, "AH, yes! Oh, sorry, dear, but I just remembered Mrs. Meredith talking about Tina's parents as well as the girl herself." A long pause passed until I had to urge.

"Annnnnd?" My aunt gave me a curious expression at my hinting. What I was trying to thoroughly find out from her was if she had any take on the heroic background of the historical family. If so, then I could lower my guard around her when with Tina at any time. However, if not... well, she'd find out someday. Besides, as long as she saw the teen hero being offered college classes or future opportunities and had no other reason to believe otherwise then things would remain calm. If that cover ever blew out into the open, though, would she be fine and want to stay or decide on something else? Would it cause her to lose focus on the reason we came here in the first place? Could the stress affect her job?

These were my reasons, my fears, of bringing up Tina's heroism with aunt Jillian. She had enough on her plate without me blindsiding her with more issues. Additionally, we had just gotten here... and I wasn't exactly keen on repeating the practice of saying goodbye again. No matter how shortly we'd been in Middleton.

"Let me think for a minute, August... I don't really know a whole lot about them but they do sound familiar, now that you bring them up." At my expectant face, aunt Jillian laughed, "Okay, detective, give me another minute to think!... Yes, Mrs. Meredith actually talked just as much about them as their daughter. She explained the calls Tina received earlier were through her parents who are quite large in the world." Well, no duh. Big then, big now. That was evidence behind Mallorie's lunchtime explanation, anyway. A connection. "Mr. Stoppable owns and is head chef at the local district's popular variety buffet, um, _BOOYAH!" _This sudden exclamation in my ear of "Boo-yah" nearly deafened me to the rest of my relative's explanation, "An interesting name for a respectable restaurant, "Booyah" , but it somehow fits. Regardless, it sounded an interesting enough place to stop by in the future. I'd like to meet Tina's father and learn of his profession. He has an impressive array of culinary skills." After saying this, aunt Jillian rubbed my hair proudly, "Like someone else I know here."

Not to brag, cooking ran in my genes as it did in my aunt's. We got along quite well with this gift, impressed others, plus benefited nicely at not having to make as many grocery runs as others did. Our killer dish happened to be the "Temptation's Invitation" which was a desert course of the best qualities. It consisted of thick layers of chocolate pudding, whipped cream, chewy brownies, plus crushed candy bars or heath to top it off. Moving on from that, I could now confirm Mr. Stoppable's - the former sidekick's, Ron's - _career _in present day. He sounded well off since school as an owner plus boss over an appreciated restaurant or such, named "BOOYAH". Whether or not I wanted to meet him was a question I wasn't exactly ready to answer. Tina seemed _enough _at the moment. I'd have to solve this sometime but, looking past it, I purposefully started the conversation back up, "What of Mrs. Stoppable?" Yes, the capable, former teen hero. What had become of this Kim Possible turned Stoppable?

"Mrs. Stoppable is doing greatly. She's the mayor of Middleton." _WHAT?! _I couldn't help but show a bemused expression at the statement. My aunt, at seeing me, must have mistaken my abrupt dread for innocent shock because she laughed. Not knowing what was really going over in my mind, she couldn't understand my _real _reason for appearing so disturbed. At hearing the first heroine now had such a commanding role over her hometown, my heart stopped. I had exploded not only about a teen hero now... I might have just pissed off the town's leader too! Oh no! "Ha ha, yes! It came as quite a jolt to me too when hearing Mrs. Meredith say so and, then, I understood Tina's situation better. Her father is capable but as for her mother... that woman is the reason, most likely, for the sudden phone calls all the time. She'll be a big part of the reason if Tina succeeds in the future." Yes, most likely. That would be a classic case for higher ups to help family get there. Yet, considering whom it was in question getting help, that seemed only appropriate. As for Mrs. Stoppable - the girl who had started the Possible Project, Kim Possible - she fit the role as town leader well. Why hadn't I seen that coming?

Thus, at reaching 1247 Bridgeton Street in a quarter of the time Mr. Brick would have gotten me here, the Stoppables seemed a bit more familiar to me as well as intimidating. Mr. Stoppable ran a successful eatery spot. Mrs. Stoppable, she made the town's overall decisions. They both had quite the influence throughout Middleton and, here, I'd probably just insulted their daughter. What would she tell them? Nothing good, most probably. Well, whatever complaints they brought out into the open about me afterwards... I deserved it. Inside, really, I was regretting having flown off the handle after choir. I'd had a good beginning only to explode. In the end, this attitude of mine was childish. It had to be stopped and would be with time. As for apologizing for the dramatics... that wasn't something I'd be ready for in a while. Maybe never. Yet, "never" wasn't an option. I couldn't do that. To do so would require living under a rock and... that wasn't in me in the slightest.

How to proceed with the teen hero in the future proved to be an issue I hadn't rightly thought through before fuming publicly. How to go on with my new life overall now after raging like a kid on rabies wasn't a subject I'd given serious thought. Purposefully, my mind backed away from this certain idea every time it approached. So, after being allowed to go downstairs by my aunt as she started on dinner after finishing tidying things, I mentally began going over subjects. Starting tomorrow, the only right way to do things- the embarrassing way - would be to apologize to everyone I'd vented at. The list of victims was short but, obviously, special. Each face I recalled snapping at outside the choir room had something to do with how good off my opinion of Middleton had started. They were precious to me in some small way, my only connections to here and, without them, I'd likely lose my way very quickly. Even if we'd just met, they were my friends. Wanted to be, anyway. Especially Drew who definitely deserved better than earlier.

Fear always took hold of me whenever I thought of trying to ask the list of sufferers for forgiveness for my latest feral attitude when I had no right. As the one who had insulted them, why would they possibly give me relief from my troubles as well as become a friend of mine again? No, they would most likely scold, taunt, and lecture me on being such a loser for overseeing the world being saved by the girl I yelled about for the past two years and... that was just the frustration right there. Not really interested in my made up basement room just yet when getting there, I sat at the bottom of the stairs to throw aside my things uncaringly. As my school items messily scattered about, I ignored them to go over my pent up emotions. Rubbing my tired expressions, I knew that I deserved no mercy for what I'd done. At the thought that Tina Stoppable had gone out of her way to rescue me plus the entire planet for the past two years, I clenched my hair tightly. Hadn't she put me in this spot?

Yet, no, she wasn't the problem... I was the problem.

I appreciated everything Tina and her family had done for me in the past. However, that had been in the past as well as hundreds of miles away from me! It hadn't been right next door or anywhere close to my proximity! Now, though, I was looking at it maybe affecting my life directly everyday! The Stoppables might even become something like acquaintances, neighbors, with them having a connection to my aunt as choir teacher along with myself as a student! We'd possibly grow close, regardless of how ridiculous that was, and... who knows what would come out of that! Dangers, villains, threats, blackmail, and so on! Duh!

Ever since meeting her, Tina had knocked my balanced world out of order! Just like Jessica, curse it! Where would I find rest? How could people look at the girl plus her folks as normal considering their histories? A villain could very well pop out of the ground and activate a self destruct sequence on them from nowhere, right? It seemed very doable after listening to the review of baddies from Mallorie during lunch. Yet, never had a fiend's attempts to do such inside Middleton boundaries... really succeeded. At thinking this, I realized I was becoming angry again for the wrong reasons. Selfish ones. Once more, this situation wasn't Tina's fault. It was mine, regardless of my justifications. She deserved better for her selfless sacrifices but... there was just so _much _to learn. To _adjust _to. To understand as well as accept as casual. As _safe_.

There was another factor in this matter that gnawed at my heart. That caused guilt to rack my conscience. It was the fact that I hadn't the slightest clue I had a guardian angel, a literal protector from evil, for the past two years of my life! How ungrateful of me! Not only that but, being a history freak, I'd assume that I would have at least heard something about _Kim Possible _before being snarled at by Mallorie in the hall. If the mayor herself was a former hero known worldwide then how come I hadn't ever heard of her back in Hastings? Was I truly that sheltered from things? I couldn't be! Yet, with the way things had unfolded... I could very well be. Thus, to settle this matter that upset me, I quickly pulled out my cell phone to bring up the internet access. Then, after laughing to myself, I realized I had a more dependable way of getting to my online accounts for further reassurance over the Stoppable topic. The computer, This was where I actually got a good look of my future room at hand.

Everything downstairs needed to be rearranged orderly. An expertise I had plus favored, unlike most teenagers or young adults these days. Most preferred to trample through their collection of items on the floor. No, I liked to have a path across the ground, thanks. This practice of mine - of moving my treasured items - distracted me from my deep troubles for a time as I shifted things around into their proper places. As always, in the past days, I looked to listen to my radio during the activity. Music had a tendency of soothing my feelings as well as bettering my focus. Yet, when I hopefully turned the device on, my entire world froze. You'll never guess what classic song greeted me on the station at hand. _"You Had a Bad Day". _Ha, oh, the irony. It just never relented. Not since landing at the airport yesterday.

After experiencing the worst song possible at the wrong time, music was not really an option. Thus, I had to go on cleaning without the bonus. This proved not to be as bad as I predicted. The dresser of clothes got relocated to the right of my bed as the television plus electronics took up the left. Further down the right wall was where I finally got to setting up my writing desk along with dependable computer from its box. Opposite of that, further left, was where the four shelved shelf rested. Thanks to the movers, this didn't need to be moved. It was good enough where it was. When done with rearranging as well as hooking everything electronic to the power strip I'd plugged into the wall earlier, my room stood before me completed. As planned, it all looked orderly and comfortable enough. Not perfect but enough, ha. With my extra time, I could get to posting up the numerous framed pictures I'd drawn. That would add color, decoration, to the blankness for sure. In fact, with the router currently accessing the net plus pc booting up, I instinctively went to work pinning some recent artworks up.

My art in question wasn't the best in this world nor would it ever be. There were others back in Hastings who had rivaled my skill, even beaten me. However, most of my friends felt I stood out from the artists because, where my equals sketched serious looking pictures, my own works were of my own style. They were cartoonish but realistic too, unique, compared to the regular art usually drawn. So, this is what I remembered after putting up anime like sketches of numerous fights between dragons, knights, monsters and so on, until my attention turned back onto getting the internet to work. This task proved to be just as unpleasant as waking up in the morning. With much wondering, cursing, plus alert boxes, I finally conquered the evil that kept me from accessing the net. The router blinked, hummed, then finished powering up properly. I was in! As facebook loaded along with my e-mail box afterwards, I ran to the bottom of the stairs to shout up at the open door, "Aunt? Hey, aunt!"

"What's up? Busy trying not to cry while cutting onions without you adding to the pressure!"

"Really? How is the moral holding?" I replied with a bemused expression.

"Dropping quickly. Every time I jump onto this task, it gets the better of me. No matter what strategy I try on it." She shouted back. "Even ambushes!" How did one ambush an onion? An odd riddle that didn't have an answer. As for onions and aunt Jillian, they did not go together. Not since five years ago when she first tried to do the task during a friendly cookout for the hotdogs. The veggies blurred her vision enough to have her cut her fingers several times until someone else took over. From that moment on, they'd been sworn enemies or, strangely, that's how we saw it these days. Even now, it appeared their relationship wasn't good.

Looking to ease the tension in the air, I declared, "Well, this should brighten your spirits! I got the internet up and running!" A cheer answered me.

"No way! Is that a new record for you? It usually takes you much longer!"

"Hardy-har, aunt. Thanks for your faith in me. Feel free to get on at anytime tonight and be a little grateful for my efforts! Jeez!" Laughter from my relative was all that answered back to my demand at telling her to respect my work and, seriously, it was exhausting stuff. It drained you mentally, physically, plus emotionally. Much like alcohol. Well, no, not like that but you get the picture. You could start in good spirits thinking, "How hard can this be?". Minutes later, you had become a snarling monster releasing a stream of profanity that ruins the rest of the day. Fortunately, that hadn't this time. _This _time.

Trying not to grin at the leftover humor from the recent situation, I went to work at examining the second "special" test about the Possible Project I had conducted on the way home from Middleton High by accessing facebook. While heading here, I'd shot questions across the site to my friends list to ask them if they had heard of a girl by the name of Tina Possible. There were already a number of responses to my inquiries. As my eyes looked over them, my heart sank as well as felt eased too. The answers back to my purposeful question were innocent, oblivious. The same as mine to Myrina when not knowing Tina's background.

"_Who is that?"_

"_Tina Possible... Odd name. No, sorry, bud."_

"_That's her name? Freaking sweet! Still, nah. New to me."_

"_And we all thought you had the odd names conquered. Just kidding, bro! Ha ha! No, though. Why do you ask?"_

It seemed Hastings really did exist on Mars or, at the least, came close to it. As I went over the last replies to my urgent request, it came to me that I wasn't special. _Hastings _was special. Might have been, anyway. It was an out of the way place in the north of the United States but not _that _out of the way. We were aware of global events. However, after finishing the last response, my brain couldn't get over the fact that not one of my fellows could tell me they understood what I was getting at. They, like me beforehand, had no clue as to who Tina Possible was. They were out of the loop that they'd had a savior for the past two years. I didn't bother informing them. I was too tired as well as surprised at the realization. They wouldn't believe me either. Just act as if I was joking or messing around. Even so, at seeing the results of my second test, I began to go over things in a new light.

Now that I thought about it, Hastings hadn't really been a community that gave attention to much apart for itself... Could that be it, then? Yeah, every resident there shared that mood, truth be told. No one really gave each other notice. They just gave awareness to their groups, to their own troubles whereas the Middletons seemed a bit more aware of each other. They were willing to lend a helping hand such as... welcome new neighbors into their community. That had been displayed numerous times throughout today with everyone acknowledging how swell an addition my aunt would be to the school system. With me being told I was capable of much rather than just seen as another student. So, it seemed Middleton would be a new place entirely that gave the outside world some of its attention while Hastings remained self centered? That seemed a better way to comprehend it. I'd just need to adjust to not being secluded from things or overlooking them. A lot of _adjusting _came with this place, ugh. No other way to fit in, though.

"August! Hey?"

At hearing aunt Jillian shout my name from upstairs, I looked away from my aggrivating subject of interest to yell back just as audibly, "Yeah? What do you need?" What was needed became obvious soon after when the doorbell rang.

"Did you hear that, August? Someone is at the door. Could you grab it, please?"

If you hadn't gathered already or realized, I wasn't exactly good with first impressions. Socializing with new faces wasn't my strong suit at all. "Are _you _kidding me? You make better talk than I do! Why don't you do it?" Awkwardness entered my voice at the thought of having to greet whoever wanted in. It could very well be neighbors and I didn't want to mess up in front of them by slipping up or anything out of nervousness! Curse this shyness, this paranoia! My gut iced up when I heard my relative crash with something in the kitchen. Due to the struggle with the onions, no doubt. "You okay up there?" Aunt Jillian snarled in my direction at my question, shrilly explaining her reason for not wanting to greet whoever.

"Are _you _kidding me, August? Yes, I'll welcome them into our humble household half blind-half crying with puffy eyes from these damned things!" Another crash echoed out above, followed by, "Just answer the stupid door while I go clean up! Please!" Of course, of course. Clean yourself up entirely, aunt. Appearance _and _attitude wise. Now, after hearing her, it seemed me getting the door was better than having my relation do so. Yeah, much better. Perhaps I should take over the duty of conquering onions too?

"Okay, then," I thought, "it's only once. What's the harm in that?" Yet, before leaving the pc, I decided to get started on loading another certain site apart for my e-mails. _The Possible Wiki, _to be precise. Once on there, I'd get the answers to the many questions going through my mind. Hopefully, by tomorrow in the least, I'd be better aware of whom the Stoppables were after much planned research and how to exactly go about acting around the current heroine who had been doing the world saving for two years running behind my back. Well, not behind my back but you got what I was trying to say. So, with this in mind, I departed the loading website as well as basement to welcome the patient visitor upstairs.

Before even getting close to the entrance, my suspicion made me hesitate to check myself over. First off, I looked to tidy up my dully flat hairstyle for trouble. When confirming that that was okay, my attention went about to brushing out the creases in my casual outfit where I could. Lastly, I adopted a mask over the present grim expression I probably wore from the mental argument I'd been having for the past hour. The negative feelings in me were pushed aside to be replaced by forced positive ones instead and, with a determined exhale, I shook some of the weariness in my body out. This method had greatly helped me in the past when confronting things such as new faces like now, interviews for jobs, as well as projects for a number of classes. It helped me deal with negatives in general. With these practices out of the way, I discovered some ailments had departed too. No longer did I feel so terribly nervous or unready.

If there was a time to greet new neighbors or whatever the particular case was here then this, unquestionably, was it. Thus, with confidence, I effortlessly put on a grin while swinging open the door. It took me a moment to register the darkening outside world under the afternoon sky. It took me even longer to realize who exactly needed to be attended to. When seeing the lone stranger, he seemed new. However, immediately after, my gut cringed plus my heart nearly skipped a beat after recognizing him. Therefore, as I had predicted wrongly, the visitor before my eyes wasn't new. He was already known but not someone whom I thought would be on my doorstep or near me so very soon in time. With a start, I nearly shouted out his identity, "Drew?!"

Yes, Drew Roddrick casually stood on the doorstep. He was here? Why in the world would he come anywhere near me after my explosion? Didn't I hurt his feelings or weird him out with that display earlier? Maybe not... he seemed to be smiling at me rather than grimacing.

"Hey, August," He began coolly, ignoring my sudden exclamation, "sorry if I'm intruding. I just figured you'd be home by now and-" Before my friend or I could begin to speak our minds about anything beforehand - I was aware that Drew wasn't just here for a simple exchange - or get on with the abrupt meeting, another commotion came from the kitchen behind me that distracted us. Our attentions focused back into the household as a line of curses drifted from the kitchen outside past us into the street. I flinched at the noise. Drew, still holding that carefree expression of his, shrugged at the scene. "Bad time?" He joked.

This try at humor, this shot, kind of surprised me a bit more. Now that I thought about it, the guy wasn't drilling into me or making me feel remotely guilty over things earlier. He was actually trying to ease the heavy tension in the air or maybe just me. Perhaps I was just being too tense? When looking back at him, I found Drew smiled a small smile that somehow made me feel a sense of reassurance over the situation at hand. Nervousness over what was about to come still remained in me. However, in lighter spirits, I attempted to go along with the good intentions thrown my way.

"You have no idea." I answered him purposefully. My companion burst into laughter at my remark. He took the hint in my words that not only my relation's audible display of frustration was the thing bothering me. He revealed so by what he chuckled next.

"Oh, I think I have _some _idea."

Not really understanding why he stood here in front of me, in front of my house, I had to ask before really thinking through it, "How did you get here, Drew?" My friend didn't even answer with words but a simply pointed left over his shoulder. It took a minute for me to understand what it was that he was getting at and, when understanding, I smacked my forehead. Through his laughter, I exclaimed at Drew, "Of course! Ugh! You only live across the street and down!" I stated the obvious, "You walked here! Duh!"

"That's right." Drew confirmed, still grinning broadly at my mistake. He gestured down the street to where he lived by the bus stop. He'd pointed it out earlier this morning too which is how I understood his hint just now. How had I forgotten? I was such an idiot! Such a sheltered moron that couldn't do anything as simple as greet a friend into my own household without fumbling! Not only had I raged at him after choir but I had even forgotten that he lived so close to me. It seemed that avoiding him over the troubles at school wasn't an option anymore as I'd planned downstairs. No, there was only one path for me now. This moment presented an opportunity to try to mend things between myself and this guy. To try and start over from last we'd parted.

Not really willing, trying to stay serious, I attempted to guess as to why Drew stood on my doorstep while looking for the proper words to apologize to him with. Again, he couldn't just be here for simple talk. No, he was here for something else and what that actually was I could predict. An agreement, solution, answers to my behavior towards him earlier in the day after choir class. He'd looked to catch me earlier than this probably. I could say that because he had wondered where I was during varsity singers with my aunt after my revealed anger. She had said so herself. Why else would he want anything to do with me than to get an apology out of me for my blunder? Well, if that's what he wanted then he could have it. I truly needed to get rid of this growing guilt and, maybe, get back on his good side in the process.

"Drew," I started, "listen, about earlier, after choir, I, uh... I-" At stuttering to say sorry to him, I inhaled a determined breath. For god's sake, no longer was I going to keep acting like a shy schoolgirl! I needed to grow some back bone here! "Look, Drew, I'm really sorry about-" I didn't get to finish. For the hundredth time today, I was cut off before getting the chance. In a better way this time, though.

At seeing my visible readiness to beg for his forgiveness, Drew actually stopped me from trying by placing a comforting hand onto my shoulder and stating brightly, "Don't even begin, August. You're not to blame." Dumbstruck by this statement, I could do little more than stare at my friend. When able to find my voice, I uttered to him.

"I-I'm not?"

He thought for a moment at my question before honestly replying, "Welllll, maybe a little bit of blame can be placed at your feet for the scene but not much." My friend laughed next, "Even so, we need to talk. It's not about what you're thinking, though. Nothing bad is coming your way. Not from me." Surprise took me at this series of news. I wasn't really to blame? What did that mean? Of course I was! I'd been a moron, a dope, to him along with the rest of the group that was trying to help me along. I needed to say sorry, no matter what, to let the guy in front of me know that what I'd done affected me just as badly as it did him.

Inside, my negative feelings flooded forward over the once sturdy floodgates I'd crafted from nowhere. They needed to be satisfied quickly and, with effortless ease, Drew mercifully did just that for me by repeatedly saying to me, "It's fine. It's okay. Don't be sorry, August. You have no reason to be." Yes, I did! How could he not see that? Yet, after hearing him say not to feel bad for the tenth time... I suddenly found that the action wasn't required. It'd be pointless to do so now. It looked like Drew wasn't terribly affected by my prior attitude like I had dreaded. Why not was something I had to find out, though. Why didn't I have to seek forgiveness from him as well as friendship again? Simple, the answer was already there. He was a good friend that already understood me in matter of a day. Even so, that seemed to be too good to be true. Too rare to find in an individual.

"Why? I shouted over stupid stuff. Why am I okay, Drew?" The reply I got from my companion burned into my memory. Even in the future, years from then, I could still tell you his exact words that reached through my uncertainty to me. It was through this response that I completely connected to him, understood his position in the conflict, and that he was not an easily offended soul. No, he was just as much an open book as I and probably as considerate. He was a friend that wouldn't take "no" for an answer, that remained loyal to the end, no matter how harsh the situation he faced and, for this, I couldn't thank him enough. Here, I'd been afraid of losing him as a friend. After today, I wouldn't be fearful anymore with good reason.

"Because you're not the first to undergo what it is you're undergoing, bud." He said, "I've been in your shoes at one point in my life and it wasn't easy. It was rough. You weren't the first to learn about Tina becoming the next Possible as well as hero this world needs and you won't be the last." Drew squeezed my shoulder while grinning, "Trust me when I say that and this too. True, no one can really understand a hero but, with time, they can adjust to the idea. You're looking at an entire community that has done so. With help, you will too." With that, he finished, "And I plus others intend to help you. Got it? So, just don't, okay? Don't be like this. Be you. Come on."

I was at a loss for words. Nothing could be said for the speech just given. It wasn't anything I expected but a fierce a rant for my stupidity instead. No emotion or feeling ran through me for several seconds until my heart started pumping and brain kicked into gear again. Getting back to my proud friend, I tried to find the right words to show my shaky gratitude. "Drew, I... I really don't know what... what to..." I didn't get to finish with my mushiness as Drew politely cut in ahead of me, having partially read my thoughts on the situation.

"You don't know where you are or where to stand in this town and, believe it or not, that was how Middleton was two years ago when Tina first showed her true identity as the next teen hero. It had even been that way, torn, during her mother's time, Aug. You've had a lot thrown in your face on your first day here." My companion humorously joked with me, "More so than most can say in the least." Half trying, I chuckled at the humor too. Drew resumed being passionate about his purpose at being on my doorstep next, "You're not alone here if that's what you're thinking. The Possible Project is a huge thing to comprehend but, to be honest, it pays off greatly when done. Seriously, Tina wants you to take your time with this whole deal and she even wants to help you through it if you're willing." At hearing this, I couldn't help but blurt my shock out.

"Tina does? Wait," I eyed Drew curiously, wondering over other things now at this revealed information, "she knows about me being unaware... to her heroics?" My friend nodded. He simply gave me the truth of things after the episode I'd made at choir, explaining that he'd gone into a discussion with the teen hero about my awkward position not only in a new town plus life but also about her hobby. Slowly, I felt my expression become hotter and hotter. By the time, Drew had finished with his story of revealing my newness to everything in Middleton, I most likely looked cherry red.

"Then... the truth is out there, then?"

When my fellow nodded at my inquiry, I felt a bit of panic return to me. I hadn't wanted it to come to this. My intentions were never to offend the heroine herself. That's why I hadn't come out about this problem to her personally in the first place. Even after choir. My wish was merely to avoid her altogether to lessen the stress in my life and prevent her from feeling bad. Now, though... it seemed we'd come to that unpleasant spot where strain increased tenfold. How was I going to get past this? A riddle I voiced, "Why did you do that, Drew? I didn't want her to-"

"Be hurt by your obliviousness?" Drew guessed, "No such thing happens to her, August, and the truth needed to get out there or you were going to keep exploding like you did. There are a lot of things you don't know about Stoppable that need to be understood." My friend held up his forefinger, symbolizing the number one, "First off, the girl doesn't do what she does for the acknowledgement. She does it because no one else can and it's for the greater good. Her intentions are purely selfless, unlike most celebrities." He lowered his hand as he went on, "That's something to keep in mind at all times with Tina, Aug. That's why I say be yourself, nothing else. Don't be tense. Don't be guilty. She doesn't want _that _from you. She just wants average. She wants a friend. Not a worshipper."

A friend... not a worshipper. Ah, in other words, stop thinking so hard through things and just attempt to relax? Of course, this was the answer to the matter I'd been kicking myself over since gym class. I couldn't get over the fact at being told to act casual around a super hero that saved the world during her free time. How could you be normal? Yet, at hearing Drew say to do such a thing... it seemed doable now. What did they call that realization? The one where a person needed to hear wisdom from someone else to truly grasp the answer to the conflict? Well, either way, that's kind of what happened. The puzzle was solved. Things fit together.

"So, Tina doesn't care whether or not someone knows she's a hero?" I asked of Drew. He seemed to understand that I was beginning to catch on to his advice and nodded his head.

"You got it. In fact, she'd prefer it if people didn't know." I showed my bemusement at the truth.

"Why? That doesn't seem right in the slightest."

"No, it doesn't?" Drew agreed with an equally bemused face, "Yet, that's just the way it works, Aug. That's how she works as her mother did before her." He explained simply, "You see, some heroes don't ask for respect. They don't demand it. However, people can't keep quiet about a champion that saves them and asks for nothing in return. Not even admiration. The world doesn't get enough of those figures and, so, it is only right that Tina gets credit. However, not when it affects her life here directly." I thought through the explanation. It made sense, somewhat. My imagined heroes were much like that described. In fact, if it ever came down to it, I wanted to be such a hero that did good without request for reward. Those really were the best kinds of protagonists out there. However, this observation made me see the other thing Drew was trying to illuminate.

Too much of anything proved to be fatal. Even healthy things in life, if taken in larger than normal quantities, could harm a person. This was what I connected with Drew's warning about too much praise towards Tina. It seemed what he was trying to bring into the light for me was that the heroine didn't require my acknowledgement because she'd been getting enough for the past two years of her life. Heck, she was still getting it with the Possible Wiki running nonstop with fans and world leaders calling her name for help. So, now better understanding, it occurred to me that I really did need to relax. That this guilt I felt at not knowing her up 'til now wasn't really necessary. If it didn't go, I wasn't helping the teen hero but harming her. It was adding extra pressure. Here, in Middleton, she was Tina Stoppable. Your basic, average girl. Here, she took her breaks. Outside it, she politely accepted the rewards of her heroic work, no matter her reluctance. That was it in a nutshell. Right?

"Right." Drew happily confirmed my thoughts on my new realization. At this I found the relief I needed ever since gym class. He patted me on the shoulder next while he said, "It looks like you're not as stubborn as Mallorie predicted. You're flexible enough to be reasoned with. Of course, I didn't doubt that in the beginning." At hearing of the others, I uncertainly asked of them and how they had felt about my unjustified anger. My friend revealed that Myrina didn't care one way or the other, like with everything else. Mallorie had deemed me a lost cause if I was still so small minded after a half hour of her trying to help me understand. She had a right to think this way. Tina herself hadn't been insulted. No, instead, she seemed sorry for placing me in such an awkward situation. In other words, she was probably beating herself up instead of telling her parents I was evil. Another repeat of what happened before first hour. Ugh.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I wondered aloud at hearing Tina's concern for me instead of for herself. As a selfless hero, though, it now made better sense as to why she would hold this attitude rather than not.

Really, she'd been the one I worried most about being affected by my recklessness. Now, though, not so much. No, it looked like I'd have to carefully deal with Mallorie instead the next time we met at school or wherever the next day. As the teen hero's best friend, I could understand Mallorie's view of not letting anyone hurt her. However, Drew revealed I would likely need to take cover for the next few days to let the girl cool down before approaching. If I didn't do so, even with his assistance, the event could spiral further out of control. Mallorie had a way of overreacting, making things worse than needed. She was a good soul but a bit too much of a drama queen when it came to defending her family. These opinions all came from Drew, mind. Not me. I wasn't in any position to judge.

"You may understand Tina better now but Mallorie won't be satisfied with that. She'll burn the lesson I just taught you into your mind, Aug, despite what she's told and her methods aren't done gently. They're done loudly and harshly. _Loudly and harshly._" Drew seemed to go into deep thought over how to best proceed with the situation. As he did, I couldn't help but feel the deepest gratitude towards him. Even though I stood in the wrong and deserved a good thrashing of any kind, he looked to help me avoid such. Man, luck had been on my side when we met on the curb this morning. He was exactly what I needed right now. A support. "Tina wants to get together with you, August, to explain herself better but that won't be easy to do with the way Mallorie clings onto her."

"They have separate classes, you know. Remember, I have gym with Tina first hour." I put in, trying to help. My companion nodded his head but disagreed.

"That was an idea I gave but Tina didn't like it. She needed something outside of school to use to talk to you. She really wants to get through a list of things. Besides, with Nicole in your first hour, the both of you would have too many distractions to really talk serious." That rendered my thought useless. I tried choir but that wouldn't work either, "Nah, Mallorie will most likely force Tina into giving you the cold shoulder for talking bad about her. Don't worry," He understood my fear of choir class now, "she won't vent at you in there. You'll have me as backup and, with your aunt as choir teacher, she'll be worried about making a bad impression." My friend rolled his eyes, "Why that girl has to overreact is beyond me. This could go over much easier if she didn't. You're understanding. Not dumb." I took this praise with good graces where I could.

"She has a right to be angry with me, Drew. I'll try to talk her. It's fine."

"No," Drew stonily stated, waving aside my readiness to give in, "if Tina is fine with the situation then Mallorie should be too. She doesn't have the right to yell over nothing. You're sorry. You don't need to feel more sorry." Perhaps it was his tone that revealed such but it didn't exactly sound like my companion was being fully honest on something. His voice plus features, once easygoing, appeared to harden at the thought of letting me take the blame Mallorie wanted to throw at me. Maybe things weren't good between the two over my outburst? They might have clashed in reaction to my small mindedness. Drew's attitude pointed towards this. In my opinion, anyway. "If Tina wants to help you then that's that. No more questions needed." At hearing him say this, I noticed finally that Drew's forehead showed sweat. He was still standing outside in the hot sun after I'd come to invite him inside fifteen minutes ago.

Looking to get him out of the heat as well as interrupt the brooding he was experiencing, I said to my friend, "I'm an idiot." Not really understanding me, Drew couldn't help but forget the topic at hand and laugh aloud. He then got my humor when I invitingly gestured for him to come inside, "Come on into the house, bud. Seriously, it looks like you need a drink of water and we can at least talk better in the air conditioning rather than out here where we're roasting. Correction, _you're _roasting." When Drew paused on the doorstep, I stated he wasn't intruding. Much like him, I was just as aware of insecurities most people felt at being asked into another's household. He deserved some recompense, after all, for the trouble he was going through to try and comfort me over the situation I'd made.

"Alrighty, then. If you're sure I'm not being a bother." Drew took a step inside as he said this but hesitated once more at remembering my aunt earlier. He looked at me uncertainly, "What about your aunt? It didn't sound like she was doing so well earlier." I couldn't help but chuckle at seeing myself reflected in him. Here he'd showed up to tell me not to worry about so much. Now, when invited, he couldn't even gain the courage or assurance to come inside! Still, he had some right to be wary of what lay ahead. Not even I knew what to expect in the kitchen considering the possible war that was going on.

"Now look at who is worrying too much!" I exclaimed at my fellow before forcing him inside without choice, "Just come on in. As for my aunt, she's cutting onions." Drew showed some understanding as well as confusion at the answer. He couldn't grasp as to why cutting veggies could make someone speak so negatively. One, he wasn't a cook like myself who knew onions really did have a knack for making you cry or tear up from the smell. Two, he wasn't aware that my relation had a history with the specified vegetables. Anyway, I assured, "Trust me, she won't mind seeing you here. She might invite you to dinner, actually."

My words of comfort worked. Drew seemed to relax enough to say at the mention of being asked to dinner, "Speaking of which, my parents actually thought about asking you guys to the house for a meal. Not today, of course. Just when I give the okay that things have been smoothed over between us." At this, he pointed between us two. He meant my issue with Tina. Then, he beamed confidently, "I think I can say that things are better now. Don't you?" I nodded without pause. Yes. Yes, they were. We both slowed our pace at smelling a strong scent coming down the hall. It was bitter, sharp. The source proved to be on the counter where chunks of large onion were cut onto a thick meat board. The thing was huge! Easily bigger than my hand. A knife lay beside the mutilated produce where, at the same time, the both of us noticed red mixed in the tart veggie's juices.

"Is that what I think it is?" Drew voiced blankly beside me at the sight of crimson. I could guess what the answer was and, concerned at remembering hearing crashes, looked around back towards where the bathroom door stood closed. Without waiting, I knocked on it. The red stuff couldn't be, uh, blood... could it? I thought my relation was getting better with this stuff.

"Aunt?" I urgently asked through the door, "Aunt, are you okay in there?" The both of us in the hall had our uncertainty answered when the bathroom entrance swung open to show my relative. She had her hair tied back into something like a battle style with eyes radiating a slight red. The experience with the onion wasn't going well, like always. That became certain when my eyes noticed her right hand rolled up in a thick towel. This couldn't be coincidence. Not after seeing the red liquid. She _had _cut herself again. How badly though was something I aimed to find out. "Aunt," I uttered, "how badly did you do it this time?" My riddle wasn't answered at first. It was overlooked when she took notice of Drew.

"Drew!" She chimed from out of the entry, trying to better her appearance at seeing him there, "Welcome! Is he who was at the door, August?" I nodded as did my friend who didn't move nor speak. He felt the way I did and had no idea how to act. My aunt stepped out of the bathroom to shut the door. Then, she said, "This is quite a surprise. What brings you here, Drew?" Before he could answer, I asked of my relation sternly. She seemed to be acting quite normally for having cut herself. I suppose she had had time to recover her composure.

"Aunt, how badly did you cut yourself?" Aunt Jillian gave me a curious expression before realizing my question. In answer, she unrolled the towel on her hand to wave at me, injury free, for a change. At this, the tension in the room ceased and the possibility of having to call 911 or find the first aid vanished. My relative looked at the both of us regain the color in our faces and, with an appreciative laugh, thanked us in her own way for our shown concern for her safety.

"Don't worry, boys. I'm better than that. August, you should have more faith in me. I've improved my strategies against these menaces since that fateful day five years ago at that grill out." You could've fooled me with the ruckus. Anyway, Aunt Jillian gestured towards the cut up onion on the board at this before pulling out heavy duty gloves plus goggles too from the cupboards. Ha, it looked like she came fully prepared for battle.

Aunt Jillian didn't know my full reason nor Drew's for acting so worried until we brought it into the light. At hearing us think the red juice as blood, she pointed towards the table where a salad in a bowl rested. There, we could see cleaved strawberries in layers. The connection hit us and, dumbly, I slapped my forehead as Drew laughed at his own paranoia. We had both worried ourselves up over nothing. Still, better to be safe than sorry. My aunt let us know that, anyhow, as she cheerily looked to resume readying food, "No need to worry, boys. Strawberries _tend _to be messy. They make a mess everywhere. I was only washing my hands in the bathroom because of the juices. Not blood, ha ha!"

At having the dreads set aside, conversations were started. Drew explained his reasons for showing up at the house, not really revealing the feud going on between myself and Tina for personal reasons, and that he'd just been invited inside by me. When asked, he also revealed his house was just down the street and he'd walked here. At hearing this, my aunt did exactly what I'd predicted earlier, "Oh, really? Would you care to ask your parents if they'd like to join us for dinner, then, Drew? It would be nice and a way for us to get to know each other as neighbors better." As suspected, Drew didn't accept the offer but explained his own folks wanted to do that with us first. They were - respectfully - better at inviting, not being invited. Plus, they'd met my aunt beforehand. They weren't exactly strangers.

At hearing Drew say his parents were the costume makers of the musical productions, something clicked in my aunt's head. She exclaimed, "Oh, yes! Mathew and Rebecca Roddrick! I'm sorry, Drew, but I didn't realize who exactly I was talking to up until now. Forgive me." She seemed to better understand his explanation of refusing her invite and went on, "It seems that we are indeed acquaintances after all. Better than I remember. Perhaps we can work something out another time, then?" My friend nodded at the thought.

"Of course. They're very eager to talk with you, Mrs. Theodore, since the last time you met them. I mean, they were cut off practically with you being here for only a week beforehand. You can count on them inviting you over soon. If that's okay." At hearing her agree with him that that was a good idea to get together, Drew respectfully gave my relation some warning, "Alright! They'll be relieved. Also, uh, you should prepare yourself. They'll have questions. Considering they're chatter boxes, they might take up your entire night." We all shared a laugh.

At the pause in the conversation, I finally got around to inviting my friend to follow me towards the basement. There, in my den, we would find privacy to continue talking about what to expect the next day. "Yes, alright. It was good to see you, Drew, and nice to know you're so close. August won't be so alone now. Okay, I won't take up anymore of your time. Go on." With permission from my relative, the two of us made our way from the kitchen to go downstairs. Unknown to us both as we went, we weren't the only ones attempting to make a suitable plan to smooth the things over that I had ruffled. No, there was another who was trying to do the same during her free time. You see, while myself and Drew were at my house, Tina was up at the high school still...

* * *

"_Go, Mad Dogs! Go, go, Mad Dogs! Go, Mad Dogs! Go, go, Mad Dogs! Go, Mad Dogs! Go, go, Mad Dogs!"_

This series of inspirational shouts came from the Middleton cheerleaders as they practiced accomplishing acrobatic feats along with difficult dances in the empty gymnasium. Their efforts looked strenuous but, in the least, successful. The eight girls would split into trios or pairs to expertly perform things one couldn't hope to do alone. They would throw each other up into the air, catch one another next, simultaneously do a complicated series of steps together, then even went to finish the show by building a human pyramid. Three of the members made the base, two stood on their shoulders to make another level, and the peak was left to be topped by none other than the fiery cheer captain, Tina, herself. Shoving aside all doubt along with fear trying to get the best of her, the teen hero moved into action for the finale. Heck, if she could foil the plots of global villains then nailing this should be cake! Even if... it had been the twentieth try or so now.

As the cheerleaders steadied themselves for what they knew came next in the practice, Tina dashed from behind towards one of her ready companions. This certain fellow she approached - a mature Indian girl the same age with raven black hair plus topaz colored eyes - knelt down with her hands cupped together. A focused expression showed on this girl's face at the last moment she had to prepare herself before having to act when her leader met her. As soon as Tina's foot stepped into the Indian cheerleader's hands, the cheerleader lifted her captain off the ground to toss her upwards into the air with splendid grace. In the second that it took for her to land masterfully onto the top of the balanced pyramid of girls, Tina had done a swift front flip to impress an imaginary audience. Then, she landed precisely. Once steady on the shoulders of her cheering friends in a flash, she raised both the purple/white pom-poms in her hands into the air. Next, she proudly pronounced, "Go, Mad Dogs!"

This happy exclamation of hers was to be the signal for the finish to a routine that had taken close to thirty times to master since school hours had come to an end at 3:00. For close to two hours, no other cheer had gone as well as this one. It could now be completed for the first time without mess ups! Yet, as a long pause filled with expectancy passed, this glee seemed to fade from the faces of every cheerleader as did their strength in supporting one another. Showing the most tension at the sign of trouble, Tina purposefully shouted out again into the empty gym, "Go, Mad Dogs!" Again, there was another drawn out silence that was occasionally interrupted by disbelieving mutterings from the cheer squad. They all were expecting something to show, a signal that would allow them to believe the day of training hadn't been for nothing. It should have shown itself at Tina's first shout. What _that _exactly was and where it had gone couldn't be answered at the moment. That wasn't something Tina wanted to worry about, though! Not now!

"_Come on, Josh!" _She desperately thought.

"Of course," A cold voice sneered from below the cheer captain out of sight, "leave it to a Stoppable to ruin a good thing. Why am I not surprised?" Tina knew exactly who had voiced this. That specific person in question had been holding a grudge against her since practice started. Ever since first hour of the school day, actually. Even so, ignoring the shot, Tina inhaled deeply to shout one last time in high hopes for her fears to be eliminated, "GO, MAD DOGS!" Nope. Only quiet answered her. Now tired, disappointed, as well as shaky beneath their leader, the girls moaned. Tina felt just as fed up as they. Figures, when nailing everything leading up to this, one problem had to present itself and ruin the good moment. It couldn't _just _be done. Everything _had _a catch these days, ugh! As for the cause of the disappointment, he was going to _so _get it afterwards! A trip to the hospital might be necessary afterwards!

The cheer captain sighed before admitting defeat, "Okay, girls, that's enough. Disassemble carefully. Good job today and I'm sorry about this. I'll be sure to let my brother know our requirements and-" A sound abruptly interrupted her praise for the hours of work her friends had gone through with her. It sounded much like a call tone or ring on someone's phone. At thinking of this, Tina knew exactly what was about to happen and, in alarm, started, "Nicole, don't you dare-" The pyramid of girls gave cries of shock when a support left them brusquely. Tina joined in the screams, then the grunts afterwards as each cheerleader hit the hard floor for the dozen hundredth time in their lives since becoming cheerleaders.

From the whimpering jumble of girls on the ground recovering from the sudden collapse, Tina pushed herself up to feel her throbbing head. This hadn't been the worst pain she'd found herself in. Nah, after fighting cyborgs created by some mad scientist several months back in Germany, this was rather easy to deal with. As her senses came back, the teen hero regained her vision to see one of her companions seemed perfectly alright as well as oblivious to those she had her back turned to. Unsurprisingly, the individual turned out to be Nicole with her cell phone in her ear, taking a call that couldn't wait. She'd allowed everyone to tumble down. Tina didn't need it confirmed, she just knew. This hadn't been the first time, after all. Just one of many.

When regaining her hearing, the cheer captain overheard a portion of the urgent conversation Nicole was having through her device while her teammates healed from her recklessness, "Oh, Isaac, I'm so sorry, honey bun! It's terrible what you had to go through just because you were defending me and teaching those losers a lesson back in gym this morning, I know." The brunette adopted a thoughtful face from nowhere as she said, "Look, sweetie, I'm just about done with cheer practice. You can take me to a movie! That always makes you feel better, doesn't it?" Laughing, she became cheery, "Yes, it does! Alright, hon, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. Kisses." At this, the snobbish girl closed her call with a touch of the screen while looking quite satisfied. A mood quite opposite of her hurting companions nearby.

"Nicole, I swear, the next time you do that and it'll be your last time on this team!" Tina snapped from among the other girls who she was helping get up. Nicole, who wasn't as innocent as she implied, looked absolutely flabbergasted at the statement. She crossed her arms, adopting an argumentative attitude too, towards the justified negativity directed at her.

"My last time on the team, Stoppable? Highly unlikely with my mother funding the team overall. Especially these outfits." At this the brunette proudly gestured to the cheerleader costume she wore which was impressive in appearance as a two piece set and showed off the school colors. Nicole looked away from her outfit towards her captain hotly, "Without me, there would be no team. Well, maybe there would be but not as stylish or promising. Besides, Stoppable, what about your brother, hm? You can overlook his _constant _faults but not accept mine that come every _other _time?" She added smugly, "As a matter of fact, I thought this team didn't show favoritism. Everyone is supposed to be equal here."

"They are!" Tina stated back, still getting her friends up onto their feet gingerly plus giving them their pom-poms from the floor meanwhile, "And I'm not treating anybody better than the others! I'll be sure to have a long chat with Joshua when I find him but his absence is very different than taking a phone call and letting the team collapse onto each other! There's a huge difference there!" Nicole raised her chin up at the truth of this. She ignorantly turned away while saying to her opponent without good reason.

"All of this is your fault anyway, Tina Stoppable." Everyone eyed the stuck-up brunette at the comment before looking at the bristling redhead. Taking in a calming breath, trying to keep her cool in front of everyone as captain, Tina went on to request what it was that Nicole meant.

"My fault, huh? This should be good. How exactly-"

"Oh, don't act innocent! First off, you helped that new August guy get my boyfriend into detention and excuse me for being worried about him being in there with Mr. Barkin. I have to answer his calls to make sure he's okay!" At this, Nicole matter of factly said to her observing group, "If any one of you had a beloved, like mwah, then you would understand. Wouldn't you do anything for love?" The cheerleaders looked to one another in utter confusion at the drama being shown. Tina rolled her eyes with them. Ignoring the shown disregard for her excuses, the victim brunette huffed, "Not just that, Stoppable, but maybe if your brother were anything close to reliable then I could have accepted the call after he showed up on time and let the pyramid disassemble properly. It's his blunder that this ended the way it did. Not mine."

At this stupid remark, Tina became bitter against her will. There was truth in her foe's statement about Josh's - her brother's - mistake but, now, it was just to be spiteful. Not in defense. Plus, Isaac had landed himself in trouble. Not August. That new guy had merely defended himself as well as Myrina with good measure. With impressive measure. At the thought of the new kid to Middleton, Tina pushed it away quickly. He wasn't the best image to ponder over. At the moment, she didn't need any distractions when dealing with someone as stubborn as Nicole. Even so, August wasn't such an agitation. He wasn't even a problem if sounded like that. No, after what Drew had explained to her after choir, Tina knew the boy was better than that and, hopefully, she'd be able to extinguish the problem between them before it got out of control. That was for another time, though. Like tomorrow. Not now.

"I admit," Tina began, getting back to the topic at hand and avoiding her thoughts, "Josh was late but - honestly - the team wouldn't have accepted him as the mascot if he wasn't responsible enough for the task. You think I would have even considered my little brother if he truly wasn't-"

"AROOOOOO! AROO, AROO, AROO! MIDDLETON MAD DOGS BITE, YEAH!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden, loud entrance of a grouchy looking bulldog running from the gymnasium's left side doors after he slammed them open. This was Middleton's spirit, its inspiration, the "Mad Dog" mascot. Unaware of his lateness, the canine went along the course he was supposed to have done a few minutes ago while the girl pyramid stood ready for the finale. At the moment, his enthusiastic barks, howls, plus growls echoed throughout the empty gym without much reward. Did this affect him? No. He continued to wildly act his part with gusto, still not knowing his actions were late. Instead of making a dynamite routine finish grandly, this crazy behavior just made everything three times more awkward than normal as well as caused a blush to grow in Tina's cheeks. Half covering her expression from the sight of the mascot - of her family - acting dumb, she finished her words, "-responsible... Ugh!" Ignoring the feeling of Nicole's eyes on her back as well as a smirk growing the brunette's face, the teen hero marched towards where her relation wildly acted.

"AROO, FEAR THE MAD DOGS! FEAR THEM!"

"Josh!" Tina said sharply to her foolish brother adorned in the costume that had actually been her father's during his high school years. How funny to think her dad had been considered a goof back then. Now, his son here was following his example fluently without trying. Like father, like son. Like mother, like daughter. Man, come to think of it, how had her mom dealt with such unbelievable immaturity? Oh, well, that was love for you. "Josh, that's enough! You're not help-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, LEMURS! WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU ALL BACK TO YOUR TREES OR WHATEVER WITH YOUR EARS DOWN AND TAILS IN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS! BOOYAH!"

"Josh!" Tina exclaimed angrily, growing rapidly impatient with having been ignored and questioned all day as well as been up helping Japan all last night. This _so _was not needed! Her words went unheard again as her brother literally did a back flip to yell.

"BEWARE OF THE DOGS! BEWARE!"

At the beating his chest like a gorilla plus howling simultaneously, Tina's tolerance for her little brother snapped. She saved the world for god's sakes! Did that not count for anything? Couldn't something go right here than not? Like on missions? Apparently not and, after thinking this, the teen hero yelled, "JOSH!" Her words cut through the emptiness with the power of a fog horn or close to that. Her fellow cheerleaders cringed at the sudden increase of volume and as for the mascot, he hesitated for the first time in his performance to turn towards his enraged sister.

"Yo, sis." He said casually, now standing normally rather than flailing about like some kind of eel suffering a heart attack. Underneath the round globe of a bulldog head, Tina knew her brother was looking about for the first time rather than being stupid. Good for him! He should have done that a few minutes ago so not to place her in the present situation where Nicole now looked quite satisfied with herself and the remaining girls looked ready to fall over from too much exposure to sound. "What's up? We done?" Again, the cheer captain's emotions broke through the dam they'd been contained in. After being late, after acting like a complete dope, Josh had the gall to suggest such a thing? He really was clueless! Maybe Nicole was right too. Perhaps he _was _irresponsible!

"What do you think, Mr. MAD DOG?!" Not giving a care about what he would think, the older sister grabbed a hold of her little brother's costume's head to pull it off roughly. Ignoring his surprised yelp, she shoved it back into his chest to get a full view of his bewildered face covered in sweat. Where Tina resembled her mother, "Josh Stoppable" was almost a repeat of his father with a round face covered in freckles, brown eyes, and slightly larger than normal ears too. Seriously, in both appearance as well as personality, the boy matched his dad. The only key difference between them was the color of hair. Where his dad had sported a blonde shade, Josh's was red. Not as solid as his sister's, of course, but red all the same.

Utterly confused to the show of hostility directed towards him, Josh took the head of his garb with a growing sense of anger, "Whoa, cool your jets, sis! You should be happy for me!" Tina gritted her teeth at the remark. Of all the things...

"Oh, I should be happy for you? Why?"

"Well, duh, because I nailed my act perfectly for a change! I mean, come on, you know how picky I am when it comes to doing these things. We can blame that weakness on dad but, oh man, I felt it that time! If only we had a crowd then this would have been perfect!" Tina's continued face of impatience at Josh's enthusiasm made him hesitate in celebrating. He was hiding something from her. No matter how good he tried to such a thing, she saw right through his act. She knew his secret and, with her mood worsening, he had best explain.

"Josh, where were you? You missed your cue." Her little brother seemed to pale up at the demand. He fidgeted with his fingers while muttering out.

"Ah, I see... Uh, about that, yeah, I kind of... um..." His voice became little more than a whisper as he finished nervously, "Fell asleep." The grin Josh purposefully cracked into immediately after this to ease the tension at the truth didn't help him in the slightest. True, he did this kind of act whenever in trouble and, yes, it usually worked to lessen the punishment. This wasn't the case this time. His sister - after experiencing a rough enough day -looked ready to murder him at his unbelievable answer but, with a forced inhale as well as blink of her eyes, she resisted the urge. Instead of physically harming her little brother, Tina settled with a plan that would mentally dramatize him. It would serve as a warning, a reminder, of what would come if this sort of embarrassment happened again.

"You fell asleep? Really?"

At her controlled voice, Josh assumed he was no longer in the danger zone with his sibling but being let off again. Oh, how he couldn't have been more wrong. Nevertheless, he casually gestured to himself with an exhausted expression that matched the nearby cheerleaders' to admit tiredly, "Well, yeah. I mean, we've tried the same thing for the past two hours without much - aye - I mean-" The stooge saved himself from being vented at again by diverting from putting down his sister's efforts and corrected, "-we've been working so hard to nail this expert routine that a guy gets tired, ya know? Plus, this thing is super hot. I'm sorry but I-"

"Could you tell the rest of the girls why you missed your cue, Joshua Stoppable?"

Tina cut off her brother's excuses harshly with this loud inquiry to mockingly turn him over to the watching audience. At first, he didn't catch on to what was going on. When he finally did register that his sister expected him to explain his reason for being late, he became shy. Unlike his dad in his earlier days, he somewhat cared about his image. Who wouldn't in front of the cheerleaders? The cutest girls? However, they weren't his reason for hesitating in revealing the honesty of the matter. No, it was because of one particular soul among the cheerleaders. He didn't want to look stupid in front of the Indian girl that had given Tina her boost into the air earlier. That girl blankly watched him from her spot on the floor. Josh looked away from her to his relation in a pleading way and whispered as desperately, "Not in front of Alaka, Tina, please!"

"_Alaka Alaina"_ was the name of the exotic girl that Josh feared to look clumsy in front of at the moment. Tina knew full well that she was and had been his hugest crush since coming into high school. Did Alaka know of this? Probably not. So, she wouldn't pay anymore heed to the reason Josh had for being late than the others. So, refusing to give into to her better self, Tina shook her head at her brother.

"Should have thought about that before you took that break, Josh. You know the rules."

"You can't be serious, sis!" Josh hissed bitterly, his immaturity getting the better of him. He had no reason or justification to start defending himself. Only now was he acting this way because he would have to look dumb before the girl he liked. Even so, he had ruined a nearly perfect ending to today's practice and, like Nicole had tried to point out, he wasn't going to be given better treatment than everyone else here. He needed to learn like them. This was the best way of accomplishing such, even if it was the worst. Tina remained patient with her little brother at this thought as he tried to say, "Please, not in front of her! Not in front of Alaka!" His sister remained serious. She gestured for him to go on at which he refused flat out, "No."

"Josh, this isn't funny. I may need to remove you from the team if you don't answer."

Even at this bit of news, the younger Stoppable coldly said to the older without thinking, "Good! I'd rather quit this loser team any day than have to perform like a monkey to satisfy your little-"

"Josh, just say it. Just say it!"

"No!"

Tina didn't need this on her list of troubles of what had gone on throughout today. Really, the only reason she was doing this to her brother was because of Nicole. True, the brunette wasn't in any better position than him after taking that phone call but she'd brought up a point that the other girls needed to see. There were no favorites on this team. None. Even if it meant roughing up family. Josh needed to see that this was for the best not only for herself but to keep Nicole from gaining a right to complain to her mom. If that happened then, like always, Mrs. Todd would attempt to intervene in the cheerleading and, after her, would come in Tina's own mother. That would end up as one huge mess as it always did. Overall, Josh just needed to admit his fault to make things easier on everyone. It wouldn't involve parents, it would shut the loudmouth up, and Tina's own position as captain would not be questioned by anyone.

"Come on, Josh. You have to do this or-"

"What's up with all the whispering, Stoppable?" Nicole took matters out of the teen hero's hands by jumping in jeeringly. She focused onto the little brother trying to be discreet and shot at him snidely, "What's the matter, Josh? Did you lose your pants again? Was that your reason for being late?" One way or the other, Josh was going to get shown up in front of his love interest. Even though Nicole had guessed wrong about his reason for not showing up on time, he turned ruby red as the girls began smiling against their wills. Even Alaka. The nasty brunette let out a laugh at the reaction she got from her victim. Then exclaimed, "I suppose I guessed right, huh?"

"No!" Josh snapped back at his tormentor and, before he even thought about it, he snarled, "I fell asleep!" Silence ensued throughout the surroundings. It was broken by giggles as everyone registered what had just been said. Shocked at himself, the younger Stoppable became a deeper red color. He looked so crimson, the shade of raw beef, in seconds as all eyes watched him. The cheer captain sighed at seeing him look so dismayed. Now, perhaps, he wouldn't be so careless but alert when needed. Turning away from him, feeling somewhat relieved to have this trouble set aside in some way, she addressed her team.

"Okay, alright, that's enough. Let's call this a wrap for the day and-"

"Are you serious?!" Nicole nearly shouted over Tina's words. She looked quite angered over something and that certain something came out into the open without hesitation. Having everyone's attention, the brunette stated, "Tina Stoppable, are you really going to just let your little brother walk away from this? He's to stay on the team then, hm? Just be allowed to fall asleep whenever he feels like? Is that it?" This girl just didn't know when to shut it. Apparently, back in the day, Tina's mother had to deal with someone just as obnoxious as this. How on earth she didn't just slug the girl in the face was a good question. As a matter of fact, why hadn't Tina done this to Nicole yet? Simple. Tina wouldn't degrade herself to _that _level. To _idiot _level.

"Nicole, my brother just explained his reason for being late in front of everyone. That should be more than suitable enough to cover his-"

"This is SO showing favoritism! I can't believe this!" Nicole turned away from the Stoppables to try to appeal to her fellows, "Her little brother fell asleep and we're just going to let him stay on the team? That is so unfair! I say we need a new mascot! One who isn't going to consider our efforts not worth his time!" Tina didn't like that idea. It was true, Josh had messed up but that was the first time really he had blundered huge. Nicole, several times, had made mistakes as big as this throughout her years here. She'd just done one by answering Isaac's call rather than waiting for others relying on her! The only reason the brunette felt she could act so almighty was due to her mom who would file a complaint to the school if she found her daughter had been removed from this activity. Put short, she didn't have to worry. She had a secure seat on the team. As for Josh, his position wasn't solid. It was questionable. "I say we vote." Nicole demanded. She lifted her hand up, saying as she did, "Those who want Josh gone, hands up!"

Apprehension filled the air at the opportunity. There were nervous glances shared. Some directed towards Josh who quietly stood in place with head bowed. Hushed whispers came next from the onlookers. Nonetheless, to both Tina and Nicole's shock, no one raised their hands through the procedure. Not one cheerleader voted against the younger Stoppable and the older mentally let out a huge sigh of relief. As she was ready to say that settled things, the loudmouth actually ranted on, "You've got to be kidding! He fell asleep on us and you're just going to-" The cheer captain looked to end the exchange. This was ridiculous. However, someone beat her to it. Who that certain person was made the Stoppables' day, really. Especially Josh's.

"Oh, would you give it a break, Nicole?" Alaka said through her soft accent from the group of watching cheerleaders. As all eyes shot onto her, the dark haired Indian girl nodded towards Nicole impatiently while she went on, "You're not making sense. We all make mistakes and you, in question, aren't a role model. My butt has become numb over the course of working with you, ugh." There were snickers at this remark. Turns out Alaka wasn't done, "Josh works hard enough and, sure, he fell asleep. Who wouldn't after this much work? If it were up to me, I would have dozed too." She paused to think. Then added with a beam, laughing at the Mad Dog costume, "Besides, he has my respects for even putting that thing on. Not only is it heavy but it must be super hot in there. Someone has got to do it, though. You won't find a replacement anytime soon if he leaves. Not in time for the game against the Lowerton Lemurs anyway and what is a game without the Mad Dog?" This was the truth. Nothing could be argued. That didn't stop Nicole from trying, though.

"But - he - you can't just-"

"Oh, don't even, girl. It's not worth it." Alaka cut off the furious brunette with a snap of her fingers afterwards. This said to leave the matter be. Seeing Nicole wasn't going to let it go, though, the Indian girl looked around at her fellows to brightly ask them, "Who wants Stoppable to stay as Mad Dog? Not just because he has to be but because he's good as one too, despite the faults?" As the hands shot up together, Tina felt overwhelming gratitude to her companions. She wasn't the only one. When looking over at him, Tina noticed Josh looked as if Christmas had come early. His eyes were wide plus his mouth was agape. The cheerleaders were a good crowd, not swayed by idiocy like most. Alaka, wow. She could make a good leader one day. As the odds mounted against Nicole, she muttered dark things. As one last insult towards her, Alaka lowered her hand while she asked around, "Now, who wants Nicole off the team and mercy from the floor?" All hands shot up. Even Josh's. There was laughter at seeing him dumbly do this.

"Guys, that's enough. Come on."

Trying against her will not to join in the laughing at showing up Nicole - trying not to smile was even harder - Tina moved towards her team to continue telling them to stop the current foolishness. Utterly humiliated, Nicole didn't even wait to be told to leave. She spun on her heel, then marched in a huff towards the girl's locker room. Eventually, everyone followed her at their captain's permission. Alaka was held up by the teen hero who, with happiness, explained, "Alaka, I can't thank you enough for that but... thanks. Seriously, I owe you." The exotic cheerleader merely smiled back at the praise to her actions. She nodded towards where Nicole had stormed off.

"It was no problem, Stoppable. That girl doesn't speak for the team like she thinks. You do and - if you'll permit me - you always will. That or I'll quit." This was the kind of knowledge Tina needed after a day filled with conflict. What Alaka had to say next in an undertone even helped, "Besides, you brother is cute. If we remove him, we'll lose some of that factor. Right?" Feeling relieved not only at keeping Josh around plus Nicole being bested but also at being respected so much, the teen hero allowed everyone to leave the gymnasium with a sense of a job well done. Despite the issues, it really had been a job well done today. Yeah, there was still time to perfect the act before the coming first game.

Why had she gotten so worked up over something not even there? Due to the _loudmouth_, of course. That girl needed to be taught some lessons soon. The real world wouldn't take that kind of crap she spewed for long. It definitely didn't work that way. Thus, at realizing her biggest reason for treating him in such a babyish way, Tina was first to apologize for her attitude.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." Next, she straightened up to ask smugly, "However, was it so hard? I mean, with the way it went down, you should have just said the truth in the first place." Josh rolled his eyes at the humorous remark.

"Uh, yeah, sis. Every other time I've tried that tactic in my life, the ending result has been unlike the one shown just now. Completely opposite, to be precise." Tina couldn't disagree with this. She'd been very afraid for him only a minute ago at having to endure the punishment. For all she knew, this could have ended badly instead of good. The younger Stoppable added, "So, excuse me for not really being too enthusiastic to throw myself out into the mercy of others. Even if they are friends or such. Actually, weird fact, friends are more likely to make fun of your openness than strangers." At this statement, Tina gave her sibling an amused face.

"Uh-huh." She said jokingly.

"See, it's true! You make fun of everything I have to say! You're doing it right now!" Josh exclaimed at this.

"Paranoid much? Besides, that's not the way it worked out this time, is it? Alaka didn't seem to find your honesty all that funny, did she?" At this statement from his older sister, the younger brother searched for a comeback. When not able to find one, his expression started becoming red under his relation's gaze. Holding back a laugh, Tina took her brother by the arm, "Come on. We need to get you out of that thing before you die of dehydration. I don't even want to know just how drenched you're going to be when out of it. Ew!" Josh gave his sister an uncertain smile before looking to follow her lead. However, only a few steps in, he grimaced.

"Ouch!" He suddenly gasped at which Tina gave him a curious look.

"What's the sitch?" She asked of him. Instantly, he didn't look like he was willing to answer and kept trying to walk. What was a stride turned into a waddle in seconds all followed by tight inhales. Finally, Tina made Josh stop his crazy walk to demand, "What's going on? Come on, be honest. You saw how honesty went last time." Josh frowned as he eyed his sibling for signs for something. Gradually, he found his voice.

"Well... Nicole guessed right." Several seconds passed where Tina didn't understand. Then, next second, it took everything from her not to burst out laughing. She could guess where this was going but needed further details at which her brother appeared quite bothered. He paused. Then said, "Okay, I didn't fall asleep. I was cramming in a bathroom break and my zippers got locked together..." A long silence followed this. The younger Stoppable admitted, "I couldn't use the restroom like I wanted. So, panicking, I zipped back up. The costume broke my pant's zipper in the process, I think. All I know is that my jeans are loose now. _Too _loose."

"Like down to your knees loose?" Tina cracked this joke at her brother and he gave her a warning expression. She kept from giggling by saying, "I don't see why that makes you sound and walk like you have a wedgie going on." Another quiet passed. Suddenly, she understood just where this was going. Mirth erupted from nowhere out her without choice.

"See! I knew it! Saying the truth hurts, sis! The truth sucks! Ow!" At Josh's exclamation of pain while pointing at her, Tina burst into a renewed fit of laughter. She finally gained control of herself to gasp out her thoughts.

"So - so - so, let me get this straight... Your pants are down and you have a wedgie going on too? The mascot zipper broke your pant's zipper and grabbed a hold of your underwear on the way up?" The little brother didn't answer at first. He gained the courage to do so after a while and his honest "yes" only invoked more giggles. His sister wondered aloud, "Is that costume possessed today? How does that even happen?"

"I guess that'll always be a mystery, sis. My theory is that it happens to those with bad luck. Like myself. You wouldn't be able to understand it. No one like you would who excels in such a thing as chance." Touched by the sudden praise of having extraordinary fortune on her side, Tina stopped laughing to show her thanks.

"Aw, thank you, Josh."

Her brother shrugged. "Well, how else do you do what you do on a regular basis and come back? How did mom do it? Obviously, luck was on her side and it's on yours now." Josh let out a pained gasp before saying, "Just like how it wasn't on dad's and now it's not on mine. Oogh!" He flinched as well as made a hurt expression as the zipper of the costume nipped at his skin underneath.

Tina couldn't resist laughing. Then, she put in, "Like mother, like daughter. Like father, like son. Right?" There was truth in this saying. Too much, actually, for comfort.

"Not cool, sis. Not cool at all. That's actually pretty scary. In my case, anyhow." The two siblings shared a slight laugh. After hearing him give another grunt of discomfort, Tina resumed delicately leading her brother towards the gym exit with a smile.

"Come on. Best to get you out of that thing before things get worse." She didn't want to tempt fate any more today. Not with how things had built up for her over time in the last twenty four hours plus with a sibling almost trapped inside a canine costume as if it were his second skin. Even so, this didn't prevent the younger Stoppable from sealing the deal. He tipped his chances into the negative direction by dumbly saying what one shouldn't when in an awkward sitch.

"Get worse? Ha! How could things get worse, sis?" A second later, the sound of something ripping underneath the dog outfit made both teens freeze in their tracks. It closely resembled the sound of tearing clothes. They shared a nervous stare through the quiet that followed which was broken by Tina when she asked what most would have in her position.

"What was that?" Josh did not even attempt to respond to the inquiry right after being questioned. Instead, he glanced down at his lower half for his own reasons while becoming an embarrassed rose red in the face. Taking the hints along with connecting the pieces, his sister abruptly held her breath. She lifted a hand to her mouth to look disbelievingly astonished at what she thought had just happened to her relative before starting, "No. No, that wasn't your..." Tina hesitated in saying "boxers" but her brother understood. He gave her a forlorn gaze as she finished, "Was it?" Josh sighed. Not really knowing how to do so macho, he looked to confirm the suspicions of his fellow. He couldn't hide it. Like his father, the world seemed to enjoy mocking him. His dignity had left him long ago as a result. After about the tenth moment he lost his pants, to be precise, in freshman year alone. Although, this round, it wasn't just those lost but... his undergarments were down too.

"Hey, all I can say this... I don't have a wedgie anymore, sis."

An awkward pause passed. Next, the gym echoed with the teen hero's mirth at hearing the horrible truth come out so plainly from her sibling. After a few moments, he even joined in with the laughing. How could anyone not laugh at the moment? Everything about it was just so unlikely. So wrong. Well, there was a phrase that had stuck with the family before their days and explained just how this had probably come around; _"Anything was possible for a Possible". _True, Josh and Tina were not such completely. They were _Stoppables _now. Even so, thanks to before that, "Possible" blood flowed in their veins. So, they were acceptations. They could do anything. Even be shown up by a grouchy looking bulldog costume it seemed. Ouch!

"Ew! Not the best mental image to give me, Josh! Okay, change of plans, I think." The cheer captain took the humbled mascot towards the exit once more as she said this humorously, trying to push away the awkwardness in the air that had appeared, "No reason to change now. This will have to be your clothes 'til we get home. We'll bring the Mad Dog back here tomorrow morning." This didn't matter to Josh. He simply went along with it as his sister marched along. His sibling noted before getting out the doors, "Besides, I think dad will be happy to see this old dog at home when he gets back from the restaurant. It'll brighten his day. Always does. Plus, he'll most likely redo the seams. Our inspiration has gone a long time without a few sewing jobs from an expert."

"Oh, yeah, he can do the patch jobs _when _I get out of this thing, of course." At her brother's add on to her words, Tina gave him an evil grin. He rolled his eyes and stated, "Ha ha, very funny, sis. Yes, let's ruin my self image some more by poking me with needles. Fun, fun, fun. That'll go well."

"Why not? I'd get a laugh out of it."

"Haven't I been through enough already? Come on. Enough of this. Let's just get home before something worse does fall on us from-" Josh was abruptly cut off by his relation at hearing him about to tempt fate once more. Seriously, his luck was terrible and it only got worse whenever he did the thing he was just about to do. Didn't he understand that? Regardless, the teen hero comforted her brother from the prospect of possibly having dad try to repair the costume with him in it at the same time. He didn't need to worry. "Alright, thanks, sis. Seriously, I'm so tired. I might just fall asleep any minute. Just kidding, just kidding. Meh, either way, watch me, would you? You know how my luck is." After this, the jokes were over as was cheer practice. Soon, the day would be done too to be replaced by another. At the moment, though, the time to relax had come which both Stoppables welcomed with cheer.

As soon as the teens stepped outside of the closed in halls of Middleton High into fresh air, they felt immediately rejuvenated. The troubles on their consciences retreated into parts unknown and, for a moment, perfect bliss enveloped them. Afterwards, they took to taking seats on the school's front yard that overlooked the property reaching out until hitting the populated highway further away. Both children were going to have to wait for a ride home, despite the fact the older of the two had her driver's license. That item kind of proved to be useless without a car of her own. At the moment, anyway. Tina _did _have one. It just wasn't in the best shape. That became obvious as both siblings discussed things on their minds.

"The S.L Koupe Two is undergoing repairs?" Josh questioned incredulously of his sister at hearing her say it had been damaged because of the last sitch she'd been called to. They weren't getting home right away. Ugh, he couldn't take much more of being in his mascot outfit. After several hours of being in something like a heavy duty coat - heavier than that, really - during the summer weather, that left a person completely drained. Not just that but sweaty too. Sweaty beyond belief. "Oh, come on! What happened to it?"

"Ninjas. Lots of ninjas. Enough said." Was Tina's simple response to the question as she began pulling out her communication device named the "Tinacator" for personal reasons. A playoff of her mother, honestly. Her brother immediately adopted a fascinated face along with excitement at the mention of shadowy warriors on his sister's latest mission. Distracted from his growing misery for a moment, he made kung-fu gestures in the air with newfound energy while saying.

"With the throwing stars and katanas and martial arts, you mean? Awesome! That would be so cool if they hadn't been against you, sis! Who would've seen them coming into play, though? You haven't run into those kinds of baddies for a while. Also, I thought they were friends with mom and dad." Tina rolled her eyes at her brother's rambling. He had a way of doing that when thinking things were cool. As she looked through her contacts list on the touch screen, she explained the situation better to her relation.

"Well, Josh, it _was _Japan. The homeland of ninjas and samurais alike. Who _wouldn't _have seen them coming? As for friends, no. Not every one of them is a pal with our parents. Most were shown up by them and, ugh, have been looking to earn back their honor by defeating me."

"Ooh, rough. Buncha sore losers."

"Exactly." Tina jokingly agreed with her brother's words. She finally found the particular subject she wanted from the contacts and clicked on it. As the ring repeated as a hum in her ear, she went on, "They weren't exactly eager in talking, either. More interested in abducting, to be exact."

"Abducting the, uh... president, Daichi Akihiro, right?"

"Yeah. There were too many of them for me to handle. Yes," The teen hero sarcastically stared back at her sibling's astonished face when she admitted this weakness, "too many. I'm not a miracle worker. I have faults. There had to be at least a dozen enemies or more on me plus others showing up. Wayne suggested we run in the S. which we were already doing. That's where the car got a few... souvenirs."

"Souvenirs? Why does that not sound good?"

"Well, you guessed right about not good. Concerning the throwing stars, katanas, plus whatever you mentioned earlier, Josh... None of those came into play. Nah, these certain guys liked using high-tech fire swords which, um, cut nice decorations into the car along the way." Tina paused a moment. Then, she beamed, "They didn't get the president, though. Hooray! Right?" Josh grimaced as he wiped away the sweat building on his forehead.

"Yeah, hooray, sis. He was saved. I'm not as fortunate, though, if you hadn't noticed... while he got a ride, he cost me one! I'm roasting alive in this thing! Man, come on!" This was where the teen hero jokingly rolled her eyes again. There was a huge difference in giving a world leader a ride instead of an irritable little brother. Especially when the world leader's life was in jeopardy and the other's wasn't. Yet, leave it to Josh to react like such. Tina reassuringly pointed out next that she was getting them both a ride at that very moment. All that was required was that the person she was trying to get a hold of needed to pick up. The ring had gone off several times now which was somewhat surprising, truth be told. The certain person on the other end usually answered in a flash. He wasn't ever away.

"You getting the Wayne man on that thing, then?"

"Bingo." Tina happily chimed at her brother's guess. Instantly after, her worries of not getting through ceased when the call reached whom they needed. On the screen of the teen hero's gadget appeared a very familiar friend, "Wayne Load". He, in question, was sitting at his desk of electronics as usual in what seemed to be his bedroom. He, like Josh, looked like his dad as child and happened to be a dark skinned boy with black hair cut very short as well as soft brown eyes. His face covered in freckles closely matched his body build. They both were round but in the comfortable sense. He didn't appear to be too unfit. Just average looking with a regular blue t-shirt on. Actually, rewind. That wasn't the proper thing in the slightest to say about this eleven year old. He wasn't at all "normal". Quite the opposite. Tina needed someone as "opposite" as he to be her genius support on missions. Either way, it was good to see him. Now the teens could see about going home for a well deserved rest after a long day.

"Hey, Wayne." Tina greeted the new arrival in relief as he looked out at her from the Tinacator. She didn't really know what had kept him from answering immediately but she could guess. Still, it didn't matter much now that he was here. He must have had a good reason for the late reply. He always did. "Sorry to bother you and whatever you were doing but could you get a hold of my mother? She-"

"Hi, uh, sorry about this whoever but I'm away at the moment."

"Huh? What?" Tina wondered aloud at being abruptly interrupted by the boy on the phone. Wayne rubbed the back of his neck after this with an embarrassed face as he glanced sideways in an awkward fashion. As he seemed to try to figure out what to say next, his caller pointed out.

"No, Wayne, you're right there. Nice try at a joke but, listen, could you-"

"I know it's odd to think me not available whenever I'm needed considering I'm always here in my room at the ready. However, if you're getting this then, yes, I really am busy and you can leave me a message."

Again, the eleven year old cut across the redhead when she looked to ask him a favor. It took her a moment to realize just what was going on. When it finally dawned on her that she hadn't accomplished what she'd hoped and that this was, in fact, an answering machine, her stomach did a kind of flip. Well, this was definitely a first. Where could the little mastermind be when not in his room at home? That's where he always was every hour of every day since his graduation from college at the age of ten! What distracted him? Maybe his dad? Regardless, as the machine continued, these riddles couldn't really be answered until later. They'd just have to wait. "Really sorry about the inconvenience but I'll be sure to answer back as soon as I can." Wayne brought Tina back to reality when he said this, "So, leave me your thoughts at the beep. Thanks." He pressed a button by him at this. The Tinacator's screen faded to black but gave a beep which gave the bewildered owner permission to say her mind.

"Uh," She breathed at first. This was weird. Sure, she'd left dozens of messages in inboxes before now but considering who exactly she was leaving one for at the moment, things didn't feel right. You see, Wayne wasn't known to be absent from duty. His job for the past two years had been to play a supporting role in Tina's career as world saver. Much like how his dad, "Wade" had done the same for her mother. Since the teen hero's starting mission, Wayne hadn't let her down. He hadn't done such a thing at the moment, no. Being away at all _just _wasn't him. At remembering him uncertainly asking to leave a message at the beep, the cheer captain realized she wasn't the only bothered one. Wayne had obviously made the recording thinking it would never have to be used. Well, it just had and, recollecting herself, Tina said, "Hey, Wayne. Busy much? Ha ha! Anyway, think you can help me out and get-"

"Are you actually leaving the Wayne man a message?" Her brother disbelievingly interrupted. Seemed not only she was surprised by the boy's absence. When she nodded, Josh gave his sister an astonished face, "No way! What's going on? Where is he?" Waving for him to shut up while she continued to say her mind, the teen hero looked away from her loud sibling. Why did he think she had any better idea than he how to answer that?

"Josh says hi, by the way. Yeah, getting back on track, could you maybe see about answering back anytime soon? Actually, when you get around to hearing this, could you just contact my parents and let them know that their kids need a ride back home? Walking isn't an option at the moment thanks to a twist of events involving a _certain _little brother." She smiled to herself as she finished brightly, ignoring her sibling's stuck out tongue, "If you could do that, please and thank you, we'd appreciate it. Bye." With that plus a beep, Tina shut off her device as well as put it away. She looked at her brother innocently, shrugging meanwhile, "Sorry... I suppose we have a bit of a wait to go." Josh groaned miserably in response to this. He fell backwards into the grass to lay down in a desperate search for some relief from the ailments that racked his body.

Home. That's where he wanted to go more than anything at the moment. Who wouldn't when drenched in sweat, had ripped undergarments, as well as dealt with all the challenges that school days tended to bring along in only seven hours? Yeah, home sounded fabulous to him. Better than anything. It was where he could take off this itchy outfit, lay down on the couch, and watch the epic "GWA" wrestling show! Today's wrestlers would be the sturdy "Golem" versus savage "Wyvern". With combatants like that facing off, the fight would prove to be dynamite without a doubt. However, at hearing the news transportation would be late, the possibility of not seeing the fight seemed closer at hand. Thus, at listening to her brother darkly grumble over not being able to see the series he adored for the fifth time, Tina forced herself to be patient with him. She, honestly, couldn't take the program seriously. An attitude her mom backed up. As for Josh, he plus his dad absolutely loved GWA. Again, like father, like son; like mother, like daughter.

"Josh, it's all acted out anyway. You won't miss much." Tina finally said without a care at hearing her relation mutter something from the grass for the tenth time. He quickly jumped on the insult with a vengeance, as most loyal fans of GWA tended to do. Not just verbally, mind. The veteran fans mostly broke out into brawls with rivals. Fortunately, Josh didn't come close to Tina's skill in combat. There was no real threat from him here apart for a tempter tantrum.

"Oh, you did not just diss Golem and Wyvern, sis! They've been rivals since birth! As soon as they were born, they hated each other and traveled the world to find one another! There, in the ring today, they'll settle their feud once and for all!"

"Settle it once and for all? Haven't they tried to do that since entering, oh, ten years ago? Also, hm, that play sounds familiar. Wasn't there a rivalry like that during dad's time? Something like the, um, Power King and Steel Toe competition? And by crazy chance, when those two retired, this pair you're talking about just happened to meet in the arena with a problem?" Tina scoffed, "So acting, Josh. _So _acting."

"So _NOT_! Destiny guided them into the ring so they could finish their fight in front of hundreds of thousands. To burn it into their minds! It's fate that brought them along when the beloved Power King and Steel Toe ended. It said that GWA must go on!" At her sibling's defensive exclamation, the older sister couldn't control herself. She laughed at his imagination.

This argument taking place had been repeated hundreds of times. The female side of the Stoppable household had fought with the male side about how their favorite show made absolutely no sense before the kids even came into the picture. Cars racing around an oval track made a better point than dudes in costumes following a written script. Nonetheless, where most men raved over football, this family's guys did so over wrestling. Regardless of what others thought of it. So, therefore, it wasn't a surprise to find Josh getting irritated at being told his preferred program was nothing more than fake. He argued, "It's better than that Twisted Fate crap you watch! Vampires and werewolves, ugh!" He acted disgusted at his own words by sticking a finger in his mouth to gag repeatedly. Despite her attempts to not be irked by this childish comment, Tina was still irked.

"Twisted Fate" wasn't wrestling like GWA. No, it was better. As the biggest fad these days for the younger generations, why wouldn't it be? The story depicted a Romeo-Juliet romance involving a ruggedly handsome werewolf protecting a beautiful vampire from the race feuds they experienced and trying to find a way to live with their new found love. Tina wasn't exactly a girl for dramatics. She didn't want to seem like that, anyway. Clearly, as an independent soul that took to saving the earth every so often, she didn't ever see herself - like every other girl - weakly collapsing into the arms of some faceless guy who's looks skyrocketed off the hotness scale. However, as an independent soul that took to saving the earth every so often, love wasn't exactly something she related to too often and she did like to think about it. Every teen girl was a bit of a romantic. So, during her free time, she had taken to dropping in to see how the Twisted Fate series was going. The deal had started out as books. Now, it starred as a popular television show and this was what Josh referred to as a comeback. He knew his sister followed the stuff, although she denied liking it. In fact, if his instinct was correct... she'd fallen into the fan club that adored the cute actor for "Loki", the werewolf main character.

"Whatever, Josh. Now you're just being immature because you have to wait for a ride. Anyway, Twisted Fate makes better sense than the GWA ever will. Even vampire and werewolf romance is more entertaining than seeing two buff superstars acting out a fight rather than actually fighting." Josh snorted at this remark.

"Right." He mocked, "Because people like to watch the undead fall in love rather than see a fist fight between heroes. Yeah, when that's true, come let me know." In growing annoyance, his sister kept her cool. She'd asked for this, really. She knew by saying anything that this particular fight would break out. However, insulting her private past times was a new tactic. Twisted Fate was a good work. It had story, personality, and not as much dramatics as most other romances tended to lean towards. Both main characters showed backbone as well as understanding. They were strong enough not to cry, to cave into despair. The crying and sob stories, THAT was the kind of material the teen hero found irritating. When she thought of a boyfriend, a lover even, she saw strength in him. Not idiocy. She, herself, was reliable in tight situations. Why wouldn't she want someone equally durable? Oh, for god's sake... Why was she thinking about this now?

"Okay, Josh, look, I don't care in the slightest who faces who in GWA tonight! Whether it be stone head plus that dragon guy, I don't-" Her brother fiercely cut her off.

"Golem and Wyvern! Golem and Wy-" His sister did the same thing to him and even shouted the rest of her thoughts so not to be interrupted again.

"Again, don't care here!" She pointed at her relative to tell him sharply, "Just be quiet would you? Honestly, I'm sorry that I had to go and help president Daichi fight off ninjas! There! Is that what you wanted to hear me say? I'm sorry to have kept Japan falling into a panic by rescuing it's leader!" She hotly went on at her stunned brother, crossing her arms, "Forgive me for getting the car beat up a bit in the process and having to get it repaired and making you miss your show! If it's any consolation to you, I might miss mine too. I'm sorry!"

"Sis, alright, you-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Tina finished with that. A tense silence followed. Josh had flinched when he was cut off and his sister ranted. To him, he could tell that it wasn't only himself plus Nicole earlier that was bothering her into this mood. Something else was up. Unknown to him, things just hadn't been working out for his sister throughout the day since coming back from Japan. These kind of days were rare for her. However, everyone experienced them every so often. Even a hero. So, as he looked to find out the truth of the matter, Tina said before him in a controlled voice, "Really, I'm sorry, Josh. Could we please just be patient, though?" Josh held back his question long enough to agree with his conflicted sibling.

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, I'm sorry too..." He hesitated a moment before adding truthfully, "Also, don't feel bad about the car or the whole saving the world deal, sis. No one else can do it like you do." This mushy stuff wasn't his strongest trait. Regardless, he continued trying to be honest. It seemed there had been things said he hadn't meant to. Despite their differences, through his immaturity, he appreciated the hobby his sister had and it wasn't one she should ever question because of him. This was the first time she'd really acted this way. "I didn't mean any of that stuff you just said. It's great you rescued Daichi and that more ninjas hate us. Really. It's just-" At this, the younger Stoppable pulled at his outfit, "-this-" He tried to itch through the thick cloth at his back to fail another time, "-thing-" When the sun appeared from the clouds to begin warming him up again, he exploded, "-SUCKS!" Seeing his attempts to lighten the mood, Tina took the chance to relax. She couldn't help but laugh at her brother's thoughts as well as thank him for being the bigger man at the moment for apologizing too.

"I know and, really, I apologize." She said to her troubled brother as he sought to cease the endless itching attacking him from every which way. Whereas the cheer captain wasn't really uncomfortable in her cheer uniform that exposed a lot of skin to the breeze, the mascot had no such benefits. No, he wore more of a heavy duty winter coat and, ironically, this autumn was more of an Indian summer. Things hadn't cooled down. They'd heated up, in fact. Feeling the hot sun shining down onto her, the older sister suggested, "Come on. Things may take a while. Let's go into the front lobby and wait at the doors. It'll be cooler inside."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding." Josh said at the suggestion, looking at the school in impatience, "Just when you think you've escaped, it just drags you back in!" His relation grinned at the remark. She helped him get up while she pointed out a rather inviting fact about going inside.

"At least it's air conditioned in there. Plus, we might not be waiting for too long. You never know."

"You never know? That doesn't help, sis. We might not be waiting too long but what if that's not the case? Heck, what happens when we go in there and stay all night long until school starts up tomorrow?" At the incredulous expression he got from her, the younger brother unashamedly said to his sister, "Hey, it's a possibility. Anything is possible for a-"

"Ha ha, yeah, just don't. The prospect of staying all night here is unlikely, Josh. Especially for us. Look at our parents. They'll notice something is up eventually. Have better faith in Wayne too. I mean, sure, he's away for a change but he always has a good reason for everything. He'll answer back soon." At seeing Josh look doubtful over the situation still, Tina held back a laugh. He was so dramatic. He even still partially believed in the childhood tale that teachers lived in the school building, in their classrooms. "We'll get home one or the other soon enough. You'll see." He merely grumbled to himself in reply.

As the pair passed back through the doors into the entrance lobby, they immediately felt a bit hindered. The openness of the outside world was closed in by the surrounding walls. The air seemed to be less clean too. However, as hoped, things were twice as cool here than sitting in the grass. Releasing a sigh of relief at finding some comfort amid the endless annoyances befalling him since the beginning of practice, Josh took to sitting himself on a nearby bench. Tina stood by the doors, keeping watch for signs of a pickup. Her hand remained clamped around the Tinacator in her pack.

As tine kept watch, she looked different. Josh thought this, anyway, when he noticed. Where she had been focused during practice, then angry a moment ago out on the lawn, now she appeared to be very thoughtful. Not just random thoughtful, mind. More like deep questions thoughtful. Things that needed very much attention. This was an attitude the teen hero had adopted in the past, of course. Not many times, though. Looking to have some questions answered, her little brother voiced into her meditation from the side.

"So, the Wayne man really was unavailable? You had to leave him a message?"

Tina pulled out of the thoughts going through her head to look at her curious sibling. Not known to her at the moment, he wanted to know what exactly it was that had such a grip on her. What had made her so jumpy as well as emotional? The subject of Wayne was the best place to start discussing things. His lack of presence when being called was odd. It needed to be talked about, "Yeah. I got a machine instead." Josh shook his head at his sister's answer, showing the same confusion his sister felt inside.

"Well, that's a first." He noted, reading her mind.

"Right?" Tina said. She turned back to blankly look outside the glass doors towards the semi-busy highway across the school grounds. Josh had no idea how true his saying was. He didn't know about everything that had happened up until now. All the "firsts" that had recently come to her. About the mission in Japan, first hour today, plus August to wrap it all up. "The world has been throwing a lot of those my way, actually." At her words, Tina's brother felt urged to pursue the topic.

"A lot of what?" His sister exhaled deeply before answering.

"Firsts."

"Firsts? What?" At not getting an answer, Josh continued, "Okay, what's up, sis? You seem funny. Not as loose as you usually are and I don't think Nicole plus myself are the ones that have made you this way." Encouraged by the observations, Tina revealed her issues to him in an attempt to justify herself. Perhaps she did need to talk to someone, even if it was the little brother, rather than bottle things up.

"Well... You're right about that, Josh. You and Nicole aren't the biggest problems on my list. Although you do come close, you're not." At the comment both teens grinned jokingly. They got along well enough to know this wasn't true. Maybe Nicole was a problem but not Josh. He was family. Moving on, Tina began, "It's about the mission in Japan..." There was a pause that followed this, broken finally by the younger Stoppable.

"What about it? You succeeded, right? Daichi was saved. At the expense of the car but saved all the same. Isn't that a job well done?" After another silence, he put in, "The world seems to think so, anyway. Doesn't that count?" Tina smiled at the truthfulness in this. Nonetheless, she explained her problem.

"Of course it does. About the firsts... I ran into Drake during the mission." The quiet that followed this was expected. The revealed name... it hadn't been one voiced since two years ago for good reason. Josh knew it had had something to do with Tina's start as a heroine and, with some serious pondering, he understood the severity of the issue.

"You mean you ran into Drake Edenfire in Japan?" When his sister nodded, Josh shook his head, "Wait, hold on. I thought that guy was... dead." Tina crossed her arms while assuming an anxious face.

"Apparently not as much as thought."

"Uh, hello!" Her brother said, waving his arms, "The guy blew up with his base on the moon! Can't get much deader than that. Right?" He paused to think. Then, quickly said, "Yeah, he was your very first villain! The wacko who set up a magnet on the moon and looked to bring it closer to earth!... Uh, and he, um..." The little brother lost track of things. He hadn't witnessed the accounts first hand like his sibling who, with another exhale, began explaining what she had done on her very first job as teen hero and how it had ended.

Two years ago, in the year 2029, a certain villain appeared to remind the world just how much evil it overlooked. At that time, the criminal world was tolerable. Controllable. This guy was different than the others, though. Having better brains, determination, along with a proper army of goons, this "Drake Edenfire" fellow became a dangerous enemy of earth. Tina's mother and father came out of retirement and, with the support of the peace keeping organization "Global Justice", looked to put him down. Even so, the madman beat them due to their years of non-heroics. As a last resort, against her parents' wills, the oldest Stoppable ventured to GJ to volunteer herself. Thus, unknowingly began the next generation of Possible. With the help of her family plus Wayne's own, Tina got the better of her future arch nemesis.

Due to his overconfidence in defeating a teenager without trouble, Drake fumbled up by underestimating Tina's abilities. The mission ended with him using a self destruct sequence where the teen hero only barely escaped thanks to the superb capabilities of the "Keppler Six" spaceship made by her grandfather. Tina had nearly died with her enemy. You see, with sequence initiated, Drake had been trapped inside his own beam defense grid. When she looked to help him out, he refused to accept her aid. He, instead, looked to take her with him. The crazy intention failed, obviously. Thus, the moon base was destroyed as was the master of it. Or so thought until recently. Thus, this was the topic the two teens now went over. Drake's entrance two years ago, his death, then rebirth now. At hearing her finish her former experience with Drake then, Josh showed his perplexity as well as voiced it.

"So, he survived the explosion?... How?"

"How" was a good riddle, indeed. One that couldn't be answered now nor soon in Global Justice's opinion. Yes, they were in on the deal as well as surprised at hearing of the villain alive after being deemed dead. The current leader of the organization, "Director Knightly", jumped onto the task of tracking down Drake immediately after hearing of his return. Of course, the first commander, "Director Betty", had done this same thing when the moon base exploded. There was little success in her operation afterwards. There would be little in Knightly's. This baddie clearly had a way of vanishing from the world. The chances of finding him would be slim. No, questions would have to wait until the teen hero and her archenemy met in person again.

"What is it that you found, sis? How do you know he was involved?"

Oh, the villain was quite blunt. Put better, he hadn't really been in Japan. His presence was involved in the near kidnapping, though, due to the release of a message across the country when thwarted. He stated he wouldn't give up easily. He'd be back with a _"bang". _Everyone could count on it. Well, he'd made quite the entry with that video. To some, that was. However, when he said "bang", Tina was sure he didn't mean himself being shown on hundreds of thousands of screens and revealing he was not dead like believed. No, there was something else in store. That _other thing _was what he was hinting towards.

Yet, that mystery intention wasn't the only question... Drake's entire plan to take Daichi didn't make sense. It wasn't him in the slightest. He was more of the kind of villain to hide away until his plans were near complete. Plus, he didn't spout about them like most criminals did. He wouldn't state that he'd return. His style for things in the past had been cautious, well thought through, before being executed. Not reckless nor open. Then again, it had been two years. A person could change a lot in that period of time. Look at Tina's father for example. He used to be a total goof. After the birth of his first child, man, he immediately changed into a suitable role model or did his best too. Anyhow, that wasn't similar to this sitch. Not at all.

Drake's openness was one of the riddles that had racked the teen hero's mind since getting back from the east. Now, when thinking about it, perhaps that's what kept Wayne away. Drake was a serious threat. It would be accurate to assume that the little genius was helping GJ where he could at their request.

"So, you believe that's what's keeping the Wayne man away, then?" Josh asked when Tina made her thoughts clear on if her eleven year old helper was most probably going over things with the Global Justice Director, Knightly, on Drake's whereabouts. "You think he's trying to find answers to this entire screwy sitch you've found yourself in? I mean, wow, it really is screwy."

Yes, Wayne would be reviewing the Japan mission, keeping tabs on Daichi's well being, aiding the organization, as well as looking into any possible stories in the evil underworld relating to Drake's works. Yeah, there was a villain underworld. Quite convenient, really, for gathering information. Criminals weren't usually quiet about stuff. They liked to gloat about the littlest thing. So, with a list of items to do, it seemed more understandable why Tina hadn't gotten through to her support. Wayne had a lot on his own plate.

"Now that I think about it... I bet you anything that that's why I got a machine instead of him." The sister answered her brother, feeling a bit relieved. Yeah, that seemed good enough. Nah, that had to be the reason. Heck, Wayne had probably been up all night working since seeing the video of Drake playing across Japan. The eleven year old genius couldn't believe the guy was alive. Seriously, he would have seen something come up in the past two years. This Drake had to be a hologram or such or... whatever. Perhaps the fact that the baddie had fooled everyone, including him, made the Load kid irritable. Little beat him in anything. If it did, he strove hard to conquer it or redeem himself. Thus, naturally, that's what he'd be doing now in his room or wherever and not accept distractions meantime.

"Uh-oh... If that's the case then we might be waiting a while."

Josh rolled his eyes at hearing his sister say this but didn't pursue the subject. He contained his discomfort as an alternative to fuming, trying to understand things better. He listed down what had been revealed to him, "Then that's what's been eating at you today, right? The return of an arch-nemesis?" That would rile anyone up. Especially after two years of it being forgotten, left behind, healed. Tina wasn't really one who let things get the best of her. As a hero, she had learned that she needed to keep a level head or she would most likely fail. Even so, the rebirth of Drake not only shocked her but a portion of the world. Josh didn't even know him that great but enough to know the guy's return didn't mean anything good. It added a bit of unwanted pressure to someone's schedule. "I see." The little brother nodded to himself at thinking he had the answers, "So that's why you were acting the way you were before and during cheer practice."

Tina looked away from the doors at the mention of herself acting oddly before cheer rehearsal. Truth be told, Drake hadn't been on her mind during that specific period of time. Nah, she had actually just come from the choir room after inquiring with Mrs. Theodore about a certain boy. August hadn't shown up at the buses or been around his aunt like the cheer captain had hoped after school hours. She wished to talk to the new guy, despite his shyness, in order to solve the problems that had arisen between them. The plan couldn't be done, though. Therefore, in disappointment, she had had had no other choice than to venture to practice in half-half spirits.

August's explosion after fourth hour had been an unexpected one in numerous ways. Not harmful, mind. If he truly wanted the teen hero to know his feelings about what she did for the world, he would have done it rather than run away. Drew Roddrick had explained this thoroughly at the end of school. He'd already met the new boy in town and, in his opinion, the kid wasn't at all bad hearted. Just confused, misdirected. If he could be found and talked to then things might work out. A view Mallorie didn't follow. She couldn't believe someone had the guts to avoid Tina when she saved his butt. Still, that wasn't a worthy reason or excuse to hate August. The cheer captain didn't want to do so in the first place and, with much conflict, Mallorie caved into the teen hero's plan of trying to settle the matter politely as well as quietly. No yelling included.

"Okay, girl," She had finally admitted with a shake of her head at hearing Tina agree with Drew's idea to give August a second chance rather than reject him, "but if he goes and insults you again, you can't tell me not to drill some sense into him!" This was where Drew noted with sarcasm that common sense was going to be drilled into August. With a gentle method instead of rough one, mind. He also said that he lived near the identified target. He could ease August about the situation before tomorrow and, by then, Tina would have an easier time explaining her side of the story. She had to do so. If she didn't, this issue could grow into a bigger problem than necessary and why not go ahead with it? Drew assured August was reasonable enough. In fact, the Cousitar boy was probably beating himself up over even yelling.

So, these were the things that had passed through Tina's conscience before she stepped out onto the gym floor to rally her girls together. Honestly, she already knew how to react to August's reply to her heroics. he wasn't the first, after all. That was why, against Mallorie's wishes, she stood with Drew along with Myrina at the bus stop to explain things to him personally. When August didn't show, Drew had said the guy must merely feel cautious, uncertain, about living alongside a hero. In fact, Middleton had plainly once had his attitude at one time in the past.

Having a champion was great, yet, it invoked dangers too. That much about Stoppable was true. She knew this. What she did in the outside world could very well follow her back home. It never had, though. It never could. She had contacts, favors, after two years of saving that could be called in to ensure the failure of whatever plot directed against her hometown. Criminals knew this full well. They couldn't touch her or anyone here. The proper defenses were at the ready for such action and, with her mother in charge of them, any try would be a fruitless effort.

"Actually, no, Josh, Drake wasn't the reason for that... behavior." At his sister's answer after a long pause, Josh showed another curious look. He couldn't guess as to what other than a villain would be occupying her thoughts. "Yeah, that was something completely different."

"Oh, uh, alright." Another pause passed. Then, the little brother urged his older sister to spill the beans, "Sooooo... You gonna say what other things were on your mind or am I going to have to annoy it out of you?" Tina laughed at this. She didn't really know how to go about revealing to her sibling that someone didn't know about her actions as a hero until today. She simply just said it in the end. Incredulous, Josh sat bolt upright to answer, "What? Say that again?"

"Oh, Josh, so not the drama, okay? The guy is new in town. He's just a bit... sheltered or was until getting here." This defense on August's part didn't help his case. Josh continued to look disbelieving as he asked for the story. So, with a deep inhale, his sister clarified the sitch involving herself with the new boy in Middleton. By the time she was finishing, her brother had the same skeptical look as Mallorie. He scratched his head while going over the information, trying his best to register every detail. Finally, he said his opinion on the matter.

"Wow, yeah... Your recent twenty four hours have been full of firsts, haven't they, sis?" He laughed when she did at his comment but became inquisitive next. This August guy seemed to be a total goof to him. Where on earth had the guy been before coming here? Where on earth did you not hear about the teen hero, his sister, Tina Possible? Tina remembered where August had come from because of Drew who had said he lived in a town called Hastings. "Hastings?" Josh had never heard of the place until now. Still, there were a number of places he'd never heard of before too but they knew of his sister. So, that was no excuse not to know about Tina. "Where is that, exactly? The freaking north pole?" Josh inquired. No, it was in the great lakes state, Michigan. "Wow, Michigan? So, you mean to say the guy is American and he doesn't know about you, sis? Jeez."

"Look, I know it's different but it's not all bad. August isn't that horrible of... a person." At the pause in her sentence, Tina didn't know if she spoke correctly about the Cousitar boy. She hoped she did. In gym, he seemed decent enough to talk to at least. At that time, he'd known about her background. Maybe not all of it but the heroics were covered. Hopefully, the next time they met by tomorrow, he'd be the same way. Cool as well as friendly. Drew had a way of calming people down and he seemed confident in his plan. If he did his part, the teen hero would happily do hers.

"What was the pause there? Where did that come from? Why?" The older Stoppable focused onto the younger at his query of her stopping for a moment to think. She shook her head determinedly, knowing better than to doubt. To doubt meant one could only fail. Besides, she didn't want to be an enemy to August. If anything, they would do well as friends. Look at how well they'd done as a team against Isaac and his cronies in first hour. If she said so herself, that went awesomely!

"Nothing, Josh. The guy just needs time to think and recover. Things will work out between us." The teen hero grinned at the memory of showing up the football jocks with August's support, "I mean, if we overcame our differences in gym today then I'm certain we can do the same thing for the coming days. Seriously, we got along swell when getting Isaac Madden detention, ha ha!" Isaac deserved a taste of his own medicine for a change. Especially after hurting Myrina. That girl deserved better. At hearing this news about detention, Josh perked up again.

"Wait, you mean to say you and the oddball were the ones who made such a racket at the beginning of the school day? You were the team that bested the football players?"

"Josh!" Tina gave her relation an insistent expression when hearing him refer to August as an "oddball". He wasn't that weird. Just a little bit... awkward at the moment. Anyway, soon, things would work out. At least, that how Drew described the situation and the cheer captain had faith in that. As for her brother, he wouldn't help the problem if he kept up the teasing attitude. She knew he was just defending her like Mallorie but, like her, he needed to relent. When seeing his jokes were upsetting her rather than easing the noticeable tension, the younger Stoppable shrugged at the older while cracking into a grin.

"Alright, okay, fine." He admitted, not wanting to get into a fight with the already uncomfortable cheer captain, "You said his name was... August, right?" At seeing his sister nod in answer, he nodded too, "Then, you mean to say that you and this August person really were the ones that beat Isaac at his own game? You were the ones talked about all day today?"

Tina launched into the story of how dodge ball in first hour had gone. At hearing Mr. Barkin had hosted it, Josh suddenly erupted into laughter. His reason for doing so was explained when he asked, "Was he taking cover behind the bleachers? Did he dig any trenches? Oh, wait, the profanity! Did he shout any of that during the game?" No, not exactly. Not really bothered by this, Josh requested to hear more. Moving on, his sister listed the events of August hitting Nicole out. In the process, Isaac nailed Myrina in the face and, in response, that was where the team was formed. Together, she and August defeated the jerk jocks. At the end, Josh crossed his arms. Now, this new kid sounded a bit impressive. However, the fact he questioned Tina still negatively affected that opinion. "Wow... August sounds like a great player. Especially catching the ball that hit you. People couldn't get over that today." Josh grimaced, "Even so, I can't see why he doesn't like you. That makes no-"

"That's not the case, Josh!" Tina snapped, tired of hearing her brother be no more than a hindrance to the issue. "You don't think I find this weird? Still, nothing will be solved by thinking that way. Drew said August doesn't _hate _me. He's just a bit confused and, with help, he'll change his mind." The teen hero had to admit, her brother and Mallorie were doing what they thought was best. Good thing her dad didn't know. He definitely would be overreacting right now. That kind of protection wouldn't help though. Two wrongs didn't make a right and, with gusto, Tina did her best to follow this thinking. As a hero of the world, why wouldn't she? She had to set an example, of course, but that wasn't just the case. It was who she was. It was what she believed in. Even if someone had done her wrong, she wasn't going to downright hate them into oblivion. No, a real champion showed compassion.

Thus, that was why she'd tried to help Drake two years ago at seeing him trapped rather than leave him. That was why she had put up with Nicole's constant lip ever since freshman year when becoming cheer captain over her. That was why, now, she would not think of August as an adversary. She would give him a second chance to prove her right. To be honest, she wasn't the only one that hoped this would end well. Drew hoped too. Even Myrina, who admitted it by the busses in her own neutral way. So, Tina wasn't alone in this endeavor. There were others that held the same morals as she. That stood by her.

"Okay, okay." Was Josh's response to Tina's exclamation. He didn't exactly understand her reason for being so protective of someone who had insulted her. Then again, she didn't seem that insulted, really. Regardless, he tried to reach around to an unreachable spot on his back at feeling an itch fest erupt there, "Curse this thing to the seven underworlds and, there, may it be consumed by the hungry fires of Hethgroth's malice! Just, I beg of you, stop the itching!" He angrily yelled the last bit throughout the silent halls. The staff in the office nearby looked around afterwards. Josh's statement was answered when his sister left the doors to help him scratch his back. As relief swept through him, he noted, "Are we ever going to get out of here, sis?"

Tina grinned to herself at the note of desperation in her brother's tone. She said, "I'm sure GWA and Final Paradise aren't going anywhere without you, Josh. They'll be there whenever we get home." Josh dully sighed in answer.

Tina knew what was on his mind. That was what was so funny to her. His recent reference to the devil _"Hethgroth" _was related to the newest videogame released into the Stoppable household, "Final Paradise IV", a week ago. The beloved MMO series known worldwide since 2025 focused on a fantasy kingdom filled with adventure, a number of races to choose from, plus quests that kept players playing. If it wasn't GWA riling up the guys in the house, it was this. Well, Tina was guilty too. It was a little known fact but she enjoyed a video game or two every so often. It proved to be a good way to get away from the world but, of course, she couldn't play it forever. She had to take her hero calls. Besides, gamers had no life. Seriously. Look at her dad and brother for instance. After only seven days of having "FPIV", they were level 40+. Well, also, her cousin Michael was worse at level 50. Ugh. What did they do? Just sit there all hours of the day, questing away? She was only level 8 for heaven's sake.

Setting this matter aside, the teen hero focused onto her sibling's question of if they were going to get out of the school. It had to of been a half hour or more now. Even she was starting to wonder about that possibility. Wayne was _seriously _distracted not to answer back already. _Really _seriously distracted actually. The cheer captain decided on this when, for the second time, she got an answering machine when trying to reach him. Josh huffed loudly, putting his head in his hands in forced patience while mentally praying for a ride. He looked around when Tina said apologetically, "I really am sorry for this, Josh. For getting the car beat up, I mean." He quickly shook his head at this. His relation had no reason to be feeling this way. No, what got him was why these kinds of days needed to show up? The torturing ones.

"Sis, you saved the president of Japan and all it cost you was the car. You're fine." The siblings shared an understanding smile before the older hugged the younger. Josh voiced his curiosity over the situation when released, "What about mom? Didn't you tell her about the S. getting wrecked during the mission?" Tina nodded.

"Yes. Well, actually, you know how mom is." At the comment, her brother shivered.

"Oh, yeah... She knows everything before you say it. Even _bad _report cards. Too good connections if you ask me." Tina laughed at the remark. Too many times had their mom found out about Josh's disregard for trying at education. Eventually, he'd adopted a better mood of doing average rather than failing at most things. It was either do that or not have access to any electronics. That was the choice. Apart for that, their mom really did know things before they showed. Her connections were fantastic. So, when the teen hero looked to tell her mom about getting her ride some repairs, the task was already being done by a very able sort. Uncles who created the S. . The _"Tim-Jim Possible" _combination, to be exact.

"So, wouldn't mom have sent us a ride after school?" At Josh's inquiry, Tina couldn't do anything but shrug. She had no answers either. Only one came to her after some time to think. You see, apart for Wayne along with Global Justice, her mom was also included on the case of Drake returning to the living. Thus, she was probably tied up in that affair and, therefore, distracted from all else. "Then mom forgot us, did she?" It was a possibility. Anything was possible for a Possible. Even forgetting family. At hearing his sister state this, Josh huffed, "Well, this is great. Sorry but I've had enough of this. I want to go home!" Tina tried to keep a positive attitude over the negative.

"Just be a bit more patient, Josh. Things will work out." That was a hopeful statement. For all they knew, they may very well have to stay at the school late into the night...unless the mascot was willing to walk home. It'd be long and hard but maybe better than sticking around any longer. However, this plan flew right out the window when the younger Stoppable purposefully looked amused at the older at her idea of walking.

"Seriously?" He asked, "You think we can make it? Put better, you think _I _can make it in the current state I'm in?" His sister growled under her breath.

"It's worth a shot. We could be waiting here a while and if you-"

"Okay, no, sis. I know it's a possibility but let's not. This thing is uncomfortable as it is and walking home in it would be nigh impossible." Tina didn't give up.

"Nothing is impossible for a Possible, Josh." Her brother rolled his eyes. He hated it when the family saying was used against him. His sister seemed to have a knack for doing that. Even so, he refused to budge.

"Honeyed words, sis. Honeyed words. Honestly, I won't make it in this."

"Alright, then... I suppose we're just going to have to wait for a ride." At seeing him about to show impatience again, Tina stated to Josh, "Patiently and quietly." At seeing him still looking ready to explode, the teen hero pulled out the Tinacator. Handing it to Josh, she answered his shown puzzlement, "There's some apps and games on there. You should get access to the internet as well. Just be careful with it, okay?" For a moment, her little brother showed gratitude at being given some entertainment. He would have used his cell phone for such a thing but, ha, it was out of juice. He forgot to recharge it. Klutz.

"Thanks, sis. Seriously."

"No big. Just, again, be careful with it. I'm getting some fresh air, kay?"

After saying this, the cheer captain left her brother to do what he wanted with her device to venture outside again where the air warmed her up a bit. Being cold all the time was a girl thing. A constant chill came from nowhere and, suddenly, things inside seemed too cold. It was like standing in a fridge. When in the sun, everything immediately felt better. Very refreshing. In fact, outside seemed much better than inside. The trees were slowly becoming a variety of colors compared to the simple shades the school halls showed off. The sky radiated baby blue with an occasional spot of white where a cloud lazily floated along. The sun itself was in the process of descending rather than rising like it once had been doing hours ago. Now, at this time of day, all things were adopting a noticeable golden glow. This made the environment beautiful. It, at least, made Middleton High a bit easier on the eyes.

Humored by her thoughts, Tina laughed to herself as she took a seat in the front yard grass. As she looked around at the nearly empty school grounds, her thoughts began reviewing the recent things she'd just discussed with her brother. How was the investigation on Drake going? Was Wayne, Global Justice, and her mother getting any leads on him or were they snatching at air? What had that villain been planning by taking Daichi?... It just didn't feel right. Never had Drake needed a world leader. Could he maybe be looking for a ransom of some kind? After being dead for two years, funds probably hit rock bottom. Yet, that couldn't be it because the criminal obviously hadn't been dead. Just hiding. Even so, his reason for trying to take the Japanese president couldn't be explained. Daichi wasn't involved with any top secret project or such. He was simply doing his job. He had no real significance to a mad man like Drake Edenfire. None.

The returned baddie was only one issue. There was August too. At thinking back on the new kid to Middleton, the teen hero looked up to the sky in deep thought while she laid back on. She, really, had taken a liking to him during the few moments they had had. She couldn't really explain it but he seemed to be a guaranteed friend in the future. Until earlier after choir, that was. Was that explosion really necessary? Yes, somewhat, in Drew's opinion. He understood Tina's feelings of being hurt but also knew how August felt. Even so, Roddrick wasn't encouraging the bizarre behavior. He seemed determined to right the wrongs as soon as possible and, at seeing his resolve to do so, Tina believed this could be done. She wished to go with Drew but was politely rejected. The man with the plan simply explained that that might not be the best course of action until after August had been reasoned with. He stated he would have the new guy calmed enough by tomorrow. Then would be the time Tina could take over. August, most likely, would apologize firsthand. Drew thought this, anyway. In many ways, the Cousitar boy reminded Roddrick of himself. Thus, Tina would get an apology before anything else. That's what Drew would have done, anyhow.

As she watched the clouds gradually pass by overhead, the oldest Stoppable hoped for the best with everything going on. Ever since the trip to Japan, things had become harder than normal back home. Very much harder. Usually she only met this much trouble when on missions. Nonetheless, things would work themselves out. They always had. Why wouldn't they now? If Drew believed August would be himself again by tomorrow then that was that. Hopefully. As for Drake, he had returned. His revival spelled out trouble but, naturally, Tina was born for solving that. Just like her mom. Like in the past, the baddie wouldn't last long. He'd find himself defeated by her again. Especially with the teen hero aided by so many. More than last time. He couldn't possibly think he could stand up against her plus GJ, Wayne, along with other supports. No way. So, comforted by these thoughts, Tina released a relaxed breath for a change.

Her mind switched topics from troubles onto her own parents and what they would have done if the found themselves in such a situation like now. Many, many times in the past, "Ron and Kim Stoppable" had faced worse scenarios than this certain one. Villains had come so very close to world domination only to be thwarted by the first Team Possible. Why? Because they underestimated their opponents. Anything was possible for a Possible, even if they were a Stoppable. With this attitude, Tina's parents had conquered much. This was the very thing their daughter needed to hold to now along with courage, faith, plus determination. Doubt led to failure while courage spelled out success. This was exactly what Tina needed to think. Filled with newfound confidence, she agreed to herself that, no matter what the next day threw at her, she would be ready. The only way to achieve victory was through positive thinking! Right? Right!

"Really, Stoppable? I can think of better places to get a tan."

Consumed by her newly discovered courage, Tina didn't exactly notice she had gained an observer meanwhile. The certain stranger to her right that had softly spoke her name once was ignored. The louder second time the newcomer said anything, the teen hero jumped. Not really registering what was going on, she quickly looked around to find out who had said something to her. Whom had interrupted Tina's rallying thoughts turned out to be a young woman around her mid twenties. She appeared familiarly unique, exotic, even impressive while wearing a pair of sleek, black sunglasses that matched her lightly applied lipstick. In short, for numerous reasons, this new face would definitely stand out from a crowd but not at all at the same time. She was stunningly physically beautiful in figure with raven black hair brushed back to have it trail down her graceful back. There, it inherited a sheen due to the overhead sunlight. This woman's skin... was what drew the most attention to herself. She was pale in the most attractive sense. Pale enough to have it be mistaken for a light olive green shade even.

It took the puzzled teen hero some seconds to recognize the friend that stood before her. Quite some time had passed since these two young ladies had talked. Even so, the newcomer was a friend of Tina's and, when she did finally identify the stranger as an ally, Tina couldn't help but exclaim out of shock, "Sheeva?!" The woman, "Sheeva", adopted almost a smug smile at the sound of her title. Next, she delicately removed her shades to show a set of confidant eyes colored a poisonous jade behind them. After this, she took the chance to coolly say.

"That's correct, Stoppable. Except, it's Mrs. Lipsky this time. Anyway, need a lift?"

* * *

Back at 1247 Bridgeton Street with Drew and myself, we were actually having a decent time together in the basement. First off, we began going over the subject of Tina - who was currently connecting with an old friend of hers at Middleton High - and how things were going to go when tomorrow arrived. I learned that the teen hero was more concerned for me than herself which was a no brainer considering how she'd reacted to falling on me. However, at this info, I felt a bit more confident in just coming out and saying sorry for my idiotic behavior. Truly, it had been just that. Nothing else. There really was no justification for it, no matter how Drew tried to convince me otherwise. The past didn't matter. Now we had to look towards the future as well as figure out how best to proceed. At hearing me say I was ready to simply take all the blame, Drew didn't look surprised. He, in fact, smiled. He had guessed as much.

"Why did I guess you were going to do that, Aug?" He said to me, from the chair in front of the computer, still smiling. At my confusion, he explained better while gesturing to himself, "We're alike in some ways, it seems. We share a lot of similarities, you and I. You see, I'd take the blame too and say sorry right off. Thus, before even getting here, I knew this would work out. I guessed you would be reasonable." He nodded to himself, "Good to see this entire thing wasn't in vain when I came after you to see if I could change your mind. Kind of had me worried there. Not too much, though." Therefore, Drew agreed with my idea of starting off with apologies.

Just one sincere apology would do the trick in his opinion. Too many would make things awkward, after all. Tina wasn't furious. She was hurt, yes, but not looking to get revenge. She just needed to be relieved of her worries and, as said before, one genuine sorry would do just that for her. Where to do this very thing was easy. I'd right my wrongs ahead of first hour gym. At this, Drew decided we could find the cheer captain at her locker then. There, this entire event could be put behind us and a door could be opened.

With that said and hopefully done, the pair of us took a moment to relax for a change. I still really couldn't believe or understand the fact that Roddrick had gone out of his way to pursue me into my own household when I snarled at him for no reason. Not to lecture me but help. Why? I suppose he didn't need a reason. He was just a fantastic companion, a loyal friend. One that wouldn't abandon you... during a zombie apocalypse if one ever showed. Where _that _came from, I have no idea. It was just a good way to illustrate my feelings at the moment, I guess.

Clearly, Drew wanted to be my friend. He would've remained one even if things involving Tina weren't as easy as they seemed. The teen hero could turn her back on me but Roddrick wouldn't. It seemed there was more to him than I thought, huh? Thus, I looked forward to having the guy as a friend in the future. Here, in Middleton, you needed every ally that appeared, obviously. Anyway, moving on, we actually got stuck on the Possible Wiki page as well as my hometown next. You see, as we got around to looking at my basement room, I found that my pc had finished loading things that I'd meant to look at long before. When noticing the Possible web page on the screen, Drew took over things. He understood by just seeing it that I had looked to get answers about the Stoppables and, therefore, he helped me sign in a profile. After that, he recommended friends of his online that could help me get updated. They, like him, understood my position and would be willing to help. Not tease. As for facebook, I hesitantly showed my test to my friend and he looked at for a while. I also included my aunt didn't know about Tina either.

"Hm, it seems you're not the only one then, Aug... Your friends, you aunt, Hastings itself must be out of the loop of the Possible project. How does that happen?" I explained my hometown was a bit more self centered than Middleton. It was a weak theory to go on but, to Drew, he didn't seem ready to deal with more trouble. Respectfully, of course. He couldn't despise the town for being unaware. Someday, they'd learn of Tina too like myself. Finished with the internet, he got out of the chair to begin touring the environment instead. "Well, Hastings is Hastings. You're you and you're here now. That's what matters." He said. I followed in his footsteps, letting him take things in without distractions meanwhile.

"You've got a sweet setup here, bud." Drew said in wonder to me as he looked around at the rest of what would be my quarters in the coming days. "Nice and cool here. Want to know what I got for a pad? The attic. Nice and hot there. Woo." His eyes swiftly scanned the surroundings. They rested longest on my pictures adorning the walls. This came as no shock to me. Those anime portraits always did get the most attention from visitors plus friends. Not really seeming to believe it, he gestured towards my artworks while asking, "Are those yours? Did you really draw them?" I nodded, trying to be cool at seeing the praises coming. I never was good with admiration. My hobby wasn't anything great but, to others, they dearly wished they could sketch like I. So, I let my fellow laugh, "Seriously? No tracing or anything? Those are just... drawn?" With further examination, my friend discovered another unique trait in my art. He said, "These are in ink..."

"Yes." I answered, stepping forward to take one picture down. I just drew out things, didn't sketch them. There was only ink to see with no pencil.

The selected piece I held was one of my personal favorites done back in my freshman year of Hastings High. It had been for an art project to earn bonus points and it showed a young man weighed down in traveling gear simply seated on a rock that jutted out into the air. All around him, a river passed by to cascade downwards as a wide waterfall that released mist upwards. These clouds of water vapor created a kind of fog that blurred the imagery. This blurring wasn't a bad thing, mind. It made the scene a bit more fantasy like, almost dreamy.

The last detail to finish off the work was that which rested behind the man. A faded dragon snoozed there behind his back in a curled position. With its eyes closed and wedge shaped head twisted around to be partially hidden away underneath a lazy wing, this majestic beast completed the artwork and had given me a sense of triumph when done. It, in the least, astounded the teacher. She had it put up in the hall glass cabinets to be shown to all. "The dragon is supposed to be a wyvern. Makes the most sense, anyway. Those dragons would supposedly be the friendliest to mankind if they existed." I explained, having studied mythology a majority of my life. Drew just looked at me dumbstruck.

"That's awesome, Aug. Wow. Seriously, this looks professional." My friend paused at saying this and hit himself in the forehead, "Duh. It looks professional because you _are _professional. Honestly, the dragon makes the picture but not all of it. The use of the boy here and the mists plus river altogether, they just complete this!" I held back a laugh at seeing my companion so inspired by my hobby. It seemed to give him a renewed sense of vigor which he used to look over the other portraits I'd gotten time to hang up. None really compared to the first selected. For some reason, something had just worked with that one. Now I couldn't do that kind of work again. Trust me, I had tried repeatedly with no success. Still, this didn't damper my spirits as Drew continued looking over pictures eagerly, "Ooh, loving the Amazon here fighting off these raptors in the tree! Oh, wait, I also like the citadel overlooking the sea! Nice!" At the mention of the city by the great blue, I launched into another explanation like with the waterfall.

The shown stronghold of white stone was titled "Vale" and was the capitol of the plains nation known as "Serkwesh" where the centaurs resided alongside the satyr warriors. Serkwesh, in question, was part of a league of countries that all made up the kingdom named "Dunigue" who's civilizations had a Greek way of life. At the moment, the shown city by the ocean was experiencing a time of peace. War, though, would arrive sometime soon and it would be then that a hero would rise up to spare the place from chaos. At seeing me go into so much detail over one little picture, Drew gave me an impressed face before saying, "Really? So, this isn't just a picture, really... There's a bit more to it." I nodded. Most of the pictures I sketched out were of characters or scenes unraveled in my mind for my tales. The method of bringing them out onto paper really helped me keep writing. As for Vale as well as Serkwesh plus Dunigue and all that, those things were related to one particular story I had been writing since seventh grade.

"Here." I told Drew to follow me at thinking of what story Vale was involved in which happened to be "The Children of Lightning" series. At hearing me say this, my friend seemed awed again. He took the seventy page lined journal that I handed him in some confusion. It was as he flipped through the worn, fading pages that had been filled several years ago during my seventh year of school that he seemed to realize something.

"Ah, okay. I see now." He closed the journal to look it over another time, "Yeah, this is what you were talking about back in choir. The filling the journals thing, I mean. Right?" When I nodded at his answer, he laughed to himself. As he looked to hand it back to me, he noted, "Can't believe how someone could do that. Still, most don't know how I get on stage and perform before hundreds during the plays. I suppose if you love it that much then you'll do what it takes." That was the truth of the matter. However, I couldn't understand why my companion was trying to return the "Children of Lightning: Part One" back to me. It seemed he didn't understand why I wasn't taking my work back. "Here." He finally said. At this, I shook my head.

"Uh, I insist. It's a good story, I hope anyway, and didn't you say you wanted to read some of my stuff?" It took him some time but Drew finally remembered the other part of the conversation we had had in choir. Laughing at his clumsiness, he reconsidered things but still seemed a bit reluctant to take something so personal to me. Truth be told, he wasn't the first to take such an item from me. Back in Hastings, my fan club had taken a number of these journals to read. All were returned, though, with notes saying nothing but good things. So, this wouldn't be anything new. I trusted Drew enough and if something happened I had a backup plan involving my typed version of the story on my personal flash drive. "It's really no problem, Drew. Go ahead. Enjoy it." I said.

Drew looked over the journal uncertainly. He finally sighed, "Right. Okay. If you say it's no problem then it's not. I'll be sure to bring it back as it is now." This made me feel somewhat happier than usual. Already I had someone reading up on my works. Nice. My friend looked to me to ask curiously, "So, uh, care to tell me what exactly this story is about? It is fantasy, right?" I wasn't really willing to explain my tale to him. That would just ruin it. No, what he did need to know was that it was indeed a fantasy story with plenty of heroes, monsters, plus twists. Really, he was going to like it. At hearing me say this, Drew grinned, "I knew I was going to like it already, bud. Nah, I was just, uh, wondering what kind of roller coaster ride you selected for me." The one with the most twists, turns, corkscrews, and flips possible. That was my answer which made my friend burst into laughter. Our conversation was interrupted when Drew abruptly got a call on his cell. He gave me an apologetic expression when finished.

"Parents want me to head back to the house. Sorry." Although his news did make me feel bad, there was no reason for him to feel such. When we checked the clock, we were literally surprised to see that it had been two hours since Drew showed up on my doorstep. It was getting late so of course his parents would want him home. No duh. Heading upstairs, the both of us exited the house to say our farewells on the front lawn. We brushed up on what would happen tomorrow when the time came, though, just to be safe. "Yeah, so, about what we're going to be doing to put this funny stuff behind us, Aug, you want to come forward and apologize?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Alrighty then. The best time to do that would be at the beginning of the day. If it doesn't happen then, well, things will feel awkward throughout the rest of the day and one of you might just lose your courage..." Drew chuckled at the possibility to lessen the tension, "Anyway, we can prevent that. We'll find Tina at her locker before heading off to first hour. If we move fast, that is. Think you can keep up with me?" I laughed at the riddle.

"Now is not the time for challenges, Drew." My friend shrugged uncaringly.

"Hey, if you can't keep up then there's no shame in that. No reason to feel bad about being slow, ya know?" I punched the guy in the shoulder jokingly at the comment.

"Fine, you're on. No tripping, though. Let's make it a fair race. Okay?" Drew acted surprised at my words as if he'd been caught doing something bad. We were just being stupid now in attempts to trying to ease the idea of what had to be done tomorrow. It wouldn't be easy, no, but it had to be finished and, with my newfound confidence, I'd do my best to correct things. No one else could do this. It all came down to me. Seeing me lose my sense of humor and become serious, my friend patted me on the shoulder for comfort.

"Hey, look, things will work out. I believe so after having this chat. Tina is great. Trust me when I say that because, dude, she deals with worse crap than what you just did. I mean look at Nicole. Ugh, I cannot imagine how cheer practice must go with her there." That was a good point. Feeling better, I agreed that things would work themselves out. Hopefully, Tina would be in a forgiving mood in the coming day. "Oh, she will be, bud. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself when the time comes. She doesn't respect anything better than that but, hey, we've had this conversation before, haven't we?" Alright, yes, we had. Also we'd already decided on what seemed best.

Before he left, I made sure Drew understood my gratitude for all he had done, "Seriously, thanks for coming by, Drew. Don't really, uh, know what I would have done tomorrow otherwise. Probably been stupid again." At this, I added, "Come by again. I had a blast. Maybe we could play some video games the next time, huh?" My friend nodded at the idea.

"Hey, I'd want help too if I were in your position and, again, you're not the first to explode like that. Most folk in this city just don't remember how things were two years ago. _Now_, we're content with having a hero around. _Then_, well, I suppose I can explain later." Drew next gestured to my journal he held with interest, "Also, I should be telling you thanks for letting me borrow this, bro. I'll read it whenever I get the chance and, yes, video games next time would be nice. It all depends on the types you've got, though. I'm more of a shooter up than anything." I could work with that when the time came. Even though I was a role player fan, it could still work out.

At last, our long exchange ended. Waving one last time, Drew made his way down the street towards his own home. I watched him go, feeling quite encouraged after his visit. It was funny how one person could feel so terrible and, a little later, have that all be replaced by cheer. Huh, I suppose a person couldn't get anywhere without friends. A lesson well learned just now.

Weariness suddenly jumped upon me from nowhere. When I looked in the western direction, the sun was nearing the horizon. Dusk was approaching. Soon, like yesterday, the golden globe would fall behind upperton to let the world be cast into darkness once more. My first day along with my rapid experiences in Middleton were coming to an end. Not really keen on going over them and resuming my miserable feelings of what to expect the next day, I turned away from Drew to venture back inside. It was as I shut the door behind me that I realized my gut hurt too. Ha, I hadn't eaten in some time. Hunger now visited me and, naturally, my feet carried me into the kitchen where things had been cleaned up from earlier in the afternoon. Purposefully, several dishes had been left out on the table by my relation for a certain someone. Myself.

As my food got warmed up in the microwave, where my aunt Jillian was became clear when I looked outside the slider. There, in the backyard, she sat gazing towards the sky like she had been doing last night. Unable to resist joining her, I carried my meal of colorful salad and meatballs outside.

"Oh, August," She said in slight surprise as I sat beside her with my stuff, "did Drew leave then?" At my answer of "yes", she smiled to herself. She gave me several minutes to enjoy her cooking until asking how she had done. At my thumbs up plus full mouth, she laughed before drawing me into a tight hug, "Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. Actually got through cutting up the rest of the onions with no fatalities to report. See?" At this, she showed me her unharmed palms which I found relieving too. Again, with my mouth chewing, I had no other alternative than to give a thumbs up in response and this invoked more snickers. "Still, I appreciate you and Roddrick's concern for me earlier. I'm getting better though. Not as much blood these days."

A silence passed between the two of us as we enjoyed the quiet scenery gradually inherit a golden illumination as yellow as golden delicious apples. The sky shifted from soft blue to a deeper shade that resembled that of the ocean's depths. This helped distract me from all that had happened today and focus on how delicious the food I enjoyed was. I suppose when one was as hungry as I, anything tasted better than usual. Better than the school grade slop served earlier during lunch, anyhow. Mentally laughing to myself, my attention resumed on eating as my relation blankly watched the night approach. Finally, she broke the quiet between us by saying half to herself, "A good boy, Drew Roddrick. Polite, determined, friendly..." She nodded for her own reasons, "His parents are the same. They raised him well. In fact, the town seems to be like them. Good in every way."

I paused in eating to understand what it was that my aunt was getting at. She, in fact, was thinking back on the first day she'd experienced here in Middleton and, in the end, it hadn't turned out half as bad as she had feared. When I asked her to describe it to me, aunt Jillian said simply that her impression of the town had only been bettered. Due to its friendly school staff as well as student body, she wasn't nearly half as fearful as she had been when landing in the airport yesterday. Like I had said to her the night before this coming one, all that was required was a little faith plus courage. With those in mind, a brighter future might just have been opened here. It had to of with friends like Drew and his folks, Mr. Barkin, the other teachers, and kids all pitching in to make the new faces welcome to their township. Hastings had been okay. As for Middleton, though, it seemed to be welcoming in every aspect so far. How wonderful.

Happiness as well as relief sparked in me when hearing such confidence come from my aunt when it was usually me saying such things. I was the regular rally guy of the family here that drove the effort on. However, ironically, it appeared that the roles had been switched. Here, my relation felt quite inspired. As for myself, well, it was already obvious that today wasn't my best of days. When asked how my own first day in Middleton High had gone, I put on a mask and hid away all the conflicts trying to resurface in my gut. Truth be told, it was a half-half day that started with meeting with Drew, witnessing a foreign plane fly overhead, watching Mr. Barkin scream himself red, making enemies in gym, getting praises from teachers, and also exploding over Tina. Of course, I didn't include my relative in on this entirely. I merely smiled at her curious stare instead and said things had gone rough but okay so far. Tomorrow would determine for me if things would continue that way.

Hopefully, they would smooth out with time. Hopefully, I would have righted my wrongs by then. Hopefully... this guilt inside me would be defeated as well as forgiven.

By the time we had said these things, my dinner was gone and the stars were starting to blink to life in the arriving twilight. The time was late. Sleep was needed for tomorrow which might just prove to be my absolute roughest thus far in life. Still, with Drew's pep talk as well as my newfound determination, things were going to work out. That I could guarantee. When saying I was looking to go to bed early for school tomorrow, my aunt gave me one last embrace before letting me get ready. After washing my dishes, I repeated the same routine as I had done the night before by organizing my school items, getting other clothes ready, and setting my phone alarm for the appropriate time for waking up. Last to do was shut down the electronics like the computer which was still set on my newly made profile in Possible Wiki. I'd get another chance to investigate Tina's past as well as her career these days. For now, I needed sleep for the coming trials. I did look over the responses again I got on facebook considering the teen hero. They were utterly clueless to whom I spoke of.

"_It seems you're not the only one then, Aug... Hastings itself must be out of the loop of the Possible project. How does that happen?" _

Drew's statement repeated itself through my mind as I looked over the answers from friends about Tina Possible. It was one I couldn't rightly answer nor ever could, probably. With a click of the mouse, the website shutdown and, with another click, the computer itself went dark. Next to shut off were the lights. This time, I didn't need to use the phone like a flashlight to make it to my bed. No, my bedside lamp helped me there and, when comfortably settled under the sheets, I shut off the last source of illumination that prevented the room from being cast into shadow which it instantly fell into.

Inside, my willpower bolstered and heart rate increased at thinking of how sheltered I'd been to Tina Possible for the past two years. Not just myself but all of Hastings. Well, that was going to change, regardless. Yeah, the next day, things were going to be corrected. I wasn't going to be awkward. Why would I be when there absolutely nothing wrong? Well, there were some things but they were at least tolerable. Here I had been acting like I was in Hastings when actually here in Middleton. That attitude had to come to a stop. My idiocy needed to be brought to an end. So, I would apologize for everything. Tina didn't need to feel bad at all. I did. Yet, after things were righted, not even that would need to be. Life would just go on. For the better, of course. Yes, Hastings was in the past. I couldn't be there anymore. Not when just about to be living in Middleton. I needed to get a brain. Duh.

Gradually, my thoughts died away. My conscience ceased lecturing itself and my heart rate slowed to a relaxed pace. Sleep overtook my being and another kind of darkness than that of the room cast a veil over my eyes. It took me away, far away, from everything. From my nagging conflicts as well as life together. It introduced me to dreams and this was how I spent the next series of hours until the next day arrived. Even so, even when asleep, one thing remained in the back of my brain. An apology lingered there. One meant for the teen hero that had been helping me along with the world for the past two years without reward.

Would Tina forgive me? Would things go back to how they'd been before my overreaction? Only time would tell. Anyway, I hoped for the best as I slumbered on through the night... Yet, as I slept, Tina was wide awake with her own issues. Ones such as, well, meeting up with old friends?

End of "Rethinking Things"...


End file.
